


A Place Called Home

by SUGASUGASUGA



Category: Hybrid - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Dog Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrids, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Wolf Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 88,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUGASUGASUGA/pseuds/SUGASUGASUGA
Summary: Having saved your own injured hybrid, you were determined to try and help any other hybrid that crossed your path who needed saving. But being a vet in a small hospital wasn’t enough for you. You wanted to do more, you wanted to make a difference. You wanted to give them a home.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/You, Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 133
Kudos: 734
Collections: Already Read





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading home for the day, you were making rounds around the wards when you saw the emergency team rushing to wheel in a gurney. As they passed you, your eyes glanced over and immediately, you knew what you had to do.

_‘Come home. - Yoongs’_

_‘Come home. - Yoongs’_

_‘You know I can’t come home right now! I am about to see an injured lion who needs me. I’ll be home at the same time tonight. - (y/n)’_

_‘But I need you more. - Yoongs’_

_‘I’ll see you tonight, Yoongi. - (y/n)’_

You chuckled as you locked your phone and placed it into your pocket, heading back to the office. Your hybrid wasn’t someone who expressed himself a lot but you two have grown comfortable enough that he could openly show how clingy he was. If it wasn’t obvious, he hates your job. 

“Doc, room 3.” The nurse said and you nodded, sanitising your hands at the door before entering. On the bed, there was a lion laying down. He was breathing hard but other than that, he made no movement whatsoever. 

“Hello, I’m Dr (y/l/n). I’ll be taking care of you.” With gloved hands, you gently stroked the space between his ears. 

“The owner?” You looked up at the trembling girl. She nodded. 

“So what happened here?” 

“He was outside playing with my other hybrid. All of a sudden, I was called in and he was on the ground. He has trouble breathing, no energy and vomited thrice. Please, help him. I don’t know what’s wrong.” She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. You noticed that the lion’s breathing has been getting more laboured. 

“Nurse, we’ll have to intubate.” You instructed and the nurse nodded, rushing to the medical cart. 

“Please move her outside.” You gestured to the lady who was starting to get hysterical. Immediately, you intubated the lion despite his soft whimpers and growls of discomfort. Once the tube was in, the nurse turned the oxygen on. 

“Any idea?” The nurse asked. 

“Well... The symptoms sound like a tick bite. Their animal side reacts faster to a tick bite compared to their human side.” You said. 

“Start searching for a tick or tick crater.” You told her and she nodded, wearing gloves to begin searching. 

“Doc, could this be it?” She called for you. Walking over, you saw a small red spot and hole at the back of the lion’s left ear. 

“It is a tick crater. I’ll search to see if the tick is still there but I’m worried that the bite is on his head. That could explain the fast effects of the venom. Get me the tick anti venom, 1 bag of feline blood and get me a standby atropine.” The nurse left quickly to get you what you needed. On your own, you searched the lion’s body but couldn’t find the tick that bit him anywhere. 

“Start an IV line for the blood.” You told her and injected the units of anti venom into the hybrid’s arm. 

“Tick bites usually cause tense muscles but from what I can see... that hasn’t started yet. Just keep the atropine in case he shows signs of strong muscle contraction.” You scribbled on the chart. 

“Doctor! What’s wrong with him?” His owner rushed to you the moment you came out with the nurse. 

“It’s a tick bite. I have given him the anti venom and a blood transfusion to try and get the tick venom out of his system. We’ll have to monitor him closely to see his reaction. He’s not out of the woods yet.” You explained and she wiped her tears, nodding her head as she understood your words.

“Thank you doctor.” She bowed.

“You may see him. If he starts showing any movement or reaction, let my nurse know immediately.” You said. She bowed again and ran into the room. 

After seeing a few more patients, it was finally time for you to head back. Before going to your office, you decided to go around the wards that you were in charge of for the week. 

“How’s our lion?” You checked the charts. 

“He’s breathing has stabilised and his fever is gone. His owner is staying with him.” The nurse informed. 

“Anything happens through the night, contact me immediately.” You signed the chart and closed it, giving it back to her. You hummed a song as you walked along the halls, peeking your head into the different rooms. They were mostly dark, signalling that the hybrids were all asleep, as they should. Except for some of the nocturnal hybrids that were used to staying awake at night.

“Time to go home.” You smiled in satisfaction and started the walk back to your office. 

“Clear the way! O.R. 2!” Turning around, you saw the emergency team heading towards your way. Just as they brushed past you, you looked at the figure on the gurney. The image sent you through a flashback and for a second, you couldn’t even breathe. 

It brought you back to that night. That night you met Yoongi. 

“Hey, nurse, who’s the attending to that?” You stopped one of the nurses passing by you. 

“Tonight’s emergency doctor is Dr Ki.” She informed. Dr Ki wasn’t even a surgeon and he was only a second year. Your feet started moving on their own and you ran after the team to Operation Room 2. 

“Dr Ki.” You said through the glass. As a junior, he turned around and immediately gave you a deep bow of respect. Taking a mask, you tied it around your face and entered the sterile room. Looking over at the table, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down from the scene before you. It was hard for you. 

“May I? You can assist.” You asked. 

“Of course, sunbae!” He nodded, gesturing for the nurse to get you your scrubs. 

“Get him hooked up. Look for the source of bleeding. Get ready the blood packs. From what I see, it’s a wolf so get me canine. As much as you can get me. I want a crash cart ready.” You commanded as the nurse put the gloves over your hands. 

“Yes, doc!” They all ran around the room. You walked over and looked at the extent of the wolf’s injuries. There were bullet wounds, bruises and a long jagged cut along his abdomen. 

“Dr Ki. We’ll start with the abdomen lesion followed by the bullet wounds.” You moved over to the bleeding wound and Dr Ki followed.

“We’re saving this wolf.” You said. 

-

With shaky legs, you entered the house, falling on the ground with your back pressed against the door. 

“Oh, so you’re finally home- (y/n)? What’s wrong?” Yoongi rushed over to you, seeing your state. The strong smell of animal blood and sadness filled his nose. Without another word, you let out loud sobs against his chest. You had tried to remain strong at the hospital but seeing Yoongi broke your strong facade as all your emotions hit you like a big wave. 

“Shhh... It’s okay, kitten.” He comforted, his black tail wrapping itself around your lower back. 

“Come on.” He carried you up in his arms and brought you to the couch. You sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping your arms tightly around him. 

“I... I...” You could speak between the sobs. 

“Deep breaths, kitten. Breathe.” He encouraged, rubbing your back. Soon, you were reduced to tiny whimpers and small sniffles. Yoongi frowned to himself, wondering what triggered your anxiety. He has never seen you so affected by work before. 

Sure, sometimes, unfortunate events happen where they are beyond your reach. You get sad but with Yoongi’s comfort, you light a candle for the passed hybrid and get over it. To actually have a full blown anxiety attack? 

Never. 

“Let’s get you in a bath.” Yoongi brought you up to your bedroom and entered your bathroom. You let him help you as you were still visibly shaken. Grabbing a set of your PJs, he dressed you as well. 

“Yoongi?” You called out softly. 

“Yes, kitten. I’m right here.” He stroked your head as he let you hug him again. Even if he wasn’t into physical affection, he would still do whatever it took to make you feel better. 

“I... I saw...” You tried to explain to him. 

“You can tell me tomorrow. There’s no rush.” Yoongi gave you a soft smile, stroking your head. 

“No. I-I’m okay. I was doing my l-last round before it was time to go h-home. The emergency team... t-they brought in a w-wolf hybrid. Yoongi, it was horrible. There was blood e-everywhere. Bullets, bruises, a big k-knife wound. He was left on the street... to d-die. I-I just remembered h-how... h-how... y-you...” Yoongi cut you off by pulling you to his chest. 

“Say no more.” He whispered. 

“There was so much blood.” You whimpered, remembering the wolf that laid on the operating table.

More than anyone, Yoongi knew the trauma that stayed with you from the night you found him. He was also left on the streets to die. When he was brought in, he was actually dead. But you didn’t give up and resuscitated him.

When you adopted Yoongi, that was when he saw how truly traumatised you were. He heard and saw the nightmares you experienced. The way you would cry and call out his name as you relived that night. Even if Yoongi himself was traumatised as well, he hated that he was the reason you were suffering so he helped you to try and get over it.

“So what was the result?” Yoongi asked.

“H-He’s in a m-medically induced c-coma.” You explained. 

“I know it was scary. But look, kitten, you saved him. He may be in a coma but he’s alive, isn’t he? You saved him just like how you saved me.” He wiped your tears with his thumbs. 

“He’s not okay yet but I can’t let him wake up until he heals. The pain would be too much for him to bear.” You shook your head. 

“That’s a good call.” He nodded his head. 

“Now, let’s rest. You’ve had a long day. We can talk tomorrow.” He laid you down on your bed. 

“Yoongi?” You called.

“Yes, kitten?” 

“Thank you.” You whispered and he smiled softly, getting under the covers as well. He kissed your forehead and you patted his head, smoothing his black ears down. The black panther let out a purr of satisfaction. His tail draped itself over your thigh and you smiled as the fur brushed against your bare skin. 

“(y/n).” Yoongi said, losing his nickname for you. You hummed in reply as a signal that you hadn’t fallen asleep on him. 

“Do you... regret saving me?” He felt you stiffen at his question, his nose smelling the uneasy emotions you were feeling. You pulled away slightly and you sat up, looking back at him. 

“Of course not. Why would you think that? Did I give you some impression that I did? I’m sorry.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, (y/n). You’ve done everything for me and I feel like I haven’t returned the favour. And because of me, you suffered from so much trauma. The nightmares, the anxiety attacks, everything.” He pushed himself up and held your cheek in his hand, his thumb lovingly brushing over your cheek. 

“Yoongi, not once have I ever blamed you for anything. You never asked to be in that position. However, I am grateful that I was the doctor there that night. Or else, I wouldn’t have met you and we wouldn’t be here now.” You smiled. 

“But I hurt you.” His head dropped. 

“I get hurt by animals all the time, it’s part of the job I signed up for. You had just woken up after a long surgery. You were alone and afraid so you did what you could to defend yourself. I understand.” You patted his head. Yoongi’s eyes couldn’t help but glance at the faint scars on your shoulder. The ones that were caused by him. 

“Why didn’t you give up on me?” 

“Because every person, human or hybrid, is special and deserves love.” You giggled. Seeing you finally smile for the first time that night and the way your eyes lit up when talking about him, Yoongi leaned in. 

“Oh, Yoongi.” You continued to stroke the back of his head as his face nuzzled your neck. 

“Are you working tomorrow?” He mumbled. 

“No. I... I told them I needed a day off to regain my composure. If I did, I might spend my entire shift next to the world.” You admitted. 

“Oh, kitten.” Yoongi chuckled. 

“I don’t have no classes tomorrow as well so we can spend the day together.” He said. Yoongi worked as a piano teacher at a nearby music school for hybrid children. At first, you were surprised because Yoongi wasn’t exactly someone with a lot of patience and he had a short temper. But you realised that he was doing it because of his love for playing the piano. 

“Shall we go visit Jin then?” You grinned. 

“I’ll think about it.” Yoongi scoffed and laid back down, dragging you with him. You laughed as you landed on top of him, your cheek pressed against his chest. 

“Goodnight kitten.” He said. 

“Goodnight Yoongi.” You replied, ending with a cough. 

Your sleep was broken by the shrill ringing of your phone at 5 am. Knowing that it was your work phone, you pushed yourself off Yoongi and answered it. It was the nurse from the hospital. 

“Dr, I’m sorry to contact you at this time despite you having such a long night. But the lion hybrid has woken up. He doesn’t have a fever or any muscle stiffness but he did throw up twice and is slipping in and out of consciousness.” She informed. 

“Keep monitoring him. I’ll head over now. For now, give him a bag of electrolytes.” You said and hung up. 

“Do you really have to go?” Yoongi groaned, his tail tightening around your waist. 

“They need me.” Was all you said. Yoongi sighed, knowing that you wouldn’t let other doctors take care of your patients for you. But at the same time, he didn’t want you returning to the hospital so quickly. 

“I’ll come with you.” He ruffled his hair. 

“It’s alright, Yoongi. It’s so early, you should go back to sleep.” You told him, grabbing some clothes to change. 

“You should too and yet, here we are.” He rolled his eyes, getting out of bed to go to his room to change. As you looked at his retreating back, you smiled and shook your head. You were the only person Yoongi would ever give up his sleep for and that made you touched. He was someone you knew you could lean on and stay by your side. 

“Let’s go.” He grabbed the car keys. Holding your hand, you walked to your shared car and he drove to the hospital. 

“Doctor.” The nurses greeted you as you walked through with Yoongi. You bowed your head slightly while Yoongi just trailed behind you. He wasn’t a big fan of the hospital. 

“You can’t come with me into the ward but you know where my office is.” You told him and he nodded his head, parting ways with you. 

“Good morning. Can you hear me?” You asked the lion. His eyes fluttered open, wavering slightly. 

“Y-Yes...” He struggled. 

“That’s great. You were bitten by a tick so I gave you some anti venom. You throwing up could just be a reaction to the medication. How are you feeling? Beside the nausea.” You asked him softly. 

“I...I feel okay. But... sleepy.” He murmured. You nodded with a soft smile and reached over to pat his head. 

“Alright. Feeling sleepy is completely normal. The tick bit you on your ear, which caused faster symptoms since it was on your head, near your brain. Now, getting rest is important. But I’m glad you’re making such quick progress.” You rubbed his ear. 

“T-Thank... you.” He smiled tiredly. 

“You’re welcome. But I can’t take all the credit. You fought well too.” You chuckled, making him look up at you in fondness. 

“Y-You smell... like a feline.” He pointed out. 

“Ah... Yeah. I have a black panther myself. He followed me in to see you.” You rubbed the back of your neck. 

“He’s a lucky hybrid to have you as an owner.” He complimented and your cheeks turned red. 

“Thank you. You are lucky too. She was crying the moment you were brought in and decided to stay the whole night by your side.” You and him looked over at his sleeping owner. He nodded his head in agreement. Soon, you left him to rest and you headed back to your office to find your own hybrid. Yoongi was staring at the photos on your bulletin board. 

“Yoongi?” You called and he finally had his attention on you. Even if you were not a hybrid, you knew that something was wrong. What happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has been acting weird since you came back from the hospital but he refuses to tell you anything, not wanting to worry or burden you anymore. You and him go visit someone and you can only hope that the person can cheer Yoongi up.

“Kitten, how many snacks do you want to get?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow, chuckling in amusement. You blinked at him, multiple bags of snacks all piled up in your arms. 

“He likes snacks.” You said. 

“You’re unbelievable. Let me help you.” He took the bags from you, placing them in the basket that he got. You grinned happily and held hands with him as you headed to the cashier. There were still laws that prevented hybrids from having credit cards, which you felt was absolutely ridiculous. So created a card under your name for a joint account with Yoongi.

“Here.” You handed the cashier your card. He nodded, beginning to scan the items. Through all this, he kept a wary gaze on Yoongi. Yoongi didn’t really care as he yawned, rubbing his eye.

“Is something the problem?” You snapped. 

“N-No! Sorry.” The cashier, shocked by your sudden call out, sped up the packing. You and Yoongi grabbed the bags and went to the car. You slammed the trunk down. 

“Woah, put your claws back kitten.” Yoongi teased. 

“Did you see the way he was looking at you? As if you were going to attack him or something. All you did was stand there and yawn. How was that threatening?” You growled in anger. Looking at you, Yoongi could smell your anger to know that you weren’t joking but he still couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” You glared at him.

“Kitten, you’re the most amusing human I have ever met. I wasn’t even affected by him, I didn’t care. And here you are, getting all angry in the parking lot.” He continued to laugh at you while you scoffed. 

“Well, I’m glad my anger amuses you.” You started the car. 

“Oh, it does.” He nodded and you threatened to sock him. You began to drive until you reached your destination. After signing in for both and Yoongi, you handed your identification cards over to be scanned and the guard let you through the gates. 

“Jinnie.” You knocked on the white door and entered. The moment you entered, you were tackled to the ground, a figure standing over you. 

“(y/n)!” The arctic fox hybrid grinned and hugged you. You chuckled, patting his back as Yoongi helped you to stand up. 

“Yoongs.” Jin smiled. 

“Hey, Jin.” The panther had a small smile on his face as he greeted the male. Jin’s snow white, thick tail wagged in excitement and his pointy white ears also stood up, showing just how excited he was to see you and Yoongi. You reached over to pat his head, rubbing his ear between your fingers. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you. I brought some snacks.” You apologised, showing him the bag of different snacks in there. Jin loved his snacks. 

“It’s okay. I’m just happy you’re here now.” He nuzzled your neck. You still couldn’t help the guilt. 

“Stop feeling guilty, (y/n). I know it’s not your fault. You’re busy saving hybrids.” Jin must have been able to smell your emotions. Yoongi sat on Jin’s bed and the fox immediately went to sit with him. Even if Yoongi didn’t express it, he missed Jin as well. His tail was wrapped around the older male’s torso in a protective position. 

“How have you been, Jin?” You sat on the chair beside the bed. 

“Good. Dr Lee has been taking good care of me.” He smiled. You nodded your head in approval. 

You were going to adopt Jin but he didn’t pass the psychiatric assessment. Being a doctor yourself, you knew that Jin would not have been safe for all of you if he went home with you and Yoongi immediately. 

After discussing with both of them, Jin agreed to stay in a facility to help him with his anxiety. You had one of your best friends taking care of him. 

“Yoongi, I’m going to find Dr Lee. Can you stay here with Jin?” You stood up. Yoongi nodded and you kissed both of them on the head before leaving the room. You found your friend in her office. 

“(y/n).” She smiled as she got up and walked to you. 

“I didn’t know you were visiting Jin today.” She pulled you in for a hug. You trusted her with everything, especially Jin and his mental health. She was one of the best in the psychiatric care field for hybrids. As she sat back down, you sat opposite her. 

“I actually have a surprise for you. I was going to call you but seeing that you’re here. Might as well give it to you.” She chuckled and took something out from her drawer, sliding it across the desk. You opened the file and looked at it. 

“W-What?” You gasped as you read. Tears immediately filled your eyes, threatening to spill over. 

**‘Patient Kim Seokjin Psychiatric assessment: PASSED Comments: Based on the close observations by the care team, Patient Seokjin has shown exceptional recovery and social skills amongst both humans and hybrids. When ready, his owner may check him out of the facility.’**

“He’s coming home?” You cried. She nodded, tearing up herself. You both shared another hug. Quickly, you ran to the room but before you could open the door, Yoongi opened it. He had smelt you and your tears as you approached the door. You threw your arms around his neck as he held you in shock. What happened while you were in Dr Lee’s office?

“Kitten?” He held you in worry. 

“(y/n)? What’s wrong? I-Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Seokjin panicked with a frown. You pulled away from Yoongi with a smile, wiping your tears with your sleeve. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jinnie.” You assured, still trying to stop your tears. 

“Then why are you crying?” Jin tilted his head in confusion. 

“Jinnie, are you ready to come home?” You asked with a soft smile. The two hybrids froze in their spots. They looked at each other before turning to look at you. 

“What do you mean?” Yoongi spoke first. 

“You passed your assessment. You can come home. I can check you out when you’re ready.” Another round of tears came as the two boys hugged you tightly. Yoongi buried his head in your shoulder as Jin cried in your arms. Finally, your home was going to be complete again. Jin constantly chanted ‘I’m going home’ as he sobbed. You could only nod your head in agreement. 

“Let’s go home then.” Yoongi squeezed your hand. 

The both of you helped Jin pack up his things before heading to Dr Lee’s office again. She had the release papers on her table. Jin hugged her tightly, grateful for her help. 

“That was your effort, Jin. I merely gave you the push you needed.” She smiled, patted his back. Jin signed his confirmation paper and you signed all the other release forms, as his legal owner.

“Bye Jin. Take care. I’ll drop by from time to time to see you.” Dr Lee waved and the 3 of you left. Finally, both your boys would be home. 

“Let’s celebrate. Burgers?” You suggested as you drove. Jin clapped excitedly while Yoongi had a small smile on his face. You went to a burger joint and sat in a booth seat. 

“Welcome home, Jin.” Yoongi held his cup up. 

“It feels good to be going home. Thank you for never giving up on me.” Jin followed the other’s actions. You giggled and did the same. The three of you clinked your soda cups and dug in. Hybrids were not allowed to drink outside their homes in the event the alcohol makes them ‘feral’. Not like any of you were heavy drinkers anyway. 

“So good.” Jin licked his lips happily. 

“Yoongi! Stop stealing my curly fries.” You pouted and Yoongi shoved one tater tot out. With a grin, you leaned down and ate it from his hand. 

**CRASH!**

Jin jumped slightly at the sudden sound coming from the kitchen. You were about to stand up when Yoongi grabbed your wrist, shaking his head as a signal for you not to meddle in other people’s business. 

“(y/n), no.” There was yelping and growling from the kitchen, followed by loud shouts. Soon, all the other patrons in the restaurant had stopped eating and everyone’s attention was on the kitchen where the ruckus was coming from. You pushed Yoongi’s grip off you and ran to the kitchen before the boys could stop you again. 

“Madam, you need to leave.” The waitress tried to block the entrance way. 

“What’s going on?” You asked. 

“A stray broke into the kitchen. It is not safe.” She explained. From over her shoulder, you saw the chef holding up a knife. Your eyes widened as you pushed passed her and entered the messy kitchen. 

“I already told you that if you ever show up here again, you will regret it. I should have punished you last time!” The chef stood over the trembling body on the ground. 

“Stop!” You shouted. 

“Mind your own business!” The chef barked at you. You ran over and stood over the trembling hybrid, who buried his face in his arms. 

“I’m a doctor. He’s not even attacking you and you were trying to kill him.” You held your arms out. The chef saw the other people standing by the door, watching the exchange. His face turned red in embarrassment as he stormed over to you but there was a flash of black and white. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Yoongi growled, flashing his teeth. Jin stood next to him and did the same, both of their tails standing straight in defence. 

“Get out of my restaurant!” The chef yelled. 

“We weren’t planning on staying anyway.” Jin glared. You turned around and crouched down beside the trembling hybrid. Gently, you placed a hand on his head. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Come on, let’s go out.” You spoke softly, not wanting to scare him anymore. He flinched as you made contact with him. Worried the chef might get more violent, Yoongi made the decision to get all 4 of your out there as soon as possible. 

“Don’t be afraid, it’s just us. We will never hurt you.” You told him once you were outside. 

“(y/n)...” Yoongi could sense that the hybrid was not going to open up to you any time soon. He wanted to leave already. You held a hand up to Yoongi to tell him to wait as you tried to approach the hybrid again. 

“I know you’re scared. I’m (y/n), a doctor for hybrids. These are both my hybrids.” You said. He stopped and sniffed the air before lifting his head. You finally got a good look at his face. There were a few scratches and bruises on his face. 

“Tiger.” Yoongi mumbled from behind you. 

“A tiger hybrid? What’s your name? Do you have a home I can bring you to? I understand, you don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to. But I promise I just want to help you and make sure you’re safe.” You persuaded. 

“M-My name is Taehyung. I don’t have a home. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break in. I was just hungry. I haven’t eaten in days. Please believe me, I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” He held your hands in his. 

“I believe you, Taehyung. You’re not in trouble.” You smiled. 

“Boys?” You turned to them. They knew what you were trying to hint at. Yoongi looked away, refusing to meet your eyes. He knew that just by looking at you, he will give in. Jin cleared his throat, unsure of what he should say. Your home was their territory and yet, they knew what it felt like to be in Taehyung’s position. Without a home, without someone to love them. 

“It’s your home, (y/n).” Yoongi said. 

“No. It’s both your homes too.” You stood up and faced them. Yoongi made the mistake of looking at you. He cursed. You were trying to be respectful to them and their opinion, not wanting to offend them or force them into something they were uncomfortable with. 

“It’s late. Just let him stay the night and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Jin suggested and you nodded, looking over at Yoongi. 

“Blame my bad luck for having an owner with such a big heart.” Yoongi wrapped an arm around you and kissed your forehead. You laughed.

“Taehyung, why don’t you stay with us for a night? I’ll treat your injuries, you can get something to eat, take a shower and rest in a bed. If you want to leave in the morning, you are free to do so.” You offered. 

“Really?” He looked at you suspiciously. 

“Let’s go already.” Yoongi walked off to the car, pulling you with him. You sat in the driver’s seat, Yoongi in the passenger, Jin and Taehyung in the back. 

You pulled up to your house. Thankfully, your parents were kinda of wealthy and with your doctor reputation, you were able to buy a big house. Although, you, Yoongi and Jin only occupied 3 of the rooms for yourself. Yoongi helped Jin with his things while you led Taehyung into the house. 

“Yoongi, can you bring Taehyung to the guest room, please?” You requested and Yoongi let out a low growl. 

“Come on. Jinnie needs to unpack.” You pleaded and Yoongi rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch instead. Shaking your head, you brought Taehyung to the room, lending some of Jin’s clothes, since Yoongi was the smallest of the 3.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s just shy.” You smiled. 

“I understand. This is his nest. His scent is everywhere. I wouldn’t like if a stranger came onto my territory too.” Taehyung said and you patted his head. 

“He’s just protective. I’ll see you downstairs.” You left Taehyung to give him some privacy. Heading to the kitchen, you took out some food to cook for the tiger in the shower. A tail began to snake itself up your leg and you didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Arms wrapped themselves around your waist and a chin rested on your shoulder. 

“It’s alright, Yoongi. I don’t blame you.” You reached back to pat his head. He didn’t need to say anything for you to know how he felt. 

“Mmm.” He hummed and began rubbing his nose against your neck. Reaching over, he switched the stove off and turned you around so you faced him instead. Jin came down and Yoongi let out a growl, smelling another presence. You held a hand out to stop him, not saying a word. 

“I’m going back up.” You heard Jin mumbled and head back upstairs.

Yoongi purred against your neck, continuing to scent you. His tail curled around your thigh and his hands fisted the back of your shirt. You wrapped your arms around him to hold him. 

“Mine.” He growled. When he pulled away, you kissed his cheek and turned back to cooking. Yoongi continued to stay by your side. 

“Jin, I’m going to my room. Can you give this to Taehyung?” You told the male who had come back down. He nodded his head and you smiled gratefully. With Yoongi’s fresh scent on you, you didn’t want to get too closed to Taehyung and scare him away.

“I-” Taehyung froze in his tracks when he came back down. 

“Sorry.” You quickly moved past Taehyung and went to the living room. Yoongi followed behind me, sitting on the couch. 

“No showering.” He commanded. 

“Why? I need to shower, Yoongs. We’ve been out the whole day.” You chuckled. He growled and pulled me until I crashed against his body, his face pressed against my abdomen. 

“You showered when we came back from the hospital. I just scented you. No showering.” He commanded. 

“Alright, alright.” You stroked his head, hearing him purr into your stomach. Looking over, Taehyung was wolfing the food down at the kitchen island. Jin watched over him and you softened. Thank God for Jin finally being here. You tapped Yoongi on the head and he finally released you so you could go over to the duo in the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry, Taehyung. I know it’s hard to ignore.” You rubbed the back of your neck, sheepishly.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, putting a big spoon of rice into his mouth. You smiled and patted his head, turning to Jin. Jin bent down slightly and you rubbed your ears, giggling. 

“Sorry your welcome home dinner didn’t really go as planned.” You joked. Jin shook his head and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“You and Yoongi were there. That’s more than enough for me.” He confessed and you pinched his cheek. 

Once Taehyung was done eating, you sat him down on the couch and began to treat his injuries. Luckily, they were all superficial and didn’t need any stitches. You wiped his cuts and put small band aids over them. Yoongi and Jin stayed by your side, in the event Taehyung does suddenly lash out at you. 

“It’s rare for a tiger hybrid to be a stray. Where did you come from, Taehyung?” You asked him. 

“I escaped...” He looked down. 

“From where?” 

“An illegal circus.” He admitted after a few seconds of silence. Yoongi and Jin let out growls at his words. Yoongi was from an illegal fighting ring and Jin was from an illegal exotic pet auction. Even though you were angry, you were glad that the two could empathise with Taehyung and what he had been through, making them a little more accepting. 

“How long have you been on the run?” You asked. 

“I don’t know... It has been a long while.” He said. You nodded your head. Once again, Taehyung grasped your hands. 

“Please don’t report me. I don’t want to go back.” He begged. 

“I won’t report you, Taehyung. What they’re doing is illegal and wrong. You’ll never have to go back there again.” You assured him and he let out a sigh of relief, releasing your hands. 

“Get some rest. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow morning.” You told him. He nodded and all of you headed upstairs to turn in for the night. Jin slept on your right and Yoongi stayed on your left. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Taehyung to the hospital for a check up and Yoongi insists on tagging along. Finally, you sit him down and find out why he has been acting weird the past few days.

“It’s your house, (y/n).” Yoongi crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. You sighed, rubbing your temples. 

“I told you to stop saying that. This is OUR house. You and Jin both have a say in this too. I want to hear your opinions on it.” You leaned back on your hands and stared back at both your hybrids. Jin had remained silent, the arctic fox mainly looking between you and his black panther brother. 

“We just got Jin hyung back. It’s a little unfair to suddenly be getting another hybrid here.” Yoongi spoke. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Jin.” You squeezed his hand. 

“It’s alright, (y/n). I know you just wanna help as many hybrids as possible. Honestly, I’m fine with whatever you choose. As long as you’re happy. But I think we should ask Taehyung what he wants to do.” Jin said. 

It’s true. The tiger hybrid didn’t leave the next morning, to your surprise. He continued to stay and it was his 5th day here. He mainly kept to himself, having small conversations with you and Jin but tried to avoid Yoongi as much as possible. Jin told you it could be a feline territory thing. Luckily, you could count on him when you were at work. 

“What if... I don’t want him here?” Yoongi asked cautiously. 

“Then I would respect that. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own home, Yoongi. I would try to arrange for him to go to a sanctuary or hybrid shelter.” You nodded your head. 

“I don’t know, (y/n).” Yoongi looked away. 

“Let’s try fostering him. If he is open to it, that is. At the end of the fostering period, then we’ll make a decision.” Jin suggested. You gave Yoongi a hesitant look but the panther actually nodded his head to the older’s words. He stalked over and pulled you into his arms. 

“Alright, let’s talk to Taehyung. If he’s alright with it, I’ll bring him in with me for a check up.” You smiled, stroking the space between Yoongi’s ears. The three of you headed downstairs to see Taehyung sitting on the couch. 

“Tae?” You called and his head shot up, ears turning to your direction. The tiger blinked at you. 

“The boys and I have been talking. It has been a pleasure to have you here with us. And if you would like to, I would like to foster you.” You smiled. 

“R-Really? Foster me?” His eyes showed shock. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want to force you into adoption right away. At least with foster, I can give you medical care and house you without any legal issues. This will also give the 3 of you time to see if you’re comfortable with one another. Once the foster period is over, we can decide if you would like to permanently be part of our family.” You explained. 

Hearing you say ‘our family’ made Jin and Yoongi’s heart soar. This just constantly reaffirmed that they had the best owner any hybrid could ever ask for. You were a human that lived for the well being of hybrids. 

“Is that okay?” Taehyung turned to the two boys. Yoongi shrugged but nodded while Jin gave a thumbs up. 

“I would like that. Thank you.” Taehyung threw his arms around you to hug you. That caught you by surprise but you smiled softly and patted his back. 

“I’m going to head to the hospital. You’ll have to come with me for a check up and I’ll get your paper work.” You informed. 

“I’ll come with!” Jin raised his hand. 

“I... don’t have classes today.” Yoongi said and you knew that meant that Yoongi wanted to tag along as well. You nodded your head and all of you went to get ready. Yoongi always did a reminder check with you to make sure that you had all your things. He even (reluctantly) sprays your body with a scent mask, which was necessary since you didn’t want your hybrids’ scents to scare off your patients. 

“Let’s go.” Yoongi held your hand and led you to the car. 

“Hey Fran! I’m doing good. How are you?... Yeah, I’m going to be fostering, do you think you could help me pull up the file? I’ll be bringing him in for a check up today... Tiger hybrid, Kim Taehyung... Alright, thank you!” You spoke to your friend and hung up. 

Taehyung looked at you in amazement as you chatted animatedly with Yoongi, who was driving. He had only seen the cold panther smile around you. 

“You three follow Jin and get registered. I’m going to clock in.” You told them. Yoongi and Jin gave you pecks on the cheek. You ruffled Taehyung’s hair and he watched you disappear behind the staff doors. 

“(y/n)! I saw your boys in the waiting room.” Your colleague, Dr Yu, popped her head into your office. 

“Yeah. I’m gonna foster a tiger hybrid so he needs his check up.” You replied, opening the file that the hospital’s adoption agent had dropped off on your desk. 

“No one can beat your heart of gold, (y/n).” Dr Yu sat opposite you as you studied Taehyung’s file. You laughed at her words, not looking up. Taehyung’s file was quite clean. He had all his shots and no serious medical history. It says his old owner passed away. But nothing about how he became homeless. 

“Is Yoongi okay with another feline?” Dr Yu asked. 

“He’s... getting used to it.” You let out an awkward chuckle. One rule was that a doctor cannot conduct a check up on his/ her own hybrid because of a biased incident years ago. 

“Dr Yu, do you think you could...” You started. 

“Thought you’d never ask! Don’t worry, you can count on me.” She took Taehyung’s file, winking before leaving. You wore your coat and started your rounds, already running slightly late. As you walked with both your nurses, you ran into Jin and Taehyung. 

“Where’s Yoongi?” You asked. 

“He said he had to go to the bathroom. We’re heading for Taehyung’s x-ray now.” Jin said and you nodded your head. 

“Anything about the wolf hybrid in ICU 2?” You asked and your nurses shook their heads. 

“We couldn’t find any family in the system but someone comes to leave flowers every day. No one has seen who the mysterious flower sender is though.” Your nurse informed and you nodded your head. The 3 of you made your way to said hybrid’s ICU room. But you froze when you saw someone through the viewing glass. 

“Yoongi?” You whispered. 

“Dr (y/l/n), isn’t that your hybrid?” The other nurse asked. You nodded. With his sharp senses, Yoongi heard you and smelt you. His head whipped to you standing at the door with your nurses. You couldn’t even hide the shock on your face as you looked at him. 

“Kitt- (y/n).” Yoongi acknowledged but you cleared your throat. 

“Check all his vitals and get me an ECG. Take some blood and send it to the lab for the works. We’ll change his dressing as well.” You ignored him and walked to the unconscious wolf. 

“(y/n).” Yoongi called softly. 

“We’ll talk later. Please step outside.” You said, not turning to face him as you used your flashlight to test his reflexes. Yoongi’s ears dropped, flattening against his head before leaving the room. You cleaned the wolf’s wounds, happy to see no sign of infection and a speedy recovery. 

“I’ll send his blood to the lab.” One of the nurses bowed and left. After making sure everything was okay, you took the folder from the end of the bed and opened it. 

“Can you help me key these files in first? I’ll just update this and go to the nurses’ station.” You told the other nurse in the room. 

“Yes, doctor.” She grabbed the stack of folders of the other patients you saw and left. You were left alone in the room with the wolf hybrid. Sighing, you sat on the chair and took your pen out to begin scribbling today’s report on a fresh page. You heard the door open. 

“Kitten.” Yoongi called out to you. You hummed as a signal that you were listening to him. 

“Are you mad? I’m sorry.” He spoke. 

“I’m not mad. I’m hurt you didn’t trust me enough to tell me anything.” You replied. You weren’t lying. Yoongi could smell the disappointment and hurt from your being. 

“You know I have been wrecking my brain to find out whatever I can about him. Where he comes from, how he ended up on the streets, how he was hurt. I don’t even know his name, Yoongi. You knew and you didn’t even think to mention it. You even come in everyday and leave flowers for him.” You let out a huff of frustration. 

“Is this why you have been acting off? You saw him the night we came in to see the lion right? That’s why you were in my office, looking so distraught.” 

“Yes. I saw him that night I was heading to your office. His name is Namjoon. We’re... from the same fighting ring. He was probably hurt by our ring master, the same person who hurt me.” Yoongi revealed. 

“The cut on his abdomen was meant to kill him. That’s how ring masters kill their fighters.” He continued. 

“When you found me 3 years ago, I should have went back to save him but I didn’t. He must have thought I was dead.” Yoongi cursed, guilt filling his system. 

“It’s not your fault, Yoongi. I don’t think Namjoon would blame you too.” You got up and wrapped your arms around him. Yoongi’s body slumped against yours as his tail curled around your waist. The beeper in your coat went off and for a moment, you forgot you were still working. 

“I need to go. Let Jin and Tae know you’re here, okay? Jin would worry that you are gone for so long.” You patted his head, making him purr. 

“(y/n), I know it’s too much to ask but... when Namjoon wakes up...” He stuttered, looking down. 

“Of course, Yoongi. He’s always welcomed to stay with us but bear in mind, that’s his decision to make. We can’t make others conform to our wants.” You smiled softly and squeezed his hand before you left. 

By the time you returned to your hybrids, it was close to midnight. You yawned and dropped onto the couch tiredly. You heard doors opening and footsteps down the stairs. 

“Oh, Taehyung.” You gave a tired smile. 

“Jin hyung’s heat came earlier and Yoongi hyung helped. They’re sleeping now.” Taehyung explained, a slightly blushed creeping up his cheeks. You nodded your head, not affected by it at all. It was a natural thing for hybrids to have heat and you were thankful your hybrids could help one another with it. There wasn’t anything awkward about it. 

“I have your file ready.” You said, holding up the folder. 

“C-Can I see?” He asked. 

“Of course, silly. It’s your file.” You giggled and patted the space next to you. Taehyung immediately gave you a boxy grin and tucked himself under your arm as you opened the file. He didn’t really understand all the medical words but you were quick to verbally explain things to him. 

“Although, we did find that one of your ribs was broken in a past injury. The x-ray showed a misalignment, which means it didn’t really heal properly.” You showed him the image in the light. 

“Oh...” Taehyung gulped.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” You patted his head. 

“I was disobedient and they would punish me. They said I deserved it for being bad.” He stuttered nervously, ears drooping down. 

“Oh, Tae. No wonder it didn’t heal properly.” You sighed. 

“B-But! I promise, I-I’m not disobedient anymore! Really! I’m a good boy.” He was quick to grab your hands. 

“Tae, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Calm down, breathe, baby. What those people did to you was horrible and illegal. I know you’re a good boy. No one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise. You’re safe here.” You hugged him and he wrapped his arms around your torso tightly, seeking comfort in your radiating warmth. His cries were reduced to small sniffles. 

“I’ll need to wrap your ribs to try and realign them. Is that okay?” You asked and he nodded his head. 

“Let me take a shower first. I probably smell like a thousand hybrids.” You chuckled and shuffled upstairs to shower. Before entering your room, you stopped by Jin’s room to check on him and Yoongi. The two were fast asleep under the covers, making you smile. 

“Come on, baby.” You called Taehyung to your room.

“Lift your shirt.” You instructed, taking the gauze and sports tape you took from the hospital, specifically for him. Turning around, you saw Taehyung fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“I... I... There are scars...” He kept his gaze down. 

“It’s alright, Taehyung. Everyone has their own scars.” You smiled, comforting him. Slowly, he removed his shirt. You tried not to gasp at the whip scars on his back. Taking a deep breath, you began to put the sports tape to hold everything in place as you wrapped him up. When you were done, you handed him his shirt and he quickly put it on. 

“I’ll tidy up.” Taehyung watched you put things away. You laid down beside him, yawning. 

“Goodnight Taehyung.” You closed your eyes. He held you in his arms, his orange tail curling itself around your ankle. He made a mental note to ask you about it tomorrow. 

The next morning, you were on call from home so you didn’t have to go into the hospital unless they were short staffed. The three hybrids sat by the kitchen island, eating their breakfast as you fixed yourself a coffee. 

“Iced Americano for Yoongi, hot latte for Jin and tea for Taehyung.” You placed all 3 cups down. 

“Do you usually get called in?” Taehyung asked. 

“Not really. But I do have some papers to go through and reports to update so I’m not completely free today even if I get to be at home.” You chuckled, drinking your iced black coffee. Yoongi placed his plate in the sink and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Unfortunately, I have classes today.” He kissed your cheek. You laughed and stroked his head. 

“Have a good day.” You wished and he gave you another kiss on the temple. He let Jin kiss him on the cheek and ruffled Taehyung’s hair before he left. His actions left you with raised eyebrows but nonetheless, your heart swelled. 

“Plans for today, Jin?” You asked as you washed up. 

“It’s my first day back at the nursery.” Jin reminded. Before Jin went to the institution, he actually worked at a plant nursery, tending to all the plants and learning all about plant care from the old man who owned it. You nodded, remembering he mentioned it to you recently. Jin came and gave you a kiss as well, heading to his room to get ready. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me then.” You grinned. 

“I don’t mind.” Taehyung flashed a boxy smile. With both older boys at their jobs, you were in your room, sitting at your desk with your laptop and report folders around you. 

Taehyung stayed by your side, sitting on the ground, his head in your lap. You would run your fingers through his hair as you were deep in thought. 

“Hmm...” You scratched your head, reading through the patient files. Suddenly, your phone rang, making both you and Taehyung jump. You quickly answered the phone. As you heard the person on the opposite line, you looked down at Taehyung uneasily. 

“I see... I understand.” You frowned and hung up.

“Tae, I don’t know how to tell you this but... They arrested your owner. He is in police custody and you will need to help with investigations.” You explained. Taehyung’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Please! I don’t want to go back! I can’t! I promise I didn’t do anything, (y/n)! Please believe me!” He got on his knees to beg, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I won’t let them take you back, Tae. They just want to ask you some questions. I don’t want you going either but if I don’t bring you in, they’ll come to take you in by force.” You stroked his head. He hugged your torso, crying into the material of your shirt. 

“I’m sorry, Tae.” You didn’t know what to do. Taehyung cried as he changed and got ready. Even in the car, he cried in the passenger seat, his tail curled around your thigh as you drove to the police investigation headquarters. 

“Hi, I’m here to see Officer Kim Jooyeon?” You went to the receptionist, holding Taehyung’s hand. 

“Dr (y/n) (y/l/n)?” An officer headed to you. You had to force a smile and shake his hand. He cleared his throat, seeing Taehyung so distraught, his arms and tail wrapped around you tightly. You stroked the back of his head to try and comfort him. 

“This is his file. We just filed for foster care yesterday.” You handed the officer Taehyung’s paw printed file. 

“Right. Don’t worry, we just need to ask Taehyung some questions as a witness to lock up that man. He will return to your foster care the moment investigations are over.” He explained. 

“How long? He’s still injured and needs to be tended to.” You asked. 

“I can’t give you an exact answer now, I’m afraid. You can come see him as his doctor, I’ll let my boss know. But that’s the best I can do for you now.” Officer Kim said. You sighed and nodded your head. Taehyung had grown so attached to you over the week and he didn’t want to be separated for you so quickly. You cupped his face in your hands, wiping his tears. 

“Hey, baby. Breathe. It’s only gonna be a while. You’ll be home before you know it.” You comforted. 

“I don’t want to see him.” Taehyung cried. 

“You won’t. You will be separated from him.” Officer Kim assured. Kissing Taehyung on the forehead, you left him with Officer Kim and closed your eyes, using all your will power to turn and leave. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to visit Taehyung as much as you can, wanting him to be home with you as quickly as possible, but suddenly, your own exhaustion catches up with you, causing you to stay home. But at the same time, a certain wolf begins to show signs of consciousness

After you finished visiting Taehyung, you headed back home. Hospital shifts were getting longer and going to visit Taehyung afterwards was taking a toll on you. You were getting burned out. 

“Jagi?” Jin came down the stairs. You shot him a tired smile but your legs slowly gave out. Luckily Jin had quick reflexes and was able to catch you in time. His eyes widened in panic as he scooped you up into his arms, bringing you to the couch. 

“Jagi? Can you hear me?” He asked worriedly. You let out a soft hum. Bringing his hand to your head, he felt your slightly raised temperature. 

“You’re having a fever, jagi. Wait here.” Jin left you to go get a thermometer. The front door opened, signalling Yoongi’s return to the house. Your vision blurred slightly, eyes opening and closing. 

“Kitten!” Yoongi saw your state and rushed to your side. 

“You’re sick.” He frowned. 

“I’m fine.” You smiled. Jin came back with a thermometer and some fever medication. He placed the stick into your mouth and waited. The moment there was a beep, Yoongi took it out. He frowned when he read the temperature. You were definitely sick, he didn’t need a thermometer to tell him that. He could smell it from you the moment he walked in. 

“I just need to sleep.” You sat up. 

“Kitten, you’re not fine! I told you not to over exhaust yourself. Let’s bring her to the hospital for an IV.” Yoongi told Jin, who nodded in agreement. You protested but Jin was already carrying you up, Yoongi grabbed the car keys. 

“You’re over reacting.” You chuckled. 

“No, that’s what you get for not taking care of yourself. You’re not superwoman, jagi.” Jin frowned. You pouted but snuggled into Jin for warmth as you shivered slightly. 

“Dr (y/l/n)?” Head nurse Park was shocked to see your hybrids carrying you in. She signalled to the others to bring a gurney in. Two other nurses hurried over, letting Jin put you down on the bed. He laid his cardigan over you as you shivered from the lost of his body heart.

“She’s sick and slowly losing consciousness. Can we get her an IV?” Yoongi asked. 

“Of course. Follow us.” She told the worried boys as the nurses wheeled you to a private room. You didn’t even make it to the room conscious. On the way there, your eyes closed and you slowly slipped into darkness. 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The constant beeping woke you up. You frowned, annoyed by the sound before opening your eyes. Looking around, you remembered that you were checked into the hospital by Yoongi and Jin, having passed out from exhaustion. Yoongi was sleeping next to you, head buried in his folded arms as he held your hand. Jin was curled up on the small couch, a blanket over him. 

“My boys.” You stroked Yoongi’s head, waking him up. He yawned and stretched his limbs. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I’m fine, Yoongi. Sorry to worry you two.” You smiled, continuing to stroke his head, his furry ears between your fingers. 

“You better be sorry. I told you to take care of yourself and not over work yourself. You do everything on your own without letting me and Jin hyung help you. And look what happened, (y/n).” Yoongi frowned, crossing his arms. He was really upset with you. 

“I know, Yoongi. I’m sorry.” You apologised again. Yoongi looked at your guilt ridden face and sighed, leaning in to nuzzle your neck. You combed your fingers through his hair, making him purr in satisfaction. 

“Jagi?” Jin sat up from his couch, rubbing his eyes as he let out a big yawn. You smiled, opening your other arm. Jin shuffled over, pressing his face into the other side of your neck. 

“Head nurse Park is never going to let this go.” You groaned. 

“Good. I hope she constantly reminds you of this.” Yoongi smirked, making you shove his shoulder. 

“Doc?” Speak of the devil, head nurse Park came in, making the two boys pull away from you. Their eyes trained on the older lady. She held your file in her hand, frowning at you and shaking your head. You let out a whine, making your two hybrids smile in triumph.

“Dr (y/l/n), you’re lucky you had your hybrids at home to bring you here. I am always telling you that yes, hybrids’ health are important and I know you want to help them but your health should be the first priority.” She lectured.

“Yes, head nurse Park.” You pouted. 

“Anyway, I don’t come with good news for you. Your labs came back and your blood count is low. You’re anaemic so we’ll have to keep your here for another day.” She informed. 

“Noooooo!” You fake cried. 

“Ha! Good for you!” Jin crossed his arms, reaching over to hi five Yoongi. You glared at them. 

“Wait, is there any cause for her anaemia?” Yoongi stood up. 

“Not for sure. Could be exhaustion, missing meals, anything.” Head nurse Park shrugged. As she listed the reasons, Yoongi turned around and shot you the dirtiest glare ever, making you whimper and shrink back. Despite being a doctor, you were the worse patient. You didn’t want to stay in the hospital, you wanted to go home. 

“If you promise not to do anything strenuous, you can go home.” Nurse Park said. 

“You can count on that, I have two wardens at home that will watch me.” You side eyed the two hybrids that stood on either side of you. 

“Alright. I’ll bring your discharge papers. Also, director wanted you to take a week off. She wanted to make sure that you’re in good health before you come back.” She informed. 

“A WEEK?!” Your thoughts immediately went to the wolf hybrid that was still in the intensive care unit. You had to find a way to still check on him even if you were not allowed to return to the hospital. But nonetheless, you nodded your head and signed your discharge papers. 

“Can I just stop by to see how he is?” You asked Yoongi before you could leave. He looked at Seokjin before the two of them nodded, following you to the ICU ward. 

**‘Kim Namjoon’**

You could finally put a name on the patient name plate on the door. You knocked lightly before going in. Thanks to his hybrid wolf side, his healing was a lot faster than others. His superficial injuries was mostly gone, making it seem like he was just sleeping. 

“He should wake up soon. It’s not good for him to be under for so long. But I guess he’ll have to hang on for another week.” You sighed. 

“We should go.” Yoongi came to you. You nodded and followed your boys out. Just as the door closed, there was a crash from the room. You met eyes with Yoongi and rushed back in. 

“Stay back!” Namjoon growled, showing his canines. 

“Okay, I’ll stay back Namjoon. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna hurt you.” You held your hands out. 

“Yeah, that’s what they all say.” His back was hunched, tail rigid. He was in attack mode and you knew better than to try and provoke him. Yoongi stayed by you while you motioned for Seokjin to leave and get the nurses in here. Namjoon’s eyes shifted from you to Yoongi, trying to yank out the tubes and machines that were attached to him. 

“Namjoon, let her help you. You’ll do more harm trying to remove that yourself.” Yoongi spoke. 

“Yoongi? Min Yoongi?” Namjoon stared at him. Yoongi nodded his head. 

“I thought you were dead.” Namjoon scoffed. 

“I would be if it weren’t for her. Same for you. Come on, we’re brothers. You can trust me. She won’t hurt you. She just wants to help, she’s a doctor.” Yoongi persuaded. Namjoon glared at you but nodded. Yoongi’s tailed curled around your waist, seeing how shaken you were. 

“I’m fine.” You forced a smile. With shaky hands, you proceeded to remove all the machinery and IV needles from Namjoon’s body before stepping back. 

“What happened to you?” Namjoon asked Yoongi. 

“They left me for dead. She isn’t like those humans that we encountered, trust me. After she saved me and nursed me back to health, I let her become my owner.” Yoongi explained. 

“You’ve become domesticated?” 

“Beats being injected with steroids and hormones then thrown in a cage to fight to death.” Yoongi shrugged. You winced at his statement, hating illegal hybrid rings. Yoongi held your hand, squeezing it to help you breathe and remain calm. The door behind you opened and Namjoon immediately got on defence again. 

“Director!” You bowed. From the way your addressed her, Yoongi guessed that this lady was your boss. 

“How are you feeling, dear?” She asked. 

“I’m fine, madam. Please don’t worry.” You bowed your head.

“Good job taking care of Namjoon while he was recovering. He looks mostly recovered. I read your permission request. Considering that Namjoon is awake and your hybrid does know him, I will grant you permission to let him continued recovering from your home.” She nodded her head.

“Thank you!” You smiled and Yoongi let out a sigh of relief. Namjoon frowned at the director’s words. 

“Did anyone ask me what I wanted to do? For all I know, you could keep me at your house for your own illegal business.” Namjoon scowled. 

“Of course we will take your opinion into consideration, Namjoon. If you’re not comfortable with Ms (y/l/n) and her hybrids at her home, we can send you to a shelter. Unfortunately, you cannot leave yet as you have not fully recovered. You just woke up from a two week coma, we will need to monitor you closely.” The director said. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” Namjoon rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you-”

“I’m not saying I trust you or anything. But seeing as Yoongi is there and shelters are too noisy, it’s choosing which hell is worse.” Namjoon glared. Yoongi hissed slightly, not happy with Namjoon attitude towards you. 

“It’s okay. Let’s go, hmm?” You put a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, feeling a wave of giddiness. Yoongi and Seokjin must have sensed this because Seokjin proceeded to put his arm around you to steady you. You just had to do some quick paper work and get Namjoon’s file. The nurse put it in a dark blue folder with yellow crescent moons on it.

“This is your room." You brought him up the stairs. Namjoon peaked into the room. 

“I have my own room already?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course, you’re entitled to your own privacy here. And I already prepared it because Yoongi asked if you could stay here when you woke up so I just got it ready for whenever. I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking. We can go shopping to get what you need.” You nodded. 

“Why are you doing this?” Namjoon asked. 

“Huh?” You looked up at him. 

“Nothing.” He shook his head. You shrugged and heard Yoongi calling for you to head to bed so you could begin your week long rest. 

“Alright! You’re such a nag, Min Yoongi!” You shouted before smiling at Namjoon. 

“It’s Seokjin’s turn to cook dinner so until then, you can do what you want.” You gave him another smile before bowing your head and walking away. Namjoon closed the door to his room and shook his head, a human has never smiled at him before. Yet, you bowed your head and are providing him food and a place to stay until he recovered. 

“What a peculiar human.” He scoffed and went to take a shower. Namjoon was woken up from his nap by arguing downstairs. 

“You guys will wake Namjoon.” You frowned. Namjoon stood at the top of the staircase, listening and watching. 

“We’re just asking that you rest one day, snowflake.” Jin shook his head. Yoongi was sitting on the other end of the couch, arms folded, a frown on his face. He was not happy, he was very ticked off. 

“I need to see him. He’s alone with his captor possibly in the next room. He’s scared.” You said. 

“Do you think it would make him feel better if you go visit him and collapse right in front of him? You can always go tomorrow, kitten.” Yoongi sighed. You wanted to go see Taehyung like you did everyday but of course, considering the events from today, the two hybrids didn’t want to let you go. 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Coming.” You stood up and went to open. Even Namjoon perked up when he heard you unlocking the front door. 

“Good evening, madam. I’m here to send your hybrid home.” The officer said, looking bored as hell. Beside him, Taehyung stood there, with a collar around his neck and leash was hooked on, which the officer was carrying. You frowned at that. Who still put hybrids on leashes? They are people!

“Taehyung.” You called and he looked up, eyes watery as he leapt into your arms. 

“Why was he on a leash?” 

“He’s a wild animal, madam.” The officer reasoned. 

“You have no right to call him that. He didn’t commit any crime. He was called in as a witness. I don’t see you doing this to other witnesses.” You glared at him. The police were supposed to be protecting everyone, hybrid or not. You were disgusted with this man. 

“Madam, it’s a small issue. He’s already back here, isn’t he?” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m reporting this to officer Jooyeon. I will not let this go.” You saw the small officer’s face pale slightly as pulled Taehyung with you, slamming the door in his face. You were angry but your priority now was a shaken Taehyung. 

“(y/n)...” He whimpered as you sat down on the couch, keeping your arms around him. He buried his face into your neck. 

“It’s alright, baby. You’re home. I’m sorry you even had to go through a second of that. That was wrong.” You hushed him, stroking the space between his ears. From the posture of Seokjin and Yoongi, you knew that they were angry too. Leashes and collars were downgrading. The government had already said there was no need to leash hybrids. 

“Are you hungry? Jin cooked.” You asked. 

“Yeah...” He nodded. You smiled and held his hand, bringing him to the kitchen. Jin gave Taehyung a hug while Yoongi ruffled his hair. Taehyung gave them a small smile. You were happy at their attempts to comfort him.

“Stranger.” Taehyung’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, Namjoon. You’re here. This is Taehyung, we’re fostering him. Taetae, this is Namjoon. He’s friends with Yoongi and he’ll be staying with us as he recovers.” You explained. The two gave each other acknowledging nods. Namjoon sat next to Yoongi.

“Here. More red meat and greens for your iron deficiency.” Jin slid the plate over to you. You pouted, nodding. 

“You’re sick? No wonder you smelled different.” Taehyung held your hand worriedly. 

“I’m fine. You know these two over react.” You chuckled. As always, Yoongi took your plate and sliced your steak for you. You grinned and knocked foreheads with him, beginning to eat. It was way too much that you tried to sneak some to Taehyung. 

“Ahem.” Yoongi cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at you. Taehyung blinked in confusion, not even noticing that extra meat had been added. Your cheeks turned red. 

“I didn’t give you more steak for you to give it all to Tae. You need to eat more, snowflake.” Jin frowned, proceeding to give you some of his steak. After dinner, everyone helped with clearing up, except Jin, who cooked. The boys had only let you wiped the table. 

“I’m heading into the backyard with Namjoon for a walk.” Yoongi wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your temple. 

“Namjoon, is it okay if I look at your injuries? I just want to make sure there is no infection.” You asked. Namjoon stiffened at your question, he was obviously still guarded around you. 

“Fine. Yoongi.” He looked at the panther. You all went up to Namjoon’s room and he lifted his shirt, showing you the main abdominal scar where the life ending cut was meant to be. Seeing the faint line where the stitches was, Yoongi hissed, remembering his own scar that was there but now faded. He looked away, tail curling itself around your ankle. 

“It’s looking good. No sign of infection.” You smiled when you finished checking his other injuries. 

“Let’s go.” Namjoon said to Yoongi and they left. You went back to your room, seeing Taehyung stand by the door to wait for you. The hybrids knew you didn’t really like them going in when you weren’t in there. 

“Come on.” You led him into the room and went to shower. He waited for you in bed, having already showered. When you came out, however, you went to see Jin first. 

“Goodnight Jinnie.” You smiled, entering his cold room. 

“Goodnight, snowflake.” He kissed your cheek and nuzzled it. As you left, you turned off the lights and headed back to Taehyung. Taehyung almost pounced on you when you returned. You laid in bed and he was quick to attach himself to you, purring as you massaged his scalp.

“Tell me why you’re sick.” Taehyung said. 

“I’m not sick, Tae. Don’t worry. I was just careless and didn’t take care of myself, as I should be. The doctor just said I needed to eat better and rest more. So I’ll be home the whole week.” You sighed as you informed. 

“So you’ll be with me the whole week?!” He perked up, a smile finally appearing on his face. 

“Yes. My boss forced me to take a week off. Besides, Namjoon is here so I don’t have to worry as much. He woke up just as I was leaving the hospital this morning. Call it fate, I guess.” You giggled. 

“I miss you and the hyungs so much while I was there. I missed your cuddles, Jin hyung’s cooking and Yoongi hyung’s explanations of basketball, even though I don’t even have an interest in basketball.” He said and you couldn’t help but smile softly. Taehyung was integrating well into your family, much faster than you even expected. 

“I’m glad to hear you like it here, Tae.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I know Yoongi doesn’t really show it but he also cares for you. He’s just guarded, you know?” You stroked his ears. 

“I know. Yoongi hyung helped me with my nightmares. He promised me I would never have to go back, like you.” He said. You were a little surprised, not knowing that Yoongi did such a nice thing for Taehyung but you expected it. Yoongi was nice, even if he doesn’t like you saying that he has a soft heart. 

“(y/n)?” Taehyung called. You hummed in reply. 

“Can I...” He stopped halfway, making you look at him. You noticed that his human ears and cheeks were red. 

“Scent me?” You completely with a laugh. He nodded like a child that was caught doing something bad. 

“Come here.” You gestured as you nodded. Taehyung cautiously moved to press his face into your neck. You gently caressed the back of his neck. He purred lightly, his orange and black tail curling itself around your thigh as his hands squeezed your waist lightly. Slowly, he moved to nuzzle your cheek like a a house cat would. 

“You smell like me.” He blushed as he pulled away, resting his head against your chest comfortably. 

“Goodnight, Tae.” 

“Goodnight, (y/n).” He pressed his lips against your forehead before the both of you fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout your week at home, Taehyung slowly settles back and Namjoon is recovering well as he gets more comfortable around the house. One day, he even defended you when someone threatened you. However, the happiness is broken when Taehyung accidentally brings up the past.

“Namjoon! Breakfast!” You called out the back door. The wolf hybrid looked up from his spot in the garden and nodded, removing his gloves and heading over. He wanted to help out in some way while staying with you so he did light chores like gardening. He was still uncomfortable around you but at least he wasn’t threatened by you anymore.

You plated everyone’s breakfast. All 4 hybrids that lived with you are ‘wild species’ so they mostly ate meat but you still had to make sure that they had some vegetables and fruits. 

“Watermelon!” Jin grinned and took a slice from the plate, chewing as he helped you take the utensils out from the drawer. 

“I’ll go wake Yoongi and Taehyung.” You said and Jin nodded as you washed your hands, heading upstairs. You went to Taehyung’s room first. He was, for some reason, sleeping upside down. 

“Taetae, wake up. Breakfast is ready.” You called softly. His head perked up first, slowly peeking open one eyes to look at you before dropping his head back onto the mattress. He let out a loud yawn, stretching his limbs as he groaned. 

“I’m awake, (y/n)...” He said, sitting up but spaced out. You ran your hand through his hair, pinching his cheeks lightly. 

“Go wash up and head down.” You chuckled. After leaving him, you went to Yoongi’s room. He in his recliner by the bay window under his heat lamp instead of laying on his bed. 

“Yoongi!” You laughed and jumped on him. 

“Oof!” He caught you in his arms before you could fall and hurt yourself. Dropping his head back, he let out a groan of annoyance as you snuggled with him. He kept his arms around you, let out a short huff, ready to fall back asleep with you. You lifted your head. 

“Yah. Don’t go back to sleep. I’m here to wake you up, not fall back asleep with you. I made breakfast today so you better show your appreciation by eating it.” You giggled. 

“Alright, kitten.” He pressed light kisses down your jaw. 

“That’s enough for now.” You pulled away before things could escalate. Grabbing Yoongi’s hand, you tried to pull him to stand up. He knew you couldn’t actually lift him but still gave you the benefit of the doubt by slowly standing up with his own strength. You pushed him to his washroom to wash up and left the room. 

“Kim Taehyung! You’re still in the position I left you.” You called out, seeing him sleeping in a sitting position. Hearing you call his full name, he quickly scrambled out of bed and went to the washroom. 

“Did you sleep well, Namjoon?” You asked as you slid into his seat. 

“Yes.” He looked up from his food. 

“Jinnie, I’ll go to the grocery store. Do you have a list of things you want me to pick up for you?” You smiled. 

“Here.” He handed it to you. Yoongi and Taehyung came down, taking their respective seats. You placed their plates in front of them and they gratefully dug in. Like every morning, you made them their drinks, adding on Namjoon’s regular hot black coffee. 

“Yoongi, could you help me add on more coffee to online order?” You asked and he nodded, taking his phone out. 

After breakfast, Taehyung and Namjoon did the dishes while you walked the two oldest to the door as they had to head to work. With hugs and kisses, they finally left. 

“I’m going to the store.” You announced to the two hybrids. 

“I wanna go! I’ll go get changed!” Taehyung grinned, dashing up to his room. You smiled and turned back to see the wolf hybrid standing there, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It was as if he had something to say but just couldn’t find the words to tell it to you. You chuckled, knowing what he wanted to say. 

“We’re leaving in 10 minutes, Namjoon.” You sang and went to your own room to get ready. 

Luckily, you, Yoongi and Jin decided to rent a second van with more people in the house. If it proved to really be necessary, you agreed that you would buy a van for your family to use permanently. 

“Let’s go.” You grabbed the keys. Taehyung respectfully let Namjoon sit in the passenger seat while he sat at the back. As you drove, you cast Namjoon short glances every now and then. He looked peaceful, staring at the scenery outside the window. When you pulled up, the two boys followed you into the giant mega mart. 

“Can I get snacks, (y/n)?” Taehyung asked excitedly. 

“Knock yourself out.” You chuckled, beginning to scan through Jin’s list. Namjoon offered the push the cart for you. 

“Namjoon, you can get what you want to, you know?” You teased. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Whatever you want.” You shrugged, placing the pasta sauce into the trolley. Only after Taehyung placed a few bags of his snacks into the cart, then did Namjoon put one bag of beef jerky in as well. You smiled to yourself, that was one small step in the right direction. 

“Move.” You turned around to see Namjoon being shoved forward by this lady. She frowned, almost giving Namjoon a look of disgust before reaching to get herself a pack of noodles. 

“Hey!” You called out and she turned to you. 

“You could have asked him to move nicely. There was no need for such hostility. I think you owe him an apology.” You crossed your arms. The lady looked at you as if you had gone insane. 

“Yah. Who do you think you’re talking to, little girl? No way am I apologising to an animal. He shouldn’t even be blocking the way. Next time, put him on a leash.” The lady scoffed and you balled your fists, feeling your nails dig into your palms. She smirked triumphantly, seeing you not retaliating. 

“It’s because of ignorant people like you that the world is a bad place to live in. Who are you to call them animals when you act worst than them? You should be the one on a leash, not them.” You growled. 

“Why you little!” She raised her hand and slapped you. In an instance, Namjoon and Taehyung were standing in front of you, growling. They bared their teeth, tails rigid. 

“How dare you lay a hand on her?” Taehyung’s voice was low.

“Leave now while you have the chance.” Namjoon warned as they stepped closer to the lady.

“T-This is insanity!” She backed away in fear and ran off. You sighed and shook your head. Namjoon growled at the onlookers, making them scurry away to mind their own business. Taehyung’s expression softened as he came next to you and caressed your red cheek lightly. He whimpered slightly, almost as if he was in pain as well. 

“She hurt you.” 

“It’s alright.” You smiled softly, placing your hand over his. But the two could smell how much guilt and sadness you were giving off. You felt bad that they still had to live in such an unfair society. 

“Let’s continue and go home, hmm?” You told them. Namjoon stared at your back. How could you come out of such an ordeal and act like nothing happened? He has never met a human like you before. You actually stood up to another human to protect him. You even asked that lady to apologise to him!

“Here.” You felt something cold press against your cheek as you sat on your couch. It made you jump slightly. 

“Thanks, Namjoon.” You blushed as you pressed the ice pack to your face. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He mumbled. 

“Why do you say that? That lady was disrespecting you and that wasn’t right at all. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” You sighed. 

“I don’t deserve that and you don’t have to apologise. You should have just left it. Hybrids like us, we’ll always be viewed as stains, creatures that weren’t meant to exist. It’ll be better for your sake if you just let them be.” Namjoon closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Don’t say that. Namjoon, you’re no different than me or the next guy. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. You and every other hybrid has every right to be here and live your life.” You smiled. 

“You’re very stubborn.” 

“So I’ve been told.” You grinned, remembering how Yoongi would always remind you of your stubbornness. 

“Look, Namjoon. I became a doctor to save hybrids because I think they should have every privilege any human has. They deserve just as much love and attention. I spend every waking moment trying to make the world a better place for hybrids to live in. You, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jin and all the hybrids out there are worth fighting for. If I get hurt doing it, so be it.” You shrugged. 

“Thank you.” Namjoon said. 

“You’re welcome!” You grinned. You patted his head and got up to go get dinner ready. Looking at the stocked fridge, you made some stir fried pork belly and mixed noodles. 

“I’m going to shower!” You said once the food was done. You went upstairs to take quick rinse. When you came out, Taehyung was waiting for you with a smile. You stroked his head. One of the sleeves of your shirt slipped down and he saw 3 long jagged marks on the front of your shoulder. 

“That.” He said and you looked down to where he was staring at, quickly pulling the sleeve up.

“It’s nothing.” You shook your head.

“You were attacked by a hybrid.” Taehyung wasn’t going to let the topic go. He felt immense affection for you and even if there were only light scars left, he felt a slow anger boiling within him.

“Just forget it, Taehyung. Let’s go have dinner.” You said. Taehyung frowned, not wanting to let it go. He followed you downstairs, where the other three were seated, waiting for the two of you. Yoongi and Jin were still in their work clothes. They all grabbed their plates and began to scoop their portions onto it.

“(y/n), why can’t you tell me about those scars?” Taehyung asked and you froze. A cold silence took over the room as your eyes raised slightly to look at Yoongi.

“Yoon-”

**SLAM!**

He stood back with so much force that the chair fell onto the ground, making you flinch. He stormed upstairs and you heard the door slamming shut. You closed your eyes with a sigh. You couldn’t blame Taehyung as well, knowing he was just curious and worried for you.

“Jin...”

“Already on it.” The boy slid out of his seat and walked to find Yoongi. You sat down beside Taehyung.

“Tae, I know you’re curious and worried but there’s a reason I didn’t want to bring it up. It’s... a sensitive topic for both Yoongi and me. When Yoongi first woke up from his coma, he was very guarded. He had been hurt by humans and was afraid. I pushed his boundaries and he had every right to defend himself. I never blamed him but he blames himself.” You explained.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t know.”

“I know, baby. It’s just hard for Yoongi. He lives with the guilt despite my reassurance. That’s why we never bring it up.” You patted his head. He nodded sadly and you squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll go see how Yoongi is.” You stood up and left. You knocked on the door and Jin opened the door. Smiling a little, Jin stepped aside for you to go into the room. He stayed by the doorway to watch you. You entered Yoongi’s room to find him sitting in a corner, balled up and sniffling.

“Yoongs.” You called softly.

“Go away.” Yoongi mumbled softly. You refused to leave him and began to walk closer to him. 

“Yoong-”

“I SAID GO AWAY! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU AGAIN?” Yoongi lunged forward to swipe at you but thanks to Jin’s quick reflexes, the fox was able to pull you back before you could get hurt. You stood there, frozen, stunned by Yoongi’s actions. Jin growls warningly as Yoongi backed away, sitting back down in the dark corner of his room. 

“Let’s go.” Jin held your hand and led you out of there. You were still in shock, your legs giving way as you fell to the ground, Jin setting you down softly. 

“Jagi? Are you hurt?” Jin asked. You shook your head. The only hurt you felt was in your heart. You quickly scrambled to your feet and ran into your room, slamming your door shut.

You were almost scared. There was so much animosity in Yoongi’s eyes, like he was really telling you to back away. And yet, you could also see the fear and vulnerability in them. You just wanted to hug him. 

“(y/n)...” Taehyung whimpered by your door, sitting on the ground. His ears were folded down and his tail lay limply by his side. He too, started to cry softly, thinking it’s his fault for causing all of this. He pawed at your door gently but you didn’t come to open it for him. 

“Come on, Tae.” Namjoon said. 

“No...” Taehyung shook his head. Namjoon sighed and retreated to his room to turn in for the night. He was only a guest here, he couldn’t do anything. 

“Tae tae, let’s let (y/n) have some space, alright?” Jin crouched down next to the crying tiger. 

“Hyung... (y/n)... It’s all my fault.” Taehyung cried. 

“It’s not, sweetie. No one blames you. But now, (y/n) just needs some time alone to think, alright? Let’s not force her and stress her out even more.” Jin persuaded. Taehyung looked at your door again before standing up and following Jin. Jin tucked Taehyung into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead before retreating to his own room. 

No one really had the right to say anything. This was purely between you and Yoongi. This incident happened even before Jin came so he couldn’t do much either. 

Through the night, Taehyung had somehow found his way back to your door step curling up right by the wood with only a pillow tucked under his head. Yoongi woke up earlier, not wanting to bump into you, when he saw Taehyung.

“This kid...” Yoongi clicked his tongue, taking a blanket and draping it over Taehyung’s sleeping form before adjusting his cap and leaving. 

“Tae?” You almost tripped over the tiger as you were coming out of your room. Why was he sleeping outside your door? You shook him lightly and he slowly opened his eyes, still half asleep. Holding his hand, you led him back to his room and tucked him back into bed. 

“Good morning.” Namjoon greeted you first when you closed Taehyung’s door behind you. 

“Morning.” You forced a smile. Your eyes trailed to Yoongi’s door. 

“He left early. His scent is faint.” Namjoon informed and you nodded your head stiffly. You went to clear the pillow and blanket by your door. The pillow was definitely Taehyung’s but you knew the blanket was Yoongi’s. He had specifically requested for this fluffy, black blanket at the store you were at. 

“Jagi?” Jin’s voice broke your train of thought. 

“Huh? Oh, morning Jinnie.” You turned your cheek to let him give you a peck. Quickly, you folded Yoongi’s blanket neatly. 

“Could you help me put this in Yoongi’s room? I’ll go get started on breakfast. Taehyung is still asleep.” You requested. He nodded, taking the folded material from you. You went downstairs to see Namjoon making the respective drinks. 

“Here.” He handed your mug to you. 

**BEEP BEEP**

You took your hospital beeper from your pocket and frowned when you read Code Orange. Although your shift wasn’t supposed to start for the next 2 hours, it seemed that there was an emergency that needed you to head down early. Code Orange meant that there was an external emergency and it was all hands on deck. 

“Jin? It’s Code Orange, I have to go. Can you fix breakfast please?” You asked the fox as he was coming down the stairs.

“Yeah, don’t worry about us. You better go. Good luck, stay safe.” Jin said as you ran upstairs to get changed and grabbed your bag. Jin and Yoongi made it a point to also remember all the colour codes for your hospital. 

You drove to the hospital, seeing all the ambulances pull up. Scanning your ID, you wore your coat and headed down to the emergency ward. Even the hospital director was there. 

“There was a big fire caused by arson in a shelter. We’re taking a bigger portion of patients since we’re the bigger hospital in the area. Team A, take priority patients. Team B, second tier and Team C, take care of superficial injuries. Team D will help categorise the patients that are already here. Team S, we’re going to the heli pad. Lower teams, prepare to assist if necessary.” The director said. 

“Yes, director!” Everyone got ready. You were a part of Team A. Team S were five of the most senior doctors of the hospital. The moment gurneys were wheeled in, everyone split. 

“Doctor, we are going to get as many blood bags as we can for the blood bank. Shall we also call donors if there isn’t enough?” The head nurse asked. 

“Yes, allocate a corner for transfusions. Call our list of donors to come down if they can.” You nodded. 

“We’re going to ER 3.” You helped the nurses wheel the first patient in. 

\--

_“Today, a shelter was set on fire. Police investigations-”_

You drowned out the sound that was playing on the television, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. Closing your eyes, you sighed and ripped the mask off your face. You sat in the quiet hallway outside the operating theatres, finally feeling some peace from the hectic day. 

“Good job today.” A can of coffee appeared in front of you. 

“Sunbae... Thanks. You did good too.” You smiled softly, receiving the can of cold coffee. She smiled and sat down next to you, drinking from her own can. 

“How was your side?” You asked.

“We lost 2. They didn’t even make it to the table.” She informed with a sigh. Dr Yu was also part of Team A, with you but you had to operate at different ends of the hospital. Your side lost 2 hybrids as well. Usually, you would just want to go home and hug your own hybrids, let Jin and Yoongi comfort you. But Yoongi didn’t even want to look at you now. 

“You should go home and rest. I’m going to head home too.” She stood up, stretching her arms. You nodded and gave her a hug before parting ways. Getting in your car, you headed home. But you didn’t enter the house. 

“Is (y/n) back? I smell her.” Taehyung asked. He was worried sick. It was 2 am and there had been no call from you. 

“She’s in the backyard. But I think it’s best to leave her alone for now.” Namjoon said. He smelled you and they could all smell the blood on you.

“Yeah, I saw the news.” Jin nodded, staring out the glass door. He saw you sitting on the ground, your back to them. In front of you, there were lighted candles. You didn’t exactly know how many casualties there were but you just lit 10 big candles for all of them. 

“May your souls find peace in the afterlife.” You whispered as you clasped your hands together. 

“(y/n)?” You turned to see Jin standing there. 

“Hey, Jinnie.” You smiled softly. 

“May I?” He asked. You nodded, patting the space beside you. He plopped down in the spot, being careful not to hit any of the candles. Jin closed his eyes and put his hands together to say a small prayer as well. He was there to mainly act as a form of support if you needed it like always, just that this time, Yoongi wasn’t on your other side. 

“You did good.” He comforted. 

“But was it good enough?” You sighed, looking up. 

“Hey, you did your best. It’s a hard pill to swallow but you can’t save everyone. Some times, it’s better to let them go rather than them being in pain here.” Jin spoke and you agreed. 

“I just hope they catch whoever did it. That would be the best form of justice.” You said. 

“Did you manage to get anything to eat?” Jin asked. 

“No, I’m too tired. I might just head to bed. Did... Yoongi come home yet?” You asked back and Jin nodded. He could smell your emotions, you were giving off such negative emotions and it made him sad too. Helping you stand up, Jin blew off the candles and walked you back in. 

“I’m going to bed.” You smiled tiredly and went to your room, shutting the door. Jumping into the shower, you scrubbed yourself clean of all the sweat and blood. When you came out, there was a knock on your door. 

“Namjoon? Is something wrong?” You asked when the wolf poked his head in. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just... are you okay?” You were taken aback by Namjoon’s question. Was he concerned about you? 

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking. It’s just been such a hectic day that my mind is a little frazzled. But I’ll be okay. Sorry, for what happened last night. You’re our guest and that wasn’t very nice of us. I should have handled it.” You shook your head. Namjoon softened, you were taking all the blame on yourself. 

“Don’t apologise. None of it was your fault.” He daringly reached forward to cup your cheek. 

“Thank you. But I shouldn’t have provoked Yoongi, causing him to lash out. I didn’t respect his space.” You chuckled. 

“You should sleep. Goodnight.” Namjoon said. 

“Goodnight, Namjoon.” You smiled and walked him to the door. He left, retreating to his own room while you got under the covers. The lack of sleep from the night before and the exhaustion from the long day was catching up to you. Your eyes fluttered shut the moment your head had touched the pillow. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin sees you struggling and finally decides that enough is enough. He wants Yoongi to fix things. At the same time, the three of you are ready for the new additions to your home and family.

It had been days since the incident with Yoongi. He was still making an effort to avoid you as much as possible and it was breaking your heart. Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung knew that you were forcing your smiles and acting like you were happy to not worry them. But they wee hybrids, they felt your feelings and hear your cries. 

“Yah. Min Yoongi.” Jin opened the door, finally at his breaking point. He had just got off the phone with you and you said that you were staying at the hospital for the night so they shouldn’t stay up to wait. 

“Yes, hyung?” Yoongi sat up from his bed. He wasn’t in any better shape either. 

“I know you’re doing this because you think being near her, you will hurt her again. But let me tell you, you doing this is hurting her more.” Jin said. 

“It’s for her safety.” Yoongi mumbled. 

“You think she’s any safer? Have you seen her? I can’t make her eat, she’s losing more weight, she isn’t sleeping. She’s blaming herself for you feeling like this! I can’t see her like this anymore. She’s not even coming home tonight.” Jin informed bitterly. 

“Why?” Yoongi frowned.

“Ask yourself that. You need to stop thinking about yourself and tell yourself that it is for her own good when you don’t know how much you’re killing her. Doing this doesn’t save her from you, it just leads to both of you hurting.” 

“I’ll talk to her soon.” Yoongi looked down. 

“Look, Yoongs. I know this happened before any of us came. But that’s exactly it. You’ve been with her the longest. No one can replace your spot in her heart, not even me. You need her as much as she needs you. She needs you to remind her to take her hospital beeper, tell her to eat, lecture her when she doesn’t care about her health.” Jin told her. 

“I need to go.” Yoongi grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. 

You grabbed your third cup of coffee, sinking into your seat. Tonight, you had volunteered to take over a night shift since you wanted to avoid going home and feeling that awkwardness.

“Doctor (y/l/n), have you eaten dinner?” One of your nurses poked her head into your office.

“I’ll eat later. Please go ahead.” You smiled. She nodded and left. Once you heard the door close, your head fell onto your desk. You turned your head to look at the picture of you and Yoongi on your board. Reaching up, you grabbed the photo and held it. 

“Even if you don’t want to talk to me again, at least the scars will be my memory of you.” You whispered. 

“Are you seriously talking to a photo?” A voice said, making you jump. Immediately, you stood up and saw Yoongi standing there. He was in his leather jacket with a black cap. In his hands, there were multiple plastic bags. 

“Y-Yoongi.” You were in shock. He came in and closed the door. 

“You’re skipping meals again, aren’t you kitten?” He shook his head, ignoring your shocked face. He cleared your desk, laying out all the takeout containers. You realised that the food was from your favourite pasta place. You still stood there in shock, tears blurring your vision. 

“What are you doing here?” You forced out.

“Jin hyung slapped some sense into me... Aish, I hate that I’m the cause of these tears.” He stepped closer to you, lifting his hand to cup your cheek, wiping your fallen tears with his thumb. 

“Of course they’re because of you! I thought you hated me and never wanted to talk to me again!” You cried, outraged. 

“I could never hate you, kitten.” He whispered. 

“I thought I was protecting you when I was actually hurting you. I can’t believe I nearly hurt you again the other night. I’m so sorry, kitten. Will you ever forgive this stupid cat?” His tail circled around you, pulling you close to him. You wrapped your arms around him. Yoongi would always have a special place in your heart and in your life. 

“Of course I forgive you. I never blamed you to begin with.” You murmured against his chest. He kissed your forehead. 

“Now, let’s eat. I got your favourite.” He sat opposite you and opened all the containers. You smiled and wiped your tears, giving Yoongi a pair of chopsticks before digging in. Pasta never tasted so good. 

“I should apologise to Taehyung too. I know that kid is blaming himself too.” Yoongi sighed. 

“He fits in well, huh?” You said. 

“Yeah. I guess you can say there’s no need for us to wait until the foster period is up.” He spoke. That made you surprised but happy that Taehyung managed to charm Yoongi to the point that Yoongi was ready for Taehyung’s permanent adoption right away. 

“About Namjoon...” He cast you a wary glance. 

“You know we have more than enough space in our home. It’s up to you guys and Namjoon.” You shrugged. 

“We can ask him. The house will just get livelier. When we see a fit to our family, we shouldn’t let them go, huh?” He joked. Your knew what he meant was that he was open to the fact that there would probably be more hybrids joining your family. It made your heart feel warm that the other hybrids were comfortable with you possibly opening your home to more rescued hybrids. 

“Let’s eat up before I get called away.” You smiled and he nodded, putting a chopstick full of pasta into his mouth. 

“You should go home. My shift ends at 6.” You told him once you were done. 

“I can wait here.” He said.

“You should sleep in your bed, Yoongi. Besides, it might not be so professional if my hybrid is crashing on my couch while I’m working.” You said. Yoongi nodded, understanding where you’re coming from. He leaned down to give you a kiss on the cheek before grabbing all the trash and leaving. 

Your beeper went off and you stood up, grabbing your coat and leaving your office. You entered your allocated consultation room with your nurse following shortly behind you. 

“Good work today. Have a nice rest.” You parted ways with the other doctor and nurses, entering your car. 

“(y/n)!” Taehyung was there to greet you with open arms the moment you entered through the front door. You stepped back slightly but managed to prevent yourself from falling. Taehyung nuzzled his head against your neck, purring softly. 

“Yoongi hyung came back and apologised to me. He also told me everything is back to normal!” The tiger was nearly vibrating with happiness. 

“Yes, he came to see me too and we talked a lot. I’m glad things are okay now. Were you really so happy you waited for me at 7 am?” You couldn’t help but laugh. He even nodded his head in confirmation. 

“Wanna help me make breakfast for the boys? I think sleeping now will mess my body clock.” You chuckled. Taehyung nodded enthusiastically. You ruffled his hair and went to take a quick shower before changing into more comfortable. Tying your hair into a loose bun, you and Taehyung began making pancakes. 

“Can you make the juice? I’ll fry the bacon.” You handed him all the oranges. He began slicing them and putting them through the juicer. 

“How are your ribs, Taetae?” You asked. 

“Good. They’re not hurting or sore anymore and Jin hyung has been helping me with the tape.” He turned around and lifted his shirt slightly. You washed your hands, stepping away from the pan to check it. 

“They really do look better. You can stop taping them at the end of the week.” You smiled. 

“(y/n)?” You heard Jin call you, half asleep. You hummed in reply and he came down, wrapping his arms around you to latch onto you. He yawned and rest his chin on your shoulder comfortably. Giving you a kiss on the cheek, he pulled away to ruffle Taehyung’s hair and sat down at his place. 

Yoongi and Namjoon came down and took their seats. Taehyung gave out the juice and plates of food. It felt nice to have everyone eating together again. Breakfast went by peacefully. 

“Tae, Yoongi and I were talking. I spoke with Jin about this the other day. We decided, we don’t have to wait until the end of the foster period.” You said. 

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head. 

“Well, you fit into our family and get along well with everyone. So why wait for the foster period to be up? If you would like to join our family, we can file for adoption right now.” You explained. Taehyung’s eyes lit up, looking at you, Jin and Yoongi with shimmering eyes. He was speechless, leaping to hug you as he continued nodding. 

“Yes! I want to stay!” He was finally able to speak. 

“Another thing. Namjoon, I know you’re here to recover and your recovery rate has been remarkable. But you’ve been a great help to the house and if you would like to stay too...” You started. 

“Really? You would want me?” Namjoon asked in disbelief. 

“I do. But it’s entirely up to you. I don’t want you to feel pressured by our wants. It’s what you want.” You nodded. 

“But I’m scarred. I’ve killed, I could be a danger to you and everyone here.” 

“I’m not going to judge because everyone has their own scars, Namjoon. No one is perfect. And I believe that you never wanted to do all those things. You were forced to so I never have and never will blame you. You’re not a danger to anyone.” You smiled. 

“Is it really okay?” Namjoon looked at Jin and Yoongi. 

“You’re my brother. Of course I want you here.” Yoongi said and Jin nodded in agreement. 

“Then, if it’s okay with you, I would like to stay.” Namjoon finally smiled, showing the dimple n the side of his face. You grinned and reached out to hug him. Two new additions to your family in one day. 

“I’ll get the adoption papers ready then. After I take a nap, of course.” You yawned. The boys were quick to send you up to your room and tuck you into bed. After that, Jin and Yoongi went to work while Namjoon and Taehyung helped with the chores around the house. You were finally able to sleep well. 

Your alarm woke you up at 4pm. You washed your face and called your friend that worked at the hybrid bureau. 

“Mhmm. Tiger Kim Taehyung and Wolf Kim Namjoon.” You spoke. 

“What do you mean?... Well, he’s obviously not dead. He’s right here. Okay, I’ll bring him down tomorrow.” You sighed, hearing her speak. After a few more things, you hung up. 

“Umm, Namjoon?” You went downstairs. He and Taehyung looked up from their movie. You cleared your throat and nodded over to the stairs. 

“May I speak with you privately?” You asked. He nodded and followed you up, leaving Taehyung on the couch. Namjoon followed you into the room and you closed the door. You rubbed your forehead, leaning against the wall. 

“I just called my friend at the bureau. She’s a good connection that gets my adoptions done quickly without a fuss. There is a small issue with your adoption. Taehyung... his owner passed away and the place he was from kept him illegally without papers. As for you, your owner, I’m guessing the fighting ring leader, declared you dead.” You revealed. 

“I see...” Namjoon was also at a lost. 

“Don’t worry though. You’ll have to come down with me tomorrow to show that you’re in fact, still alive.” You told him. Namjoon nodded. 

“Did you have this problem with Yoongi? You look quite distraught.” Namjoon pointed out. 

“I didn’t have a problem because Yoongi was a stray. He was also kept illegally. He never had an owner. Jin also never had a problem because he was from an exotic pet auction that came with papers.” You confessed. 

“I’m sorry for the trouble.” Namjoon kept his head low. 

“No, Namjoon. Don’t apologise, this isn’t your fault. Don’t worry, alright? I promise to try my best to make sure you never have to go back to that place or that horrible person.” You walked up to him and hugged him. Namjoon was hesitant but he slowly wrapped his arms around you. You smiled and he left the room. 

“Let’s settle this first.” You printed Taehyung’s adoption papers that were sent to your email. After you were done, you called Taehyung up to sign it privately, not wanting to make Namjoon feel worse. 

“There was a small issue with Namjoon’s adoption papers but I’ll settle it soon. For now, let’s not mention your papers too much, alright?” You smiled. 

“Okay.” Taehyung nodded obediently. The two of you went back down and you decided to make cookies for everyone. Taehyung and Namjoon even came over to help you. 

“I smell cookies!” Jin sang as he came in, Yoongi shuffling in behind him. You laughed and walked out to greet the oldest two. Before they arrived home, you had separately informed the two of them about the situation with Namjoon’s adoption in the event they decide to bring it up. The boys all waited for the cookies with their cold glasses of milk. 

“Be careful, they’re hot.” You placed the trays down from the oven, putting in the next two trays. 

\--

The next day, you and Namjoon got ready to head to the hybrid bureau. Taehyung tagged along for moral support. As you parked and walked in, you squeezed Namjoon’s hand, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Here to see Park Soyeon?” You said to the receptionist. She nodded and smiled, asking you to follow her into the office. After knocking on the door, she let the three of you in. Seeing your good friend, you immediately smiled and ran to hug her tightly. 

“It’s been a while!” She giggled happily. 

“It has been but you look good. These are the two new editions to my family, Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon.” You introduced and the two boys bowed. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Park Soyeon. You can just call me Soyeon. Come and sit.” She gestured. She sat on the couch opposite the two of you. You placed your folders down. 

“This is Taehyung’s.” You slid it over to her. She flipped through the forms, nodding her head in approval before closing it. 

“Now, Namjoon. I’m sure (y/n) told you about the situation, which is why we’re here. But don’t worry. Your picture matches the one on the file. In fact, you look a lot healthier and better now. So I can say you’re very much alive. That being said, we will have to make a new hybrid file for you since your other file says deceased.” Soyeon informed. 

“I understand.” Namjoon nodded his head. 

“The adoption can happen, no problem. But that would mean you have to do a full hybrid evaluation. Physical and mental evaluation.” Soyeon continued. 

“What will happen then?” You asked.

“Don’t be so worried, (y/n). I’ve already sorted it out. Before you sign Namjoon’s adoption papers, you’re still technically only his doctor. You can sign the evaluation papers, clearing his physical and mental. Then file for adoption.” She shrugged with a smile. 

“Ah... You scared me!” You scrunched your nose at her. 

“It’s fun to see you scared sometimes.” Soyeon stood up and headed back to her desk, sitting in front of the computer. She typed away and the printing of papers were heard. 

“Here. This and this.” She placed the papers in front of you. You sat at her desk and began to fill up the first form. The boys that were still sitting on the couch saw how serious and deep in thought you were that they didn’t want to disturb you. Instead, they spoke to Soyeon. 

“So how do you know (y/n)?” Taehyung asked. 

“We’re actually both part of an organisation that helps hybrids. Not just bureau level things but we are also active in big illegal business busts as well. (y/n) is the head doctor of the medical team that treats the injured.” She explained.

“I see.” 

“Yeah. That’s how we busted the circus you’re from, Taehyung.” Soyeon revealed and Taehyung’s eyes widened. 

“I didn’t know...” He looked over at your hunched back, that was focused on writing. If possible, Taehyung felt even more gratefulness towards you. You helped put his ring master in jail so he wouldn’t have to be afraid of ever getting caught and being put in a circus again. Soyeon smiled softly when she saw how the two were looking at you. 

“Yoongi was from the same ring as you, right Namjoon?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Namjoon nodded. 

“Ever since Yoongi entered her life, (y/n) has been actively trying to track down the leaders. I think with you now being there too, it gives her even more motivation to find those thugs and stop them.” Soyeon said. 

“Done!” You stood up with a smile. You handed her the stack of papers and Soyeon looked through them carefully. She nodded her head as she read through. Once she was done, she shot all of you smiles. She went back to her desk and retrieved something. 

“If you two agree to be adopted by (y/n), all that’s left is your thumbprints on the adoption certificate.” Soyeon smiled. The two were quick to obey. 

“There. Congratulations, you three.” Soyeon handed you the adoption certificates. You looked at the two boys in adoration, pulling both of them in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Soyeon.” You moved to hug her. 

“No worries. I’ll see you soon.” She patted your shoulder and escorted you out. The drive back home was quiet but peaceful. Taehyung softly hummed to himself while Namjoon looked out the window. Never did he think he would be free from the ring, the only thing that would grant him that would be his death. But here he was, sitting in a car with a crazy doctor lady, adopted. 

“Tae, why don’t you go in first?” You asked as you pulled up. Taehyung nodded and ran into the house. 

“Everything alright?” You faced Namjoon. Finally, he let his wall down and covered his face with his hand. Tears fell down his cheeks as soft sobs escaped his lips. You smiled softly and went to hug him. 

“I never thought I would be free. And here I am.” He sobbed. 

“I’m so proud of you, Namjoon. You never gave up. You’re here because of your own effort.” You patted his head. He wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your shoulder. In the ring, they always told him that he was born to fight, born to kill. 

“Let’s go home.” You squeezed Namjoon’s hand and he nodded. 

“Home.” Namjoon repeated and the two of you entered through the door. Jin and Yoongi got up from the couch with worried looks on their faces. They had come home early, wanting to know how it went. 

“How did it go? Taehyung didn’t tell us anything.” Yoongi grumbled. 

“Jin. Yoongi. Our family just got bigger.” You took out the adoption certificates. Jin came up and inspected the two pieces of paper. He looked back at Yoongi and nodded, confirming that they were indeed real. Yoongi stepped up to hug Namjoon while Jin slung his arm around Taehyung, the two welcoming their new brothers to the home. 

“This is your home now.” You giggled as Taehyung put his arms around you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going well. Taehyung and Namjoon are settling into the family nicely. After a night of busting an illegal fighting ring, a rare hybrid shows up at your hospital and you’re determined to try and heal him of his painful past. 
> 
> *WARNING: This chapter may discuss some triggering topics such as PTSD, abuse and other psychological issues. Please read at your own discretion! :)

“I’ll drop you off, kitten.” Yoongi said as he grabbed the keys. You nodded and quickly ran upstairs to take your bag. As you walked past Taehyung’s room, you knocked on the door. 

“Tae! Hurry up or we’ll be late.” You shouted and took your bag, as well as your coat, slinging it over your shoulder. Taehyung ran out of his room as well. 

“Goodbye, boys. I’ll see you tonight.” You kissed Jin and Namjoon on the heads before rushing out the door. 

After the adoption and settling down permanently, Taehyung and Namjoon were finally able to get jobs so they wouldn’t be bored at home. Namjoon worked at the plant nursery with Jin since he attended to the garden in your backyard. Taehyung worked at a library with a really nice old lady that adored your entire family. She took really good care of Taehyung. 

“Thanks, Yoongs. Have a nice day, boys.” You said and got out of the car. You made it in time, scanning your ID and clocking in for your morning shift. 

“Morning doctor.” The nurses greeted. 

“Morning.” You smiled, standing by the nurses’ station, running through all the patient charts for your morning rounds. Someone cleared their throat and you turned to see your hospital director. Immediately, you and the nurses bowed to greet her. 

“May I speak to you in my office?” She asked. 

“Of course. I’ll be back for the rounds.” You told the nurse and followed the director. You headed up to her office together. 

“How’s Namjoon?” She asked with a smile as she opened the door for you to enter. You bowed and entered the big office, hearing her close the door behind you. 

“He’s doing well. He started working with Jin, my arctic fox hybrid, at the plant nursery and he’s enjoying himself. Director, is something wrong? You seem worried about something.” You bit your lip. She gestured for you to sit down as she took her own seat in her chair. You uneasily sat down opposite her, the desk separating the both of you. 

“The hybrids your team brought in last night have all been checked and tagged.” She informed. 

Last night, you and your team managed to bust a big illegal fighting ring. You rescued the hybrids and brought them to your hospital to get treated. It was a very successful bust and the whole gang was now in prison. 

You didn’t even know everyone in your team, what they looked like or their real names since everyone had a NATO alphabet phonetic as their code name. Your code name was ‘Echo’. The only thing you knew about them was that they were all from different walks of life, with different jobs.

“Thank you, director.” You bowed your head.

“But out of all the predator hybrids you brought you, there was one domestic one. A calico cat. Now, you know calico cats are rare but never used for fighting. His injuries are not from fights but just abuse. The thing is, he is very mentally unstable.” She sighed. 

“I see. There were a lot of hybrids so I don’t really remember.” You frowned. What was a calico cat doing at a fighting ring?

“He could be the leader’s own pet or something?” You guessed. The director shrugged, taking out his file and handing it to you. You opened it and browsed through. 

“There’s so little information on him. And he’s so underweight!” You said in disbelief. The director nodded her head. 

“I’m transferring him under your care. That’s all for now. You may go.” She said and you stood up, tucking the file under your arm as you bowed. You exited her office and began your morning rounds with your current patients first. The nurses helped you with updating all the files. You wanted to go see the calico cat but you were scheduled for two surgeries today. 

“Good work today!” Your surgical team bowed to you and you waved, walking down the halls. With the file in your hand, you went to the floor with all the individual suites.

“W-Who are you?” He jumped the moment you entered. His eyes showed so much fear and apprehension. 

“Hello. I’m doctor (y/l/n).” You kept your distance as you smiled at him. 

“A doctor? A-Are you going to hurt me?” He whimpered. 

“No no, sweetie. I would never. I’m here to help you. Can I come in?” You asked and he thought about it before nodding slowly. Keeping your soft smile, you stepped a little closer to him. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” 

“J-Jimin.” He replied, nervously. You knew he was still really scared that you might do something to him so you didn’t get too close. If you got hurt again, you wouldn’t mind or blame anyone but you knew that Yoongi would definitely not let it go. 

“Hi, Jimin. That’s such a nice name.” You complimented. 

“I have to go home. The master will get mad if I’m not there to greet him when he comes home.” He cried, 

“It’s okay, Jimin. No one will hurt you anymore, hmm? You’re safe here.” You hummed softly. 

“No, you’re lying! They will always find me and then I’m going to get punished for running away!” Jimin began to shake as a full blown anxiety attack hit him. Just to be safe, you grabbed a sedative syringe from the nurse cart, you moved closer and Jimin jumped, moving back fearfully. He shook his head as tears continuously fell down his cheeks. 

“Calm down, Jimin. Breathe. Follow my breathing.” You guided him, not wanting to sedate him just yet. He whimpered. 

“Good job. You’re doing great.” You smiled as you encouraged him. He watched you, felt you and heard you, trying to even out his breathing to match your pace. 

“Do you want some food or do you want to sleep?” You asked him. 

“Please don’t leave me alone.” He whimpered. 

“I’ll be right here.” You held your hand out. Looking at it, he moved a little closer to make sure you weren’t armed before grasping it urgently, as if you were his saving grace. With your other hand, you reached up to pet his head, watching as he flinched slightly, his ears moving. 

“There we go.” You cooed. Looking up, you noticed one of his ears was clipped, making one less pointy than the other. 

“Are you hungry?” You asked. Just then, Jimin’s stomach rumbled. He allowed you leave for a few minutes so you could grab him a tray of food. You watched him stare at it, almost drooling. 

“Is this really for me?” He asked softly. 

“Of course. It’s all yours.” You nodded. Jimin looked at you before picking up the spoon and wolfing down the food quickly. You stroked his back to slow him down as he was choking on the food at one point from not chewing. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You knew it was your boys, asking when you would come home. 

_‘I’ll be home late. Don’t worry. - (y/n)’_

You sent a quick reply, not knowing that Yoongi was already on his way to find you. He had asked one of your colleagues where you were. 

“Oh, I think I saw her on the 3rd floor?” He said. Yoongi nodded and bowed, going up. He peeked into each room, following your faint scent. When he stopped in front of the ward, he knocked and entered. 

“Yoongi? What are you doing here?” You stood up, confused. At the intrusion of a stranger, Jimin recoiled in defence and hissed, clawing and managing to get the back of your hand. 

“(y/n)!” Seeing you hurt, Yoongi quickly grabbed at you, pulling you behind him protectively. You winced in slight pain as you watched the two hybrids hiss and growl at each other, showing their canines warningly. They could smell the scent of your blood in the air. 

“Yoongi, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” You held his arm to calm him down. 

“He. Hurt. You.” He growled. 

“Calm down, Yoongi. Please.” You begged, pulling him out of there before he could actually jump on Jimin and attack him. 

“(y/n), please don’t go.” You heard Jimin’s cries as you and Yoongi left the ward. Yoongi held your injured hand in his, pulling you to the nurse’s station to ask for a first aid kit. The nurses recognised him and handed it to him. Yoongi sat you down in the lounge and began patching up your scratches hand. 

“Oww, gentle please.” You whimpered when he dabbed the antiseptic on the scratches. 

“Yoongi... please don’t be mad.” You said softly. He refused to look up at you, throwing the bloody cotton into a pile and bandaging your hand. When he secured it, he kissed it. 

“It’s not his fault.” You repeated. Yoongi grabbed you and pulled you into his lap.

“He still hurt you.” He said softly. 

“Hey, it’s just a few scratches, part of the job. They’ll be gone in a few days. Don’t worry.” You chuckled. You began to briefly tell him about the situation with Jimin and how he just was wary around strangers because he was just rescued. Yoongi listened attentively, knowing and feeling just how worried you were about Jimin.

“For now, I think it’s best you come back tomorrow. It’s not safe for you and him.” Yoongi told you. 

“But he’s alone and scared. I’m afraid he runs away. He thinks his owner is going to find him and hurt him.” You sighed. 

“You can’t do everything on your own, kitten. I’m sorry but I’m not risking you getting hurt again. We’re going home now.” Yoongi didn’t let you protest before going to your office to grab your bag and leaving. 

“Nurse, Jimin in suite 12. Be careful, alright? He’s very wary of strangers. Let me know if you need anything tonight.” You told the nurse on night shift. She nodded and bowed her head before bidding you and Yoongi goodbye. You folded your arms and huffed. 

“Stop pouting, kitten. You know your tantrums only work on Jin hyung.” Yoongi chuckled as he drove. 

When you arrived home, the hybrids were all alerted to the scent of your blood before you could even enter the house. Jin was the first to rush to you. 

“Why are you bleeding?” He fussed. 

“A small incident at work. Don’t worry.” You rubbed his ears reassuringly. Taehyung was there to greet you with the usual hugs. Then you gave Namjoon a small greeting hug as well. After a quick meal and shower, you went to bed. 

**BEEP BEEP**

You were woken up by your beeper on your nightstand. Yawning, you checked it and your eyes widened. There was a Code Yellow at the hospital, meaning that a patient is missing. Immediately, you wondered if the person that ran away was-

“Jagi, Namjoon smelled an intruder on the property. Stay here while we scout, alright?” You heard Jin’s voice on the other side of the door. 

“Okay. Please be safe.” You replied. As you put your beeper down, your phone lit up, confirming your suspicions. The attending doctor for the night informed you that your patient, Park Jimin, was missing. 

“Stay away!” You heard Yoongi growl and snuck out of your room. 

“Please, I’m just looking for doctor (y/l/n).” A familiar voice made your head shoot up. You hurried down the stairs and saw the familiar set of ears with one clipped at the end. You stood between them, making your 4 call out your name in worry for your safety. 

“It’s okay, guys. You’re scaring him.” You told them. 

“Doctor (y/l/n).” Jimin called out. 

“Hey, Jiminie.” You smiled softly, slowly moving towards him. The 4 hybrids behind you growled lowly and you held a hand up to stop them. 

“It’s okay. They won’t hurt you, alright? I promise. You’re gonna be just fine.” You assured. Jimin sniffled and broke down into more cries and whimpers, falling to the ground. Bending down in front of him, Jimin jumped into your arms, his orange, white and black tail securing itself around your waist. You comforted him, wiping his tears. 

“Why did you run away, Jimin ah?” You asked softly. 

“It’s scary and dark there. I don’t want to be alone.” He whispers. You nodded your head, understanding. Even if Jimin didn’t have a full psychiatric evaluation, you knew enough to say that he was clearly psychologically distraught. 

“(y/n), there’s no way he’s staying here or at least, near you tonight.” Yoongi growled. 

“Let her go before I call hybrid control.” Namjoon threatened. You closed your eyes, not knowing what to do. You were afraid that someone was going to get hurt. Suddenly, you were yanked back and fell on the ground as 4 of your hybrids stood in front of you, hissing and growling at Jimin.

“Doctor (y/l/n).” Jimin whimpered as he backed away fearfully. 

“Jin, you have to help him. He’s traumatised.” You begged the arctic fox, knowing he would empathise the most. 

“Jimin, we’re not going to hurt you but you can’t just break in and expect us to be okay with it. You even hurt (y/n) at the hospital. We’re her hybrids, it’s our job to protect her.” Jin spoke. 

As you watched the exchange, you also alerted the medical staff at the hospital that Jimin had actually been able to make his way to your house. 

“Everyone, let’s calm down and talk. We’re all scaring and stressing (y/n) by acting like this.” Jin commanded, showing his alpha side as the oldest. Taehyung, Yoongi and Namjoon immediately stopped, standing straight. Jimin still quivered in fear. You were so thankful that Jin had such authority over the hybrids and they, in turn, had such tremendous respect for him.

“Let’s go sit.” He nodded to the living room area. 

“Tae, baby, can you get me two painkillers and a glass of water?” You held his hand with a smile. He nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Jimin watched the exchange, jealousy burning within him. 

“Here.” Taehyung appeared in front of you. You popped the pills and gulped down the water, petting Taehyung’s head gratefully. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I don’t want to go back to my owner and Doctor (y/l/n) said she will protect me.” Jimin cried. The 4 empathised with him. They, too, never wanted to return to their previous owners. You just listened to the 4 of the interact. 

“Where are you from?” Namjoon asked. Yoongi moved to your other side, his tail around you securely, still glaring at Jimin.

“I don’t know. But there was a bird cage with a feather tattoo on all of them.” Jimin said. You turned to Yoongi, who shook his head, meaning he didn’t know which ring Jimin was from. 

“We would like to believe they’re all captured and in prison.” You sighed but of course, these illegal syndicates would always find a way to continue operating with other members that weren’t captured. 

“But you’re a domestic breed. Calico cats are rare. No one would use them for fighting.” Taehyung stated. 

“I never fought. I was just made to follow and sit next to my master.” He whispered. The thought made his entire being seize up as he remembered how horrible it was to the point that he wished he would be the one in the ring fighting to the death instead. Yoongi was in disbelief. He should have known that this kid was the ring master’s personal pet. 

“There’s a spare room you can use for the night but you’re not getting near (y/n). And you’re going back to the hospital tomorrow.” Yoongi stood up and dragged you with him. 

“(y/n)...” Jimin called softly. 

“He won’t hurt me anymore, Yoongs.” You placed your hand over his. 

“I’m sorry, kitten. I can’t risk it, not when your safety is concerned. I know it’s not his fault but he was the ring master’s pet. Namjoon and I know and have seen what those disgusting creatures do to their pets. Jimin is as good as a ticking time bomb.” Yoongi walked to the window. 

“How bad?” You gulped. 

“Well, he's 10 times worse than the old Jin hyung.” Yoongi rubbed his forehead. You were at a lost. 

“Then what should I do? As his doctor, I have to do what’s best for him.” You buried your face into your hands. There was a knock on your door and your 3 other hybrids appeared. You nodded your head for them to come in. 

“You do what you think is best. But all we ask is for you to think about your safety too. We’ll stand by whatever you decide.” Namjoon spoke, having heard your conversation. 

“Thank you.” You sighed. 

“He’s staying in one of the guest rooms. The windows are locked so he can’t leave.” Jin informed. As you settled on your bed, Taehyung curled up beside you, laying his head in your lap. Namjoon and Yoongi began to share with me more about what they knew Jimin possibly went through. There were so many forms of abuse just to mentally break the hybrid. 

“How could they do that to him?” You shook your head. 

“Not all humans are like you, (y/n). You’re one of the only ones that see us as equal.” Taehyung pouted. 

“It’s not his fault that he is like this. He was a victim.” You lowered your head, feeling your heart ache for him. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what Jimin went through. 

“We never said it was his fault. We’re all victims, none of us wanted the treatment we got. But I’m saying this because I know what they go through, he needs real help (y/n). Not just someone to coddle him like you do. He needs mental intervention and not from you.” Yoongi crossed his arms. 

“If I can help him?” 

“You shouldn’t. He is already formed such a strong connection with you, he’s not going to want to get better because he knows he can depend on you. If he suddenly sees you as a new master, I don’t want you both getting hurt.” Namjoon said. 

“There’s really nothing I can do for him?” You said sadly. No doctor liked hearing that there was nothing they could do for their patient. 

“I’m sorry, snowflake. I know it’s disappointing.” Jin patted your shoulder and you hugged him. 

“I’ll call Dr Lee in the morning.” 

“Maybe when he gets a little better, you can continue to care for him.” Yoongi comforted. The hybrids could all smell your tears that spilled onto Jin’s shirt as he held you. Taehyung whined, not liking the thought of you crying at all. He stood up and hugged you from the back. Namjoon and Yoongi joined the hug as well. The 5 of you stood there in your room, hugging each other. 

That night, Taehyung slept next to you while Yoongi sat outside your door to guard you. You had refused but he insisted, worried Jimin might break in and Taehyung can’t fight him off. 

Namjoon and Jin also slept lightly since their rooms were the nearest to Jimin. While the hybrids’ priority was your safety, they also wanted to make sure that Jimin was safe. 

“Jimin is the same age as you.” You said as you ran your hand through Taehyung’s hair, a soft smile on your face. 

“Really? He looked so small...” Taehyung frowned. 

“Yeah, he is underweight and malnourished so he’s on the smaller side. He’s actually a few months older than you, Tae.” You gave a light chuckle. Taehyung wrapped his tail around your waist, snuggling closer to you. He placed his head on your chest, hearing your heart beat. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to make a hard decision regarding Jimin. Even though it broke your heart and you couldn’t stop thinking about him, you knew you still had a duty to be there for your 4 other hybrids. So when you’re off work, you decide to pay all your working hybrids a visit.

“(y/n)...” You were woken by whining. Getting up, you let Taehyung’s arms fall around your waist, hearing Jimin outside your door. He was trying to get in but Yoongi was standing guard at your door, preventing him from coming in. 

“You either go eat breakfast or wait in the living room. I’m not letting you go in.” Yoongi growled lowly. You sighed, getting out of bed and letting Taehyung hug your pillow. Shuffling to your bathroom, you brushed your teeth and washed your face, pulling your hair up.

“Morning.” You appeared behind Yoongi. 

“(y/n)!” Jimin grinned, excited to see you. Yoongi still stood in between the two of you. 

“Yoongi.” You placed a hand on his shoulders. You saw the panther’s ears twitch slightly before you brushed past him and went to pet Jimin on the head. He, of course, hugged you instead. 

“Alright, let’s go get some breakfast.” You stroked the back of his head and he released you but still continued to hold your hand. Sitting Jimin down on your chair, you jogged over to Jin, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Namjoon came to your other side and lightly bumped your hip with his, making you scrunch your nose as him. 

"Thanks for cooking.” You stroked Jin’s tail before grabbing a plate. Jimin watched in jealousy at how affectionate and close you were to your hybrids. He wanted to be able to act like that with you too. 

“Here.” You placed it in front of Jimin. He sniffed it lightly. 

“This is really mine?” His eyes sparkled at the big plate of food before him. You nodded with a small smile. Jimin suddenly grabbed the plate and placed it on the ground. He plopped down in front of it. 

“What are you doing?” You asked. 

“I’m not allowed to eat at the table.” Jimin’s ears dropped as he looked down at the food. 

“Come on, Jiminie. Here, you can eat at the table. You don’t have to eat on the ground. You’ll hurt your back.” You grabbed the plate and helped him stand, placing the food back on the island. Back at the hospital, he had no choice but to eat on the table. Now, he was in a home, he was supposed to eat on the ground.

“You sure it’s okay?” He asked uneasily. 

“Of course.” You smiled softly. He nodded his head and continued to stare at his food, not eating it. 

“You don’t have to ask for permission as well. Just eat what you like, when you like.” You patted his head. Jimin perked up with a smile and dug in hungrily. The hospital food could not satisfy his hunger last night. 

“Come on, big baby.” You heard Yoongi grumble from the stairs. You watched in amusement as you saw Yoongi drag a sleepy Taehyung in by the hand, the younger whining and rubbing his eye. 

“I’m sleepy...” Taehyung whined. Seeing that Yoongi wasn’t going to coddle him, Taehyung headed to you, hugging you tightly and resting his chin on your shoulder. You laughed as you held him. He purred softly, making Yoongi roll his eyes and get his food. 

“You can sleep more later, Tae. You’re lucky Yoongi didn’t use violence to wake you up.” You gave a glare at Yoongi, who stuck his tongue out at you. 

“Enjoying the food?” You asked Jimin with Taehyung still clinging to your back like a koala. 

“What’s this? I love it!” He tilted his head adorably as he grinned. He had never seen food like this but it was probably his newfound love. 

“It’s bacon.” You told him. 

“Bacon... It’s good!” 

“Then eat up. Here you go.” You took yours off your plate and handed it to him. Jimin’s mouth fell open slightly in amazement and dug in happily, letting out a hum of satisfaction. He watched as you smiled as him and turned around to talk to Yoongi. Yoongi’s tail was curled around your calf as you laughed and chatted with him. 

“Why does she like him so much?” Jimin asked himself. 

“He’s her first one. No one replaces him.” Taehyung replied. Jimin turned around and blinked at Taehyung. Taehyung knew that Jimin was jealous of Yoongi and didn’t like it. Yoongi was a hyung he respected a lot. 

“Let’s go.” You said and Jimin pouted. But once you held his hand, he felt calmer. The boys all followed you. 

“We’re not going back to the hospital?” Jimin asked as Jin pulled up to the parking lot. 

“No, sweetie. Come on.” You shook your head. Jimin looked around in confusion, moving closer to you in fear of the unfamiliar place. He watched a lady come out with a big smile. You let go of Jimin and went to greet her, making him whimper in fear. 

“You look good Seokjin.” The lady wrapped her arms around the taller male as well. Jin smiled at her and she ruffled his hair. 

“Hi, you must be Jimin. I’m Dr Lee.” She approached Jimin. Jimin went rigid, his arms wrapping themselves around your waist as he pressed his cheek against your upper back. 

“It’s okay, Jiminie.” You hummed softly. He let out a whine. 

“We can go to a room, it’s less scary.” Dr Lee said and you nodded. You awkwardly waddled, being careful to not make Jimin trip over you. He kept his grip on you, feet following where ever you went. He looked around in fear as you entered a small white room. Dr Lee cleared her throat, nodding over at you, making Jimin hiss slightly. 

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you Jimin?” You turned around to face him, putting a hand on his head. He nodded his head with a bright smile. 

“Dr Lee will take good care of you. I promise.” You whispered. 

“W-What? What about you? But you’re my doctor! I only want you!” Jimin’s eyes widened in panic as he gripped your arm. Two nurses came in and grabbed Jimin by his arms, pulling him away from you. 

“Let me go! (y/n)!” Jimin sobbed as he struggled. You felt a lump in your throat, looking away as Jimin called out your name. Jin came and squeezed your hand as you felt your own tears pool in your eyes. You knew that this was the only way that Jimin would get better. 

“You promised you’ll never let them take me!” He cried. 

“I...” You were lost. 

“Please, (y/n). Please don’t let them take me! I promise I’ll be good, don’t leave me! Let me go! I want (y/n)!” Jimin reached out to you but was held back. He cried out and whimpered. 

“We should go, (y/n).” Namjoon called softly and pulled you out of the room. Dr Lee sighed and followed, closing the door. From the other side of the door, Jimin was banging on the door, crying and calling out your name. 

“Come here.” Yoongi wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. All of you headed back to the lobby and you cried into Yoongi’s chest. Even your friend felt back to you, rubbing your shoulder to comfort you. That was one of the most painful things you have ever had to experience. Jimin probably hated you and felt betrayed. 

“Shh...” Yoongi hushed you. 

“I’ll keep you updated, (y/n). I know it’s not easy but I’m glad you understand that it’s for his own good. He needs help.” Dr Lee said softly. 

“We’ll come pick him up when he’s better, hmm? He needs this, we can’t help him. He won’t get better if we let him be.” The panther holding you said and you nodded your head. 

“It’ll be okay.” He kissed your head. 

“Well, we’ll do the same as we did with Seokjin. When he starts improving, I’ll allow visits every now and then. For now, none of you can visit him. Don’t worry. He’s in good hands here.” Dr Lee informed. Jin nodded and all the hybrids bowed their heads. 

“Please... take good care of him.” You hugged your friend. 

“You know I will.” She smiled. You walked out with your 4 hybrids. Jin drove as Taehyung cuddled you in the back seat. 

\--

You couldn’t sleep well. Even with the boys taking turns to sleep next to you, you would only be able to sleep for a few hours. When you closed your eyes, you heard and saw Jimin crying, calling out to you, begging you to stay by his side. It was traumatising, to say the least. At least work could distract you.

Today was your day off. The boys had all gone to work while you buried yourself in Yoongi’s thick blankets on his bed. 

“I have to stop moping. I still have my 4 boys.” You told yourself, slapping your cheeks. Without knowing, your 4 hybrids must be feeling neglected. Getting out, you went to your room. 

_‘Library, nursery, music school.’_

You wrote on your notepad as you changed into a white shirt, some jeans and one of Yoongi’s leather jackets. Slipping on your shoes, you grabbed your car keys and began the drive. 

“Taehyung ah! Can you arrange the books at the kids corner? They messed it up again.” The moment you entered the library, you heard the old lady.

“Yes, halmeoni!” Taehyung replied from where ever he is. You stood by the side with your sunglasses so Taehyung wouldn’t notice you. The last thing you wanted to do was distract him from his work. You went up to the big counter up front, the old lady recognising you immediately. 

“Aigo, checking up on your boy?” She teased and you chuckled, nodding your head. 

“He doesn’t know I’m here. How is he doing?” You removed your sunglasses, placing them on your head.

“He’s doing well, very nice and helpful. All the customers here love him. He’s a good worker, always working hard and very enthusiastic.” The old lady laughed and you nodded your head, glad to hear her say such nice things about Taehyung and his work efforts. That was Taehyung’s affect on people. 

“That’s great to hear. But I know his enthusiasm can make him get a little loud some times, especially since this is a library.” You smiled and the old lady waved it off as nothing. 

“(y/n)?” Taehyung stopped in his tracks and you turned your head. 

“Oops, looks like I’ve been caught.” You grinned. He quickly put the books on his cart and jumped into your arms to greet you. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Uhh... I came to look at some books!” You lied with a smile. The old lady chuckled, shaking her head. You didn’t want Taehyung to feel embarrassed, knowing that you came all the way just to check on him and speak to his boss. Taehyung grabbed your hand excitedly and dragged you past all the book-lined shelves. You came before all the medical books in the library. 

“Thanks, baby. But just because I’m a doctor, doesn’t mean I only read medical books, you know?” You ruffled his hair. He blushed. 

“I’m happy to see you smiling.” Taehyung blurted out and you turned to him, smiling softly. 

“I’m sorry I’m constantly worrying you and your brothers. You don’t deserve that.” You said, reaching up to cup his cheek, stroking it with your thumb. He leaned into your touch, purring softly. 

“I’ll go through whatever it takes as long as you’re happy again.” Taehyung said. You kissed his cheek and patted his head. You didn’t want to take taehyung away for too long so you took a random book off the shelf and went on to your next destination. 

“Welcome- (y/n)?” Namjoon immediately smiled when he saw that it was you. You gave a little wave as you walked to him. 

“What are you doing here?” He put the big pot on the ground and dusted his hands, coming over to you. You giggled a little when you noticed that his tail was wagging in excitement. 

“I just came to see my boys.” You patted his head. 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. Come, Jin hyung is in the green house.” Namjoon nodded along. You followed him to through the back door. You recognised those wide shoulders anywhere. Jin was quietly watering all the flowers in the smaller pots. 

“Snowflake?” Jin turned around before you could even approach him. 

“Curse you and your hybrid sense of smell.” You scrunched your nose at him. He laughed and leaned in to kiss your cheek. 

“Are my boys being good?” You teased. 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t misbehaving.” Jin rolled his eyes. Since there were no customers, the two insisted on giving you a tour of the nursery. They took good care of the plants and it showed. You decided to buy some herb plants for your backyard garden. The boys set it aside for you, insisting they bring it home later. As you walked, you bumped into the owner of the nursery. 

“Ahjusshi!” You waved. 

“Oh! (y/n)! How are you?” The old man stood up. 

“I’m good, you look good too. I hope my boys aren’t causing you too much trouble here. Thank you for teaching them and caring for them.” You gave him a deep bow. 

“Don’t need to thank me! I treat all of you like my own grandkids.” He threw his head back in laughter. You smiled. 

“I’ll be buying some herb plants I saw. They smell absolutely wonderful. I picked them out with the boys earlier.” You informed and he nodded his head. Taking some money out, you handed it to him. He immediately tried to refuse it. 

“It’s okay! Consider it a gift!” He shook his head. 

“No! Ahjusshi, you’re still running a business. It won’t be fair for me to take things for free. Please take it.” You insisted and he sighed before nodding. He received the money with two hands and kept them in the pocket of his apron. Once you were done, the boys walked you to your car. 

“I’ll see you at home tonight.” 

“Drive safe.” Each of them nuzzled a side of your cheek and you smiled, giving them a kiss on the head. You started your car and drove to your last destination, the music school. Unlike the previous places, you never met Yoongi’s boss before. 

“Yoongo Boongo~” Usually, you wouldn’t come since he is busy teaching anyway. But recently, he has been practicing for his annual recital so his class schedules were cut down a little. 

“Kitten?” Yoongi turned around when he heard you call him the nickname he hates. When he saw you standing there, he stood up from the piano. 

“Working hard?” You grinned. 

“Always.” He leaned down to nuzzle your cheek as you wrapped your arms around him. You inhaled his comforting scent and with both your arms around each other, you shuffled to the piano and sat down. 

“I still remember the one song you taught me that got me started on the piano.” Yoongi smiled as he began to play the first ever song that you taught him on the piano. You didn’t know how to play the piano but when you were a kid, your grandfather had taught you one song. That had been the only song that you knew how to play your whole life. 

“You’re a lot better now, Yoongs. Much better than my one-song talent.” You chuckled as you nudged him. He threw his head back in laughter. 

“I don’t want you to ever feel like it’s your fault, alright? You apologise and think it is but it’s never your fault.” Yoongi held your chin. You smiled softly and gave him a shy peck. 

“Eep!” You turned away to hide your red cheeks. 

“Hey, you can’t do that and hide from me.” He held your waist, turning you back to face him. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” You whined, hiding your face in his chest. The emotions you shared with Yoongi and Jin were always unexplainable. The kisses and hugs meant a lot more than just a friendly gesture. You hardly ever kiss them on the lips though because you were embarrassed. 

With Taehyung and Namjoon, you were beginning to feel the same sort of affection too. It was normal for hybrids to have more than one partner though, so it was normal to them. 

“I like my jacket but I think I might like it more on you.” His hands ran along the material of the leather jacket you wore. 

“It was there so I took it...” You said and he laughed, slinging his arm around your shoulders. Since there were no more classes, Yoongi decided to leave with you, even if you protested and wanted him to practise his piece more. 

“Come on, it’s been a while since I’ve brought my kitten on a date.” He teased and opened the car door for you. You scoffed as his words, sliding into the passenger seat and handing him your car keys. Jin and Namjoon had the family van so they would pick Taehyung up after work. 

“Has the hospital been busy?” He asked as he drove. 

“Yeah. I’m thankful I even got a day off. The director was saying we may be scheduled for longer shifts. But at least I won’t have to worry about you being lonely at home.” You sighed in relief. 

“You’re always worrying about us and forget to worry about yourself.” Yoongi shook his head. 

“You guys are my life, I can’t not worry about you guys. I love all of you too much.” You shrugged. When Yoongi was alone at home and you were scheduled for full day shifts, you were worried whether he ate, whether he got home safe and what time he slept. At least with the other 3 there now, you were relieved they could look out for one another. 

“This place?” You looked around, recognising the place. 

“This was where we would drive to when we couldn’t sleep.” He said. The both of you stepped out. It was the beach. 

When you and Yoongi were so haunted by your nightmares, the two of you would drive to the beach to take a walk in the middle of the night. Of course, there were more people there now since it was the afternoon. 

“Remember when we fell asleep on that picnic mat you brought and when we woke up, people were surrounding us, thinking that we were dead or something?” Yoongi reminisced. You burst out laughing, nodding your head at the funny memory. 

“The water is so warm at this time.” You giggled as the wave crashed against your toes. 

“It was cold because we were here at 2am!” Yoongi rolled his eyes with a smile. Suddenly, he jumped and hissed, grabbing his tail. Turning around, the both of you saw a little girl blinking at you. 

“Kitty!” She grinned and pointed at Yoongi. You stifled a laugh, making Yoongi glare at you. 

“What the hell? She grabbed my tail out of nowhere.” Yoongi held his black tail in his hands like his life depended on it. You shook your head, leaning down to smile at the little girl. 

“You like the kitty?” You cooed and she nodded her head happily. You laughed, feeling Yoongi’s glare bear holes into the back of your head. Taking Yoongi’s tail, you place it in your hands and held the girl’s hand, teaching her to pet it. It surprised you when she hugged it, nuzzling her cheek into the soft black fur. Your heart melted at the cute site. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Yoongi snatched his tail back. 

“Come on, sour puss. This is a great opportunity to teach kids about being nice to hybrids.” You hit his shoulder. 

“Let her pet your ears.” You whispered. 

“What?! Hell no.” Yoongi crossed his arms and looked away. You smiled at the little girl, standing behind Yoongi and hitting him in the back of his knee. His legs bent and he fell forward into the sand. Turning around, he sent you a dirty look while you whistled innocently. 

“Here, softly.” You guided the girl’s hand to pet his ears. Yoongi bit his lip to stop the purrs from escaping. 

“Hyejin!” A voice called and the 3 of you turned around to see a female bear hybrid heading to you. She held the girl in her arms, bowing profusely to apologise for her daughter’s actions.

“It’s okay. She’s really adorable and gentle around hybrids.” You shook your head. 

“Ah... Yes, she is. She is half hybrid after all, just that she takes after her dad, who is a human.” She explained with a soft smile and you nodded your head, understanding. When humans and hybrids breed, the child will either have full human traits of hybrid traits. Hyejin began to whine in her mother’s arms, reaching out for Yoongi. 

“Kitty has to go now.” You said softly, making her pout.

“Goodbye!” You and Yoongi waved to Hyejin and her mother. The moment they disappeared, you fell on your knees on the sand, laughing your heart out. You grabbed your stomach in slight pain. 

“Nice to see you are enjoying this.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“HAHAHAHAHA Kitty!” You couldn’t stop laughing, even if you needed to breathe. 

“One day, our kids are going to be like that.” Yoongi stated. You stopped, gulping. Your whole face flushed as you stood up, brushing the sand off your body. Yoongi stared at your flustered self in amusement. Quickly, you escaped by running to the car first. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re glad to hear that Jimin has been making improvements and you make sure to receive daily updates about his condition. Even if he isn’t ready to go home, certain situations arise which may need you to start rehabilitating him at your home instead.

_‘Echo, we have some bad news. - Charlie’  
_

_‘I’m listening... - Echo’  
_

_‘We know you checked the pet of the recent fighting ring’s leader into an institute but we have insider news that the leader’s men that managed to get away are looking for him. - Bravo’  
_

_‘They have good security at the institute. - Echo’  
_

_‘No, there’s a tip that they have a mole in there already. Waiting to get to the calico cat hybrid and get him out. Their leader is still in holding so we’re not sure what they want to do with him when they break him out. Either give him to the next appointed leader or sell him for his rarity. - Alpha’  
_

_‘I’ll get him out. Thanks for the tip. - Echo’_

After 5 seconds, the chat times out and deleted itself, leaving you to stare at the blank screen of your computer. This was not good news, Jimin may be in trouble. If something happens to him, you’ll never forgive yourself. 

“Jinnie, Namjoon.” You called them. The nursery was closed today so it was only the 2 of them with you at home. 

“Jimin may be in danger, we have to go get him out. Right now. I’m not wasting a second and risking his safety. I’ll explain more on the way there but get changed. We’re leaving.” You said quickly and they nodded, heading back to their rooms to change. You called Dr. Lee to let her know you will be heading over as it was an emergency. 

“So, what’s going on? Jimin is not ready to be discharged yet.” Namjoon asked as you drove. 

“I got word from my organisation. That Jimin’s previous owner’s men are looking for him. There’s a possibility that they have a mole in the facility he is at.” You explained. 

“But didn’t you say he was arrested?” Jin pointed out. 

“He is... But I guess he still has men on the outside. They’re either reclaiming their’s boss’ pet or going to sell him. You know how rare male calico cats are, even though he is a hybrid, I guess the same logic applies too.” You sighed, finally arriving at the institute. 

“I got your text.” Dr. Lee rushed out to you when you entered the lobby. Casting all the other workers a glance, you pushed her to her office, Namjoon and Jin trailing behind you. 

“I need to check Jimin out.” You started. 

“He’s not ready to be. I know I told you he’s improving but he can’t leave.” She shook her head. You began to explain to her the situation. 

“Ah! Why didn’t you start with that?!” She slapped your shoulder. 

“I’ll let you take him home but he has to be on these medications. He’s still not as stable yet.” Going to her patient cabinet, she handed you a few bottle of pills with Jimin’s name on them. Jin took them, placing them in his bag to hold them for you. 

“Let’s go get your hybrid.” She took her keys. The 3 of you followed her to Jimin’s ward. Jin and Namjoon decided to stand outside to guard you while you went in. You were greeted by Jimin’s back. 

“Jiminie?” You called. Hearing your tinkling voice, Jimin’s ears twitched as he turned around slowly. 

“(y/n)...?” He gasped in disbelief. 

“Hey, sweetie. I’m here to take you home.” You whispered. He ran to you and hugged you tightly, burying his head against your chest. 

“You let them take me... You abandoned me. I thought you hated me and didn’t want me anymore. You didn’t even say goodbye to me. You just let them take me and left with the others.” He whimpered. You rubbed his back soothingly to comfort him. Of course, hearing this broke your heart. You never meant to make him feel like you abandoned him. 

“I would never abandon you or hate you, Jiminie. I knew you would be safe here, I did it so you would get better. It was never to hurt you. I’m sorry.” You kissed his forehead. 

“We’ll talk more at home, alright? We have to go now.” You held his hand. He nodded his head. Dr. Lee handed you his file. 

“Take care, Jimin.” She smiled and he bowed his head slightly. You led him out, your two other hybrids joining you as you headed to the car. Namjoon drove with Jin in the passenger seat.

“You’ve gained some weight, you look better.” You stroked Jimin’s head. He purred under your touch.

“How are you feeling?” You asked. 

“Okay.” He nodded his head. You did see that Jimin had gotten better. Besides putting on some needed weight, he wasn’t as anxious, jumpy or scared as before. He seemed a lot calmer and less afraid when he saw Namjoon and Jin. Also, he didn’t try to be possessive of you like before. 

“We’re here.” Namjoon broke the silence and you nodded, getting out. Jimin actually let Jin bring him to his allocated room. You gave him some of Yoongi’s old clothes to wear. 

“(y/n), as much as I don’t think Jimin is in the right condition to be here... I think it was a good call getting him out.” Namjoon spoke. 

“Thank you for saying that. I hope Yoongi understands that too. He’s just edgy around Jimin because I got scratched the last time.” You sighed, not wanting to imagine the panther’s temper. 

“Yoongi hyung always had a bad temper. But he’ll never get angry with you. You did it for Jimin’s safety. Even if the situation isn’t ideal, I’m sure Yoongi hyung isn’t the kind to want to risk any other hybrids’ safety either.” Namjoon shrugged and you nodded in agreement. 

“You always know what to say, Joon.” You patted his head. 

“I just want you to be okay, alright?” He smiled, his dimple popping out as he leaned in to rub his cheek against yours. 

“I’m so glad to have you, Namjoon.” You hummed as you leaned in, melting under his touch. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to your temple before leaving you. You went up to Jimin’s new room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Jimin said softly. 

“Hey, Jiminie.” You called and he went to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You sat on his bed and Jimin laid his head in your lap. 

“Please don’t leave me again.” He said softly. 

“Oh, sweetie. I never left you. I would never. I’ve always been receiving updates about how you’re doing, making sure you’re sleeping well and eating enough. But I just couldn’t see you or else you wouldn’t have gotten better. I’m so proud of you and how much you have improved, Jiminie.” You ran your fingers through his hair. 

“I promise to keep improving.” Jimin said, sleepily. 

“I’m happy to hear that. We’ll take it slow and work on it together.” You chuckled. As you softly massaged his scalp, Jimin’s eyes started closing and soon, he was asleep. 

You had fallen asleep as well, leaning against the headboard with Jimin’s head still planted in your lap. Yoongi had come home with Taehyung. The others didn’t need to tell him, he could smell it the moment he entered the house. 

“Who’s here?” Yoongi asked. 

“Jimin.” Taehyung pointed out. Namjoon and Jin grabbed the two, bringing them to the kitchen. They gathered around the kitchen island and the two began telling the panther and tiger what happened today. 

“The situation isn’t ideal but please, all she’s worried about now is Jimin’s safety and whether you will be angry with her when she finds out. I know we’re all concerned about her safety but we have to give her some credit and trust her decisions.” Namjoon said. 

“She makes it sound like all I do is get angry with her.” Yoongi scoffed. 

“I think if we all help her with rehabilitating Jimin, it’ll benefit us all. If we all just keep fighting him, he won’t get better. He may get worse and (y/n) will be at the receiving end of it.” Taehyung pointed out. 

“That’s a good idea, Tae. We’ll try to help with what we can.” Jin patted the tiger on his head. 

“You two go wash up. I’ll get started on dinner with Namjoon. Don’t wake them up yet.” Jin said. Yoongi and Taehyung nodded, going to their rooms. Taehyung finished and sat in front of Jimin’s door, looking up at it. He was waiting for you to wake up so he could give you a hug, like he always does when he’s comes home from work. 

“What are you doing?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the tiger. 

“Waiting for (y/n) to wake up. I want my hug.” Taehyung pouted, not taking his eyes off the wooden door. 

“It’s starting to get cold, come help me bring the heating lamps out.” Yoongi called the younger. Taehyung nodded, looking back at the door before going to help Yoongi. They brought out the heating lamps from the storage. 

“Cold already?” Jin teased. 

“Shut up.” Yoongi mumbled, laying out the futon with blankets and pillows in the corner of the living room. Taehyung spread the heating lamps around and turned them on. Jin and Namjoon were not affected by the cold, Jin being an arctic fox and Namjoon being a wolf. 

“Boys?” Hearing your voice, Taehyung dropped everything and ran off. 

“You were sleeping for so long! I had to wait for my hug.” He huffed and you laughed, patting his back. 

“Umm...” Jimin stood there, playing with the hem of his sweater as he watched Taehyung hug you. Taehyung lifted his head, blinking at the smaller boy. Suddenly, he pulled Jimin into a hug, making him stiffen.

“Tae, you shouldn’t-”

“Welcome to the house, friend.” Taehyung said. Hearing that, Jimin visibly relaxed a little, awkwardly wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Taehyung grabbed your hand and Jimin’s bringing the two of you to the kitchen. You were surprised by Taehyung’s attitude towards Jimin but glad to see him accepting the calico cat nonetheless. 

You guessed that Jin and Namjoon has told Taehyung and Yoongi about the new tenant that would be staying in the house with you. 

“Good evening.” You greeted everyone. 

“You’re beautiful even with your bed hair.” Yoongi teased, running his fingers through your hair to even it out. 

“Stop.” You blushed, shoving him gently. 

“Everyone, this is Jimin. He will be staying with us for now. Jiminie, this is Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Taehyung.” You held Jimin’s hand. The 4 gave him acknowledging nods. 

“Well, I hope you like chicken, Jimin.” Jin said, placing the pan of spicy stir fried chicken in the middle of the island. You and Yoongi helped to plate the side dishes while Taehyung took the plates and cutlery out. Jimin stood there awkwardly, not knowing how he could help. 

“Come.” You waved him over to sit. Jimin sat between you and Taehyung. Yoongi still kept his place on your left. 

“What’s your schedule tomorrow?” Jin asked you as everyone ate. 

“It’s a long day. 20 hour shift. Head nurse Park told me the OR is fully booked. My first one is at 8 am.” You groaned, already knowing how tired you’re going to be after such a long shift. 

“You’ll be gone for 20 hours?” Jimin’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. It’s normal, especially since the hospital is short staffed now.” You sighed, placing a piece of chicken in Jimin’s bowl. Jimin nodded but looked down. It finally dawned on you that you didn’t think about who would be with Jimin while you were at work. Taking days off were difficult and all your other hybrids were working. 

After dinner, you paced by the window, biting your nail as you tried to come up with a solution. Bringing Jimin to the hospital with you would not be any better since you can’t stay by his side. He would just have to stay in your office alone. 

“Snowflake~” Jin called from behind you. You stopped gazing out the window and turned around. 

“You’re gonna get wrinkles from all your frowning before you even hit 30.” He chuckled, gently kissing your forehead. 

“I didn’t even think about Jimin being alone tomorrow.” You sighed. 

“Don’t worry about it, snowflake. Your hybrids got it covered, we already came up with a plan. Our jobs are flexible enough to allow us to take certain days off so we’ll take turns staying at home with Jimin. Tomorrow, it’ll be my turn so you don’t have to worry.” Jin informed and you didn’t even know how to react to that news.

“Really? You guys... are okay with that?” Your voice trembled. 

“Of course. Any way that we can help you, we will. And if it helps Jimin settle in too, all the better.” He smiled. You wiped your tears. 

“Don’t cry, jagi.” He hugged you. 

“I don’t know what I would do without any of you.” You whispered. Your phone rang and you saw that it was your mother. That made you frown because your mother never calls you. Your mother was one of the most, if not, the most well known attorney in the country. She has never lost a case before. 

“Hello?” 

_“I have news from a friend in the president’s office that you’re not going to like... It’s not announced yet but I thought I should tell you firsthand.”_

Jin watched as your expression grew grim as you listened to your mother. You were giving off negative emotions. 

“I see... Thanks for letting me know then.” You told her and hung up. 

“Call the boys, we’re having a meeting.” You told Jin and he nodded, going upstairs. As you waited for him to round up the boys, you sat on the couch and took your phone out to start searching for shops.

“What’s wrong?” Namjoon asked.

“My mother just called. She delivered some... not so good news. As you know, with her connections everywhere, she heard about an announcement that the president is going to make tomorrow. She decided to tell me early instead of wait for it to be announced.” You started. The boys looked at each other uneasily, not liking where this was going. 

“A big feral shelter was broken into and a lot of hybrids are now out on the streets. As law enforcements try to round the escapees up, there will be some rules in place.” You sighed. 

“Like what?” Taehyung tilted his head. 

“You’ll all need to start wearing identification collars. And you cannot leave the house during certain timings. A curfew of sorts.” You said. 

“What...?”

“I’m sorry, guys. I know I talked about how you have your freedom when you’re with me but it can’t be helped. I’d rather do this than any one of you get taken to the shelter because they think you’re a stray.” You told them. 

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologise. We just hate that this is the government’s solution to the problem.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. The others nodded in agreement. You were also unhappy with the news. Hybrids being on collars and leashes was something you always fought against. 

“I know it’s uncomfortable, which is why I wanted to tell you guys the moment I heard the news.” You looked over at Jimin. He seemed the most stiff when he heard that he would be in a collar again. 

“I’ll get them for you tomorrow. Goodnight everyone.” You said and the group broke up. 

“(y/n)?” Jimin called you. You turned around.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, please?” He asked. You shook your head, making him let out a small whine. 

“Jimin, you know you’re not supposed to be sleeping next to me. That’s why you have your own room. Also, I have to wake up early so I don’t even let the others sleep with me. But tell you what, I’ll tuck you in.” You stroked his head. He pouted but nodded. Walking him to his room, the first thing you did was given him his medications. 

“Good job.” You complimented and tucked him under the covers. 

“Goodnight, (y/n).” Jimin smiled sleepily. You leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Taking his pill bottles, you left the room. 

After stopping by all the other rooms to wish your other boys goodnight, you finally went to you room to sleep. 

“Your alarm rang at 6 am and you got out of bed to get ready for work. 

“Namjoon?” You were shocked to see the wolf sitting on the ground, in front of the giant glass window, watching the ran fall. His tail and ears perked up at your presence as he turned around to give you a small smile. You put your bag on the counter and shuffled over to him. 

“Are you alright? What are you doing up so early?” You checked his temperature. 

“I’m fine. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would guard the house. Also, I could see you off.” Namjoon smiled. 

“You don’t have to...” You smiled, stroking his hair. 

“It’s the alpha in me.” Namjoon had recently told you that his wolf ranking was an Alpha too. He had stronger alpha instincts that Jin. Jin had alpha instincts because he was the oldest in the house but he wasn’t an alpha by nature. 

“Well, alpha, make sure you get enough rest, alright? I don’t want you getting sick.” You giggled. 

Hearing you call him ‘alpha’ sparked something in Namjoon. A low growl rumbled in his chest but seeing your shocked look, he turned away as his cheeks turned red. He let out a cough and shook his head to get all the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. It was the alpha in him that wanted you to be his mate. 

“Namjoon?” 

“S-Sorry! You should go, wouldn’t want to be late.” He forced a smile, standing up. As you grabbed your things, Namjoon fixed an iced coffee for you in your to-go tumbler. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you all tonight. If anything happens, just phone me.” You said as you grabbed the drink from him. 

“Don’t worry. Drive safe in the rain.” He hugged you. You wrapped your free hand around him and Namjoon planted a kiss against your cheek, nuzzling his cheek against yours. He pulled away and walked you to the door. 

As you entered your car, Namjoon watched from the window. His eyes followed your car pull out of the driveway and down the road. He sat back down at his previous spot. Seeing you was able to calm whatever nerves he was having. He had been having recurring nightmares of the fighting ring but he wasn’t going to bother you with them. 

His thoughts went back to the day you stood up for him to that lady in the grocery store. You didn’t even care that you got hit by her. But from then on, he had such a strong urge to protect you just like you did for him. 

_“You, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jin and all the hybrids out there are worth fighting for. If I get hurt doing it, so be it.”_

He still remembered your words to him. If it weren’t for you, he would probably be dead now. He definitely wouldn’t have survived those fatal injuries that the ring people gave him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having to work a lot more, feeling guilty that you're hardly around for your own hybrids. One night, Yoongi gets into trouble and needs you to bail him out. But what you didn't expect was to have new hybrids move into your house that very same day.

“Ah...” You finally closed the main door of the house, slumping down on the ground. You had just finished a 36 hour shift because the medical residents were called back to campus for their exams, so the hospital was even more short staffed. 

“(y/n)?” You heard Jimin’s voice and opened your eyes, smiling tiredly at him. He stood up from the heating lamps and made his way to you.

“You’re home!” His tail moved excitedly. 

“Yeah.” You stroked his head. Behind him, Taehyung bounded down the stairs. He jumped into your arms, burying his head into your shoulder. You yawned tiredly, leaning into his warmth. It was lulling you to sleep. 

“Jagi, are you falling asleep on Tae?” A voice chuckle and you opened your eyes again, seeing Jin and Namjoon. One, two, three, four... Wait, you had 5 hybrids, not four. You stood up on your own, shaking your head as you looked at all the hybrids in the room. Where was Yoongi? His classes were supposed to end at 6 today. 

“Where’s Yoongi? He was supposed to be home 3 hours ago.” You frowned. The other 4 looked at each other. 

“We haven’t heard from him. His phone is off.” Namjoon informed. That made your blood freeze. Did they mistake Yoongi as a stray and capture him? 

“Wait.” Your phone rang and you pressed the device to your ear. As you listened on, the four in the room saw a frown evident on your face. That wasn’t a good sign. 

“WHAT?!... I-I’ll be right over!” You jumped to your feet.

“(y/n), what’s wrong?” Namjoon asked. You were giving off such strong emotions that all of them felt it. They knew that something was terribly wrong and it had to do with Yoongi.

“Yoongi is in trouble. Jin and Namjoon, you’re coming with me.” You mumbled and grabbed your coat, ready to leave the house again. 

“You two just stay here.” You told them and left. Where Yoongi was, it would be too much for Taehyung and Jimin. You were already distressed, you didn’t need two distraught hybrids to care for. Right now, you needed to get Yoongi out. When you pulled up to the gravel road, Namjoon and Jin immediately grew rigid at the vibe.

“Let’s go.” You gulped, stepping out. The three of you immediately held onto one another. This was a scary place to be. This place was only for feral hybrids. It was dark, run down and there were loud noises from coming inside. 

“Why is Yoongi here?” Jin asked. 

“I don’t know. I just got a call that Yoongi and some group attacked another hybrid and was brought in here.” You shook your head. Of course, that was ridiculous. Yoongi would never hurt another hybrid.

“Excuse me, I got a call about my hybrid? His name is Min Yoongi.” You went up to the warden in front.

“Right. Please come with me.” The male stood up and you all followed him through a door. When he stopped in front of a dark cell, you saw a small figured curled up in a corner. There was a shock collar around his neck and an ankle brace around his leg that chained him to the wall. 

“W-What did you do to him?!” You gasped, seeing the state that he was in.

“Madam-” The warden started.

“How dare you do this to him?!” You immediately went into a rage, screaming at the male. 

“Madam, your hybrid and a few others attacked another hybrid. But we were alerted and all of them were brought here. The collar and the ankle are there in case he goes feral again.” The warden explained. 

“He is not feral! Don’t you say that about him! He’s not part of some hybrid group, he is my family. Did you even ask him what he was doing there?! Of course you didn’t and just forced him here against his will. You have no right to treat him like this!” You continued to scream at the warden. Jin held your hand.

“Jagi, you can deal with this later. Your priority is to get Yoongi out of here.” Jin whispered softly.

“Unlock the door. Now.” You said through gritted teeth. The warden nodded, opening the door for you to enter. You choked on a sob as you entered. Yoongi was so distraught he didn’t even notice you were there. 

“Yoongi... Baby?” You called out softly. His eyes perked up first, hearing you call his name. He stood up, his nose and eyes red from crying. On instinct, he tried to rush to you but the chain that attached him to the wall held him back, making him fall to the ground. You ran forward instead, dropping to the ground to hold him in your arms.

“Well?! Are you dumb?! Unchain him now!” You sneered at the warden.

“Madam, I have to remind you of your behaviour.” The warden stated. Nonetheless, he proceeded to remove the chain and shock collar from Yoongi. Yoongi cried softly, pressing his face into your shoulder.

“It’s okay. I got you.” You whispered. 

“I didn’t hurt him. He was getting hurt and I wanted to help him. You need to help him, (y/n). He’s badly injured.” Yoongi’s whole body shook against you.

“The injured hybrid, where is he?” You asked. The warden confirmed that he was still in the building, in a different cell from Yoongi as there was still the risk of him being feral. 

“You idiots didn’t think to get him medical care? All you’re worried about is whether you will get hurt but did you think about him?! Bring him to me now, I’m a doctor.” You commanded, flashing your doctor’s card. The warden nodded and led the three of you out. You left Jin and Namjoon to comfort Yoongi in the lobby while you went to tend to the injured hybrid.

“You said you’re afraid of him being feral? He’s unconscious! He’s got a fractured wrist and he’s all bruises up. I’m bringing him out of here.” You said, checking on the unconscious hybrid.

“Madam-”

“No, you listen to me. You messed with the wrong family. I’m letting my mother know about this. You may know her, (y/l/n) (y/mom/n).” You frowned and the warden went pale. Your mother had that much of an influence and the warden knew he would definitely lose his job. 

“Get me a wheelchair.” The warden got it for you and you hoisted the unconscious hybrid onto it. You wheeled the injured hybrid out in a wheelchair. 

“(y/n).” Jin came up to you. Yoongi still looked shaken.

“He doesn’t look too bad. I’ll treat him at home.” You told them. Namjoon took over, carrying the unconscious hybrid while you held Yoongi. 

“If you have your hybrid’s papers...” The warden said and you showed him Yoongi’s papers. After that, you signed whatever papers you needed. Luckily, under doctor’s jurisdiction, you could take the other hybrid with you.

“Next time check his collar before you bring him in. What’s the point in making them wear collars if you’re just going to chain them up and threw them in jail cells.” You spat angrily, taking Yoongi’s papers back. Yoongi was still glued to your side as you went to the car. Jin drove you all back. 

“Remind me to call my mother in the morning.” You told Jin, who nodded. Entering a spare bedroom, you began to treat the injured hybrid. 

“Boys, let’s give them some space.” Namjoon ushered Taehyung and Jimin out of the room. 

“But...” Taehyung whined. 

“You’ll see them tomorrow morning.” Jin coaxed and they left, making you let out a chuckle. Yoongi stayed by your side the entire time. 

“Are you injured?” You asked as you gathered your supplies, Yoongi shook his head, keeping his head down. Looking at the unconscious hybrid, you tended to his broken wrist, placing it in a splint. Then, you cleaned his cuts, putting bandages over them.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” You asked softly, not looking up from what you were doing.

“I was leaving when I heard some crashing from the alley. After smelling blood, I went to see what was going on when I saw these strays ganging up on this other hybrid. He was already injured so I jumped into to help and we got into a fight. The security guard of the school saw us and called the cops. They thought I was part of that gang. But I swear-” He panicked. 

“I know, Yoongi. Breathe... It’s okay. I know you will never hurt someone. I believe you.” You held his arms, patting his head.

“I think he’s a golden retriever. I haven’t really come across that many domestic hybrids before.” Yoongi said.

“You should go rest, Yoongi. You’ve had a long day.”

“I don’t want to sleep without you.” He whispered. You nodded your head, understanding him. Using your hand held ultrasound machine, you checked for any internal bleeding. 

“He’s fine.” You told Yoongi and he let out a sigh of relief. Leaving Yoongi to take a shower, you went downstairs to let the other 4 know of the situation, as well as tell Jimin and Taehyung the gist of what happened with Yoongi. It was sad and you knew Yoongi was definitely traumatised from the situation.

“If the boy wakes up at any point, let me know immediately. Goodnight, boys.” You smiled and hugged all of them.

“I promise you, they’ll be punished accordingly. I’m not letting this go.” You told Yoongi. He nodded and your eyes trailed to the cuts around his neck, where the shock collar had imprinted on his skin.

“Can you let me treat you?” You asked first. Yoongi nodded and you grabbed your first aid kit. As you moved closer to clean the wounds, Yoongi’s grip on your thigh tightened as he tried not to flinch. You whispered comforting words to him and you slowly wrapped the bandage around his neck, as well as his ankle. Once you were done, Yoongi finally relaxed.

“Kitten, do you have any more of those pills?” Yoongi suddenly asked.

“Yoongs, you know I really don’t like you being on those them.” You sighed. When Yoongi was still having nightmares, there were sleeping pills that you would give him to help him calm down and sleep.

“Please.” He begged.

“Yoongi... I...” You didn’t know what you should do. 

“I can’t even think straight. It was like I was back in the ring... I don’t want to think... Please, (y/n).” He cried in your arms. 

“Alright, just tonight.” You got up and went downstairs. Accessing your medicine safe, you unlocked it and took out the bottle, shaking out a pill into your palm. Grabbing a glass of water, you headed back upstairs to the room. Yoongi took the pill and downed it with the water.

“Go to sleep.” You held him as he slowly drifted off. You didn’t like giving him the sleeping pills since he could be dependent on them and they’re very potent but for Yoongi to beg you, you knew he was really desperate.

“Chim, don’t you want food?” 

“No... I want (y/n) to wake up.” You were woken up by a conversation happening outside your room. You chuckled, hearing Jimin. 

“She’ll wake up soon.” 

You got out of bed and went to wash up. The previous day and night had been so hectic that you slept in, waking up at 3 pm. Before leaving, you crawled on the bed, feeling Yoongi’s cheeks. 

“Yoongs, let me take your temperature.” You took the thermometer from your nightstand. Yoongi opened his eyes partially, obediently letting you put the thermometer in his mouth. Once it beeped, you removed it. You frowned when you saw that he was indeed running a fever. 

“Sleep more.” You whispered, kissing his cheek. Slowly, you opened the door and Jimin jumped into your arms. 

“(y/n)!” He smiled. 

“Good morning... or afternoon. Let’s lower our volumes, okay? Yoongi is not feeling well so he has to rest.” You said and he nodded happily. Walking down together, you were greeted by your other hybrids around the kitchen island. 

“Hey.” You smiled at them. 

“Yoongi’s running a fever. Probably from all the stress yesterday, I’m gonna fix him some porridge.” You told them. 

“I’ll do it. Why don’t you eat?” Jin said. 

“You’ve been doing a lot the past few days. You should rest too, let me do it then I’ll eat.” You smiled and kissed his cheek, going to the fridge to get what you needed. In the porridge, there were some vegetables and minced chicken. Yoongi liked meat and you knew if you didn’t put some sort of protein in there, he wouldn’t eat it. 

“Have you guys eaten?” You asked the 4 as you placed the lid over the pot to let it reduce. 

“We have but Taehyung and Jimin haven’t.” Namjoon shrugged. You looked at the two, raising a disapproving eyebrow at them. 

“We wanted to wait for you.” Jimin pouted. 

“Alright. But next time, just eat first, hmm? Wouldn’t want you guys starving.” You ruffled their heads and plated their food for them and yourself. Checking on the porridge one last time, you sat down between them to eat. There was sounds from upstairs. 

“He’s awake.” Jin stated. You tilted your head. 

“The stray.” Namjoon finished. You swallowed your food and pushed out of your chair, heading upstairs. You knocked on the door before entering to see him sitting there.

“Hey?” You called out cautiously. 

“Hi!” The golden retriever perked up, turning to you with a smile and wave. He looked so animated, as if he wasn’t injured and unconscious just a few hours ago. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh in disbelief. 

“Are you feeling okay? How’s your wrist?” You asked. 

“Don’t worry, I’m feeling fine. A little sore but nothing I can’t handle. But I see you fixed me up! I hope that black panther hybrid is alright... Thank you for helping me, by the way. I’m Hoseok!” The golden retriever rambled, holding his uninjured hand out to you. You blinked in confusion, processing what he said before shaking his hand in yours.

“Uhh... Hi. I’m (y/n). You’re welcome. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling fine and yes, Yoongi is fine. He’s resting now.” You smiled.

“Oh, that’s good to hear! You know, you’re really cute, you remind me of Jungkook. Oh no! Jungkook! I have to get back to him.” Hoseok’s eyes widened in realisation.

“Jungkook?”

“My little brother!” Hoseok informed.

“Let me grab my keys and I’ll send you home.” You said and Hoseok nodded. Taehyung and Namjoon offered to follow you to send Hoseok home. But when you pulled up, it was an old, abandoned house. You followed Hoseok in and he was tackled to the ground by a bunny hybrid. 

“Hyung!” He stood above the golden retriever. Namjoon just hid you behind him for safety.

“Hyung! Where did you go? You’re injured!” The bunny hybrid checked his brother, seeing the bandage around his brother’s wrist.

“I’m fine, Kookie. These nice people helped me. I was jumped last night and this human’s hybrid saved me. She even saved me from the feral shelter.” Hoseok gestured to you. The bunny finally noticed your presence and stood up. He gave the three of you wary looks.

“Feral shelter?!” Jungkook looked like he was going to have a heart attack from his brother’s words. 

“Yeah but I’m out because of her.” Hoseok grinned. 

“Hi. Jungkook, right?” You started. 

“How did you bail my brother out without him being adopted? We’re strays, we don’t have tags.” Jungkook questioned you, ignoring your question.

“I’m (y/n) and this is Namjoon and Taehyung. I’m a doctor. Don’t worry, your brother is fine, except for a broken wrist and some superficial injuries that should heal in a few days.” You explained with a smile. Jungkook looked puzzled but nodded at your words. 

“Do you two have an owner?” Taehyung asked and the two stiffened.

“We did. She moved and left us behind. But we’re fine on our own.” Jungkook said coldly.

“I have no doubt that you can take care of each other. But this house is old and doesn’t look like there’s heating. I would actually like to offer for you two to stay with us. Just for the approaching winter. I can also care for your brother’s wrist.” You asked, making all the hybrids look at you in shock. Were you really ready to house 7 hybrids?

“(y/n)...” Namjoon didn’t know what to say.

“We don’t need your help!” Jungkook grew angry, his foot tapping against the floor angrily.

“Jungkook, be nice. They rescued me and nursed me without asking for anything in return. There are 5 other hybrids living with her. She’s a nice human.” Hoseok told the younger boy. 

Jungkook gave Hoseok a weird look, annoyed that his brother was so easily bought by you. You understood why he was so guarded. They were already abandoned before.

“You can stay for the winter and leave after that. I won’t stop you.” You shrugged. Jungkook still looked unconvinced.

“Okay!” Hoseok agreed.

“HYUNG!” Jungkook shouted in outrage.

“Oh, stop being a worrywart, Kookie. She’s right, we’ll freeze to death this winter.” Hoseok said. You couldn’t help but laugh. Hoseok was so positive and bright like the sun.

Here you were, driving home with Namjoon, Taehyung and two new hybrids in your backseat. When you pulled up, Jimin was rolling around in the sheets under the heating lamp, enjoying and basking in the warmth despite the cold weather outside. 

“(y/n)!” Jimin ran over to you but backed away slightly when he noticed the new people. 

“Hey, Chim. Where’s Jin?”

“He’s feeding Yoongi hyung in your room.” He informed. 

“Alright, I would like to speak to the 5 of you. Jungkook, Hoseok, I hope you don’t mind sharing a room.” You informed. The two brother nodded and you led them to the spare room Hoseok stayed in. The two were alright with sharing a bed, being brothers. Your hybrids all gathered in your room. Yoongi was awake but still a little disoriented. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” You asked. 

“Sleepy. Jin hyung said you have some news to share with us? Taehyung texted us while you were in the car to catch us up to speed.” Yoongi explained. 

“Well then, share your thoughts.” You looked up at everyone. Yoongi opened his mouth again but you cut him off. 

“If you’re gonna say that it’s my house, save it. This place is all of yours as well. I’m sorry I made such a decision without you guys but you know I can’t let the two of them stay in an old house during the winter.” You crossed your arms.

“I was gonna say, let them stay.” Yoongi said.

“Really?” You were shocked.

“I wouldn’t want them having to fight the cold either. It sucks that their owner abandoned them. They don’t deserve it.” Yoongi shrugged. The other four nodded in agreement. Taehyung was happy to have more people to play with while Jimin was still shocked when you told him that he had a say in the house too, even though he was not actually a permanent resident.

"Jimin, are you okay?” You asked. 

“I-I’m a little shy... B-But I’ll be o-okay.” Jimin stuttered, feeling anxious when he realised all attention was on him. 

“Sweetie, I don’t want you pushing yourself too much. You have been doing great since you started staying here so we’ll just take baby steps, hmm?” You rubbed his ears. 

“I know it’s hard that all 7 of you are going to live here. Thank you for letting them stay.” You said and gave them all a hug.

“I have more people to play video games with!” Taehyung cheered.

“Doesn’t Yoongi play with you?” Jin asked.

“But he sucks at games, keeps losing.” Taehyung pouted, making Yoongi glare at the tiger. You chuckled, happy to see them all getting along. The 4 healthy hybrids decided to watch a movie together downstairs while you called your mother. You explained to her the situation that happened yesterday and she took note of it, promising that this matter will be dealt with.

“Sleep here.” You insisted and Yoongi nodded, getting comfy under the covers. You gave him some medication to help with his fever. 

“I’m going to check on Hoseok and Jungkook.” You told him and he nodded. 

“Hoseok? Jungkook?” You knocked before entering. 

“I’m sorry it’s not much. We can go shopping tomorrow and get you more clothes. I’ll also get you separate beds.” You told them. Hoseok nodded his head while Jungkook raised a skeptical eyebrow at you. 

“Why are you being so nice? You don’t even know us.” Jungkook asked. 

“Well, you trust me enough to come into my home. I don’t know why I shouldn’t be giving you back the same trust. If you’d like, the others are watching a movie downstairs if you want to join them. I’m still tending to Yoongi in my room so you’ll meet him later.” You smiled. 

“Yoongi?” Jungkook looked over to Hoseok. 

“He’s the hybrid that saved me yesterday. He ended up in the feral shelter too.” Hoseok explained. 

“I’ll leave you guys to do what you want to do. Feel free to help yourselves to anything in the house, including the food.” You waved and exited the room. Jimin was waiting for you. 

“Can I stay with you?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, bringing him to your room, where Yoongi had fallen asleep. Getting back into bed, Yoongi wrapped his arms around your waist while Jimin got comfortable on your other side, letting you put your arms around him to comfort him and his nerves. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and realise that now, you have 7 hybrids living with you. 4 of them are yours, 1 of them is a rehabilitating patient and 2 of them are just here for the upcoming winter. You try your best to bring them together and make sure they stay happy.

You wake up to be greeted by Yoongi’s sleeping face. He had requested to crash in your room and sleep with you in his arms, which you were perfectly fine with. He could stay in your room for as long as he needed to. 

“Yoongs, how are you feeling?” You whispered. It took him a few seconds to respond, stirring in his sleep and yawning. 

“I’m okay...” He replied sleepily. 

“You can stay here and rest if you want. I’m going to work.” You told him and he nodded. Chuckling, you went to wash up and change into your work clothes. When you came out of the bathroom, Yoongi stood there, rubbing his eyes like a lost child. 

“I’m hungry.” He said. 

“Then go wash up. I’ll see you downstairs.” You patted his shoulder. Once he entered the bathroom, you grabbed your work bag and headed downstairs. 

“Good morning!” You were bombarded with hugs from a tiger and calico cat. You stepped back to steady yourself. 

“Good morning, Tae and Chim.” You chuckled. Pulling away, you went to the kitchen to see Jungkook and Hoseok awake. For a moment, you had forgotten that two new hybrids came to live with you yesterday. Jungkook’s long ears twitched when you entered the kitchen. The brothers watched as you went to greet Namjoon and Jin with hugs and pets. 

“Are you working a long shift today?” Taehyung asked. You took your phone out to check your schedule.

“Doesn’t seem like it... I only have two surgeries scheduled today. Then it’s consultations all the way... I’ll end around 8pm. If you guys are keen, we can go for a late dinner together.” You smiled. 

“That’s sounds great.” Jin smiled and Jimin nodded in agreement. 

“You two can come too, if you’d like.” You looked at the two brothers. Hoseok nodded his head excitedly while Jungkook shrugged, looking away as he poked at his breakfast. 

“Go where?” Yoongi appeared in the doorway. 

“For dinner tonight. My shift ends at 8.” You relayed and Yoongi nodded. 

“I’ll be practicing from home for a while so I’m free.” He wrapped his arms and tail around you. You had to leave soon so you sat down and ate breakfast with them. Jungkook remained aloof, not really participating in the conversation but Hoseok was chatting non-stop with the others. 

“Where are you going?” Hoseok asked you. 

“I’m a doctor, remember? I work at a hospital.” You smiled as you slipped your shoes on. 

“I forgot I promised to bring you and Jungkook shopping for necessities today. I’m sorry about that. But we can go on my next day off, I promise.” You said apologetically. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Hoseok assured.

“You guys can come and pick me up tonight then we’ll go. Don’t forget your tags.” You reminded and they all came to bid you goodbye. Instead of collars, you got all of them dog tag necklaces, which looked more like accessories. 

Everyone go their unique colour. Namjoon chose blue, Yoongi chose black, Jin chose pink, Taehyung chose green and Jimin chose yellow. 

“Jungkook and Hoseok, I know you’re not officially under my care but just so you wouldn’t get in trouble when we go out, I would like to get tags for you as well. If you’re okay with that.” You told them the two nodded in agreement. Both of them wouldn’t want to be separated or taken away since they were strays with no papers. 

“What are your favourite colours?” You asked. 

“Red!” Hoseok replied. 

“Purple...” Jungkook said. You nodded and gave Taehyung one last hug before getting into the van and driving to the hospital. Indeed, today was less hectic. It was mainly consultations and lots of paper work. 

_‘Don’t forget to eat. - Yoongs’_

You smiled at the message and went to the staff lounge to heat your food up (leftovers from dinner). The other nurses and doctors there smiled at you as you sat with them to eat. 

“(y/n), you have a lot of hybrids staying with you right?” One of the nurses asked. You nodded your head as you chewed your rice. 

“How do you provide for all of them?” 

“I don’t actually provide everything for them. Most of them have jobs, actually. I don’t treat them as pets or properties. They can do what they want. When they decided what jobs they wanted, I told them to go for it. Two are working at a plant nursery, one is working at a library and you have all met Yoongi, he’s working at a music school.” You explained. 

“Are you going to adopt more?” Dr. Lee, who was sitting beside you, asked. 

“If they come along and fit well with the others, then why not?” You shrugged, thinking of Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok. 

“You’re seriously amazing, (y/n).” The nurse gave you a thumbs up, making you blush. 

“You guys are just as amazing because I’m sure we’re all here for one shared reason, right?” You chuckled. They all nodded and you couldn’t be happier with all the staff that you were working with. 

After lunch, you performed your scheduled surgeries and finished your consultations for the day. You sat in your office as the nurses brought in all the files that you needed to fill in or update the charts. You checked all the x-ray films for your patients. 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Who is it?” You asked, not looking up from your table. 

“Head buried in paperwork again?” Dr Yu teased as she walked in. You threw your head back in laughter. 

“When I’m this tired, I prefer paperwork than 6 hour long surgeries.” You smiled, looking back down at your reports. Even if you didn’t look up, you knew she was still standing there.

“Can I help you, sunbae?” 

“I brought in visitors for you. Can you at least look at them?” She said and you finally lifted your head. Your eyes widened as you saw all 7 hybrids standing there. Suddenly, your office felt so crowded. Seeing you, Jimin immediately ran over to give you a big hug, nuzzling his cheek against yours. 

“Hey, Chim. What are you guys doing here?” You asked, pulling away slightly and opting to stroke Jimin’s head instead. 

“You said you end at 8. It’s 8:30.” Namjoon raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I lost track of time.” You facepalmed when you saw the clock. Indeed, you were half an hour late. Dr Yu came over and held your arms, making you stand up. 

“Sunbae-”

“You made your hybrids wait long enough. Any longer and they might sue you for starving them. Your shift is over. No more work!” She closed your files. 

“Alright, alright. I just need to hand these in to the nurses’ station and we can go.” You smiled and Dr Yu saluted to you. As she walked past your hybrids, they all bowed to her respectfully. You sighed and gathered your things. Files in one hand, the other holding Jimin’s, you headed to the nurses’ station. You knew that everyone was staring at your group. 

“Wow, did the entourage get bigger?” Head nurse Park teased. 

“This is Hoseok and Jungkook. They’re just staying with us for a while. This is Jimin.” You ruffled Jimin’s head. This time, he didn’t shy awake from strangers but his cheeks did turn pink. 

“Hello.” Yoongi, Taehyung, Jin and Namjoon greeted the nurse with familiarity. She smiled at them as you sorted out your files on the counter. 

“I’ll do the rest. Have a good night doctor. See you, boys.” Head nurse Park waved you off. You bowed to her and all of you walked to the van that the boys came in. 

“Hoseok, Jungkook. These are for you.” You gave them their tags. 

“Wow! Cool! Thanks!” Hoseok grinned, slipping his over his head. Jungkook stared at his for a few seconds before wordlessly putting his on. You sat in the passenger seat while Jin drove. 

“Where are we eating?” Yoongi asked. 

“How about some Korean beef?” You suggested. Judging by the loud cheers that erupted from everyone, Jin took that as the consensus and drove towards your family’s favourite Korean beef barbecue place. The restaurant gave your large group 2 grills to cook with. 

“Here, Jungkook. I know you eat meat but prefer vegetables.” You handed Jungkook a bowl of stewed vegetables. 

Jungkook was shocked that you noticed that. He generally went with the flow of just eating meat but being a bunny hybrid, he was still part herbivore and still preferred to eat more vegetables over meat. 

“T-Thanks.” He mumbled. 

“Eat up boys.” You began cooking the beef. You gave them out to the boys, who gobbled it up deliciously. 

“You’re doing all the cooking and not even feeding yourself.” Yoongi held out a lettuce wrap to you. You smiled sheepishly, leaning forward to eat the wrap from his hand. The boys were all chatting happily during dinner. Even Jungkook lightened up and Jimin was able to comfortably participate in some of the conversations that took place. 

“Do you work everyday, (y/n)?” Hoseok asked. 

“Hmm... Not everyday... I mean my schedule is never the same. I do have my days off but sometimes, I can be called for 36 hours shifts or 20 hour shifts.” You explained. 

“Isn’t it tiring?” 

“It is but when you think of the cause, it doesn’t seem so tiring anymore. If I can use my skills to save as many hybrids as I can, I will. Even if I don’t get to sleep or eat.” You shrugged with a smile. 

“Actually, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jimin were my patients before they joined the family. But they only listened to me when I was their doctor.” You chuckled, nudging Yoongi, who was beside you. He rolled his eyes while Namjoon laughed and Jimin blushed. 

“Why should I listen to a doctor that can’t even take care of her own health?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow and you scrunched your nose at him. 

“Yah. Min Yoongi.” You threatened to put his tail on the grill. 

“(y/n) allows Yoongi to speak to her like that?” Jungkook asked Taehyung, who nodded his head. 

“(y/n)’s chill with these things. She hates formality and wanted everyone to be comfortable around each other. But that being said, her and Yoongi hyung... they’re the closest since he’s her first hybrid.” Taehyung explained. 

“You all didn’t come together?” 

“Nope. Yoongi hyung first. Then Jin hyung, followed by me. Once Namjoon hyung woke up from his coma, he joined. Lastly, we have Jimin then you two. But I guess since we met Hoseok hyung first... Hoseok hyung comes before you.” Taehyung grinned. Jungkook looked at the tiger. 

“Well, we don’t count because we’re only here for the winter.” Jungkook snorted. 

“I’m sure if after this winter, you want to stay longer, (y/n) will be more than happy to accept you and Hoseok hyung.” Taehyung said before turning to join Namjoon and Yoongi’s conversation. 

“I have the morning off tomorrow. Shall we go to the fields?” You asked. 

“The fields?” 

“Kitten, no of them knows what and where the fields are except for Jin hyung and I. It’s been that long since we’ve been. Have you forgotten?” Yoongi ruffled your hair. You blushed, rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment, remembering just how long ago it has been. 

“The fields is this big open place for hybrids to go and run. They can mingle and meet other hybrids too. Basically, a hybrid park.” Jin explained and everyone nodded. 

“Why haven’t you been in such a long time?” Namjoon asked. 

“Because Jinnie wasn’t around and there’s no point bringing Yoongi. His lazy ass just sits there and sleeps or he sits next to me and sleeps. I guess with Taehyung and Namjoon coming, it’s just been hectic that it slipped my mind to bring you guys there. But I’m sure you’ll like it.” You smiled. 

“Can I go, (y/n)?” 

“Of course, you can, Chim. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” You patted his head. After dinner, you brought the boys for ice cream. 

The boys all chose their flavours and of course, they each got two scoops. Jimin just blinked at all the different flavours through the glass, not even sure what this was. 

“Haven’t you had ice cream before?” Hoseok tilted his head. Jimin shrunk back and shook his head in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay! There’s a first time for everything. What do you want to try?” You held Jimin’s hand. He tried the flavours that appealed the most to him. In the end, he chose strawberry only. You took the cup from the shopkeeper and handed it to him with a ruffle of his head. 

“What’s your favourite flavour?” Jimin asked you. 

“Honey comb and cookies and cream.” You said. Your colleagues even teased you about adopting Yoongi and Jin as your hybrids because they remind you of cookies and cream ice cream. 

“Here. Have some.” You held out your spoon to him. He leaned in for a cautious sniff before eating the ice cream off your spoon. 

“It’s good.” Jimin’s eyes sparkled, making you laugh. Taehyung grinned as he took his ice cream cone, licking the cold treat and letting out purrs of happiness. 

“Namjoon? Aren’t you going to have some ice cream?” You asked him. He shook his head and just continued looking out the window. 

When you all arrived home, everyone split to their rooms. You couldn’t help but feel bothered by Namjoon’s sudden change in attitude. He was fine during dinner but at the ice cream parlour and during the drive home, he was oddly quiet and distanced. Slipping out of bed, you went out to see Namjoon’s door open. He wasn’t inside. 

“Namjoon?” You whispered out. Namjoon stood in the backyard, his arms wrapped around himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice your presence. 

“Namjoon?” You called. He jumped slightly and turned around. 

“What are you doing awake? And why are you out here? It’s so cold and you’re only wearing a cardigan.” Namjoon stressed. 

“Relax, Namjoon. I’m okay.” You placed a hand on his arm with a small smile. You sat down on the bench and patted the space beside you. Namjoon slowly plopped down. 

“What’s wrong, Namjoon?” 

“It’s nothing.” He sighed, looking away. 

“It’s not nothing. You know you can tell me anything. I won’t judge. I want to be able to help you in any way that I can. If you don’t tell me, there’s no way I can help you, hmm?” You giggled. Just hearing your precious giggles made Namjoon seize up. 

“(y/n), I think you’re my mate.” He said quickly, closing his eyes in a wince. He was afraid of your reaction. 

“I see.” Was all you could say. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Seeing Namjoon all shy made you feel like laughing but you didn’t want to embarrass him further. Holding his cheeks your hands, you made him face you. You leaned in a gave him a peck. 

“Huh?” Namjoon’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I can do that, right? Aren’t I your mate?” You teased. 

“O-Of course! I just didn’t think you would accept me...” Namjoon coughed, his cheeks turning a darker red. 

“Well, if you’re okay with Yoongi and Jin already claiming me as their mate too.” You laughed. That was the reason why Namjoon was afraid. Mates were a huge deal, especially to wolves like him. He knew that Yoongi and Jin have both claimed you as their mates and he assumed you wouldn’t want to have another hybrid mate. 

“I’m fine with that if you are and they are.” Namjoon nuzzled your cheek. 

“We did discuss the possibility of it.” You nodded.

“But you do know what happens what we become mates...” He trailed off. You nodded your head. Once you accept him as a mate, his heat will start to kick in. 

“Namjoon, did you forget that I’m a doctor? I know my role as a mate. Yes, I do help Yoongi and Jin with their heat but some times, they do help each other too.” You shrugged. Namjoon was shocked you would openly talk about that without any reservations. 

“It’s only a natural thing. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” It was like you read Namjoon’s mind. 

“You’re seriously such an amusing human.” He chuckled. 

“If that’s your way of calling me weird. I’m going to start rethinking accepting you as my mate.” You poked his side.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get you in first. I don’t want you getting sick.” Namjoon wrapped his arm around you and you nodded. He led you back into the house.

“(y/n)... Can you stay beside me tonight?” He squeezed your hands. You nodded again. As you laid down beside him, you yawned, making Namjoon chuckle. He pushed your hair away from your face.

“My mate, can I scent you?” Namjoon murmured. You hummed in reply, blushing slightly. Namjoon’s arms went to your waist, pulling you closer to him as he leaned into your neck. He let out soft growls and you giggled as you felt his hair tickle your jaw. You could hear his tail softly thump against the mattress. Your arms wound around him and you stroked the back of his head.

“Thank you for saving me.” 

“Namjoon, don’t thank me. You fought with your own will to live. That was all you.” You whispered. 

“Yoongi told me everything. How you took over my surgery from that other doctor, how affected you were when you came home and how you kept checking up on me.” Namjoon confessed. 

“Well, you deserved a fighting chance to live.” You giggled. Namjoon pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Rest, my mate.” He said softly. Slowly, your eyes fluttered close and you fell asleep in his embrace. Finally, Namjoon felt like he could get a good night’s sleep as well. 

“Hyung? Jin hyung?” Taehyung pawed at the oldest’s door in panic. Jin got up, poking his head out from behind the door, one eye opened. Taehyung thought of going to Yoongi but everyone knew that only you and Jin could wake Yoongi without getting mauled by the grumpy panther. 

“What’s up Tae?” Jin yawned. 

“(y/n) not in her room.” Taehyung whimpered. Hearing that woke Jin up. He followed the tiger to your room. Indeed, the door was open and it was empty. 

“She’s not working until later today though.” Jin scratched his head. Your scent was still there, signalling that you were still in the house. Jin went to Yoongi’s room. Of course, Yoongi woke up immediately. 

“What’s going on?” Namjoon came out. 

“Do you, by any chance, know where (y/n) is? She’s not in her room, the kitchen, the backyard or the living room.” Yoongi asked. 

“She-”

“Namjoon hyung smells like (y/n)!” Taehyung pointed an accusing finger at him. As Namjoon saw them approaching his door, he quickly jumped in front. Instinctively, he growled at them and they stepped back. Jin and Yoongi have seen this before. They were like this too when they first claimed you as their mate. The two smirked, looking at each other. 

“Come on, Tae. It’s early and we should all sleep for a few more hours.” Yoongi pulled the tiger along with him. 

“But (y/n)...” Taehyung pouted. 

“He’s not gonna let you see her. For now, at least.” Jin smirked. 

“Why?! He can’t hog (y/n)! She’s ours to share.” Taehyung whined. The two laughed but also knew that no amount of whining would make Namjoon let them through. 

“Let’s go downstairs. I’ll explain it to you. (y/n) is okay, let Namjoon take care of her.” Jin pulled the younger downstairs. 

You woke up a few hours later. After brushing your teeth in your room and changing, you headed downstairs to see the 7 hybrids gathered around the kitchen island. Yoongi was serving up the breakfast that he cooked. They all turned to you when you entered. 

“Good morning.” You greeted. 

“Morning.” Everyone replied. You missed the teasing smiles Yoongi and Jin were sending you as you grabbed your coffee. 

“So, (y/n), when can I make you my mate?” Taehyung asked. Well, that led to you choking on your coffee and becoming a coughing mess, needing Jin to come and help you. 


	12. Chapter 11.5 (FLASHBACK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Namjoon claiming you as his mate, you begin to reminisce how you became Yoongi and Jin came into your life and made you theirs as well.

As you sat in your room, writing your report, you thought about Namjoon. He was in the beginning phase of having a mate, what Yoongi and Jin call the initial ‘mate syndrome’. Whereby he just wants to always stay by your side, protect you and make sure you’re okay. It was cute, really. 

Today, you were working from home and as much as you adored affection from all your hybrids, you knew you needed to be alone to focus on your medical reports. 

“Namjoon?” You called out, knowing he was sitting at your door. 

“Yes?” He replied. 

“You don’t have to stay there, you know? Nothing will happen to me while I’m writing medical reports.” You chuckled. 

“It’s okay.” He said, followed by silence. Namjoon has been sitting outside your door since you’ve barricaded yourself in. It was his way of ‘guarding’ you, he says. You don’t really protest, knowing that he is still adjusting to the giddy feeling of having a mate. You thought about how you had to deal with this with your first two hybrids. 

_3 years ago..._

_“Yoongi, you’re not sick. I have to go to work.” You said as you tried to move but Yoongi’s grip around you only tightened.  
_

_With you having just signed Yoongi’s adoption papers 3 weeks prior, you were still adjusting to having another person around the house. But you didn’t expect a clinging Yoongi to be making his appearance.  
_

_“No...” He shook his head.  
_

_“I can’t skip work anymore. It doesn’t reflect well on me.” You had already missed 3 days of work, which is a lot for you as doctor. Seniors and nurses were starting to talk._

_“I’ll be back tonight, I promise.” You assured.  
_

_“Why do you want to leave me so badly?” He tried to guilt trip you. You sighed, stroking the back of his head.  
_

_“You know that’s not true. I would love to stay here with you but I have to work. It’s my duty to save hybrids. You should know, you were my patient too. Me not being there could mean that one less hybrid is saved.” You chuckled. Yoongi glared at you.  
_

_“I promise, I’ll be back.” You repeated.  
_

_Prying yourself away from his grip, you left the house and took a cab to the hospital, not wanting to waste time finding a parking space when you were already running late._

_Yoongi was your first hybrid. You were still learning how to care for him and he was still learning about having an owner._

_“Good morning.” You bowed as you hurried to your cubicle, not having your own office yet. Huffing, you sat down in your chair, putting your bag down. Turning your computer on, you looked at your wallpaper, which was a picture of you and Yoongi. You couldn’t erase the hurt look he had when you left him earlier from your head.  
_

_“You’re back.” Dr Yu stopped by.  
_

_“Yes, sunbae. Sorry for my absence.” You stood up and bowed to her.  
_

_“Hybrid problems?” She placed a hand on your shoulder.  
_

_“No, it’s not a problem. Yoongi’s been great. He’s just not really happy with me having to come to work. I guess it’s not fun being alone at home the whole day.” You shrugged.  
_

_“I get it.” She nodded her head.  
_

_“It won’t happen again, sunbae.” You bowed again.  
_

_“Relax. I know what it’s like. You’re getting used to having a hybrid and Yoongi is most likely getting use to having an actual owner that cares for him and gives him affection.” She smiled. You nodded your head. Soon, you had to go for your patient rounds with the other doctors.  
_

_As the day progress, you were so busy with work that you forgot about what happened with Yoongi this morning._

_You were still not allowed to handle surgeries alone so you spent the day running around, following different seniors and observing or assisting them through their surgeries._

_“Hey, (y/n).” Someone leaned against your cubicle.  
_

_“Sunbae.” You stood up. Woo Jonghwan was the male heartthrob of the hospital. Medical students would fight to be in his student group or follow him in for surgeries. To you, he was just an ordinary senior._

_“You’ve worked hard today.” He handed you a can of coffee.  
_

_“Thank you, sunbae. You too.” You smiled, gratefully accepting the beverage. Your colleagues would always tease you about how Jonghwan gives you special treatment but you were quick to shoot them down, waving off their accusations as him just being nice to a junior.  
_

_“I told you, you don’t have to be formal. Just call me oppa.” He patted your head. Oppa was what you called someone you were familiar with or close to. You weren’t close to him so you felt wrong calling him that.  
_

_“We’re working, sunbae. It wouldn’t be professional of me to call you that.” You chuckled awkwardly.  
_

_“You’re right. It’s getting late, can I drop you home?” He offered. You looked at your watch. Indeed, it was late. There were no more buses and the streets were empty, it would be hard to call a cab.  
_

_“Alright. Thank you.” You smiled.  
_

_“I’ll wait for you outside.” He said and you nodded. You packed up your bag, spraying on scent mask on yourself. Yoongi was still not used to you coming home smelling like a thousand hybrids so you made it a point to spray yourself before you got home. If it made him feel more comfortable, you would make the extra effort.  
_

_“Sorry for the wait. We can go now.” You left the office. Jonghwan nodded and you two walked to the carpark. He opened the door for you to get in._

_The car ride was quiet. You mainly looked out the window. Jonghwan would cast you glances every now and then._

_“Thank you for the ride, sunbae.” You said as he stopped. But as you unbuckled your seatbelt, you were surprised that he put his car in park, running over to open the door for you.  
_

_“I’ll walk you to the door.”  
_

_“It’s okay.” You didn’t want to appear at the door with a stranger and scare Yoongi.  
_

_“I insist.” He shook his head. You sighed, starting to get slightly ticked off. But he was your senior, you were afraid that rejecting him would lead to bad blood at your workplace. You walked to the door but made no attempt to open the door with him there.  
_

_“Goodnight, sunbae. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said.  
_

_“Actually-”  
_

_“You’re finally home!” The door swung open and Yoongi stood there, a look of relief on your face. But when he saw Jonghwan, a frown formed on his face. He was at home, anxiously waiting for your return but you show up with another male human?  
_

_“Yoongi.” You spoke, breaking him from his angry train of thought. Yoongi immediately glued himself to you, his arms going around you.  
_

_“Sorry, sunbae. We’ll talk tomorrow, hmm?” You said quickly as Yoongi pulled you into the house, slamming the door in Jonghwan’s face. You let out a sigh that you were finally free.  
_

_“Kitten.” Yoongi called you in a low voice. You hummed in reply._

_“I’ve been waiting for you the whole day to return home and you were together with another guy? I’m hurt.” He tugged you against him and buried his face in your neck.  
_

_“W-What are you talking about, Yoongi?” You were nervous and kind of shocked at this sudden change in Yoongi.  
_

_“I don’t like my mate being around another guy. The way he was smiling at you like he wanted you.” You could feel the vibrations of Yoongi’s growl.  
_

_“M-Mate?!”  
_

_“You’re my mate, (y/n). That means you’re mine, you understand? No other male should be touching you or even looking at you. I don’t like people trying to take what’s mine.” Yoongi said. You instinctively nodded your head. As a doctor that treats hybrids, you knew about hybrids and their mates. When hybrids find their mate(s), they get protective and possessive.  
_

_“Do you accept me?”  
_

_“Accept you?” You tilted your head.  
_

_“My adorable little kitten, do you accept me as your mate?” He looked up at your confused face, chuckling at your expression. Your cheeks were red in embarrassment and you didn’t trust yourself with your words._

_“Are you getting shy?” He teased.  
_

_“Stop. You want me to accept you or not?” You hit his shoulder. His raised his eyebrows knowingly. You leaned in, hiding your face in his jacket._

_“I know you can’t resist me but please go shower, I can’t have my mate smelling like another man.” He said. You huffed, pulling away to glare at him. You stood up and stormed upstairs.  
_

_“I haven’t even agreed to being your stupid mate anyways!” You said as you slammed the door.  
_

_That night, Yoongi held you close to him as you slept. He stayed awake the whole night, just looking down and adoring your precious sleeping form. The more he looked at you, the more his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He was determined on never letting you go._

_It was a year and a half later that you came home with Jin. You had rescued him from a bust at an illegal exotic pet auction. Of course, Yoongi wasn’t happy with another hybrid in his territory._

_“When is he leaving?” Yoongi asked as you came out of the shower.  
_

_“Geez, you gave me a shock.” You put a hand to your chest. There a small pout on Yoongi’s lips.  
_

_“Let’s sit and talk.” You sat down on your bed. Yoongi plopped down with a huff, his ears falling flat against his head. You knew there was more to Yoongi not liking Jin, other than the whole territorial thing._

_“Is Seokjin going to replace me?” Yoongi finally asked the question that has been on his mind.  
_

_“Yoongi, of course not. Did I do something to make you think that?”  
_

_“No, it’s nothing you did. It’s just... I’ve recovered now and Seokjin’s the one that’s sick and needs care. I’m just afraid, now that I’m better, you won’t want me anymore. I was the ring’s best fighter. The treatment was still bad but it was slightly better than the rest. Then the master got a new fighter, younger, stronger. He didn’t need so many fighters, that’s why they...”  
_

_“Oh, Yoongi.” You hugged him tightly, letting him lean his head against your chest. Yoongi’s past with you was still a sensitive topic that none of you could fully bring up.  
_

_“That will never happen here.” You assured.  
_

_“Really?”  
_

_“You’ll always be my first mate, Yoongi. And I’ll always be yours.” You cupped his cheeks, wiping his tears with your thumbs.  
_

_“That’s right. You’re my mate.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead against yours. You giggled and he began to rub his cheek against yours, letting out blissful purrs.  
_

_“Yoongi, even if Jin or any other hybrid comes, I’ll never forget you. You have a special place in my heart and life that no one can ever take.” You told him. Pulling away, he stared at you for a few seconds before capturing your lips in his. His eyes fluttered close as his tail pulled you close to him.  
_

You blushed as you remembered that memory, touching your lips with your fingers. Quickly, you fanned your face to try and stop yourself from overheating at that memory. 

“Yoongi.” You chuckled as you shook your head. 

All your hybrids have their own story and background. Even if he wasn’t verbal with it, Yoongi makes it very clear that you and the other hybrids are the irreplaceable people in his life. 

_“I came as fast as I could!” You burst into the emergency ward. Yoongi sat on the chair, biting his fingernail as the nurse pressed a gauze to Jin’s elbow._

_“What happened?!” You panicked.  
_

_“A car beat the red light. Hyung pushed me out of the way.” Yoongi said softly. You didn’t know whether to be shocked that your hybrids were almost in a car accident or the fact that Yoongi just called Jin ‘hyung’.  
_

_“Can I take over?” You asked the nurse. She nodded her head and stood up, bowing to you before leaving.  
_

_“Are both of you hurt anywhere else?” You asked.  
_

_“I’m not hurt. Jin hyung is the one that rolled over the road.” Yoongi said. You looked at Jin, who gave you a small, shy smile. He was still shy and a person of little words. Each day that he stays with you, you try to encourage him and coax him into speaking but he wasn’t having it.  
_

_“Jin, are you hurt anywhere else?” You placed a hand on his leg. He shook his head. You cleaned the scraps on his elbows and bandaged them. He winced when you cleaned his knees.  
_

_“Sorry.” You apologised, trying to be as gentle as possible.  
_

_Following that, you took the rest of the day off to be with your hybrids at home. Yoongi was so clearly shaken by the accident._

_“Yoongi, I told you-”  
_

_“It’s not okay! What if he was the one that got run over? I would never forgive myself if that happened. Especially since I’ve been treating him so badly.” Yoongi hyperventilated as he paced up and down the room._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and Jin came in. You both looked at him as he walked over and wordlessly pulled Yoongi into a hug. He had heard the entire conversation and Yoongi’s panicked ranting. Even if he still couldn’t open up, he still cared for you and the younger panther. Jin just patted Yoongi’s back in reassurance._

_“It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” Jin said softly. You froze. That was the first time you heard Jin speak.  
_

_Of course, you didn’t make a big deal out of it because you didn’t want to scare him and make him go mute again. Still, you couldn’t help the squeal that left your lips._

_Things were slowly getting better. Jin was still more of less reserved but he smiled a little more. Yoongi also started to care for Jin. There were times you came home to them cuddling on the couch, asleep._

_“Jinnie, I wanted to ask you if you would like to join our family. Yoongi and I talked. Are you ready to get adopted?” You asked him.  
_

_“You’ll really adopt me?” Jin was in disbelief.  
_

_“You’re already here. Might as well make it official.” Yoongi shrugged. Jin looked at the panther then you before breaking out into a big smile, nodding his head. That same night, Jin asked you to be his mate while you both were sitting out in the garden.  
_

_“Under the stars, I would like to ask you to be my mate.” He said.  
_

_“Me?” You pointed at yourself. Jin nodded his head. You blushed as he stepped closer, leaning down to plant his lips against yours.  
_

_The next morning, Jin was... different._

_He snapped and growled at Yoongi every time he tried to get near you. Jin would either want you to be with him or he’ll come to you in your room. Yoongi told you it’s normal for a while since he’s adjusting to having a mate._

_But weeks passed and months passed. Jin wasn’t getting better._

_“You’re my mate. You can’t leave me.” Jin’s breathing was heavy, his grip tightening on your wrist as you tried to leave for work. Usually, you would sneak out when he was still asleep but today, he woke up earlier than you. Yoongi felt that enough was enough. You were also his mate, he had to step in.  
_

_“Stop that! You’re hurting her.” Yoongi pulled you behind him. Both hybrids lowered themselves, growling and flashing their canines at one another. Not one was going to back down.  
_

_In the end, you had to call in sick that day._

_“Jin, I have to be really honest with you. But you’re not going to pass the psychiatric assessment for adoption like this.” You sat him down.  
_

_“No...” He shook his head.  
_

_“I’m sorry.” He buried his face in his hands as he cried. You shook your head. You knew that this was an instinct that he couldn’t control. It wasn’t his fault. He did it with good intentions._

_“Don’t be sorry. I love you, Jin. I don’t want you being taken away.” You stroked his head, hugging him. With shaky hands, he wrapped his arms around you, letting you comfort him. It was a hard pill to swallow. You didn’t want to let Jin go but you knew, from experience, sending him for adoption assessments was just not the right decision now.  
_

_They’ll either keep him in an institution or put him in a shelter but no way will they let you or anyone adopt him again._

_“I made some calls.” You finally said. He gave a nod, a signal that he was listening._

_“I have a friend that works at place that can help you get better. When you do, we can sign the adoption papers.” You sighed, closing your eyes. Jin saw how conflicted you looked. He didn’t want to leave you.  
_

_“You promise, you’ll come back for me?” Jin whispered.  
_

_“I’ll never abandon you.” You promised._

You smiled as you remembered signing the adoption papers with Jin. Being surrounded by hybrids has taught you so much and helped you learn so much more about them. Standing up, you walked over to the door and opened it. Namjoon was sitting against the wall, soundly asleep. Bending down beside him, you smiled softly. 

“Thank you.” You whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple. Going into your room, you grabbed your blanket and draped it over his legs. 

Smiling in satisfaction, you went back into your room to finish writing your neglected reports. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So just wanted to sort of explain some things. 
> 
> 1\. In this story, hybrids get their heat/ rut only after they find a mate. There are many stories that talk about heat vs rut. I’m not really sure but I will just use the general term ‘heat’ in this story.
> 
> 2\. The current members with (y/n) as their mate are Jin, Yoongi and Namjoon. The others are not really at a stage (except maybe Taehyung), to have a mate yet.
> 
> 3\. (y/n) is their mate and she helps out with their heat most of the time. Yes, this is in an intimate/ coitus way since the point of a heat is to breed. But if (y/n) cannot for whatever reason, the boys are casual enough to help each other out from time to time (also intimately). 
> 
> 4\. The chapters so far are to briefly talk about OT7′s own backgrounds and how they came together with (y/n). Their relationship with one another, mainly (y/n), will be elaborated more as the story progresses.
> 
> 5\. Sorry to the fans who want smut. I have no idea how to write smut and I want fans of all ages to be able to read this story so I can’t have explicit content on here. Just know if ‘heat’ is mentioned, then yes, coitus is involved.
> 
> 6\. I'm not one to write about instantly falling in love, becoming mates then going into a full blown sexual relationship the next second. It's more of familial togetherness, then falling into a comfortable mate/lovers relationship and accepting one another. Then when the heat/ rut kicks in, (y/n) and the hybrid gets intimate (or the hybrid gets intimate with another hybrid).


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Hoseok, Jungkook still hasn’t adjusted to life in your house with the other hybrids. You try your best and take small approaches to make him comfortable and trust you.

***bump***

***bump***

“Hoseok, I told you no playing with your tennis ball in the house.” You chuckled as you came out of the room. He had been obsessed with throwing it and chasing it around the house. Hoseok let out a whine, his head hanging low. You ruffled his hair. 

“Everyone ready to go?” You asked. 

“Can I-”

“Yes, Hoseok. You can bring your ball.” You giggled and he grinned. As he ran down the stairs, you couldn’t help but adore the way his golden brown ears flopped against his head. 

“Chim? You feeling alright?” You poked your head into his room. As per Dr Lee’s request, you have been slowly weening Jimin off his medications. It was good but that also meant that Jimin may experience some side effects or slight withdrawals so you have been keeping an eye on him. 

“I am.” He nodded with a small smile. Although he’s still shy and jumps at loud sounds or voices, he has been improving so much. 

“I know I tell you this all the time but I’m so proud of you, Chim.” You ran a hand through his hair. 

“Really? You’re proud of me?” 

“So proud. A small step is still a step, isn’t it?” You hugged him. He let out purrs of content as he hugged you back, his orange, black and white tail curling itself around you. 

“Let’s go.” You held his hand and led him out. The others were all waiting there. Today was going to be the first time they went to The Field, except for Jin and Yoongi. The boys could all sense how tired you were after your 20 hours shift yesterday but you assured them you were fine and insisted on going today. You wanted them to get some fresh air and run. 

Everyone climbed into the 8-seater van with you in the driver’s seat. Jin was in the passenger seat beside you. 

“Tomorrow, when I go to the nursery, I’ll pick up more fertiliser for our backyard.” Jin said and you nodded. The government had not retracted the hybrid rules yet so boys were still working in shorter shifts.

“We’re here.” You parked the car. 

“Woah!” Taehyung gasped at the big field that covered a few acres of land. You laughed and went to sign all of them in at the reception.

“Hey, Ann.” 

“Hey, (y/n). It’s been a while! I see that you now have an army with you.” She nodded over to your 7 hybrids. You laughed and nodded your head. After paying for everyone, she placed wristbands around all of your wrists and opened the door for you to enter. 

“I’ll be sitting here. Go ahead.” You told them. Hoseok was the first to take off, followed by Jungkook and Taehyung. 

“Go have fun. Yoongi will stay here with me.” You smiled at Namjoon and Jin. Beside you, Yoongi lazily raised a hand and nodded in confirmation.

“Alright. Stay warm.” Namjoon patted your head. They removed their jackets and ran to chase the others. Hybrids like Namjoon and Jin loved the cold since wolves and arctic foxes naturally live in cold climates.

“I guess it’s nap time.” Yoongi yawned, putting his head in your lap. You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Umm...” Jimin stood beside you. 

“Do you want to go too? Taehyung is there.” You asked him, looking at Taehyung, who was rolling around in the grass. 

“Can I stay here?” Jimin squeaked. 

“Of course you can.” You smiled, patting the empty space beside you. Jimin sat down and cuddled your side since Yoongi already claimed your lap as his pillow. You put an arm around him. It didn’t take long for Jimin to fall asleep with his head on your shoulder. With two hybrids so close to you, you didn’t even need extra jackets for warmth. 

You watched as the 5 hybrids chased after each other, rolling around in the grass happily. Jungkook had yet to warm up to you but you could see he was really enjoying himself. 

“Have some hot chocolate.” You gave the cups out to them as they came to take a break.

“Excuse me, miss?” Someone stood in front of you. You looked up at the stranger with a hybrid standing behind him with his head down. All 7 hybrids looked up at him as well.

“Yes?” You looked at him oddly. 

“Where did you buy your bunny hybrid?” He smiled. You frowned and noticed that Jungkook tensed up.

“I didn’t buy him.” 

“Ah... I see. Well, he is exactly the colour I’m looking for and I would love for him to be a present for my daughter. How much do you want for him? I can offer a lot. Is 1 million enough?” He reached out to pet Jungkook’s ears but you were quick to stand up in front of him, preventing the man from having any non-consented physical contact with Jungkook.

“He’s not for sale, sir.” You said warningly.

“I see that you have 6 other hybrids to care for. It must be hard supporting them yourself. I’ll take him off your hands. How about 2 million? Then you could use the money for your other hybrids.” He smiled.

“I don’t know if you’re deaf or dumb but I already said, he’s not for sale. I don’t need a stranger worrying if I can support my hybrids or not. That’s none of your business. They are all staying with me. I’m not giving them up for any amount in the world.” You crossed your arms.

“Now, there’s no need to be rude.” He frowned. 

“You were rude the moment you opened your mouth to speak to me. Now leave before I call security.” You threatened. 

“Let me tell you, little girl-”

“No, let me tell you, sir, that you really do not want to mess with me or my hybrids.” You cut him off. The male took a step towards you menacingly. 

“I would back away if I were you.” Namjoon finally stepped in, showing his canines. The man looked and saw your other hybrids. He knew he was outnumbered, even with his own hybrid next to him. Sending you a final glare, he stormed off with his hybrid. You glared at him, your whole body shaking with anger. Humans are just so ignorant and dumb.

“Easy, kitten.” Yoongi calmed you down.

“Hey, (y/n)! I ran over when my colleague told me what was going on. Is everything okay?” Ann ran over, worry written all over her face. 

“That guy harassed Jungkook.” You frowned. 

“I know. We kicked him out and banned him and his hybrid from coming back. I’m sorry that happened.” Ann sighed. You shook your head, knowing it wasn’t her fault. 

“We should go home.” Jin spoke. Everyone agreed and you piled into the van. Namjoon drove while Yoongi sat beside you, trying to keep you calm. You bit your lip, refusing to say anything. Everyone knew you were beyond pissed. 

Jungkook also remained quiet. He was dumbfounded by your actions. No one has ever defended him like that before and to see you so obviously affected by it made him surprised. Even when you pulled up, you stormed into the house, pacing around the living room. 

“(y/n), calm down. You’re scaring, Jimin.” Namjoon reminded. 

“I’m just so... Ugh!” You pulled your hair in frustration. Jimin let out a soft whine and you turned to him. 

“Sorry, Chim.” You apologised and went out to the backyard, stomping around. The 7 boys watched you in amusement. Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle. The way you got angry never failed to amuse him and make him laugh. 

“How is she’s so adorable when she gets mad?” Jin raised an eyebrow. Yoongi and Namjoon nodded in agreement. 

“Tae.” Yoongi nodded over to your back. The younger saluted, walking over.

“(y/n).” Taehyung jumped towards you. 

“The audacity the guy had! I mean, who does he think he is? So what if he’s rich and can offer millions of dollars? Geez, I wanted to stomp his face into the ground. And did you see how he just wanted to pet Jungkook when he’s just a stranger? Who the hell does that?!” You continued to pace as you ranted. Taehyung sat on the bed, eyes following you back and forth. 

“I’m getting dizzy from your pacing.” Taehyung stated innocently, breaking your rant. You stopped walking and blinked at him

“Oh, sorry, Tae.” You chuckled. 

“Don’t be angry anymore.” Taehyung said. 

“You know, sometimes, I just think humans should be the one treated like pets, not hybrids. Humans should be leashed and be in shelters. Most of them just disgust me with their entitled attitudes.” You shook your head. 

“If that happens, the hyungs and I definitely adopt you! So you won’t have to be in a shelter.” Taehyung grinned. 

“Thanks, Taetae. Glad to know I won’t be abandoned.” You laughed. Taehyung was always sent out by your other hybrids to deal with your anger for a reason. His innocent personality and boxy smile was able to calm you down and make you forget your anger instantly. 

“We know that you’ll never give any of us up.” Taehyung said. 

“Of course, you’re my boys. All of you take up your own special place in my heart.” You cupped his cheeks. 

Just looking at Taehyung made tears fill up in your eyes. You couldn’t imagine your life without any of them. Even if Jungkook and Hoseok were not obligated to stay with you after the winter, they have still made an impact on you. 

“Why are you crying?!” Taehyung panicked, seeing tears trail down your cheeks. 

“Nothing. I just love all of you so much.” You smiled through your tears. Taehyung stood up, enveloping your body with his as his own tears threatened to fall. 

“We sent you out here to cheer her up, not make her cry.” Jin stood there, chuckling with an eyebrow raised. 

“Jagi, are you crying because you love us?” Jin gave you a knowing look. You nodded your head like a little child and Jin’s face showed just how used he was to this. He made you and Taehyung go back into the house, not wanting you to get sick from the cold weather You looked at all the hybrids, sending them a small smile.

“I’m going to rest. Please have dinner first if you’re hungry.” You yawned and headed up to your room. You took a shower first.

“What’s wrong with her?” Jungkook asked with a scoff.

“(y/n) gets angry when hybrids are disrespected. You could at least be grateful that she protected you today. When you’re not even her hybrid.” Taehyung frowned slightly. 

“I didn’t ask her to do that.” Jungkook snorted.

“Why would you say that?” Yoongi said in disbelief. He couldn’t believe how disrespectful Jungkook was.

“I’m not some weak damsel in distress. I don’t need her to come save me or protect me. She should have just minded her business.” Jungkook crossed her arms. Now that made Jin and Namjoon frown too. Hoseok gulped, knowing that Jungkook was crossing the line with his words. 

“If you’re so strong, why are you here the? Staying here and eating our food for free.” Jin crossed his arms. 

“Because my hyung is gullible enough to buy into your whole charade about how she’s the best human ever and that all of you are one big happy family!” Jungkook yelled. Jimin was already curled up into a ball on the ground, having an anxiety attack. 

“You do not yell in front of Jimin.” Yoongi pushed Jungkook back.

“I can do whatever the hell I want! I don’t need to listen to you.” Jungkook glared, his long ears twitching slightly.

“Then leave. You don’t like it here and honestly, we don’t want you here as well. You have been nothing but rude and cold. You can’t even appreciate what (y/n) is doing for you and your brother.” Jin growled.

“I think all of you need to go and cool down.” Namjoon stepped up into his alpha role. 

The slamming of the bedroom doors was what woke you up. You came downstairs to see all the hybrids tense, Taehyung sitting next to Jimin on the ground to calm him down as he has an anxiety attack.

“What the hell is going on here?” You frowned. 

“Jungkook, Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung...” Hoseok looked down then at the staircase where the three hybrids disappeared off to. That was when you knew that there was a fight. Fighting between the hybrids wasn’t something you tolerated in the house, especially with Jimin around.You decided to give Jungkook, Jin and Yoongi time to cool down before finding them.

“Come here, Chim.” You sat on the couch. Jimin immediately jumped up and leapt into your welcoming arms.

“Breathe, Chim. I’ve got you. Follow my breathing. It’s okay, take your time. In and out.” You ran your fingers through his hair with a soft smile. 

“Better?” You asked. He pressed his face into your shoulder but nodded nonetheless. As you continued to comfort Jimin, you looked to the 3 hybrids with you.

“Jungkook disrespected you. Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung got angry.” Taehyung explained briefly. You were surprised that Jin was involved too.

“Hoseok, get Jungkook down. Namjoon, get Yoongi and Jin down too.” You sighed and the two scrambled up. Yoongi and Jin came down but Hoseok relayed that Jungkook wan’t ready to do the same yet. Yoongi was stand offish, arms crossed with a small frown on his face. Jin was quiet but had his head lowered with guilt.

“I’m not going to say who was right and who is wrong but you guys should know better than to fight in front of Jimin.” You said. 

You knew that talking to Jungkook was going to be more difficult. Jungkook was still young and he was abandoned at such a young age with only his adopted older brother to be by his side.

“Sorry, (y/n). We shouldn’t have-”

“I’m not asking you to apologise to me.” You said. 

“Sorry, Chim. We shouldn’t have done that. We weren’t being considerate” Jin said softly. Yoongi nodded in agreement and patted his head. 

“It’s okay, hyungs. Sorry.” Jimin’s ears lowered in guilt.

“No, it was our faults. Don’t apologise when you did nothing wrong. That’s not a good habit to have.” Yoongi said, casting you a look. That was a bad habit of yours too and the boys never failed to remind you of it. You just looked elsewhere, whistling innocently. 

“I’ll go get started on dinner.” You stood up.

“I want to help!” Taehyung was quick to trail after you into the kitchen with Jimin by his side. The two were becoming inseparable and it was honestly quite adorable. 

“Hoseok, you’re not gullible, alright? Sorry you had to hear that from your brother. He doesn’t mean that and only said it in a fit of anger.” Namjoon told the golden retriever.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry Jungkook has been nothing but trouble since he has been here. In our previous house, he was always being babied and the favourite.” 

“Can we ask what happened with your previous owner?” Jin asked. 

“Sure. There was actually another border collie hybrid and tabby hybrid with us but our owner said they ran away the week before. But I heard the owners gave them to a shelter. I didn’t know why but didn’t ask. We were playing in the park one day and when we turned our backs, she ran off. Jungkook saw her get in a car and leave.” Hoseok bit his lip.

“We went back to the house only to find it abandoned. Our owner’s stuff was gone and we didn’t know where she went. There was no letter, no money, no nothing.” Hoseok shook his head.

“Was that why you were out that night?” Yoongi asked.

“Yeah, we usually take turns to go find food but as the oldest, I go out more often.” Hoseok nodded.

“I’m sorry that happened to the both of you and Jungkook is still so young.” Namjoon sighed. From the kitchen, you watched the 4 oldest hybrids of the house talk and converse comfortably. 

“Shall we make some hot chocolate?” You asked the two as you wiped your hands. Taehyung and Jimin blinked at you in confusion.

“Hot chocolate?” 

“Come on, you’re in for a treat.” You smiled as you took out the ingredients out to make hot chocolate. The two were in awe as they watched you blend the chocolate and hot milk together, topping it with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and marshmallows.

“Does Yoongi hyung not like hot chocolate?” Jimin asked.

“He does but most of the time, he prefers warm milk instead.” You patted his head and they helped you bring all the cups out. The stew for dinner was left to simmer on the stove before it was eaten.

“Yours.” You handed Yoongi his mug of plain, warm milk. 

“I’ll go deliver Jungkook his mug.” You went to his door and placed the mug on the ground. You knocked and left, not wanting him to feel awkward.

When you returned, you sat next to Jin. You reached up to rub his ears, something Jin has always liked since he started living with you. Everyone was chatting and interacting with one another, even Jimin was nodding along with the conversations. You couldn’t help but feel for Jungkook. He was alone upstairs while everyone else was here.

“Hoseok, is there anything Jungkook likes? Like what makes him happy.” You asked.

“Our owner used to get these Chicago style hotdogs from a cart stall. The guy opens at the farmer’s market across town.” He informed.

“If I bring you to that market, do you think you can bring me to that stall?” Your eyes brightened. Hoseok nodded his head with a smile. Yoongi frowned slightly. Jungkook didn’t deserve your efforts.

“Why do you want to do that for him?” Yoongi asked.

“Jungkook is just closed off because he’s in an unfamiliar environment. Let’s just try to be more understanding towards him. He was abandoned and he feels hurt by that, we can help him overcome it and open up without being forceful. Let’s just be patient.” You smiled.

“Thank you for helping him.” Hoseok teared up and hugged you. 

“He’s not going to show any appreciation for your efforts, (y/n).” Namjoon pointed out.

“That’s okay. He doesn’t have to like me or look to me as an owner. As long as he can live here comfortably without having to feel so guarded, I’m content.” You grinned. Taehyung moved to nuzzle against your neck.

“Hoseok, the next weekend, when the farmer’s market opens, shall we take a drive down?” You suggested.

“Can I come too?” Jimin tugged on your pant leg. 

“Of course you can.” You kissed the top of his head. When everyone was done with the hot chocolate, you went to serve up dinner. Taehyung and Yoongi stayed by your side to help with what they could. Jin and Hoseok took out the side dishes from the fridge. Namjoon and Jimin took the bowls and cutlery out. Yoongi started scooping the rice.

“Less rice for me.” You told him. When you said that, he purposely added another scoop. 

“Sorry, can you repeat what you said?” He looked at you, threatening to get another scoop from the rice cooker. You pouted and glared at him.

“Nothing.” You mumbled.

“That’s what I thought.” He smirked. You placed a portion of rice, spicy stew and side dishes on the tray for Jungkook. 

“Okay, this is where I step in. Sorry, snowflake, I know you said patience t he’s still not a king that needs to be waited on. You are not his servant. If he wants to eat, he will come down, alright?” Jin wrapped his hand around your wrist. The others, even Hoseok, nodded in agreement.

“Alright. Hoseok, please make sure he comes down to eat later. It’s not good to skip meals.” You told him.

“You’re one to talk.” Yoongi snorted.

“Yah, Min Yoongi. I can still cancel the shipment for that scratching post that you ordered online.” You threatened. Yoongi gave you a look.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” You smirked.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok finally understands why his brother can’t open up and get comfortable in the house. But as Jungkook begins to crumble, you assure him that you will always be there for him.

3 am...

“Finally home.” You closed the door behind you and sighed. Looking at the living room, you noticed that Yoongi and Jimin had fallen asleep under the heating lamp, the younger curling into the older’s side like a mother cat and her kitten. You removed your coat and silently went upstairs.

“Tae?” You were surprised when you turned on the lights and saw the tiger on your bed, hugging your pillow, fast asleep.

“(y/n)?” Taehyung opened one eye.

“Hey, baby. What are you doing here? Why aren’t you sleeping in your own room?” You asked quietly, stroking his head.

“I had a nightmare and wanted to wait for you. But your pillow smelt so good.” He yawned. You smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his forehead. As he fell back asleep, you went to take a quick shower. You had 3 hours to sleep before you had to go to the farmer’s market with Hoseok. 

The only reason why you were going to get hotdogs so early in the morning was because Hoseok said they sell out really quickly because of how popular and authentic they were. 

***sniff sniff***

“Yes, Tae?” You groaned with your eyes still closed. 

“You smell nice.” He tossed the pillow he was holding behind him, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He proceeded to scoot closer to you, wrapping his arms, legs and tail around you comfortably. 

As Taehyung held you, he knew something was wrong. He felt something stirring in his gut. 

Your alarm rang again a few hours later, signalling that it was time to get up. Your limbs and back were aching but you pushed yourself to sit up, letting Taehyung’s arms fall to your waist. Being winter, the sky was dark despite it approaching 7am. You brushed your teeth and changed, grabbing your outing bag and heading downstairs. 

“Morning...” Hoseok greeted, followed by a yawn. 

“Sorry that you had to get up so early, Hoseok.” You said apologetically, rubbing the fur of his flopped ears. 

“No, if anything, you should be resting. I know you came back late last night.” He smiled. You shook your head and saw Jimin coming down the stairs, dressed in a familiar looking purple cardigan and beanie. 

“This cardigan looks familiar, hmm?” You teased, helping him adjust his hair under the beanie. 

“Yoongi hyung said I could borrow it.” He blushed. You laughed and nodded, patting his head. You weren’t going to tease him about what you saw when you can home. No, that teasing was for Yoongi. There were more footsteps and you looked up to see Namjoon coming down as well, dressed in his outing clothes.

“You’re coming too?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so might as well tag along. It’s a long drive there so we could take turns if you want.” Namjoon smiled. 

“Thank you, Joon.” You tip toed and kissed his cheek. As he wrapped an arm around you to hug you, Namjoon stiffened and you noticed it. 

“Something wrong?” 

“Not with me. Are you feeling alright?” He frowned. You looked down at your body before nodding up at him. Namjoon nodded, convinced for now. As everyone climbed into the car, you insisted on driving the way there.

“Wow, it’s really far.” Jimin said as he looked out the window. 

“Yeah, it is on the other side of town Chim.” Namjoon ruffled his hair. Hoseok sat in the front seat, next to you, in case you needed instructions on where to go and where to park later. 

After a 2 hour drive, you finally arrived. The farmer’s market was bustling with people and vendors. You took your shopping bags, handing the boys their own before you headed in. Jimin held your hand, not feeling the most comfortable with the big crowd. 

“If you need to take a breather, let me know, alright? We can step aside.” You assured and he nodded his head.

“It’s the stall there!” Hoseok pointed and ran forward. 

“Even in the early mornings, his energy levels are still an all time high.” You chuckled and followed him. There were two young males running the stall. They greeted you kindly. 

“Hoseok?” They recognised the golden retriever.

“Hello! It’s been a while.” Hoseok greeted. They watched as Hoseok pointed out menu items to you. Of course, they were surprised to see Hoseok with a stranger and not his regular owner.

“You pick which one you and Jungkook likes. Let’s order two for him. Pick something for the rest too.” You passed the plastic menu for Jimin and Namjoon to glance at and pick what they wanted. After talking to the owners, you learnt that they were actually students in Chicago and fell in love with the hotdogs there that they decided to open a stall here.

“Are you Hoseok and Jungkook’s new owner?” The stall vendor asked. 

“Oh, umm... Yeah. Fostering for now.” You smiled. The two males nodded their heads and handed you the bag of food.

“Let me.” Namjoon took the bag from you.

“Thank you. Hope you sell a lot.” You bowed your head to the vendors and carried on. Being at the farmer’s market, you decided to buy some fresh produce like eggs, cheese, vegetables and fruits. 

“Can we get strawberries?” Jimin asked. 

“Of course we can.” You took 4 pints of strawberries and handed them over to the stall owner. As you counted the money, your vision blurred slightly. You closed your eyes and opened them again, giving the amount to the old lady. Jimin helped carry his strawberries.

“(y/n).” Namjoon grasped your forearm.

“Hmm?” You looked up at him.

“You’re sick. That was why your scent was different this morning.” He placed a hand on your head. Your head suddenly felt so heavy that you needed to lean it against Namjoon’s.

“We should go. I don’t want you to faint and freak Jimin out.” Namjoon said. He felt bad for using Jimin to guilt trip you into leaving the market but he knew it was the only way for you to actually listen to him and leave. You let out a small whimper of discomfort and nodded your head. 

“Chim, Hoseok. Let’s go home. (y/n) needs to rest. We can come back again.” Namjoon supported you with his arm. 

“Is (y/n) alright?” Hoseok asked. Jimin stuffed the last piece of mandarin into his mouth, given to him for free by the kind fruit vendor, and rushed over to your side. He had a look of worry on his face.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” You assured with a force smile. 

“Let’s go, Chim. Namjoon has (y/n).” Hoseok held Jimin’s hand, leading the way back to the car. Your eyes closed as you leaned against Namjoon. 

“(y/n)?” Jimin called out to you as Namjoon carried you into the backseat, strapping your seatbelt over you. 

“Shh, let her rest. She’s be alright.” Namjoon stroked Jimin’s head, calming him down. Jimin nodded but grasped your hand in his worriedly. Namjoon and Hoseok put all the shopping in the trunk before Namjoon drove home. Hoseok used the phone you gave him to send a message to the others to let them know you were unwell.

When Namjoon pulled up, Taehyung, Yoongi and Jin were already standing by the door, their tails moving swaying nervously.

“Tae, help Jimin and Hoseok carry the shopping in.” Namjoon instructed. Jin opened the door on your side to see you completely out cold. 

“She’s running a fever. Her lips are almost blue.” Jin frowned.

“Let’s get her in.” Yoongi said and Jin nodded, slipping his arms under you to hoist you up and out of the car. They brought you straight to your room. Yoongi closed the door, leaving only those mated to you in the room for privacy. He began to slowly remove your jacket and outing clothes.

“Here.” Jin handed him your long sleeve shirt and winter pants.

“Does she always get cold easily?” Namjoon asked as Yoongi changed you, noting how you were still shivering. Yoongi pulled off his owner sweater and put it over your shirt.

“Not really. But she does fall ill quickly if she’s over exhausted.” Yoongi said, adjusting the pillow under your head. 

“Should we bring her to the hospital?” He turned back to the oldest. Jin felt your pulse, remembering the small medical things that he learnt while you were studying for your tests.

“No, she’s fine. She just needs sleep and some medication when she wakes up. I’ll make her some porridge to eat.” Jin shook his head as he pulled away from you. Namjoon went downstairs to help Jin while Yoongi stayed by your side to keep you warm with his own body heat.

“Pabo. You act all tough with your doctor image when you don’t even take care of your own health properly. Yoongi scoffed as he brushed your hair behind your ear. You huffed in your sleep, as if annoyed by him. 

“Sleep well.” He kissed your forehead. 

Jimin insisted on helping Jin make porridge for you. He wanted to help make you feel better. 

“Is she going to be alright?” Hoseok asked. 

“Yeah. She’ll be fine. Just caught a little cold and exhaustion.” Jin assured with a smile. Taehyung stationed himself right outside your door. He sat down and stared up at it. He remembered this morning, when he smelled that something was wrong with you. If he said something and stopped you from going out, maybe you wouldn’t be so ill. 

“What are you doing?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

“(y/n)’s sick.” Taehyung frowned, not taking his eyes off the wooden door. 

“Okay?” Jungkook shrugged and walked past the tiger. He was internally relieved that you weren’t downstairs. That way, he wouldn’t have to face you or talk to you. 

“You’re up early.” Jungkook said to Hoseok. That was when his nose picked up a familiar scent.

“Is that...?” He quickly peeked into all the brown bags on the counter. Finally, he found them. Chicago hotdogs, one of if not, his most favourite food. 

“Hyung, when did you get Chicago dogs?! Aren’t they at the farmer’s market across town?” Jungkook couldn’t even hide the big grin that spread across his face as he held up one of them.

“They are. (y/n) heard that they’re your favourite and we drove there early this morning to get them for you.” Hoseok smiled softly at his brother. Hearing that, Jungkook’s smile grew a little smaller as he put the hot dog down. Why did you do that for him? 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why?” Hoseok tilted his head.

“Why did she do that? She didn’t need to. I’m not going to be bought over just because she got me these.” Jungkook looked down. 

“How could you say that?” Taehyung appeared from behind. Jungkook turned around to look at him. 

“How could you even say that? She comes back from work at 3 am, only gets 3 hours of sleep because she has to drive across town for 2 hours just to get these dumb hot dogs for you and even gets sick to the point that she faints. Yet, that’s all you can say about her.” Taehyung growled. 

“It’s not my fault.” 

“Yes, it is! It’s because of you!” Taehyung pointed with tears in his eyes. Namjoon and Jin are about to step in when Yoongi enters. 

“(y/n)’s going to wake up because of all your shouting.” Yoongi states monotonously. 

“Hyung-”

“I really don’t care. My priority now is my sick and unconscious mate.” Yoongi grabbed a glass of water and heads back upstairs. He looks down at your peaceful form and slides under the covers next to you.

“Kookie, let’s talk.” Hoseok knows that this has gone on for a long enough and he has to step in and discipline Jungkook as his older brother. Jungkook follows Hoseok to their shared bedroom. Hoseok locks the door behind him gestures for Jungkook to sit. 

“Do you really hate it here that much?” Hoseok asks. 

“We’re outsiders, hyung. We will always be.” Jungkook sighed. Hoseok sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s not true, Kookie. (y/n) and her hybrids have been nothing but kind to us. She has never forced us to do anything we didn’t want to do. They never expect anything from us.” Hoseok pointed out.

“I know...” Jungkook’s head hung low.

“What’s really wrong, Kookie?” 

“I don’t want to be abandoned again.” Jungkook finally confesses in a whisper, looking away to stop the tears from falling. Hoseok’s heart broke. He knew that Jungkook took it hard when their previous owner abandoned them. There were just wounds that can possibly never heal. 

“Oh, Kook.” Hoseok stroked his head. 

“She’s nice, understanding, patient and caring. I want to stay with her forever but I don’t want to start trusting her and then one day, she gets sick of us and leaves.” Jungkook cried.

“(y/n)’s different. You know that.” Hoseok hummed.

“How do you know?” Jungkook sniffles and wipes his tears with his sleeve. Hoseok reaches out to catch the tears he missed.

“Do you see how she jumped to protect you last week? I’ve never seen another owner react like that and we aren’t even her hybrids. She was really upset.” Hoseok reminded.

“What Taehyung hyung said-”

“Every word of what he said is true. She came back from a 16 hour shift at 3 am and we drove to the farmer’s market because she wanted you to have the hot dogs after I told her how much you like them. We planned this last week because she wanted you to be happy and comfortable living here. She even lectured her hybrids about fighting with you.” Hoseok said.

“But they didn’t even do anything wrong. It was me...” Jungkook was in shock. He knew it was wrong of him to fight with Yoongi and Jin as they were the oldest in the house.

“Well, I’m glad you know that they weren’t the ones in the wrong.” Hoseok said with a small smile and Jungkook nodded. 

“She knows that you’re not ready to open up yet. She reminded everyone to be understanding and respect your boundaries, to not be forceful.” Hoseok added.

“I’m scared. hyung.” Jungkook whimpered.

“I am too but (y/n) is a chance I am willing to take.” Hoseok shrugged. Jungkook felt the same. 

Hoseok left the room, giving Jungkook some space and time alone to think. Sniffling, Jungkook thoughtlessly went to your room. Yoongi had left briefly because of a phone call regarding his piano recital. Jungkook kneeled down beside your bed. 

“Jungkook?” You were woken up by him grasping your hand. Seeing the bunny’s tears, you immediately sat up.

“Hey. what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” You panicked. 

“Did you not like the hot dogs?” You asked. He shook his head and held his arms up to you like a small child. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him up on the bed. Jungkook could feel your warm temperature.

“It’s okay, Jungkook.” You hushed as he cried into your chest. Yoongi came in and froze when he saw what was going on. 

‘Out.’ You mouthed, pointing to the door. He held his hands up in defence and exited the room. You continued to softly comfort Jungkook, hushing him and humming to calm him down. 

“Are you feeling alright?” You asked. He shook his head. 

“Are you sick?” You asked again. He repeated the same action as before. You weren’t going to force him to tell you what was wrong but mentally, you just prayed that he didn’t get into another fight with the others. Jungkook was reduced to sniffles and occasional whimpers. 

“It’s alright, Jungkook. You will be just fine, don’t worry.” You cooed assuringly. Your words made Jungkook feel worse. How could you still be so kind to him when he has been nothing but trouble for you? 

“You probably hate me and don’t want me anymore. I’m so horrible and all I do is cause trouble.” He rubbed his eyes. 

“Now, where did you hear that? You’re not horrible, Jungkook. Trust me, I’ve met horrible people and you’re not one of them.” You giggled.

“Really?” Jungkook looked up at you, his big eyes filled with tears.

“Of course.” You smiled, wiping his tears. 

“And don’t think I’ll ever hate you or not want you. If I hate you, I wouldn’t have gone across town just to get your favourite hot dogs.” You stroked his head. He leaned in for you to hug him again. 

“She didn’t want us anymore, she threw us away. She left us.” He whispered. 

“I promise you’ll never have to go through that again. That should never happen to anyone. But I don’t want you to think that it’s because of you or that you did something wrong that made her leave. It’s not your fault. She shouldn’t have left you and Hoseok. You don’t abandon family. Ever.” You said firmly. Jungkook nodded in agreement. 

He wanted to apologise but he just couldn’t force it out. You knew his sentiment was there and hoped that this meant Jungkook would start opening up a little more. 

“Stop crying, alright? No one hates you. If they are, you let me know and I’ll talk to them.” You joked and he gave you a small smile. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked. 

“Yes. Don’t blame yourself because I’m sick alright? It has nothing to do with you. I should be taking better care of my health.” You smiled. 

“Go eat your hot dogs before they get too soggy.” You ruffled his hair. He nodded his head. 

“Umm... Can you come with me?” He picked the nonexistent lint on his sweater. You nodded and went to the bathroom to wash your face first. Holding his hand, you brought him down. Safe to say, all the hybrids grew quiet when they saw your connected hands. 

“How are you feeling? You should be resting.” Namjoon cupped your cheeks to feel your temperature. 

“I’m feeling fine. Don’t worry. I’m sorry for worrying you guys.” You smiled sheepishly. Jin came over and pulled you against his chest, kissing your forehead. 

“Oh, don’t say sorry to us now.” Yoongi smirked. You turned to face him and tilted your head in confusion. 

“Yoongi hyung called head nurse Park to tell her you were sick. She said you shouldn’t come in for the next 2 days.” Taehyung informed. You groaned, knowing that head nurse Park was going to lecture you again. 

“Gee, thanks Yoongs.” You smiled bitterly. 

“You’re welcome, kitten.” He returned the sweet smile. Hoseok scooped you a bowl of porridge and you slid into your seat. Jungkook took Jimin’s seat beside you. Jimin just sat in Jungkook’s seat without a complain. You took a hot dog out and placed it in front of Jungkook. 

“Eat up.” You said encouragingly.

“I’ll feed you.” Jin took the seat on your other side. The boys always took advantage of you when you were sick to treat you like a baby.

“I can eat on my own, Jinnie.” You said, coughing to hide your embarrassment. He shook his head with insistence. 

“Here.” He blew the porridge and held it up to you. Blushing madly, you slowly opened your mouth and ate the food off the spoon. From the corner of your eye, you saw Namjoon and Yoongi smirking at you. 

“You two wipe your smirks off your face before I do it for you.” You threatened. 

“Kitten’s got some claws.” Yoongi said with raised eyebrows., obviously not threatened by you. 

“Jinnie, stop them.” You whined.

“Alright, knock it off you two.” Jin turned to them with a serious look. They stopped after the oldest’s chiding and you stuck your tongue out at them with a triumph smile. One thing about Jin feeding you was that he made sure that you finished all your food, not allowing you to sneak some to Jimin or Taehyung like you usually do.

“Have your medicine.” Jimin gave you a glass of water.

“Thank you, Chim.” You smiled and put the pills in your mouth, gulping it down with the water. 

“I’m going back to nap.” You yawned. Taehyung followed you this time, wanting to cuddle with you. You faced hm and he shot you his boxy smile. Taehyung gently cradled you as your eyes started to droop and you let the sleepiness wash over you. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When peace finally seems to be settling in the household, a threat comes your way and you need to think decide between your selfish wants and the safety of your hybrids.

***BUZZZZZ***

“Jungkook? What’s up?” You pressed your phone between your ear and your shoulder as you continued to type on your computer. 

_“Taehyung hyung is acting weird.”_

“Weird how?” You grew worried. Namjoon and Jin were working today to help with Christmas orders while Yoongi had to go down to the music school for a meeting to discuss the upcoming winter recital. 

“He was angry after you left and locked himself in his room. Even if Jimin hyung called him, he won’t come out. He didn’t even want lunch.” 

“That is indeed weird. Hmm... I don’t have consultations for the rest of the day, only a surgery at 4. I’ll drop by home for lunch. Let Hoseok know and make sure Jimin is okay, please.” You said and hung up. Saving your report, you turned your computer off and headed out. 

“Doctor?” The receptionist was shocked to see you with your things.

“Something happened at home. I’ll be back before my 4pm. If anyone needs me urgently, tell them to beep me.” You informed and she nodded. You got in your car and drove home. 

“(y/n), you’re here.” Hoseok greeted you as you stepped through the door. He helped you take your back as you removed your shoes and coat. 

“He’s still in his room?” You asked and the boy nodded. 

“Thanks for taking care of everyone, Hoseok. I’ll go see what’s up.” You smiled and patted his head, heading up the stairs. Jimin was at the door, pawing at it while whining and calling out for Taehyung.

“Tae...” He whined softly. 

“Hey, sweetie. Taehyung not answering you?” You greeted with a smile. Jimin jumped slightly at your sudden appearance. He broke into a grin, temporarily forgetting his best friend ignoring him and ran over to hug you. You chuckled, wrapping your arms around him as you let him nuzzle his face against your neck. 

“Let me talk to him. Why don’t you go down and get some lunch.” You said. He nodded his head obediently and ran downstairs. 

“Tae?” You called and knocked on the door. Immediately, the door swung open. 

“What are you doing here?” His eyes widened in surprise. You noticed that they were red and slightly puffy, like he has been crying. You entered the room and Taehyung closed the door behind him.

“I got a call that my tiger was acting strange. Jimin’s been outside your door, he’s really worried.” You raised an eyebrow. 

“I know, sorry.” He hung his head low. Walking over, you used your finger to lift his chin to face you. You searched his eyes but he avoided your eyes.

“What’s wrong, Tae?” 

“Nothing.” He looked away. 

“Not convinced. You know you can tell my anything. What’s bothering you, baby?” You tilted your head. Taehyung couldn’t help but growl as you called him ‘baby’. You blinked at his reaction, stepping back slightly. He got hurt when he saw that, as if you were scared he would hurt you. 

“I’m sorry.” He drew you back into his arms.

“It’s hard to see you always being so close to the hyungs when you’re my mate too.” He confessed. You pulled away.

“Oh, Tae.” You finally understood. He was getting antsy because of the whole mate thing. 

“You treat them all like men but you always baby me. I’m not a baby, I want to prove to you that I can be strong like the hyungs too. I can protect you like a good mate.” Taehyung ran a hand through his hair in frustration. You couldn’t help but giggle. You call him ‘baby’ not because you think he is a baby, it’s just a cute nickname.

“I know you’re capable, Tae. You don’t have to prove anything to me.” You cupped his cheeks. 

“When I call you ‘baby’, it’s not that I don’t think you’re as strong or manly as your hyungs. I just call you that as a endearment. Everyone calls you Tae as well so I thought me just calling you ‘baby’ is special. I can stop that if you’re uncomfortable.” You shrugged. 

“N-No!” He shook his head. He liked the idea of being the only one with a special nickname from you. 

“So you accept me as your mate?” He looked up at you. 

“I love you.” You smiled. Taehyung hesitantly leaned forward and placed his lips on yours. His hands squeezed your waist as his tail curled itself around your ankle. 

“As much as I know you want to scent me as your mate, I’m sorry but I have to return to work.” You stroked his head apologetically. 

“Tonight?” Taehyung asked. You chuckled and nodded your head. The both of you went back downstairs. Jimin stopped eating when he saw his best friend emerge beside you and jumped off his seat.

“Tae! You’re alright!” He smiled in relief. 

“Sorry to worry you, Chim.” Taehyung said and hugged his best friend. Jimin shook his head and wrapped his hand around the taller.

“I have to go back to the hospital. I have a surgery at 4.” You told the rest as you scooped a bowl of noodles for yourself and Taehyung. Taehyung stayed by your side, trying his best to hide his first mate feelings. Like the rest, he just wanted to keep you for himself and stay by your side for the whole day. But he knew you still had to go back to work. 

You knew it wasn’t easy for Taehyung to let you go right after you accepted him as your mate so you sat with him after lunch, the both of you enjoying a cup of tea. 

“We can hang out tonight.” You told him, sipping the last bit of your tea. 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” He followed you. As you wore your shoes, he patiently held your coat and bag for you. You slipped your arms through the sleeves of your coat and Taehyung adjusted them on your shoulders. 

“Thank you.” You kissed his cheek and left.

The surgery wasn’t complicated and it passed without any problems. You returned to your office after settling the patient in her ward. The sun had set early, being winter, and you updated the online patient charts.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Come in.” You said, facing away from the door.

“Doctor, you got a gift.” Head nurse Park came in with a teasing smile. You turned around and raised an eyebrow, who would send a gift so late?

“What gift?” You stood up. She came in with a big bouquet of flowers. You took it in your arms, reading the card that was given.

**_‘Doctor Echo, thank you for taking care of my hybrids. Although I rather them stay dead, I will be coming to retrieve them very soon. - Anon’_ **

“Secret admirer?” Head nurse Park teased. She wasn’t a hybrid so she couldn’t sense the change in your mood. But if your boys were all there, they would have sensed it. 

“A-Ah, just a nice patient.” You forced a smile and she nodded, patting your shoulder and leaving. Crushing the note, you threw it in your trash bin and sat back on your chair, turning to face the window at the back. You felt shivers go down your spine as you buried your face in your hands. Suddenly, you felt so self conscious, like you were being watched. 

“I’m leaving.” You told the nurse, handing the nurse your files for the day.

“Have a nice evening, doctor.” She smiled and you could only nod in acknowledgement, going to your car. You threw the bouquet in your backseat as you drove home. 

“(y/n).” Hoseok greeted. By your scent, the hybrids immediately knew something was wrong with you.

“H-Hey, I-I’m gonna skip dinner. I-It’s been a long day. I’ll just s-sleep.” You said quickly and ran up to your room. As your room door slammed close, Jimin flinched, letting out a small whimper.

“What was that?” Yoongi turned to the other 6 hybrids who had equally worried looks on their faces. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Standing up, Yoongi and Jin headed upstairs to your bedroom door. But of course, you locked it.

“Kitten.” Yoongi called, knocking softly. Jin’s ears twitched as he heard your muffled sobs through the door.

“Kitten, it’s me and Jin hyung.” Yoongi continued.

“P-Please leave me alone.” You squeaked. Jin sighed, placing a hand on the panther’s shoulder before they went back downstairs. Taehyung was pacing nervously.

“Tae, please sit. You’re stressing Chim.” Namjoon said and the tiger sat down in his spot. 

“She’s not gonna talk anytime soon.” Yoongi sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Hyungs, what if she’s upset because of me?” Taehyung asked in fear. Of course, he told them what happened when you came back home this afternoon. The tiger began to think that you were feeling unhappy because of him asking you to be his mate. But you were fine when Taehyung sent you off earlier. 

“I’m sure it’s not because of you asking her to be your mate, Tae. She wouldn’t be upset over that.” Yoongi assured. 

“I’ll go to (y/n)’s office to see if there’s anything I can find. We still have time before curfew.” Jin spoke.

“I’ll come with to help search.” Namjoon raised his hand.

“You two go. Her staff pass is still in her coat. We’ll stay here in case she needs anything.” Yoongi said and Taehyung nodded his head, just wanting to be near his mate. Jin grabbed his keys and left the house with the wolf hybrid following behind him.

“Will (y/n) be okay?” Hoseok asked. 

“Tae. I’m worried about (y/n). Can’t we see her?” Jimin whined.

“It’s okay, Chim. Let’s just give her some time and space.” Taehyung sat under the heating lamp, letting the smaller curl up against him for comfort.

In your room, you bit your thumbnail as you sat in front of your computer, contemplating whether to tell your team about the message you were sent. But you knew if you told them, they would relocate your hybrids.

“Wait it out, just a few days.” You told yourself. Pulling your legs up to your chest, you began to type a message to your hospital director.

The 5 hybrids perked up when they heard the car pull up outside. The two entered with grim looks on their faces. Namjoon took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"What’s this?” Jungkook asked. 

“We found it in the trash can.” Jin stated. Jimin reached out to take it but Namjoon stopped him. 

“Wait. It’s... heavy. I think Yoongi hyung should read it first.” Namjoon said seriously and the others knew that he wasn’t joking. Yoongi licked his lips worriedly and unfolded the paper. He read the note and grew rigid. It was obvious who the note was from.

“Hyung?” Taehyung bit his nail. 

“None of you mention this to (y/n), alright? Don’t tell her we have this note.” Yoongi looked at everyone, who nodded.

“What are we going to do?” Namjoon tapped his foot against the ground nervously. The 4 others were still lost but Jin also knew who the note was from. Someone knew your identity and your face because they addressed you by your organisation’s code name, which was dangerous for you and all of them in the house.

“Are you going to tell us what is in that note?” Taehyung asked. 

“I think iIt’s from our old owner.” Namjoon said grimly. Even if Jungkook and Hoseok didn’t know their full background, they still knew that Yoongi and Namjoon were from an illegal fighting ring. 

“The ring master?” Jimin’s blood ran cold.

“Yeah and I know it’s difficult but don’t start stressing about this because it’ll only stress (y/n) out even more. Let’s wait for her to think of a solution and handle it.” Jin instructed and they nodded. 

“Let’s have dinner.” Hoseok said and everyone sat down. Dinner was quieter than usual. 

“Chim, breathe. It’s okay.” Yoongi reminded. Jimin didn’t even know he was holding his breath. He took a sharp inhale of breath and exhaled. 

“t’ll be okay.” Yoongi spoke. The newest 2 didn’t really know much about the organisation you were with that saves hybrids. Frankly, they all didn’t know much. Yoongi knew the most but what he knew was also a minimum. He was also the only one that knew what is bound to happen if you tell the organisation that you got a threat at work today. 

“Is (y/n) going to eat?” Jungkook asked. 

From the looks of it, you weren’t going to come down. Taehyung placed some fried rice into a bowl with some sides and went upstairs. He knocked on your door but obviously, you wouldn’t reply or open the door for him.

“(y/n), please eat, alright?” He placed the bowl down and turned. As he was about to go down the stairs, he heard you open the door, only to close it quickly.

It was only when it got late, after you were sure that all the hybrids were asleep, that you left your room. You only had your cardigan around you as you went out into the cold and sat on your garden bench.

“Please, I can’t lose any of them.” You whispered. Hearing crunching behind you, you turned around.

“I don’t smell (y/n).” Jin came out of his room. He went into Yoongi’s room to wake him up. Indeed, they saw your room door left ajar. Your scent was faint, you weren’t in your room.

“Where’s Taehyung?” Jin asked when he noticed the tiger’s door open as well. The 2 oldest walked around to look for you. Yoongi stopped when he saw two figures sitting on the bench. Taehyung had his arm around your shoulders as you softly cried against his chest. Your cardigan wasn’t sufficient in keeping you warm but Taehyung was.

“Don’t.” Jin stopped Yoongi from approaching the two of you. The smell of your fear was evident in the air.

“Let Tae handle it, they’re mates now.” Jin said and Yoongi nodded. 

“I’m your mate now, you can lean on me.” Taehyung whispered. You didn’t give anything away but continued to cry. Taehyung didn’t try to force anything out of you either. 

“You know I love you and the others right, Tae?” You cupped his cheek. He nodded, putting his hand over yours. 

“I love you too.” He closed his eyes. You thought back to how in a matter of a few months, 5 new hybrids came into your life. Although you were content with Jin and Yoongi as your only hybrids, you couldn’t even imagine your life without the other 5 now. 

\--

For the safety of the rest of the hospital and your family, the director advised that you take a long vacation for now. 

“The director said I should take some leave to spend time with you guys. Since the 5 of you came in, I’ve been so buried with work.” You lied through your teeth as you told them.

“Okay.” Namjoon nodded. Of course they knew that you were lying but just played along with you. 

“Shall we go out?” You suggested. In your mind, you played the possible scenarios that could happen while you were out but you weren’t going to interrupt the boys’ lives because of your paranoia. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Yoongi entered your room as you were changing. 

“Yeah.” You felt his fingers grasp the hem of your long sleeve turtle neck to help you pull it down. Smiling gratefully, you kissed his cheek but he turned his head so you kissed his lips instead. He smirked at your surprised reaction, hand snaking to the back of your head to hold you in place. You let out a whine when you ran out of oxygen. 

“Sorry, kitten.” Yoongi chuckle. You reached out to wipe the lipgloss that got on his bottom lip. He held your hand and led your back downstairs. 

“I guess I don’t have to worry about whether the two of you are bundled up.” You told Namjoon and Jin. They were dressed a lot lighter, only in a t shirt, jeans and a normal jacket. 

“(y/n)!” Taehyung came down, nearly crashing into you. He was excited to go out. You laughed and adjusted the collar of his jacket. 

From the corner of your eye, you watched JImin waddle down the stairs, teetering slightly because of his puffy down jacket. You couldn’t help but smile and coo at how adorable he looked. 

“My little marshmallow.” You squealed and hugged him. Jimin blushed slightly. He was sensitive to the cold as well so he wanted to make sure he was bundled up enough to not fall ill. With everything going on, the least he could do was not fall ill and give you another thing to worry about. 

“Jungkook! Hoseok! Ready to go?” Jin shouted up the stairs. The two came out, Jungkook having an excited bunny smile on his face. 

“Let’s go.” Everyone piled into the van. Yoongi drove with you in the passenger seat. When you pulled up to the mall, you were grateful that it wasn’t too crowded. 

“We can split up since we all have different things we want to buy..” Hoseok suggested. 

“Good idea.” Namjoon smiled. 

“You guys split, I’ll go alone.” You told them. Good thing Hoseok suggested that because you actually written a list of things you wanted to get the boys for Christmas and none of them were supposed to know what they were getting. But the hybrids all looked alarmed when you told them you would go alone. They were worried about your safety as well. 

“You shouldn’t be going alone.” Jungkook blurted out. 

“It’s alright, bun. I’ll be fine.” You assured. ‘Bun’ was the nickname that you started calling Jungkook. You were the only one allowed to call him that without getting punched. 

“Kook’s right, snowflake.” Jin said. 

“Seriously, guys. It’s okay. If there’s anything, I’ll call you.” You laughed. In the end, it was Namjoon and Jin, Hoseok and Jungkook, then all the felines together. 

“We’ll meet at the froyo shop in 2 hours.” Yoongi said and everyone nodded. You turned around and started walking. All 7 boys just stood there, watching you walk and disappear around the corner. 

“She’ll be alright, right hyung?” Jimin asked. Yoongi gave a tight smile and nodded. They all split up to go get their respective things. 

“Hmm...” You entered the first store. After observing the the boys, learning more about them, you saved up your money to get them their presents. They were all relatively easy to attain since they were pricey and not regular Christmas gifts. Yoongi, Taehyung and Namjoon’s gifts had to be ordered and delivered to the house. For the others, you called the shops in advance. 

“Hello, I called last week about this?” You showed the picture to the store clerk. 

“Give me one second.” She smiled with a bow and went into the staff room. As you waited, you browsed the shelves. Some bumped into your shoulder and you turned around. 

“Sorry.” The man said gruffly and you nodded, turning back to the shelf. Something about the man was off. Slowly, you pulled your mask that was at your chin to cover your nose and mouth. 

“Here you go madam.” The store clerk came back. With gloved hands, she opened the package to show you the contents. 

“Thanks.” You said quickly, wanting to get out of there. 

“Paying by?” The clerk asked. You handed your credit card over to her and kept your head low, you could practically feel the stare of the man behind you. Once she was done and handed you the hand written invoice, you were out of there. Quickly, you went to a crowded area and disappeared. 

“Sh*t.” You cursed, putting a hand over your chest. You were being too paranoid. 

“(y/n).” Someone put his hand on your shoulder and you whipped your head around in alarm, letting out a gasp. 

“Oh, Hoseok, it’s just you.“ You let out a sigh of relief. 

“Is everything alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Hoseok frowned. You nodded your head with a reassuring smile. You still had some things to grab so you left him. The rest of the shopping went by smoothly, kind of. You still looked over your shoulder occasionally. 

As you headed over to the froyo shop to meet the boys, you saw them already gathered, sitting at a table and showing off their purchases. You stopped and just watched them. They left a seat empty for your arrival. 

The way they smiled and laughed with one another made you smile as well. You knew what you must do. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you’re at home, you have been spending every waking moment with the boys. It’s not easy hiding your presents from curious hybrids. You look forward to spending your first Christmas as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little family moment. Be happy (for now...)

“Flip it!” Jin laughed and you held the handle of the frying pan with both hands, your tongue sticking out from the corner of your mouth as you focused. Tossing it, you watched the pancake lift off and land back in on the uncooked side. 

“Yeah!” You and Jin hi fived each other.

“Kitten, just what the hell are you and hyung doing at 9 am that has you cheering like Korea won the World Cup?” Yoongi stood at the doorway with arms crossed and raised eyebrows. You smiled sheepishly, the excitement making you forget about how loud you were being. 

“Making pancakes! I finally flipped one on my own!” You showed him proudly like a child showing her drawing to a parent. 

“Wow, kitten. You’re amazing.” Yoongi gave you an amused smile and wrapped your arms around your waist, leaning down to kiss your cheek. 

“Is everything okay?” Taehyung came down, yawning. 

“Yes, baby. Sorry for waking you up.” You giggled. Taehyung shook his head and came over, stealing you from Yoongi. He yawned against and pressed his cheek against the top of your head. 

“I smell pancakes!” Hoseok dashed down. 

“Good morning Hoseok!” You greeted as Jin poured more batter onto your frying pan. Hoseok waved and came over to observed the stack of chocolate chip pancakes you and Jin made. Yoongi yawned as he stood over the coffee machine to fix a brew for everyone. 

“Shall I cut some fruit?” Hoseok offered. 

“Yes, please.” You nodded and he walked over. Taehyung still clung onto your back like a koala. You were even convinced his fell asleep for a moment. 

“Good morning...” Jimin entered, rubbing his eyes, his hair all messed up. Letting Jin take over, you peeled Taehyung’s grip off of you and walked over to Jimin. 

“Morning, Chim.” You ran your fingers through his slightly tangled hair. He tiredly, wrapped his arms around you, letting out a tired whine. 

“Are you making pancakes?” He asked. You nodded you head and he looked over to see Hoseok cutting fruit. Taking a small paring knife, he wordlessly began to help slice the bananas, strawberries and kiwi. Two hybrids were missing. Seeing that Taehyung was helping Jin, you washed your hands and went upstairs. 

“Joonie?” You knocked and entered. Namjoon was sitting on his bed, having just woke up seconds before you entered.

“You’re awake.” You smiled. Namjoon nodded. 

“You have flour in your hair, my love.” Namjoon cracked a smile as his arms circled around your waist and he pulled you towards him. He pressed his face into your stomach, inhaling your scent. 

“The others didn’t even tell me I had flour in my hair.” You pouted and tried to get it off with your fingers. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still beautiful.” Namjoon teased. You threw your head back in laughter, slapping his shoulder lightly. Since he was awake, you went to wake Jungkook. The bunny was still sounded asleep, bundled up in a thick hoodie and pants. 

“Bunbun, time for breakfast.” You whispered. He stirred a little but didn’t make any other movements. 

Kookie, bunbun.” You called a little louder. A few seconds later, he let out a whine and stretched his arms and legs.

“(y/n)?” He croaked in his morning voice, peeking one eye open. 

“Good morning.” You laughed. Holding his hand, you pulled him into a sitting position. He frowned slightly and looked around, as if unaware of where he currently was. You combed his messy hair back and kissed his forehead. He hugged you, falling back on the bed. You let out a squeak in shock while Jungkook was slowly falling back asleep. 

“Hey! I’m not your pillow. And wake up or your hyungs are going to eat all the pancakes.” You hit his chest. 

“You can make me more if they do.” Jungkook mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“Nu uh. Don’t get your hopes up.” You rolled your eyes. Holding his hand, he let you drag him to his shared bathroom with Hoseok. You put tooth paste on his toothbrush for him, letting him brush his teeth.

“Aigo.” You wet a face towel and wiped his face. He let out another yawn, blinking his eyes with a blank stare. 

"Finally.” Taehyung groaned. 

“Morning, hyungs.” Jungkook grumbled out. The two of you took your respective seats and you all started eating. You sipped your coffee and cut into your pancakes. Taking the bowl of strawberries, you scooped generous portions for Jimin and Jin, who you know love strawberries. 

“Thank you.” Jimin smiled. You patted his head. 

“How’s rehearsal going?” You asked Yoongi. You knew it was different practicing at home compared to the school. The school had a grand piano while you had a regular piano at home. 

“It’s been good. I’m looking forward to it.” Yoongi nodded his head. 

“Can we all go watch hyung perform?” Hoseok asked excitedly, his tail wagging for emphasis. 

“Yes. I’ve ordered 7 tickets.” Yoongi informed. 

“I’m going to have a bath to get the flour out of my hair.” You announced and went upstairs. As you picked out your clothes from the drawer, you heard the door open. Arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Jinnie?” You smiled and turned around to face him. He smiled softly, tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“I love you, snowflake.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” You replied. He hugged you and you squeezed his waist. You were so grateful for Jin. He was so patient and helpful with caring for the others, especially the younger ones. Turning your head to him, Jin pulled you closer to give you a loving kiss. He left you to let you have your shower. You soaked in your tub with a nice lavender bath bomb. 

Before you could fall asleep, you rinsed yourself off and got up. You wore one of Yoongi’s hoodies and slipped on some fuzzy socks,

“Shall we get more heating lamps?” You asked as you saw Jimin and Taehyung cuddling on the futon, fast asleep under the comforting warmth of the lamps. Yoongi shrugged. 

“Yeah. Jungkook and Hoseok may need to use it as it gets colder.” Yoongi said and you nodded. 

“I’ll order it, kitten.” He took his phone out. 

“Thank you. I love winters as much as the next guy but it makes me feel so lazy and tired.” You yawned, stretching your arms. Yoongi chuckled, still typing on his phone. His tail came to rest on your thigh. 

“Kitty.” You stifled a laugh as your stroked the soft fur, remembering the little girl at the beach, Hyejin. Yoongi stopped and shot you a nasty glare. You returned an innocent smile but snickered to yourself. Yoongi dropped his phone and tackled you onto the couch, tickling your sides. 

“Stop!” You laughed. 

“Not so tough now, huh? Apologise!” 

“Never!!” You squealed, laughing out loud. He scrunched his nose and just continued tickling you. 

“Who’s the kitty?” He asked again, the gummy smile on his face only growing bigger. You were so adorable when you tried to be rebellious and tough around him. 

“You! Min Yoongi!” You giggled. 

“Wrong answer~” 

“Okay! I surrender! White flag!” You shouted out random surrendering words. Yoongi stopped as you panted. He hovered over you and you met his eyes, even with his fringe covering them. You laughed, reaching up to cup his cheek. Slowly, he leaned down to press his lips against yours. When he pulled away, he laid down on top of you.

“Did you lose weight again? You feel lighter.” You asked as you ran your fingers through his hair. 

“No...” He mumbled, placing his face on the side of your neck. When you found Yoongi, he was underweight and you learnt that it was hard for him to put on weight despite eating more. So him losing weight concerned you. 

“Relax, kitten. I’m just not putting my full weight on you. I don’t want you to be squished.” He chuckled when he heard your accelerated heart rate. 

“Okay.” You nodded. 

“(y/n)?” The two of you turned to see Taehyung and Jimin awake. You hit Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Look what you did.” You blamed. 

“You were the one shouting.” He pushed it back at you. You glared at him, sticking your tongue out at him. Taehyung wanted to come over to cuddle but Yoongi let out a low, warning growl. Taehyung whined but backed away with respect for the older. 

“Possessive much?” You snorted. 

“Hey, I’m allowed to be possessive over my woman. I mated you for a reason.” He scoffed. Your cheeks turned red at his bluntness.

“Now I wanna have a nap so hush.” He cooed in a teasing matter. You shook your head, he was seriously going to nap on top of you, in the living room where the others can see you. 

With Yoongi’s steady breathing and warm breath against your skin, you were also soon lulled into dreamland.

“Let them sleep.” Namjoon told the younger ones and draped a blanket over you and Yoongi. You and Yoongi just tightened your grip on one another.

\--

Before you knew it, Christmas rolled around. The days leading up to today were definitely chaotic. You had to make sure the boys didn’t try to sneak into your room to get a peek at their presents. And as a family activity, all 8 of you bought a big Christmas tree and decorated it together. 

“Merry Christmas!” Your bedroom door opened and your 7 hybrids spilled in. You whined, hiding under the covers. 

“Come on, kitten. You told me I cannot be a grouch on Christmas so you can’t be one too.” Yoongi grabbed your hands in his and gently tugged you into a sitting position. 

“But it’s too early.” You whined. 

The 7 boys all sent you soft smiles, loving how precious you were. Jimin and Taehyung tackled you back into the bed with hugs. 

“Alright, alright.” You chuckled and finally opened your eyes to face them. You took your time to scan all of them, taking it all in. The fact that all of them were here with you. 

“Merry Christmas, boys.” You greeted with a smile. You gave all of them hugs but no kisses since you had yet to brush your teeth. All of them, except Taehyung and Jimin, left the room to let you wash up. You wore your Christmas jumper and brushed your hair. Finally, Taehyung stepped closer to you with a smug smile. 

“What?” You stopped and faced him. He shrugged, eyes going up. You followed and looked up, seeing the mistletoe he held over you.

“Now, where did you learn this?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Yoongi hyung said it grants us unlimited kisses for the day.” Jimin spoke from his seat on the bed. Shaking your head, you looked back at Taehyung, who tapped his lips. 

“You’re learning too much from Yoongi.” You rolled your eyes but tip toed to give him a peck anyway.

“My turn!” Jimin grinned. Taehyung did the honours of holding the green over your heads. You pinched Jimin’s cheek lightly and kissed it. When you pulled away, he gave you a kiss on your cheek as well. 

“Yah! Stop hogging her and let her come out!” Jungkook shouted from outside the door. Chuckling, you held their hands and went out with them. You couldn’t say you were surprised when you saw the boys with their own mistletoe leaves in their hands. 

“This is your fault.” You glared at him. 

“One at a time.” You sighed. The boys obediently got into a line and waited for your hugs and kisses. 

After that, you enjoyed a nice breakfast together, with egg nog that you made. You made an alcohol version and alcohol-free version for those that didn’t want to drink so early in the day.

“Hoseok, you’re glowing.” You cupped his warm, red cheeks. He giggled. The rest of the day was spent together, the 8 of you spent some time outside and then watched a movie together. It was a shame that snowfall was late this year.

“Are we going to open presents now?!” Jungkook asked excitedly. You nodded and went upstairs to get all the gifts down. 

“That’s a lot.” Jimin said in awe as you arranged everything. You laughed and patted his head. This was your first Christmas with Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung so you wanted it to be as memorable for them as possible. 

“Let’s see who we have here. Chim.” You took the bag and gave it to him. He opened it and his eyes widened. 

“I know you like your sweaters.” You smiled. 

“They’re so soft.” He gasped as he felt the soft material under his fingertips. After thinking about what Jimin would like for his present, you decided to get him some high end sweaters. 

“They fit perfectly.” He slipped one over his head, snuggling into the warmth of them. You melted at how adorable he was and he hugged you gratefully. 

“Hoseok.” You took the next bag.

“No way!” Hoseok has been eyeing the new limited edition off-white sneakers. They were so difficult to get but thankfully, the store you called had one last pair in the colour and size he wanted.

“How did you get this?!” He was so excited, his tail showed it.

“A magician never reveals her secrets.” You giggled. He squeezed you as the big smile on his face never faltered. 

“Joonie. I really hope I got it right.” You joked as you gave him his. He unwrapped it and saw that it was a limited edition figurine. Namjoon was starting to get into collecting his favourite figurines and you wanted to get him a special one. 

“This is the exact one. I have been looking for it online but it’s been sold out everywhere. ” He looked at the box. 

“Thank God then.” You let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, my love. I love it.” He gave you a peck, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. 

“Me next!” Jungkook complained. 

“Alright, alright. Here’s your, bun bun. Be careful.” You slid the wrapped box over to him. Jungkook clapped his hands happily and began to shred through the wrapping. It was the latest gaming console. Jungkook really loved his games so you thought it was a fitting present for him. Jungkook shouted happily and jumped into your arms. 

“Oof! I take the reaction as you liking it.” You wrapped your arms around him as you steadied yourself. 

“I do! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He chanted. 

“We’ll go to the store to pick out more games soon.” You ruffled his hair and he nodded his head, giving you a bunny smile. 

“Jinnie, you’re next. Be careful.” You cautioned as you handed the present to him. From the size of it, Jin already knew what it was. There are only a few things that are shaped like that. 

“I promise I’ll go fishing with you next time and you can try it..” You said as he unwrapped the new fishing pole. 

“You always complain that it’s boring.” Jin snorted.

“I promise I’ll only complain for 5 minutes.” You promised. Jin shook his head with a smile and wrapped an arm around your waist. He puckered his lips and you shyly leaned in to give him a kiss. Seeing your red cheeks made him laugh and squeeze your waist. 

“My baby is next.” You passed the paper bag to him. Taehyung tore the paper open and his eyes widened as he went quiet.

“Is this really for me?” He whispered in disbelief. 

“Of course, silly.” Taehyung felt tears well up in his eyes. He had expressed an interest in photography so you bought him a Leica camera, which has been on his wishlist. 

“I love it.” He wiped his tears. 

“Aww, don’t cry, baby.” You cooed and reached out to wipe his tears for him. He put the camera down and wrapped his arms around you, burying his head into your shoulder. Seeing Taehyung cry almost made you cry as well but you held yourself together. Yoongi still had yet to get his gift and you weren’t going to ruin the moment for him.

“Last but definitely not least. Yoongo Boongo.” You called. Yoongi rolled his eyes at his hated nickname. 

“There’s a reason I blocked this half of the living room.” You had blocked it off with folded screens, telling the boys it was a surprise and they couldn’t go see what it was. Thankfully, they listened to you and didn’t peek. 

“Close your eyes and follow me.” You held your hand out to him. He closed his eyes and let you lead him. The boys helped you remove the folding screens. 

“Wow.” The other 6 gasped when they saw it. 

“What? What?” Yoongi was curious as he stood there with his eyes still closed. Bringing him closer, you placed his hand on the material. 

“What-” He opened his eyes and froze. 

“Surprise.” You said. Yoongi just stared at what was in front of him, thinking that this could be a dream and when he woke up, it wouldn’t be here. He looked up at you and you just gave him a crooked smile. From his long silence and lack of reaction, you grew worried about what he was thinking. Did he not like it? Did you get the wrong present?

“Kitten...” Was all he said. 

“Is this the wrong one? I-I’m not really an expert on these things so I just gave the model number to guy and he got it for me-” He cut off your rambling by pulling you to his chest. 

“It’s perfect, kitten. I don’t even know what to say. Thank you.” He let out a deep breath.

“You’re welcome, Yoongs. Merry Christmas.” You said, muffled against the material of his hoodie. You knew one of Yoongi’s dreams was to have his own grand piano. So you felt that this Christmas the perfect timing to get him a white grand piano. You had the space for it and he deserves it.

“I love you.” Yoongi whispered. 

“I love you too.” You looked up at him. Cupping his cheek, he brought his head down to give you a kiss. 

“Wait, there’s still one more present.” You moved away and went back to the couch area. Digging through the bags, you took the envelopes out. 

“Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook.” You handed them out according to the names you scribbled on top. The three received them and opened them. They read the papers quietly. The other 4 hybrids curiously looked over their shoulders to see what it was. Even they were shocked. 

“If you’d allow, I would like to adopt the 3 of you.” You felt tears well up in your eyes. The 3 hybrids were speechless as all of them started crying. You pulled them into a big hug. 

“All of you are already family so might as well make it official.” Your voice cracked as you wiped your tears, stroking Jimin’s head.

“We are getting adopted.” Hoseok smiled through the tears. Jungkook was crying so hard he couldn’t even speak. He knew you would never let him feel abandoned again. All your hybrids pulled you into a big group hug. 

“I love you all so much.” You told them. As they all continued to embrace you and each other, your eyes moved to the window and you gasped. 

White flurries slowly drifted down from the sky. It was the first snow, falling on Christmas day. 

“It’s the first snow!” You grabbed Yoongi’s hand and pulled him to the backdoor. The others just followed you, wearing their shoes. Namjoon, Taehyung and Jimin have never seen snow before. You wore your own boots and dashed out, feeling the snow fall on your skin.

“Kitten! You need a jacket!” Yoongi shouted. You giggled and you jumped around. 

“It’s the first snow!” You continued to cheer.

“Got you!” Namjoon held your waist and spun you around. You laughed as you placed your hands on his shoulder. Everyone had run running around and playing in the snow. 

“Why is the first snow so special?” Jimin asked. 

“There’s a belief that if you experience the first snow with someone you love, you’ll stay together for a long time.” You held his hand with a soft smile. Jimin smiled at your words, he wanted to stay with you forever, and hugged you as the snow continued to fall. Jungkook removed the snow from your hair.

“May I?” You pointed to his long ears. He nodded, leaning down so you could help him brush off the snow.

“This is really Christmas.” Jin wrapped his arms around you.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to do what’s best for your hybrids’ safety, even if it ends up hurting both you and them. But you know that you’d rather them be angry with you than dead.
> 
> Chapter warning(s): Angst(?), SAD. Please read at your own discretion. (Shorter chapter up ahead)

Three days since Christmas passed. Yoongi’s piano recital was tonight. You knew just how hard he has been practicing and you were so happy that he will finally reap the fruits of his labour. 

“Yoongs?” You put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. It was only the two of you in the kitchen, having a late lunch while the rest were busy with their own things. Yoongi was chewing on his fingernail and staring at the wall that he didn’t even pay attention to his food. 

“Are you alright?” You asked, concerned.

“I’m nervous for tonight.” He confessed. You softened at his words, cupping his cheeks to make him look at you. 

“Hey, don’t psych yourself out. You will do just fine. I know you how hard you have been working. You’re talented and you’ve improved so much, give yourself some credit.” You gave him an eskimo kiss. 

“I love you so much, kitten. What would I do without you?” He finally broke into a gummy smile. 

“Don’t even go there. I never want to imagine my life without any of you. Now eat. You’ll need energy or you might pass out before you even step on stage.” You chuckled. He nodded and picked his chopsticks up to start eating. As he ate, he kept his hand on your thigh the entire time, his tail coiled around your waist like always. 

“We’ll always be here. You know that.” Yoongi spoke again, cutting your quiet eating. You stopped, processing his words. 

“I know.” You smiled down at your bowl.

After lunch, Yoongi ran through his pieces on his new piano. You sat in the living room, watching the 3 maknaes play their video games. Of course, you were lost because you weren’t a gamer. 

“Play with us, (y/n).” Jimin whined. 

“Thanks for the offer, Chim. But I haven’t understood a single thing since I’ve sat down to watch you.” You chuckled. 

“It’s easy. Here.” Jungkook suddenly moved to sit behind you. Your eyes widened slightly as his wrapped his arms around you, practically giving you a back hug. He put his large hands over yours as he guided you on how to use the controller. 

“Like this.” His breath was warm against your ear. He didn’t notice to two others watching you, having abandoned the game. Even Yoongi stopped playing to watch the interaction in amusement. 

“Got it?” Jungkook’s voice broke your train of thought. 

“Uh huh...” You replied aimlessly and he pulled away, shooting you his signature bunny smile. 

“I just remembered, I still have some things to do. You guys do ahead and play.” You squeaked and stood up, running to your room. 

You knew that since Christmas night, Jimin had intentions to mate you. You had overheard him telling Taehyung about it. And even though it has only been 3 days, Hoseok and Jungkook have been much more affectionate with you. 

But you couldn’t, you weren’t cruel like that. 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Come in.” You sat up from your bed. You opened the door to see Namjoon standing there. 

“Hey love, I just wanted to ask if you think I should wear a tie with my suit tonight. I’ve never worn a suit before and never gone to a fancy event like this before so I want to make sure I look my best.” He held up the jacket, tie and inner shirt for you to see. You stepped aside to let him into your room and he tried on the outfit for you to see.

“Hmm... No tie. And don’t worry, Joon. You look just fine. Very dashing.” You stroked his cheek with reassurance. 

For almost all the boys, it was their first time attending a formal event and wearing a suit. They were so excited when you brought them for their suit fitting. 

“Thank you. I’ll leave you to get back to what you were doing.” Namjoon changed back and grabbed his clothing. 

“Joon.” You blurted out as he was walking to the door. 

“Yes, my love?” He let go of the door knob and turned around to face you, a gentle smile on his face, his dimple showing. 

“Nothing.” You returned to smile and shook your head as you waved at him. He shrugged slightly and turned around to leave the room. You sighed and heard the door opening again. 

“(y/n)? Are you busy?” Jimin poked his head in. 

“Hey, Chim. I might take a nap.” You chuckled, yawning. You laid down, putting your head on the pillow. Looking up at the calico cat, you patted the empty space in front of you and Jimin grinned before he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He climbed in, getting warm under the covers by your side.

“What’s up?” You asked. 

“Jungkook and Tae are still playing but I just wanted some quiet time before it got too much for me.” He confessed.

“I understand. We all need our quiet time.” You stroked his head. Even if you woke up late today, you haven’t been sleeping the past few nights and the exhaustion was getting to you. 

“Goodnight.” You said sleepily as your eyes closed. Jimin kept his arms around you the whole time, being lulled to sleep as well. 

Finally, it was time to go for Yoongi’s recital. Yoongi had left earlier to prepare while the rest of you left a lot later. You watched as the boys wore their suits, each fitting suit somehow matching the person’s personality. 

“Need some help?” You asked Jin, who was struggling with his tie. 

“Thank you, snowflake.” He smiled. 

“You should go change.” Jin shooed you away as he helped the others get ready. Looking at the clock, you knew there wasn’t much time and ran upstairs to get changed. You took your dress out. Slipping it on, you looked at your reflection in the mirror, taking a deep breath. There was a churning in your stomach as your smile faltered a little. 

“Jagi!” Taehyung called, a nickname he took from Jin. You hummed in acknowledgement and left your room. 

“I’m here.” You came down the stairs. The boys all stopped what they were doing and stared at you. You were in a gradient navy blue and white A-line dress that had sparkles cascading down the chiffon skirt.

“Is it too much?” You winced. 

“Snowflake, you look absolutely stunning.” Jin shook his head. 

“You’re so beautiful, my love.” Namjoon took your hand, kissing the back of it. His actions caused you to blush. 

“You all look great as well.” You smiled. Taehyung took pictures of you with all the boys. Jin volunteered to drive the van. You made sure you had the tickets in your clutch. Hoseok sat beside you, wrapping a secure arm around your shoulder. His uplifting smile was able to make you smile as well. 

“Are you alright? Feeling ill?” He asked. 

“I’m fine, Hobi. Don’t worry.” You rubbed his ear with a small smile. When Jin parked, you stepped out. Jungkook took your hand. 

“We still have some time left.” Namjoon checked his watch. 

“Excuse me, are you Min Yoongi’s owner? (y/n)?” A teenage boy ran up to you. You and the 6 hybrids looked at him. You nodded your head, did something happen to Yoongi?

“Mr Min asked me to come look for you. He requested that I take you to him now.” The boy informed. 

“I’ll come with you. You guys head in first.” You gave them their tickets and followed the boys in. He led you to a door that had, ‘Min Yoongi’ scribbled on the name plate. The boy bowed and left you. You cleared your throat and knocked the door. 

“Yoongs?” You called. He suddenly pulled you to him, making you crashed against his chest. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked softly. 

“You look beautiful, kitten.” He complimented, ignoring your question. Closing the door, he sat you down on the couch. He was in his dress pants and shirt but his ironed blazer was still draped over the chair to prevent wrinkles. 

“I just want to do well for you.” Yoongi squeezed your hand. 

“Oh, Yoongi. You don’t have to worry about that. I know you will do well, you already make me so proud no matter what. A piano performance doesn’t change what I feel for you. I’m honoured you’re doing this for me but I also want you to do this for yourself. You’ve worked so hard and from this point, you’ll just keep getting better.” You stroked his cheek. 

“I just needed to see you to calm myself down.” He confessed. 

To that, you smiled softly and kissed his cheek. Yoongi’s tail coils around your wrist and the two of you just share a peaceful silence. You’re the only one that Yoongi shows his vulnerability to. 

“You should go find your seat.” Yoongi whispered. 

“Alright, I’ll be anticipating your performance, Yoongs.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around him to hug him. 

“I’ll be searching for you in the crowd, kitten.” He kissed your forehead and let’s you go. You entered the auditorium with some other people filing in and find your seat with the other 6. Your seat was in between Jin and Taehyung.

“Is he okay?” Jin asked. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just nervous.” You giggled. Taehyung laces his fingers through yours and you smile at him. It wasn’t long until the lights darken and the talking crowd is reduced to whispers and low murmurs. You watch as the different groups of people perform. From little kids to adults. 

“When is Yoongi hyung coming out?” Taehyung asked you. 

“He’s the finale so there’s still a bit to go.” You replied in a low whisper. The other performers weren’t terrible, you all were just excited to see Yoongi. 

“It’s Yoongi hyung’s turn.” You hear Jungkook whisper excitedly a few seats down. You were so happy to see how the hybrids support each other and hype each other up like real brothers.

The curtains drew back and the spotlights turned on. Everyone clapped as Yoongi stepped out, looking absolutely dashing in his tuxedo. He bowed to the audience. 

“You can do it, Yoongi.” You said softly, knowing he can’t hear but you still prayed that he wouldn’t let his nerves get the best of him. 

Yoongi took a deep breath and began playing. The beautiful melody flowed through the entire concert hall. It felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around you. Yoongi continued playing, closing his eyes, not even looking at the music score before him anymore. Turning your head, you saw the other 6 hybrids all watching with small smiles on their faces. 

They’ll be alright. 

“Snowflake...” Jin faced you and you turned to him, not even realising that tears were streaming down your cheeks. 

“It’s okay.” He gave a soft smile and reached out to wipe your tears away. Taehyung squeezed your hand in comfort. Yoongi finished the next song and moved on to his next one, which was a self composed song. 

This song was an entire story. The story of you and Yoongi; how you found him, healed him, stayed with him, all the moments you shared with him, encased in a piano melody. 

As the song ended, Yoongi opened his eyes and stood up. Even amongst the crowd, he met eyes with you, giving small crooked smile. Everyone stood up and clapped for him, giving him a standing ovation. You heard the boys cheering for him loudly. 

“Thank you for attending the concert tonight everyone. We hope to see you again next year.” The MCs of the concert closed the show. 

“Let’s go find hyung!” Jimin smiled. 

“You guys go ahead. I need to use the washroom.” You said. 

“You sure? We can come with you.” Hoseok asked. 

“There’s no need, it’ll probably be crowded anyway. I’ll come find you guys later. We wouldn’t want to keep Yoongi waiting.” You smiled. The boys nodded and you parted ways. They went to the area where performers were coming out. Some performers met their families and left. 

“Yoongi hyung!” Taehyung called when the pather came out, dressed in his normal clothes. 

“Where’s (y/n)?” Yoongi asked. 

“Bathroom.” Jungkook replied. The boys all complimented Yoongi on his performance, making him flustered and embarrassed. 

“Ah, it was alright.” He stuttered, waving the compliments off. People were leaving and soon, it was only the 7 of them left, waiting for you. Namjoon took his phone out to text you but you didn’t reply him. 

“There could be a long queue. Try calling her?” Jungkook suggested. Namjoon nodded and called you but it went straight to voicemail. Something was terribly wrong. All of them felt it in them. You weren’t someone to ignore calls, especially calls from them. 

“Where’s the washroom? Let’s go find her.” Jin frowned.

_'We have separated. They went to meet Yoongi at the backstage entrance. - Echo’  
_

_‘Roger. We’ll move in and get them to the safe house. You know the rules Echo, no more communicating with them. - Alpha’  
_

_‘Please take care of them. - Echo’_

“Sorry. We can’t let you go anywhere.” They were suddenly surrounded by masked figures. The 7 boys backed away in caution. 

Yoongi’s heart dropped. This was what he was afraid of the moment he knew that you received a threat from his previous owner at work. You told him stories about this happening to other agents and their hybrids before. The organisation didn’t take any chances. The moment you report a threat, they will immediately move in for a hybrid removal. 

“Who are you?” Jimin asked, starting to feel scared. 

“Hello. My name is Alpha. All of you are in danger, we are here to take you to a safe house immediately.” A male told them. Yoongi knew this man, they have met before. 

“What about (y/n)?” Yoongi asked. 

“Yoongi, you know that you cannot see Echo as long as there is a threat. This is protocol.” Alpha told them. 

“(y/n) is in danger too. Those guys came after her because she saved Yoongi and Namjoon. She should be coming to the safe house with us.” Jin said. 

“It doesn’t matter. Our priority is to keep hybrids safe. Echo will handle things herself.” Alpha spoke. Yoongi knew that this was what the organisation was like. They save hybrids and keep them safe, not humans, even their own agents. 

“You can’t just take us without telling (y/n).” Taehyung argued. 

“Don’t worry, Echo has given us consent to move you to a safe location. You are not allowed to return to your home.” Another man, Bravo, told them. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. You allowed them to be taken away? Jungkook stomach sank, was he wrong to trust you so quickly? Did you just abandon them like his previous owner? 

“No way. She wouldn’t abandon us like that.” Jungkook said in disbelief, shaking his head. 

“Echo has already wasted time by not telling us about the threat when it happened. Instead, she waited it out, which is against the rules. She was irresponsible and put all of you in danger.” Alpha sighed. 

“Don’t say that about her!” Namjoon growled menacingly. He would never let anyone insult his mate.

“I want to see (y/n).” Jimin cried, hugging onto Jin. 

“She’s not here, she left. We have to go now.” The group began to move in on them. Of course, the 7 were not going down without a fight. As Yoongi growled, he saw a hint of blue. You were still here.

“Kitten!” Yoongi called. 

“We’re not letting you take us until we see (y/n).” Hoseok glared. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have a choice.” Alpha said.

“(y/n)...” Taehyung cried, scared. Yoongi knew you were there and continuously tried to call out to you. If this was really it, he wanted to see you one last time. Even when his throat was hoarse and raw, he didn’t stop calling your name.

“Please don’t let them take us, (y/n)! You promised we’ll always be together! You promised that you’ll never abandon us or let us go! Please! I’m begging you!” Yoongi screamed, letting his tears fall. You stiffened, clenching your fists by your side. You were about to step out when someone grabbed your arm. 

“Don’t.” Delta stopped you. 

“I...” You were lost. 

“Let us go home!” You heard the hybrids protesting as they were all taken away. 

“Go home, Echo. You seeing them is just going to make leaving harder.” Delta pushed you in the other direction. You nodded your head, hearing the cries and shouts of your 7 hybrids.

“I’m sorry, Yoongi. I just want all of you to be safe.” You whispered and with the heaviest heart, you walked away. 

**_After telling your organisation about the threat you received at work, you had to beg them to only take the hybrids after Yoongi’s performance._ **

**_‘Echo, you have violated the code by keeping this threat to yourself. You were selfish and as a result, put all your hybrids in grave danger. Furthermore, the person who threatened you knows your identity and workplace. - Bravo’  
_ **

**_‘I know. - Echo’  
_ **

**_‘We will come and move them tonight. - Delta’  
_ **

**_‘Wait! Yoongi has a piano recital coming up. Can you please wait until after his performance? - Echo’  
_ **

**_‘You still dare to ask for a delay? - Charlie’  
_ **

**_‘I will take full responsibility if anything happens. Just, please, wait. You can take them after that. Yoongi worked so hard and practiced every day for this performance. - Echo’  
_ **

**_‘Fine. - Alpha’  
_ **

**_‘Alpha, are you really going to take the risk? - Bravo’  
_ **

**_‘Echo said she will take responsibility. She can only count on her lucky stars until then. Echo, you are to separate from your hybrids immediately after the performance. We’ll be on standby. - Alpha’  
_ **

**_‘Yes, Alpha. - Echo’_ **

As you entered your empty house, the cold air hit you and the silence was almost deafening. Taehyung and Jimin weren’t there to greet you with hugs and kisses. Jin wasn’t in the kitchen. Namjoon wasn’t in the garden. Jungkook wasn’t in front of the television. Hoseok wasn’t running around with his tennis ball. Yoongi wasn’t sleeping under his heating lamp. 

It was empty. You were alone.

You covered your mouth with your hand as you fell to the ground, letting the loud sobs escape you. The hybrids would probably hate you now, you broke all your promises with them. But maybe it was better like this. 

You laid in bed, wrapping your blanket around you but you couldn’t sleep. You were worried about them. 

Of course, you wanted your hybrids to stay by your side. But you couldn’t be selfish and risk their safety. Deep down, you knew the only way they would be safe is in a safe house.

Away from you.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to live and ignore the fact that your boys are no longer with you. You stay up at night to try and track down the fighting ring. On the other end, the boys aren’t faring well either.

It was true. It had been two weeks and you were not coming for them. The boys were barely holding on as each day passed. You were constantly getting updates about how they’re doing. 

And it hurt to hear them every time. 

Jungkook was back to his angry self, Jimin and Jin’s anxiety came back, Yoongi was quiet and refused to speak to anyone, Taehyung cried for you every day, Hoseok didn’t have any more cheerful energy and Namjoon was fighting Jungkook every day.

“Doctor?” A nurse called. You jumped slightly, tearing your gaze away from the window. Standing up, you forced a smile at her. 

“Your next appointment is here.” She informed. Nodding, you stood up and slipped your coat over your shoulders. You followed her out of the office and into the consultation room. 

“Good afternoon.” You greeted your patient. 

“Tiger hybrid. Suspected broken leg.” The nurse handed you the file with the pre assessment the medical student did for you. You froze and turned to the boy sitting on the bed. He was a tiger hybrid, just like Taehyung. Shaking your head, you gulped and began to examine the boy. 

“Well, the x-ray does show a break right there.” You used your pen to point it out to the boy and his owner. 

“How bad is it?” The owner asked. 

“We’ll put a cast for a few weeks to let the bone heal but don’t worry, hybrids generally heal faster than humans.” You replied and the nurse got ready the things for the cast. 

“Let’s just rest your leg here.” You slowly began to apply the cast for him. The plaster needed a few seconds to harden.

“I’ll write a prescription for some painkillers. Take them after meals. It should be able to last you until your follow up.” You said, not looking up from the prescription form you were filling up. Tearing the paper, you handed it to the owner. You lightly touched the plaster cast, happy that it was dried and proceeded to wrap the coloured bandage around it. 

“You’re good to go.” You said. 

“Thank you doctor.” The hybrid smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Tae.” You said, absentmindedly, as you turned around in your chair.

“My name isn’t Tae.” The hybrid said. You froze, clenching your fist around your pen as you closed your eyes. 

“Right, my bad. Sorry about that. I’ll see you during your follow up.” You smiled and walked them to the door. Once the door closed, you let out a sigh of relief. You just took the next file from the stack. 

“Send in the next patient.” You told the nurse.

Yoongi laid on his bed, staring at the blank wall in front of him. He heard the door behind him open and the agent, Kilo, that was in charge of their care announced that lunch was ready. Yoongi made no effort to reply him or get up from his bed. 

“I wanna go home.” He heard Taehyung cry to Kilo. Clicking his tongue, he wrapped his pillow around his head in attempt to block out the tiger’s weeping. 

“Yoongi...” He heard Jin’s soft voice. 

“You have to eat.” The older continued. Yoongi just grunted in response, pulling the blanket over his head. He heard a sigh and the door shut after that. Yoongi held his dog tag necklace in his palm. 

_‘Owner: (y/n) (y/l/n)’_

He clutched onto the necklace, hugging it close to his chest. 

**BAM!**

Namjoon slammed Jungkook against the wall, holding the rabbit’s collar and bearing his canines at him. The younger had been getting into trouble with the older hybrids as he kept picking on Taehyung and Jimin for being sad and crying over you. But it wasn’t his fault. This was how he was dealing with the betrayal that he felt. 

“Hey! Cut that out!” Kilo came in and quickly separated the two. 

“She abandoned us! And all of you are still defending her!” Jungkook glared at the older. 

“Whatever it is, that’s not a reason for you to pick on Jimin and Taehyung. Just let them be sad! We don’t have to all be angry like you, Jeon Jungkook!” Namjoon growled.

“Guys, please.” Kilo held Namjoon back. 

“I know I’m not supposed to be mentioning this to any of you but Echo didn’t abandon you guys, okay? Just stop fighting. The organisation is the one with the rules that hybrids must be removed if there is danger. The sooner we track down the fighting ring, the sooner you guys can go back to her.” Kilo sighed. 

“I’m not sure I even want to go back to her.” Jungkook scoffed. 

“Please, stop fighting.” Jimin cried. 

“You guys are so blinded that you can’t even see how she is manipulating you guys.” Jungkook sneered. 

“That’s for us to decide. If you don’t want to go back to her, then don’t. But no matter what, she is my mate and I’m never leaving her.” Namjoon glared. Jungkook rolled his eyes and stormed upstairs. 

“(y/n) didn’t abandon us, right?” Jimin looked up at the wolf. 

“Until I hear it from her own mouth that she doesn’t want us, I’ll never believe it.” Namjoon fell back onto the couch. Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok and Jin came up to him and they all hugged each other, hoping to provide the warmth and comfort that you would usually give them. They let their tears fall freely as they supported one another. 

Everyone was asleep when Yoongi finally came downstairs to get a drink of water. He stood in the small kitchen as he sipped the cold liquid. 

“Yoongi.” Someone called. 

“Alpha.” He faced the male, putting his glass down. 

“Let’s talk.” Alpha said. Yoongi sighed and nodded, following Alpha into the backyard. They sat on the lawn chairs. 

“What are you doing here? Did something happen to (y/n)?” Yoongi asked.

“Even after she left you guys, you still worry for her?” Alpha raised an eyebrow. Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed, what did he mean by that? Of course, Yoongi still cared for you. 

“She’s my mate. No matter what.” Yoongi frowned. 

“Right. I forgot about that. I came to visit you guys because Kilo informed me that you guys are not taking care of yourselves as you should be. You’re not eating, Jungkook is fighting with Namjoon every day, Jimin, Jin and Taehyung are having anxiety attacks. And Hoseok is well...” Alpha said. 

“Why do you think we’re like this? Because of your dumb rules. Some organisation you guys are, you don’t even care for your agents.” Yoongi sneered at him. 

“Echo knew this was bound to happen when she received the threat and I’m sure you did too.” 

“Yes, my owner is dumb and naive. Big whoop.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Yoongi, I didn’t come here to debate with you. It’s never fun having to separate hybrids from their owners but if it must be done to keep you guys safe, we’re willing to be the bad guys.” Alpha sighed. 

“How is she?” Yoongi asked softly. 

“She took an indefinite vacation from work today.” The other informed. 

Everything was a mess now. Yoongi knew Jungkook wasn’t going to forgive you easily and that there was no doubt that the others were also hurt by your actions. He just wished that you told them instead of just leaving without a goodbye. None of them wanted you to fight this one your own, they wanted to stand by you. 

“There’s actually a letter from her. She knows she cannot communicate with you but she asked me to make an exception.” Alpha took an envelope out. 

“And you’re okay with that?” Yoongi looked at him quizzically. 

“Well, if it stops you guys from trying to kill one another, I’ll make the exception.” Alpha shrugged. 

“When can we see her again?” Yoongi asked.

“Do you think the others even want to see her again?” Alpha stood up from his chair and turned his head slightly. 

“Frankly, I don’t care about the others. I’m asking when I can see my mate again. If they don’t want to see her anymore, that’s them, not me. She’ll always be my mate, my owner, my one and only.” Yoongi said. 

“You sure are loyal, Yoongi.” 

“That’s not the answer to my question.” 

“You’ll have the chance to return to Echo when your previous owners have been caught. We think we might have a lead soon but it’s honestly too early to predict anything. Basically, once we declare that it’s safe again, you guys are free to go back. Until then, you guys stay here.” Alpha commanded. 

“Aren’t you afraid? You return to her and she no longer wants you. She dissolves the adoption with all of you?” Alpha asked. 

“Then I’ll need to hear that from her. Not you.” Yoongi growled. 

“Maybe Jungkook is right, you guys are too blinded by love.” Alpha chuckled.

“I hope you know it’s out of respect for my mate that I haven’t ripped your throat out.” Yoongi threatened. 

“Deep down, you know that you’ll never be at peace as long as you continue to stay with her. Agents aren’t meant to keep hybrids, Yoongi. We only rescue them.” 

He walked away, leaving Yoongi to sit in the backyard. Yoongi looked down at the envelope in his hands. Indeed, it was your handwriting. He wanted to open it but knew it was best saved for the morning. 

“Kitten, what the hell were you thinking?” Yoongi sighed for the nth time that night and headed in. 

Yoongi didn’t sleep that night. He just sat on the couch, staring at the television that wasn’t even on. Soon, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Hyung.” Taehyung called. 

“Sit. Wait for everyone.” Yoongi said, not even turning around to look at the tiger. Taehyung looked around before shuffling over. He sat on the ground, rubbing his puffy eyes. 

One by one, as the hybrids woke up, Yoongi told them to sit. Even Jungkook obediently sat down, staring at the ground. 

“I spoke with Alpha last night. He gave me something. It’s a letter from (y/n). I’ll read it. Those of you that don’t want to listen, can leave.” Yoongi said to them. Just as everyone predicted, Jungkook stood up and left. Hoseok didn’t care so he just stayed to listen. 

“Is it really from her?” Jimin spoke timidly. Yoongi showed the envelope. 

**‘To my boys.’**

It was your handwriting that everyone recognised. Yoongi opened the envelope and took the neatly folded piece of paper out. Your faint scent from the letter filled the room. 

**‘My boys,**

**I know whatever I say at this point can never fix what I broke. You all deserve to be angry with me, hate me and never want to see me again. There’s no use in me pushing the blame. From the day I received that threat, I knew that this would happen.**

**We had to part without a goodbye because I didn’t trust myself. I’m selfish. If I brought you to a safe house myself, I wouldn’t leave. This is all my fault.**

**I broke every promise I made to all of you. But please, don’t let your anger for me break the bond that you all have. All I ask at this point is for all of you to take care of yourselves. Be there for each other.**

**It hurts to come home to an empty house but I can’t blame anyone else except myself.**

**It was a rash decision and I’m dumb but if there’s a way to keep all of you safe, even if it means hurting you and me, I’ll take it. I’m not asking you all to forgive me because if I were you, I wouldn’t even forgive myself. The hurt, the betrayal that all of you feel is valid. Be angry with me, hate me, curse me. I just want you guys to be safe and sound.**

**All of you are so strong and I’m so proud of all of you.**

**Jinnie, you’ve grown so much, I’m so grateful to have you to help me care for the boys. You’ve become such a great role model for them.**

**Yoongs, you’re such a hard worker, no matter what anyone says. The piano pieces you played that very night never fail to cross my mind every day. They were the most beautiful pieces of music I’ve ever heard.**

**Hobi, I miss your chaotic energy. When I’m tired from work, I wish you were there to smile at me, laugh with me and cheer me on with your big, infectious smile. Honestly, I even miss you throwing your tennis ball around the house, bouncing it against the walls.**

**Joon, my alpha. Thank you for also watching out for the boys. I know that without a doubt, you’ll keep them safe and sound. You’re such a great leader and I’m sure they look up to you.**

**Chim, I hope that you’re doing okay. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you. But I just want you to know I’m so proud of you and I always will be. You’ve come so far and you’ve improved so much.**

**Tae, my baby. Baby, don’t cry anymore, alright? I’m not worth your tears, especially after all that I’ve done. Honestly, sometimes, I come back from work, hoping to see you run to me to give me a big welcome hug.**

**Bun bun, Kookie. You have every right to be angry with me. I did exactly what I promised you I wouldn’t do. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But don’t fight with your hyungs anymore, alright? It’s not their fault, it’s all mine. I did this, I hurt all of you.**

**I miss all of you dearly. I wish for nothing more than to hug all of you. But who else can I blame except myself. You all are my boys and mates, no matter what. I’m sorry this had to happen.**

**It wasn’t right for me to do this to Hobi, Chim and Kookie just a few days after their adoptions.**

**But when we meet again, after all this is over, if you want to leave and revoke your adoptions, I promise I won’t hold any of you back or blame you. This applies to everyone, even Yoongi and Jin.**

**Until then, please be safe and take care.**

**\- (y/n)’**

Yoongi wanted to crush the paper in his hands. Jin, Jimin and Taehyung were crying. Hoseok just stared ahead, tears in his eyes. Namjoon stood up and walked out to the backyard. Jungkook, who was eavesdropping by the stairs, rolled his eyes and went to his room. Yoongi went to the front door and yanked it open, startling Kilo. 

“Yoongi?” Kilo asked. 

“This is utter bullshit! Take me to her now!” Yoongi shouted crushing the paper in his hands. 

“Yoongi, you know I can’t do that. You all are not allowed to see her or have any contact with her.” Kilo stated calmly. 

“Don’t give me that crap. What the hell is she trying to pull here?! If you can’t take me to her, get Alpha here right now or someone that will take me to her now.” Yoongi threatened. 

“Please just go back in, Yoongi.” Kilo said. 

“I better hear you calling someone.” Yoongi growled and slammed the door close in Kilo’s face. 

“I’m not taking this crap from you, (y/n).” Yoongi glared at the crushed letter in his face. His sadness has now turned into confrontational anger. 

You pushed back from your chair, rubbing your strained eyes. You didn’t even know what time it was, you have been sitting in front of the computer for hours. What pulled you away was the constant growling of your stomach that annoyed you. Yawning, you threw your bedroom door open and walked downstairs. 

_“Snowflake, are you overworking yourself again?” Jin shook his head, hands on his hips._

_“I’ve been waiting all day to give you a hug! You’ve been locked up in there the whole day!” Taehyung complained with a whine._

You scoffed to yourself. How insane have you gotten that you were imaging the boys still here, talking to you. Turning your head, you saw all of them standing there, looking at you as they talked. 

_“(y/n), it’s not good for your eyes.” Jimin frowned._

“I know.” You said to the air. Going to the fridge, you grabbed a cup of yoghurt and tore open the lid. You twirled the spoon in your hand and dug in. 

_“I can’t believe this is how you’re taking care of yourself. This doesn’t count as a meal, my love.” Namjoon shook his head._

_“Kitten, what did we say about making sure you have all 3 meals? If you get sick or anaemic again, I swear, you won’t hear the end of it from me and Head nurse Park.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow._

“What’s the point in cooking for one?” You grunted.

_“You need a break! Come play with me!” Hoseok jumped up and down, tossing his green tennis ball in the air._

“Please, stop.” You covered your ears. 

_“Did you really abandon us? You promised me that you would never abandon me like my previous owner.” Jungkook stood there as he stared at you, eyes full of hurt and betrayal._

You opened your mouth to say something but were cut off by the doorbell. The sudden sound made the imaginary hybrids disappear. Opening the door, you faced 3 heavily tattooed males. It was them, they had the tattoo; a skull with a dagger stabbed right through the top. They were burly and you knew that if it came down to a fight, you wouldn’t even stand a chance against them. 

“Hello, Doctor Echo.” The male smiled menacingly. You remained silent, giving them a hard stare as you stepped back.

“I believe you have something or somethings that belong to me.” He held his hand out. You took another step back, hands behind your back as you tried to send a distress signal to your team. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You shook your head. 

“Oh, let’s drop the act. I want my hybrids. The very ones that I left to die but you revived.” He said. 

“You’ve got the wrong person. I don’t have any hybrids.” You denied. 

“Nice try.” One of the men grabbed you. You struggled against his grip as you watched the boss and other follower search your house. They broke down each bedroom door, looking for the hybrids. Your heart broke as you watched them smash Yoongi’s pristine, white piano. 

But this was what you were waiting for, sitting here as bait, waiting for them to take you to reveal their faces and hideout.

“Where are they?!” The boss grabbed your jaw. 

“I told you. I don’t have any hybrids.” You spat, shooting him a glare. 

“Then we’ll just take you with us until your precious hybrids come and save you. It’ll be like a nice family reunion.” The boss grinned. 

“You’re wasting your time.” 

“Oh honey, I have all the time in the world.” He said. As they hauled you to their van, you continued to kick around. You were determined to prove that you won’t go down without a fight. Just like any other kidnapping movie, you were forcefully bound and thrown into the back of a van. You still screamed the whole way, hoping to get the attention of your neighbours.

“Keep her quiet.” The boss said gruffly. These people never kidnap humans, they would only have animal tranquillisers that would kill you. And they didn’t want to kill you, for now. 

“Shut up!” The henchman slapped me. 

“Make me.” You challenged. He growled angrily and landed a punch to your face. As your vision began to fade, you shot him one last glare. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a nightmare and then, he overhears some troubling news about your situation. He tells the others and the plan is to run away but can Jungkook really find it in his heart to go with them?

_“Just tell me where your hybrids are, Doctor Echo.”  
_

_“I don’t have any!”_

“(y/n)!” Jungkook gasped as he sat up. He panted, hand clutching onto his chest, feeling his heart pound. Cold sweat covered his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Jungkook? Is everything okay?” Taehyung stirred awake. Jungkook ignored him and walked out of the room. Looking at the clock, he realised that it was only 4 in the morning. He cursed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a cup of water. As he sat by the kitchen counter, he thought about his nightmare. 

_Why would he dream about you? You were fighting someone but it was obvious you stood no chance against them._

_“Don’t hurt her.” He whimpered. The man restrained you and dragged you out of the house. Jungkook could only watch helplessly.  
_

_“Now, we’ll just wait for your hybrids to come get you.” The man smirked._

Jungkook shook his head, gulping down the remaining cold water. It was still cold outside but the ice water woke him up. The dull ache in his heart was still there from the night he heard you gave them up. 

“What did you say?” He heard whispering from outside. 

It was Kilo. Softly, Jungkook crept to the front door, using his rabbit ears to listen. They were always better than his human ones.

“Wait, slow down, Delta.” Kilo seemed to be panicking as well. Jungkook frowned slightly. He was starting to get impatient waiting for Kilo to spit out whatever he was worried about. But no doubt, Jungkook knew it had something to do with you. 

“She was taken?... They came and grabbed her? But our lead was that they would only strike next week!” Kilo paced up and down. 

“Did she send a distress signal?... Her phone must have dropped when she tried to fight them. I can’t tell the hybrids this, they’ll definitely try and track her down.” Kilo sighed. 

“I know... They’re keeping her captive just to bait the hybrids into showing up. I’ll keep them here. You go find her.” Kilo hung up.

Jungkook immediately pulled away from the door, hearing Kilo come back in. He ran upstairs and dove under the covers, making sure not to make a sound in case Kilo suspects that someone was eavesdropping. Jungkook was conflicted. Should he just pretend that he didn’t hear anything or tell one of the older hybrids? 

You were in danger and he knew these humans wouldn’t track you down in time. As he stared at his purple dog tag necklace, he thought about you. 

“Breakfast.” Kilo announced. Jimin and Taehyung got up from bed, heading down to one of the shared bathrooms to wash up. Jungkook sat up when he was alone. 

“Jungkook, breakfast?” Jimin poked his head into the room. Jungkook looked at him. He didn’t reply but just brush pass the calico cat. 

"Kilo, we need to talk. Alone.” Jungkook saw Yoongi grab their agent caretaker and bring him out the front door. Jungkook just stared at the front door where they disappeared. Was Kilo going to tell Yoongi what happened? He sat on the couch, subtly looking up as he waited for the door to open. 

Everyone else was secretly observing Jungkook. Something about him was weird. He wasn’t displaying his obvious anger like he usually does.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard this often but you’re so damn useless, Kilo.” Yoongi cursed as he re entered the house, slamming the door closed. He turned to see Jungkook’s stare on him.

“What?” He sneered at Jungkook. The others waited for Jungkook to fight back but he just bit his lip. 

“Nothing.” He shook his head. 

“Whatever.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and proceeded to head to the kitchen. The others couldn’t even hide their shock. What happened with Jungkook? Just yesterday, he was ready to rip Namjoon’s head off in a fight. Today, he was quiet, kept his head down and was docile. 

Jungkook didn’t know what to do. If he told them, would they even believe him after the way he has been acting since they arrived here? He didn’t know. But he knew that even if he was angry with you, you deserved to be rescued. 

Just not by him. 

“W-Wait!” Jungkook blurted. 

“What?” Yoongi asked again. For the first time in a while, Jungkook felt so small as the other 6 hybrids stared at him. He gulped. 

“Spit it out.” Namjoon scoffed. 

“I-I heard Kilo on the phone last night with agent Delta.” Jungkook confessed. Yoongi stopped. He wondered if Jungkook possibly knew the reason why Kilo was acting weird when he asked about you earlier. Yoongi looked towards the front door, grabbing Jungkook’s forearm and pulling him deeper into the kitchen. 

“What did you hear?” 

“It’s about your owner.” Jungkook said. Right, Jungkook had also started to deny being your adopted hybrid. He didn’t acknowledge you as his owner anymore. 

“Kilo was saying something to another agent, I think it was Delta. (y/n) was kidnapped from her home the other night and he was saying something about a lead, that they were supposed to strike next week, not now. They found her distress signal at the house. They think she was kidnapped as bait to lure you guys out to rescue her.” Jungkook breathed. 

“F*ck.” Yoongi banged his fist on the counter. 

“(y/n)...” Taehyung whimpered. He and Jimin put their arms around each other as comfort. Jungkook just looked away. 

“We’re leaving.” Namjoon declared. 

“Namjoon is right. We can’t wait for these people to rescue her. We have to do it ourselves. If it’s a fight they want, it’s a fight they’ll get. Touch our mate and you cross the line.” Jin frowned. 

“Let’s talk later.” Yoongi grabbed his mug of coffee and left the kitchen. If Kilo suddenly saw them talking together, it would be too suspicious. 

**CLANG!**

You were jolted awake when you heard loud metal sounds. Blinking, you adjusted your vision to the slightly dim, cold and wet basement area. Wincing, you felt your bruised jaw from where the man punched you. You pushed yourself to stand up but felt a weight on your ankle. 

You looked down at the thick metal chain around your ankle. Just what have you landed yourself in? 

There were noises coming from the other cages beside you. You guessed that they were all fighting hybrids that belonged to the ring as well, all kept as prisoners just like you.

“Look who’s finally awake.” A voice said. You turned your head to see a man you didn’t recognise, standing there.

“Boss will be happy to hear that you’re awake.” He smiled at you and left. 

“Boss Im.” You came face to face with the boss again. You weren’t going to speak to anyone.

“You were asleep for 3 days.” Boss Im raised his eyebrows. You glared at him, crossing your arms. Boss Im just laughed and nodded over to you. You took a step back as the henchmen came into your cell with you. Soon, you felt punches and kicks rain down on you. As you curled into a ball, you covered your face with your hands. 

“Tell me where your precious hybrids are.” Boss Im spoke over the grunts and winces of pain you were releasing. 

You didn’t fight back or give in. You wanted to stall their attention for as long as possible so they won’t go out and conduct a manhunt to find your boys, and if you could gather some information or evidence about the ring, it would help.

“I... don’t have... hybrids.” You forced out. 

“Why are you being stubborn? Look where you are, look at the situation you’re in. Do you really want this to continue?” Boss Im chuckled.

“This is... nothing!” You coughed out blood. 

“Tsk! I don’t know why you’re fighting so hard to protect these animals. You’re a fool, you know that? Do you think this will protect them? They’re animals, they belong to fighting rings. You cannot save all hybrids, Doctor Echo. This is the way life is. Humans will always be above those mutts. Just hand them over and you’ll be a free woman.” Boss Im said. 

“I’d rather you kill me.” Yo cursed at him, grunting as someone landed a kick to your ribs. 

“Killing you is too easy. Until you’re ready to talk, you better get comfortable, I can tell you’re going to be here for a while.” Boss Im called his men back.

“Get ready, it’ll only get worse than this.” One of the men smirked at you before following his boss out. You groaned as you uncurled yourself. Laying on the cement floor, you coughed and stared at the ceiling. 

Your chest hurt as you inhaled and exhaled. You touched your ribs, feeling for any broken ones. Thankfully, you didn’t feel any breaks. They were probably just bruised. 

“E-Excuse me?” A voice broke your thoughts. Tiredly, you just turned your head to see a small, skinny girl standing by the door of your cell. You just faced the other way, not really bothered by her presence. She slowly entered your cell and placed something on the ground. 

“Here’s your lunch.” She whispered and scurried away. You got up and slowly approached the tray of food that was placed on the ground. 

You grabbed the plastic spoon and dug into a soupy rice with some kimchi on top. It was bland with no seasoning or flavour at all but you still ate it after not having food in your stomach for 3 days. 

“Ugh.” You dropped the spoon onto the tray. When you were done, you laid on the old mattress. 

“As long as the boys are safe.” You touched Yoongi’s scars on your shoulder. Those scars seemed to be the only reminiscent thing of the boys you had on your body now. 

You hoped that the organisation got your signal and was working to find you. But at the same time, you hoped the boys didn’t hear about your kidnapping or else they would set out to try and track you down. All these worries and the beating from earlier cause your head to pound and slowly, you drifted off again.

-

The boys were all gathered in the bedroom that the older hybrids shared. They locked the door, hoping Kilo wouldn’t notice them secretly meeting. 

“We’re leaving, tonight.” Namjoon said.

“Those that don’t want to go, you can stay here. I really don’t care. My priority is to find my mate and get her out.” Yoongi crossed his arms. He loved his brothers, really, but he wasn’t going to get into a fight with them by forcing them to go save you. That wasn’t the point of holding this discussion. He looked over at the obviously conflicted rabbit. 

“What’s the plan, hyung?” Taehyung asked. 

“Tonight, we’ll escape out the back. Around 1 am. We run into the forest and head back home. Maybe we can find some clues there.” Namjoon explained and everyone nodded. 

“You don’t have to decide now. If you’re not out by 1 am, that’s your reply.” Yoongi said dismissively.

“Are we really going to see (y/n) again, Tae?” Jimin tugged on the tiger’s sleeve when they left the elders’ room. Taehyung nodded, finally crackling into a small smile. 

“I’m going to take a nap. Come on, Chim.” Taehyung pulled Jimin with him to the maknaes’ room. Jimin watched his best friend fall asleep quickly, knowing that all of them haven’t been sleeping well and Taehyung constantly woke up in the middle of the night. 

Jimin reached up to touch his uneven ear. He shivered as he remembered how his old master punished him by clipping the end of his ear and laughing at him. 

Hearing that a fighting ring kidnapped you, he was afraid of what they would do to you. Fighting rings aren’t for humans, they’re for hybrids. He has never seen a human in the ring before. 

“Chim... Breathe...” Taehyung said sleepily, grasping Jimin’s wrist. 

“H-Huh? W-What?” Jimin didn’t even realise that he wasn’t breathing properly. Taehyung’s eyes still remained closed as he tried to pull the calico out of his anxiety attack.

“Breathe... You’re okay.” Taehyung assured. 

“I’ve got you.” Taehyung mimicked the exact words you would tell Jimin, wrapping an arm around his waist to hug him. 

“I’m sorry.” Jimin apologised softly. Taehyung shook his head to deny Jimin’s need for an apology and just proceeded to stroke the back of the smaller boy’s head. As Taehyung slowly fell back asleep, his soft and even breathing was what managed to calm Jimin down. He slipped out of Taehyung’s grip and left the room. 

“H-Hyung?” Jimin knocked. 

“What?” Yoongi opened the door. 

“Can I talk to you?” Jimin asked. Yoongi sighed and scratched the back of his neck but nodded, stepping aside for Jimin to enter the room. Jin and Namjoon weren’t inside, probably somewhere else in the house. 

“Is it really okay for me to go with you tonight?” Jimin asked, sitting on Namjoon’s bed. Yoongi sat on his own bed, opposite where Jimin sat.

“I have no idea what you’re asking me now.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his hands.

“I want to help save (y/n) but... I’m afraid my anxiety will only hold you back. I don’t know if I should go with you all tonight because I don’t want to be a burden.” Jimin looked down at his lap. Yoongi didn’t say anything and just stared at the way Jimin’s ears folded down in sadness.

“Jimin. I’m just going to be honest with you here.” Yoongi started. Jimin looked up at him and nodded.

“Yeah, it probably will hold us back if you suddenly have an anxiety attack. But you’re going with us with the mindset to save (y/n), isn’t that all that matters? You could be crippled and if you still want to go, nothing or no one should stop you from doing it.” Yoongi said. 

“So it’s okay if I go?” 

“My opinion shouldn’t matter to you. If you really wanna save her, then go.” Yoongi shrugged. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Jimin stood up and was about to leave when Yoongi grabbed his wrist to stop him. He was surprised but turned around to face the panther. 

“No one thinks you’re a burden, okay? I know (y/n) wouldn’t be happy if you thought of yourself as one too.” Yoongi told him. Jimin nodded his head as he saw tears starting to pool in Yoongi’s eyes. 

“Better get some rest.” Yoongi let him go and Jimin left the room. 

When night fell, the hybrids watched from their positions in the kitchen and living room as Kilo locked the doors and windows. This was done every night to ensure that they don’t run away to try and reunite with you. Kilo bid them a lazy goodnight and went out the front door, which was his post for the night, until he came in to sleep on the couch. 

“Hyung, are you going?” Jungkook asked when it was just him and his brother in the living room. 

“I miss her.” Hoseok admitted with a nod. 

“But she abandoned us, just like before. What if she does it again?” Jungkook’s voice quivered. Hoseok sighed, knowing his brother was still traumatised and angry over what happened.

“Even if she does, she’s my mate. My heart knows that she’s probably the only way I’ll smile again.” Hoseok said. It wass after you left that he realised that you were his mate. He hasn’t had a chance to confess to you but rescuing you will grant him that chance. 

“What if... I don’t go?” Jungkook asked cautiously. 

“Then that’s your decision to make, Kookie. This isn’t a permanent goodbye, we’ll still meet and see each other.” Hoseok gave a small smile. 

“Okay.” Jungkook wasn’t going to hold his brother back. He walked to his room and laid on his bed. 

When it came close to 1 am, Hoseok went to Jungkook’s room. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder. Jungkook sat on his bed, facing his brother with tears in his eyes. 

“So you’ve made your decision?” Hoseok asked softly. 

“Please don’t hate me.” Jungkook whispered as he hugged his brother.

“Oh, Kook. I’ll never hate you, the other as well. You’re old enough and I should respect your decision. I’m sure (y/n) would understand too. I’m just sorry I couldn’t be a better brother and protect you.” Hoseok stroked his head. 

“No. You’re the best older brother. It was me, all me.” Jungkook denied. Hoseok looked at the clock, it was getting close to 2 am. Hoseok tried his best to force a smile to be strong for his little brother. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Jungkook’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t save her.” Jungkook covered his face as he cried. Hoseok pulled his hands away, making the younger look at him. Hoseok shook his head, not wanting his brother to feel bad for making his decision.

“Bye, Kook.” He ruffled his hair. 

“Bye, hyung. Please stay safe. I’ll see you when all this is over.” Jungkook sniffled, wiping his tears. Hoseok nodded and left the room with the heaviest heart. 

“Hyung...” Hoseok could hear Jungkook break down in his room. He let go of the doorknob and headed downstairs. Of course, he wanted to be with Jungkook. They have never separated since they’ve met. But you were his true mate, his instinct was to put you above everything else, just like Yoongi does. It hurt but he would just have to live with it for now. 

Taehyung had already managed to break the lock that secured the back door. When the others saw the golden retriever coming down alone, with a sullen look on his face, and they knew what was Jungkook’s decision. 

“Once we get out, let’s try and see where we are. Then find a way to get back to our old house.” Yoongi instructed and everyone nodded. 

“I’m coming, kitten.” Yoongi kissed his necklace. They all looked at each other and stepped out the door, letting the cold winter air of the night greet them. Jimin held Jin’s hand.

“I’ll see you, Kookie.” Hoseok took a deep breath and they all ran out, jumping over the fence and taking off into the forest. 

Jungkook sobbed softly into his blanket. The house had never felt colder. He was really all alone. 

As much as he wanted to go save you, his heart wouldn’t let him. There was still an undeniable betrayal and pain that he felt. He had allowed himself to be vulnerable and trusting too many times and it always led to heartbreak. 

Standing by the window, he watched as the 6 dark figures took off, disappearing into the dark forest one by one. 

He looked down at his clenched fist, opening it up to see his purple dog tag sitting in his palm. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you sit there and endure the tortures of being an illegal fighting ring’s prisoner, you soon hear what you dread the most. Your worse nightmare has come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Italics: Flashback moments)  
> Chapter warning(s): Light teasing, violence. Please read at your own discretion

The 6 just continued running, afraid that there would be people to chase them. Namjoon saw signs of a city and they cut out of the forest. 

“Let’s go.” He led the group towards the flashing lights of the buildings. Looking at the signs, they realised they were across town. There was no way they would be able to make it back home on foot. 

“Shall we take a train?” Taehyung asked. 

“We should have enough money.” Jin nodded. Hoseok took his pouch out to count what they had. He was in charge of the money for their trip. 

"Wait, it’s after curfew. We’ll get in trouble if people report us.” Namjoon frowned. They decided to start walking. Hopefully they had enough energy to talk until the curfew was up, then they could take public transportation. It was dark and the streets were empty enough that they wouldn’t be questioned or reported to the police. 

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asked Jimin, who stumbled a little. 

“I’m okay.” Jimin gave a tired smile. Yoongi took his water bottle and handed it to Jimin. Jimin took small sips, careful to reserve some for the panther and handed it back to him. 

“It’ll be about 2 hours until curfew is up.” Jin checked his watch. The group made sure to take small breaks every now and then to prevent over exhaustion.

“Yoongi?” A familiar voice spoke. The group froze and turned around to see who it was. 

“Head nurse Park?” The panther tilted his head. 

“How are you boys? I haven’t seen you in ages, what are you doing out here at this hour?” Head nurse Park asked. She was going to take her usual morning walk when she saw the familiar group of hybrids walk past her house. Luckily, she recognised Yoongi and called out to him. 

“We’re trying to get home. We think something has happened to (y/n).” Taehyung spoke sadly. 

“Oh, dear. And where have you boys been?” 

“At a safe house, separated from her. We ran away last night.” Yoongi explained. Head nurse Park’s heart broke as she saw how tired the boys looked from walking the whole night. 

“Come in. At least have some food and drinks until curfew is up.” She opened the gate wider for them to come into her property. 

“Stay here.” She handed them some blankets to bundle up as she went to the kitchen. First, she fixed them some hot tea to warm up. Then she made a quick, simple breakfast for them. Jimin quickly fell asleep in Namjoon’s lap, exhausted from walking the whole night. The boys were all thanking their lucky stars that they ran into head nurse Park. 

“Here, it’s not much but it’ll do.” She put the tray of porridge down. 

“No, it’s more than enough. Thank you.” Jin gave the bowls out. Namjoon woke Jimin up to eat something as well. 

“Is there anyone I can call or-” 

“No! Umm... sorry. We’re not supposed to be out of the safe house. They didn’t want us to know about something happening to (y/n). We found out by accident, which is why we want to save her.” Namjoon said. 

“I understand. Before (y/n) took her vacation, she was acting weird in the hospital. She was distracted, she wasn’t eating right, it was obvious something was wrong. Now I know the reason, it was because she was separated from all of you.” She smiled softly. 

The boys’ hearts all broke when they heard that you weren’t taking care of yourself while they weren’t there, not like they were exactly doing well either. 

“I hope (y/n) is okay.” She stroked Taehyung’s head. 

“She will be.” Yoongi clenched his fist. Once the clock hit 7 am, the boys got ready to head home. 

“Take this, enough for the bus.” Head nurse Park handed them some bills. 

“No, you’ve done enough for us. We can’t take your money too.” Jin shook his head. Head nurse Park just grabbed his hand and shoved the money in before leaving for her morning walk. 

“We better go.” Hoseok took the money from Jin and they headed to the bus station. When the bus came, they were about to step on when the bus conductor stopped them, he frowned at the group before pointing at the sign, ‘No strays allowed’. Sighing, they all proceeded to take their tags out from underneath their shirts. 

Only then did he move back into his driver’s seat. Yoongi rolled his eyes and made sure everyone was able to get in and find a seat. 

“You should sit, hyung.” Jimin was about to get up when Yoongi pushed him back down by his shoulder. Yoongi just looked away, continuing to shield Jimin with his body. 

_“Why aren’t you sitting?” Yoongi looked up at you._

_“Because there aren’t any other seats, silly. It’s alright, the journey is not that far. Just sit or we’ll lose it and both have to stand.” You smiled down at him, stroking his head. Yoongi blinked and looked around the bus. Indeed, there weren’t any other available seats._

_“Yoongi, what are you-” Suddenly, Yoongi yanked you down onto his lap. You blushed at the sudden contact._

_“What are you doing?!” You whispered harshly._

_“Who says we can’t share a seat?” Yoongi smirked at you, circling his arms around your waist. You choked and met eyes with an old lady that was giving you disapproving looks._

_“We’re in public! This is very inappropriate.” You squeaked._

_“Aww, is my kitten have dirty thoughts? Naughty kitten.” He whispered in your ear. You shivered as you felt his warm breath against your skin. Immediately, your whole body went warm and your cheeks turned fire red._

_“Yoongi!” You slapped his arm._

_“I’m just teasing, just relax, kitten.” He chuckled. You ducked your head slightly but still bowed your head to the old lady. That was the first time Yoongi was taking the bus. Even if you had a car, you insisted that he experience ‘normal life’ and brought him on his first bus ride. It was definitely an experience that he would never forget._

“Yoongs?” Jin called, breaking Yoongi out of his flashback. He looked up at the arctic fox. 

“We’re here.” He told the younger. Yoongi nodded and woke Jimin up. He held onto the boy’s hand, something he has never done before, and led him out of the bus. The 6 walked towards their old house. 

“There’s no one.” Hoseok sniffed the air. They could smell the scent of other people coming in and out of the house previously, as well as yours. 

“Be careful.” Namjoon cautioned. 

When they stepped inside, they felt the wind get knocked out of them. Their house wasn’t recognisable anymore. Everything was broken, like a tornado had swept through the place, leaving nothing intact. Yoongi’s eyes travelled to his now broken piano. 

“(y/n)...” Jimin whimpered as he picked up your family picture from under the pile of glass. 

“There’s something written at the back.” Taehyung pointed out. They all gathered as Jimin turned the photo over. It was true. In red writing, there was an address messily scribbled on. 

**‘Come get your precious owner.’**

The agents that came to scout and investigate the house obviously missed this, considering it was still left untouched under the glass. 

“This is all we need. We better go before others come.” Jin said. Jimin folded the photo and placed it into his pocket. They all froze when they heard cars pulling up outside, followed by unrecognisable voices. 

“They escaped the safe house?... Okay, we just pulled up to the house. We’ll see if they’re here.” There was someone on the phone. Taehyung pointed to the back exit and they quickly ran out the door as they heard the footsteps approaching the front door. Kilo must have noticed that they disappeared and informed the other agents. 

“Where shall we go?” Taehyung panted. 

“Just keep running.” Namjoon and Yoongi stayed at the back of the group in case anyone did discovered them and gave a chase. 

“We need to go to that address.” Hoseok said. 

“Let’s split into two cabs and go. The place is pretty far out and it’ll take us all day to get there if we walk or take public transport.” Jin suggested and they exited out into the main road. 

Luckily, they were able to get two taxis at the same time. They had just enough money to pay for the journey. It was Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok in one cab, Taehyung, Jimin and Jin in the other. Yoongi and Namjoon haven’t even seen the outside of the fighting ring before, they were going in blind. 

“Ugh!” You spat out more blood as a kick was landed against your stomach. You wheezed, feeling the dull ache as you breathed.

“You’re make this too hard on yourself, doctor.” Boss Im chuckled, putting a new cigarette to his lips. 

“You’re barking up the wrong tree.” You glared at him. 

“I left a nice message for your hybrids. I bet they’re on their way here right now.” He smiled. You continued to keep your fierce gaze on him but on the inside, you were panicking. You prayed the boys weren’t actually coming.

“I’ll be sure to keep you updated on their due arrival.” He left with his men. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes. 

“Let me help you.” The same girl that has been bringing you meals rushed into your cell with a first aid box. You let out a hiss, moving away from her. 

“Please.” She begged, grasping your wrist. You were sceptical but nodded anyway. Slowly she began to clean your wounds and bandage you up. There wasn’t much she could do for the internal bleeding you were suffering from but she managed to get the superficial wounds. 

“Who are you?” You asked. 

“His wife...” She looked away, almost ashamed. 

“If you see my hybrids, turn them away. Don’t let them find me, please.” You begged her, holding her hands in your own.

“Can I ask why you are trying so hard to protect them? To the point you’d rather suffer multiple beatings.”

“I’ve already broken so many promises with them. The least I could do is try my best to honour one promise, which is that they’ll never return to this life of illegal captivity and fighting again.” You scoffed with a sarcastic chuckle. She nodded her head and packed up, leaving the cell. You pulled yourself onto the mattress and laid down with a grunt. 

You were woken up by loud banging on the bars of your cell. Someone roughly bound your hands behind your back and unlocked the chain around your ankle. He pulled you into a standing position. 

“Let’s go.” He said gruffly and pulled you along. You were pulled into a big room, with Boss Im sitting in what looks like a throne.

“I told you I’ll keep you updated. I’m never wrong, doctor.” He spoke with a smile.

“No...” The colour drained from your face. 

“No!” You thrashed around as the other doors opened and 6 hybrids were brought in. For the first time in almost a month, you faced your hybrids. You cried as you shook your head. 

“No, please... no.” You sobbed. 

“(y/n).” They all whimpered at your state. You had lost so much weight, the dark circles under your eyes were obvious and you were bloodied and bruised. It hurt them to even think of how much torture you went through alone here. Boss Im gave a content smirk. 

“Yoongi, Namjoon. Nice to see you again.” Boss Im grabbed their chins. Yoongi spat at him and he frowned, immediately socking him in the jaw. 

“Please don’t hurt him.” 

“Help me understand why you like these animals so much, doctor. They’re feral, they’re killers and yet, you treat them like every house cat and dog. They’re monsters.” Boss Im chuckled. 

“You’re the monster! Not them!” You shouted. 

“I’ll kill you, Im.” Namjoon growled. 

“Not if you want your precious mate to stay alive. I go down, she goes down with me.” Boss Im nodded to the man holding him and soon, you felt a cold metal being pressed against the jugular vein in your neck. The hybrids all let out growls at his actions. Boss Im just laughed and clapped at what a good reaction they gave him. 

“You brought some nice extras for me. A tiger, a fox, a golden retriever and oh, what a rare gem, a male calico cat.” Boss Im touched Jimin’s clipped ear. 

“Stop. Don’t touch him!” You begged. 

“Oh, doctor. Aren’t you curious to see how your mates fight? And now that you’re here, maybe they’ll fight even better. It gives them a reason to give it their all.” He smirked. 

“You’re despicable. Just let them go.” 

“But the show hasn’t even started, doctor. Listen, I’ll let you see how well your little mates fight. You deserve front row seats after taking such good care of them. For now, take them away.” Boss Im waved. Other henchmen came and grabbed the hybrids, bringing them with you. 

“You two, in there.” Jimin and Hoseok were thrown into a cell with you. Jin and Namjoon were together while Yoongi and Taehyung were together, being canines and felines. 

“(y/n).” Jimin and Hoseok immediately embraced you. 

“No... why did you come? You will die here.” You cried. 

“It’s okay, kitten. We’re okay. Boss won’t kill us as long as we fight for him.” Yoongi reached through the bars to pat your head. He wiped your tears with a reassuring smile. Even if the bars separating you, Yoongi still tried his best to hug you and cradle you in his arms. 

“We’re together now. That’s all that matters.” Taehyung comforted. 

“I’m sorry.” You shook your head. 

“Hush, no apologies.” Hoseok said. You moved over to the other side to hug Namjoon and Jin. This was not part off the plan, for all of you to be trapped here. 

“Where’s Jungkook?” You asked Hoseok as Jimin hugged you like a koala. 

“He didn’t come.” Hoseok tried to smile. You pulled him close to you, stroking his head. The hugging from both of them hurt your bruised body but you didn’t care, you wanted to hold them forever. 

_The 6 hybrids stopped outside the abandoned building in the middle of nowhere._

_“We’re here.” Namjoon and Yoongi recognised the place by it’s smell of the old building and blood. It was faint but they could smell you as well._

_“This is your last chance to turn around and walk away. The boss wanted the two of us. There’s still a chance for the 4 of you to leave. Because once we get in there, there’s no knowing how long we’ll be there or what will happen to us. It may be death or torture. We may even have to fight.” Yoongi said. The 4 all looked at each other._

_“I want to save her, hyung. She doesn’t belong here.” Jimin said sadly. The others all nodded their heads. It didn’t amtter what happened to them as long as you were safe._

_“Okay. Let’s go.” Jin said. Suddenly, a small figure ran out at them. They all got into a defence position._

_“Stop! I’m not going to hurt you but please, go away.” She said frantically. Yoongi and Namjoon recognised her. They have seen her before and she was the one that delivered their food while they were here._

_“Who are you?” Taehyung asked._

_“It doesn’t matter. But you have to go. You can’t be here!” She shook her hands, trying to shoo them away._

_“We’re here for some personal business, lady.” Hoseok growled._

_“Your owner, the doctor. Her only request that she begged me to keep all of you away. She doesn’t want you guys to end up prisoner like her. She doesn’t want you guys here.” The lady explained._

_“She’s really here. Move out of the way.” Yoongi barred his canines and they shoved past the lady, walking into the compound._

“My two best fighters and two new fighters, better eat your fill.” Boss Im came again. Two men had a tray filled with cooked beef. You went pale, he was going to ask Taehyung and Jin to fight for him as well. No wonder they kept them in two separate cages from you, Jimin and Hoseok. Jimin and Hoseok were domestic breeds, they don’t fight. 

“Let them go, please.” You kneeled by the bars of your cell. 

“Why would I? Namjoon and Yoongi have been trained enough that they can bring me a lot of money.” Boss Im smiled. 

“This is wrong!” You clenched your fists. 

“Do you think I care? These animals make me rich, that’s all that matters.” He shrugged and left. The 4 hybrids handed some beef to Jimin and Hoseok to eat. You buried your face into your hands. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You chanted. 

“My love, listen to me. You did nothing wrong, you hear me? None of us are angry with you or blame you. What you did was just to protect us. We came here to save you on our own will, knowing what we will happen. It’s alright.” Namjoon cupped your face.

“They’re going to make Tae and Jin fight.” Your breathing quickened. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about that for a second. Take a deep breath, my love. Breathe with me. Like Tae said, we’re all together now. We’ll work through this together, hmm? We’ll never separate again.” Namjoon cooed. 

“There was never a moment that I didn’t think about you boys.” You placed a hand over his. 

“You were constantly on our minds too, snowflake. You’re our only mate, after all.” Jin chuckled, taking your hand to kiss the back of it. 

“You see? We’ve never parted with these.” Taehyung flashed his boxy grin, taking his green dog tag out to show you. Oh, how you missed that charming smile of his. 

“We’ll be okay.” Jimin whispered. 

-

The door slamming loudly woke Jungkook up. He jumped slightly and suddenly, was grabbed by the forearms. He was pulled up into a sleeping position, facing a frantic Kilo. 

“Jungkook! Where are they?!” Kilo shook him. 

“Who?” Jungkook replied lazily. 

“The other 6 hybrids! Your brothers, where did they go?!” Jungkook could just hear Kilo’s rapid heart rate. He was scared, nervous and panicking. Maybe he was afraid that losing 6 hybrids would cause him to get in trouble with Alpha or worse, get fired from the organisation. 

“Jungkook, where are the 6 hybrids?” Kilo asked again. 

“I don’t know.” Jungkook said monotonously, letting out a yawn.

“Listen, Jungkook. I know your brothers ran away because if they were kidnapped, you wouldn’t have been left here. Tell me, did they go and look for (y/n)?” Kilo was sweating bullets. 

“They are bound to find out.” Jungkook whispered. 

“They are in grave danger. You guys don’t have the strength to bring down an illegal fighting ring, much less, save your owner.” Kilo sighed, rubbing his forehead. Jungkook frowned, who was he to underestimate the strength of his brothers? Jungkook swatted Kilo’s hands off him and stood up. The man looked at the nonchalant rabbit. 

“Did you make breakfast? I’m hungry.” He yawned and went to the bathroom. 

“Jeon Jungkook, are you not worried about your brothers?” Kilo asked. Of course, Jungkook was worried but he couldn’t show it. He shrugged at Kilo’s question and headed to the kitchen. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring is quick to put the hybrids to work. You can only watch on in despair as the ring continues to break you and your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning(s): Angry cursing, needle/drug abuse, violence, slight gore, killing, death. Please read at your own discretion

“Time to make a comeback, Yoongi.” Boss Im came in just as the sun was setting, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Yoongi was hunched as he growled at Boss Im, his tail straightened in attention. Boss Im had made all the hybrids wear collars, even Hoseok and Jimin. One of the henchmen hooked a leash to the collar around Yoongi’s neck.

“I have a lot of money on you tonight. Make me proud.” Boss Im ruffled Yoongi’s hair.

“Yoongi.” You called out softly, looking at him through the bars.

“Don’t worry, doctor. You’ll be escorted to your front row seat soon enough.” Boss Im smirked and they walked away. You watched as Yoongi was dragged out of the basement.

Yoongi hadn’t fought or trained in 3 years. You didn’t doubt his strength and capability but you knew that these fights were played dirty. If they put Yoongi against some trained hybrid who has been fighting non-stop, there is no chance Yoongi would win.

“Joon, what’s going to happen?” You asked, panicking.

“We’re usually injected with steroids and hormones that make us feral. Boss Im won’t bet big considering Yoongi hyung hasn’t been active for years. I wouldn’t worry too much now.” Namjoon sighed.

“H-He won’t die, r-right?”

“Boss won’t let him. As he said earlier, there’s a lot of money on Yoongi. Boss will only send us to fight fights that he knows we’ll win.” Namjoon explained.

“Showtime, doctor.” Someone came down to grab you. Jimin and Hoseok tried to hold onto you but the man took a gun out, aiming it at them. The two cowered away.

“It’s okay.” You told them as you were taken away.

“Now you’ll see how my little monsters work.” Boss Im smirked as you were forced to sit on the ground beside his chair. You looked at the ground and Boss Im clicked his tongue, waving his hand. Rough hands grabbed your face from the back, forcing you to face the ring and watch the match. The announcer stepped into the middle.

“The fight that everyone has been waiting for. The comeback of our black panther! Yoongi!” The announcer pointed to the side and the crowd cheered.

“Yoongi...” You whispered as you watched him get pushed out into the ring. He stumbled slightly.

“It’ll be the battle of the felines! Panther against jaguar!” The announcer pointed to the other side and the jaguar hybrid pounced out. The human male quickly ran out of the ring. Yoongi eyes flashed red.

“We’re usually injected with steroid and hormones that make us feral.”

You gulped as you remembered Namjoon’s words. That was the only way they would make Yoongi willing to fight. The two hybrids circled each other and Yoongi bared his canines at the jaguar, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as his chest heaved.

“Fight!” A loud voice announced.

The jaguar was the first to attack, pouncing towards Yoongi. Yoongi fell onto his back, making the crowd jeer.

“No!” You didn’t even know you started crying.

“You have too little faith in him, doctor.” Boss Im chuckled, lighting a cigarette. Yoongi growled and shoved the jaguar off him, clawing at his face. The jaguar hissed and went on fours.

“There we go. That’s my little monster.”

Yoongi took the chance to charge and run at his opponent, kicking him in the chest. The jaguar was not going down without a fight. He managed to grab Yoongi’s tail and chomp down, making Yoongi cry out.

“You’ll pay for that.” Yoongi growled deeply. As the fight progressed, you just prayed that Yoongi wouldn’t lose his life. The two managed to get each other a few times. It was obvious that the both of them were getting tired and running out of energy. You watched as the jaguar knocked Yoongi down. He tried to push himself up but just fell.

“Yoongi, please. No, get up.” You cried as you watched the jaguar move back to gain some distance before charging at him.

What happened next was so fast that you felt that if you blinked, you would have missed it. You opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out. The hands that held you let you go as you slumped forward.

“Good show!” Boss Im stood up, clapping.

With his last bit of energy, Yoongi managed to land a bite on the jaguar’s neck, ripping his head away. Blood was everywhere as the jaguar fell on the ground.

Dead.

You felt the urge to throw up as you watched Yoongi finally give in to fatigue and crumble on the ground.

“Do you see what I mean, doctor? Look at what a champion your precious little mate is.” Boss Im said. You just stared blankly at the ring. People rushed in to take both Yoongi and the jaguar away but you knew there was no saving the jaguar anymore.

“Tell you what, I’ll let you treat Yoongi. How does that sound?” He laughed. He smirked triumphantly at your traumatised state.

“Alright, let’s go. Take her.” You were hauled up to your feet. You didn’t even know where you were going. There were some double doors that you went through until you stopped in front of Yoongi.

“Come on? What are you waiting for?” Boss Im raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe this will give you some incentive.” You felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of your head.

With shaky hands and tears streaming down your face, you began to treat Yoongi. He was still unconscious as you patched him up. You made sure to tape his broken ribs.

“Take them back to their cells.” You were thrown back into the cell, falling onto the concrete ground roughly. Taehyung picked the unconscious Yoongi up, laying him on his mattress. Hoseok and Jimin rushed to you but when Jimin touched you, you involuntarily flinched at his touch. Everyone was shocked at your reaction.

“(y-y/n)?” Jimin whimpered. You just curled yourself into the tightest ball on the ground, your entire being shaking as you cried softly.

Taehyung saw the amount of blood on Yoongi’s clothes and the dried blood around his mouth, knowing that whatever happened wasn’t good. It was brutal that you had to watch whatever happened. 

“Namjoon.” Jin turned to the wolf.

“Ugh.” There was a deep ache in Yoongi’s bones. His whole body was stiff and it hurt just to try and lift a finger. 

“Hyung.” Taehyung rushed over to help him sit up. The tiger has managed to use fabric from his ripped pant leg to wipe the blood off of the older’s body, especially his mouth. 

“Water.” Yoongi choked, wheezing as he held onto his broken rib. Taehyung gave him the bowl of water, which he took a mouthful of and gargled before spitting it back out. He watched the crimson water spill from his lips and into the metal dish. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Taehyung asked. 

“W-Where’s (y/n)?” Yoongi ignored his question. Taehyung’s eyes shifted and he bit his lip nervously, as if unable to tell him what happened. 

“She...” Taehyung looked over at your cell. Then it finally dawned on him. Everything came back to him; the hands that held him down as the needles pierced him, the jaguar, your crying face, the blood. 

“No, no, no. Kitten!” Yoongi rattled the bars of your shared cell wall. 

“She’s sleeping, hyung.” Hoseok whispered. Jimin was curled against your back on the mattress, his arms around you as he hummed softly in a frugal attempt to comfort you. 

“F*ck!” Yoongi kicked the bars. 

“Hyung, you should rest. You’re in no good shape either.” Taehyung guided him back to the beat up mattress. Yoongi slumped down, throwing his arm over his eyes as he cried. He couldn’t believe that you had to see him fight, see him kill another hybrid. A part of him began to believe what Boss Im said was true. He was a monster, he was made to kill. 

“Hyung, snap out of it.” Taehyung shook him. 

“Leave me alone, Tae.” Yoongi turned to face the wall. Taehyung wasn’t going to let his family fall apart when they just got back together. 

“We need you, hyung. Whatever happened out there, you weren’t yourself and you know it. I’m sure (y/n) knows it well enough too. She just needs some time to process it.” Taehyung turned him back around. 

“Aww, hate to break the cute moment. But it’s time to see what you’ve got, tiger.” Their cell door opened. 

“Tae...” Yoongi held his hand. 

“I’ll be okay, hyung.” Taehyung tried his best to force even the smallest smile as he was led away. Yoongi watched as two other men entered the canines’ cell and got Jin out too. This was going to be their test. Boss Im was going to see if they deserve to be in the ring. 

Jin and Taehyung were taken to separate ‘testing’ rooms. Jin backed away slowly as they came towards him with the needle. A warning growl rumbled from his chest. 

“They’re clean, boss.” One of the men handed Boss Im the files. He looked through the viewing glass. On his left, was Jin’s room while the other was Taehyung’s room. Of course, it was amusing to see the two fight his men. 

“Of course they’re clean, the doctor wouldn’t let them be anything else but clean.” Boss Im smirked. 

“Come here, kitty.” The man mockingly called Taehyung. 

“Get away from me.” Taehyung hissed. He tried to claw the man but that proved to be a bad move as the man grabbed his wrist and pushed him onto the ground. Two more men helped to pile on him. 

“Let me go!” Taehyung struggled. 

“Quick.” The men held the needle. Taehyung screamed as he felt the thing needle pierce into the side of his neck. He thrashed around and growled. They backed away as Taehyung’s eyes dilated. Jin wasn’t doing too well with fighting the men off either. Boss Im laughed as the men came out of the respective rooms, leaving the feral hybrids. 

“What shall we do, boss?” 

“Let’s see them fight.” Boss Im shrugged. 

“Who shall we send in?” 

“No, no. Let them fight. Each other.” Boss Im smiled. The separating wall between the rooms slowly opened up and the two hybrids were face to face with each other. 

“My little monsters.” Boss Im lit his cigarette as he watched the two lunge at each other. Of course, they didn’t even recognise each other. 

“The tiger was from a circus. The arctic fox was from a pet auction.” One of the henchman informed. This wasn’t a real fight, Boss Im wouldn’t let the actually kill each other. He just wanted to see how much real damage they could cause. Taehyung was much more agile than Jin from his circus experience. 

“I’ve seen enough. Stop them. Prepare the tiger for a fight after Namjoon’s. Let’s see him in real action.” Boss Im informed and left. 

-

“I’m so sorry, kitten.” Yoongi reached out to you. It hurt to see you try your best not the flinch.

“D-Don’t worry. I’m fine.” You replied distantly. 

“No, you’re not.” Yoongi frowned. 

“Can I... hold you?” He asked softly. You nodded you head and he pulled you as close as he could. This time, you couldn’t help the flinch. You trembled in his hold as he pressed his forehead against yours. Your breathing quickened slightly and it broke his heart. You knew Yoongi would never hurt you but after seeing what happened, you couldn’t help it. 

“You probably think I’m a monster now.” Yoongi murmured. 

“I would never.” You replied. 

“I’ll never hurt you, kitten. You know that right? Never.” He whispered, stroking your arm as he hushed you. 

“I-I know. I’m sorry.” You shivered. Yoongi shook his head, kissing your cheek. The cell door opening caused the both of you to break apart. 

“You’ve got some good fighters on your team, doctor. I’m very impressed.” Boss Im raised an eyebrow and clapped. You kept your head lowered, refusing to look at him or reply him. You knew he was doing this to mess with you and you weren’t going to give in. 

“Get ready for your fight, Namjoon.” Boss Im said as he walked past to leave. 

“Tae baby!” You watched as Jin and Taehyung were thrown into their cells. Yoongi and Namjoon immediately went to them. 

“Jinnie?” You went to the other wall. Namjoon poured some water to wash Jin’s wounds. He brought Jin to the bars and you reached out to stroke his head. Jin had never looked so beaten up. 

“What did they do to him?” You looked up at Namjoon with glassy eyes. 

“They probably did the drug test on him. Inject him and put him to fight.” Namjoon said sadly. 

“B-But Jin and Taehyung have never even fought before!” You gasped. Namjoon stopped and leaned down to lightly sniff the unconscious elder in his lap. Suddenly, he froze, his eyes widening. You were unsure of what his reaction meant. Turning to the other cell, you watched as Yoongi also sniffed the barely conscious Taehyung. 

“He smells of Jin hyung.”

“He smells of Taehyung.” 

The two said at the same time. Your heart sank as you stumbled back. The two were made to fight each other? 

“They weren’t in the right mind. They wouldn’t have recognised each other. The boss must have made them fight each other to see how strong they were.” Yoongi spoke. 

“No...” You shook your head. 

“It... hurts.” You tore your gaze away from Jin to see Taehyung writhing on the ground, screaming and crying out in agony. Once again, you ran over to the other wall, watching as the still injured Yoongi tried to hold Taehyung down. Taehyung growled and screamed. 

“W-What’s happening to him?!” You panicked. 

“Some hybrids react badly to their first drug experience. Once the drug wears off, this can happen.” Yoongi grunted as he tried to hold Taehyung’s hands down. 

“Tae!” Yoongi shouted, taking some water and splashing his face. Hoseok stayed by the other side, in the event Jin has the same reaction, he could help Namjoon hold him down. Jimin looked absolutely traumatised. 

“MAKE IT STOP!” Taehyung choked, his face red and the veins on his neck protruding out. 

“He needs help.” You hyperventilated. 

“He’ll be okay, (y/n). You need to calm down. It’ll make him more anxious.” Yoongi told you. Jimin and Hoseok each wrapped an arm around you. Yoongi nodded at them and they took you away, preventing you from seeing Taehyung’s state anymore. But you could still hear his cries and screams of pain and agony. 

“Jinnie.” You called out to him. 

“Can you hear me?” You said softly. You held his hand, kissing the back of it as you held it to your cheek. 

Can this get any worse?

You stand corrected. It did get worse. You were made to watch the other fights your hybrids were apart of. Even if he wasn’t fully healed, Yoongi still had other fights. When you watched Namjoon’s fight for the first time, it hurt you so much. 

Namjoon was desperately trying to fight off the effects of the drug to prevent you from seeing his feral sight. But when the team noticed this, they stepped into the ring unfairly and tased him. 

“Stop, you’re hurting him!” You shouted as the taser sent Namjoon back into a frenzy. The crowd cheered, constantly egging Namjoon on the kill. 

“Finish him!” Boss Im shouted. 

Namjoon pounced on the young coyote, breaking his neck and ribs with a sickening crack. He stumbled back, coughing and spitting out crimson liquid before he choked on his own blood and fell down, laying there. You watched the life literally drain from the young coyote. Namjoon was taken away as the team cleared the coyote’s body. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Boss Im leaned back into his seat. You glared at him. 

“You’re disgusting!” You sneered. 

“Actually, doctor. I have a preposition for you.” He said and you didn’t reply but still continued to listen to him. 

“This is absolute torture for you. I’m feeling extra nice so if you want, I’ll let you go. You can take your calico cat and golden retriever with you too.” Boss Im said. You snapped your head up to look at him. 

“What about the rest?” 

“Of course, they stay. They’re my best money makers now. Thank you for helping me realise their potential. And to think, I tried to kill them because I thought they’ve lost their touch. I would have lost millions of dollars if not for you reviving them.” Boss Im laughed. 

“I’m not leaving without any of them.” You clenched your fists. 

“Is it really about what you want? You’re sinking and dragging the poor calico cat and golden retriever with you. Now, that’s a little unfair to them, isn’t it?” He tilted his head. 

“I’m unfair?! Who’s the reason for this situation we’re in?!” You tried to lunge at him but someone held you back. 

“I’ll let you think about it, doctor.” 

“There’s nothing to think about! I’m not leaving without any of my boys!” You shouted as you were pulled away. Namjoon was already in his cell, resting after the ring’s medical team attended to him. 

“Jinnie, how is he?” You asked softly. 

“He’s okay. Just exhausted.” Jin assured, feeling the wolf’s pulse. You sighed and slid down in the wall. You watched Jimin having a quiet moment with Taehyung, his hand holding onto his best friend’s as if he was his saving grace. Hoseok came and sat beside you. You wrapped your arms around him, burying your head into his shoulder. 

“Even if we’re stuck here forever, at least I’m at ease knowing that Kookie is safe and sound.” Hoseok whispered. 

“I’m sorry, Hoseok.” 

“It’s not your fault, angel.” He kissed your temple. You thought back to your conversation earlier. Hoseok and Jimin didn’t deserve this. Heck, none of your hybrids deserved this. 

“Hoseok?” You called softly. He let out a hum, signalling that he was listening. 

“Nothing.” You closed your eyes. 

What if Hoseok was right? That all of you were going to be stuck here forever with no form of escape. And if you gave up the chance for Hoseok and Jimin to be free from all this because you couldn’t make a decision, you would live with that guilt forever. 

“My love, I’m sorry you had to see that.” Namjoon kept his head lowered. You went to the bar to see him keeping his distance from you. 

“Joonie, come here.” You called softly and he hesitantly crawled over. 

Your reaction compared to when you saw Yoongi’s first fight was a lot better. You were more calm and comforting to your guilty hybrids now, even comforting Yoongi after his second fight. 

“What if I hurt you?” He was scared of touching you. 

“I trust you.” You gave him a soft smile and he moved closer until you could hold his hand. You reached up to stroke his head, softly scratching the back of his ear. A giggle escaped your lips when you felt it twitch. 

“Are you alright?” You asked. 

“A little twitchy but the shock can’t kill me. I’ll be okay.” He, too, forced a smile. You nodded and kissed his forehead. 

“How about you? Did they hurt you up there?” He cupped your cheek. You shook your head and he let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t mind fighting if it meant that Boss Im would keep his hands off you. No matter what, you and your safety was still his number one priority. If he had to fight and kill for it, he will do it in a heartbeat. 

“You must be tired. Rest.” You said. 

“You too. Goodnight, my love.” He kissed the back of your hand. Namjoon watched as you made your way to the other wall where the felines were. 

“Kitten.” 

“Jagi.” 

Yoongi and Taehyung sat up, heading to the shared bars. Yoongi’s eyes was bruised and black from his previous fight but the swelling was much better than when he first got the black eye. 

“Rest well, hmm?” You held their hands in yours. 

“We will. Make sure you rest too. I’m sure you must be mentally drained.” Taehyung said. You squeezed his hand. You knew that he was afraid when one of the men said that his first fight will happen soon. Taehyung was too soft, he didn’t want to fight and/or kill anyone. 

Moreover, you were afraid that he would be the one gravely injured or dead from his inexperience in the ring. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You push on, trying your best to remain strong to be there for your hybrids. All hope is lost and you’re just trying to live your remaining days. But the boss has one more plan up his sleeve to break you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning(s): Angry cursing, needle/drug abuse, violence, slight gore, killing, death, mentions of sexual assault. Please read at your own discretion

You would never admit it but deep down you knew, you were slowly giving up. Whatever small slither of hope you held onto was slowly slipping from your hands. Maybe it was better to die here then keep on dreaming of your release with your boys.

“Time to earn your keep, fox.”

“No, please. Not Jin!” You pressed yourself against the bars in whatever frugal attempt to stop Boss Im and his men from taking Jin away.

“Back away, Namjoon.” The man warned and Namjoon growled but made no move to step forward. He knew the hybrids would do his bidding just to keep you safe. Jin choked as he was tugged out of his cell by his collar.

“You should be there too! To experience his first fight.” You were grabbed next. You already knew the way to your viewing area.

The strong smell of iron and dirt was something you have grown accustomed to. How many hybrids have you watched Yoongi and Namjoon kill in that concrete ring? It was like you were numb to it. But you were on your toes when you knew it was Jin’s first time fighting. They were going to inject him and make him feral.

Your gentle boy, Jin.

“Everyone! We have a debut fight tonight! An arctic fox hybrid’s first fight!” The announcer stepped out and everyone jeered.

“I know! I know! Foxes don’t make an interesting fight! But we have him against our own snow leopard.” From the smirk on the announcer and Boss Im’s face, you knew what this was. They were deliberately trying to make Jin lose.

You should have known why Jin was having his first fight before Taehyung, even if Taehyung was the one with more ‘potential’.

“Why are you doing this? Jin can’t fight!” You struggled.

“Exactly. But let’s see what really makes him go crazy.” Boss Im smirked, waving his hand at the announcer to start the match. You gulped, half of you not even wanting to watch this fight unfold while the other half wanted you to continue watching to make sure Jin would be alright.

“Let’s fight!” The announcer ran out of the ring. Jin was thrown in, falling to the ground. He swayed slightly, the drugs taking effect in his system.

“This is going to be easy.” The snow leopard smiled and charged at Jin, knocking him down.

The crowd jeered while you cried silently. Jin was trying his best to fight the snow leopard off but he couldn’t. His opponent was just too strong. He only managed to get a few good punches and kicks at him.

“Jin!” You screamed until your throat went raw.

“Please. I’m begging you! Please! Don’t let him die!” You shook your head as you cried and kneeled to Boss Im. You had your pride and dignity but if seeing you submit was what you needed to do to save Jin, you will do it. Boss Im stood up, laughing.

“Unfortunately, I don’t sway with pleads and begs.” He chuckled.

“You’re heartless.”

“So I’ve been told.” He shrugged. Looking on, he already knew Jin had no chance against the snow leopard, who was well trained and a lot stronger.

“Fox! You better win that fight!” Boss Im shouted at Jin. Through his unbruised eye, Jin saw Boss Im take his gun out and press it against your temple with a mocking smile. Jin growled.

“You lose, your precious mate dies!” He threatened. Jin continued to growl, foam seeping from his teeth. With all his strength, he kicked the snow leopard off him, running at him and head-butting him. The snow leopard fell back with a groan but Jin didn’t falter and pounced on top of him. The hybrid on the ground swiped at Jin but Jin bit down into his arm.

The snow leopard yelped in pain as he gripped onto his bleeding arm. Blood leaked from the corner of Jin’s lips.

“I don’t lose.” The snow leopard charged at Jin again.

Jin jumped up and landed on the leopard’s back, making him fall forward. He placed his foot on the back of the leopard’s neck. If he wanted to, he could kill the leopard just like that. Half the crowd jeered at their loss while the other half cheered for Jin’s sudden upper hand.

“Separate them. The fox wins.” Boss Im told his men and they ran forward to take Jin away before he could stomp on the snow leopard’s neck.

“Once again, you’ve proven to be quite the asset, doctor.” Boss Im smirked, turning to look at you. With a wave of his hand, someone grasped your forearm to bring you back to your cell.

“W-Wait! Let me treat Jin, please! Your team won’t be able to handle his injuries.” You begged.

“Fine. Bring her to the medical suite.” Boss Im shooed you off. You were shoved forward, making you stumble. Jin’s face was badly beaten up but you could tell he was still conscious. You held his hand as his whole body shook, tears escaping his eyes.

“I’m... sorry.” He forced out.

“Don’t apologise. It’s okay, Jinnie. I’ve got you.” You hushed him and began to treat his injuries. Jin was so shaken by the whole experience.

“That’s enough.” You were wrenched away from Jin and both carried back to your cells. Before they could push you in, you walked in yourself, making them mutter a ‘b*tch’ under their breaths.

“Hyung!” All the hybrids were appalled at Jin’s state. Namjoon picked the elder up from where the henchman had tossed him in and laid him on the mattress.

“Hyung, can you hear me?” Namjoon leaned down.

“He’s traumatised, Joon.” You gulped.

“Jin didn’t want to fight. He was losing against his opponent and fighting the effects of the drug. The boss threatened to shoot me if Jin didn’t win. He manipulated Jin and forced him to fight, causing him to go feral. But thankfully, the other hybrid made it out alive. They were separated before anything could happen.” You explained.

“Poor hyung...” Jimin whimpered.

“Hyung, what will happen to me?” You heard Taehyung ask Yoongi behind you. It made you feel sick to think Taehyung would be like Jin. The cell gate opened again and you all turned your heads.

“What?” You frowned at the man.

“We’re not here for you.” They walked past you and grabbed Jimin and Hoseok. Jimin screeched, letting out hisses as a man leashed his collar. Hoseok growled warningly.

“Hey, what are you doing with them?!” You tried to stop the men but they easily flung you aside.

“Boss requested for them.” He smirked. Jimin whimpered and reached out for you but you were held away. Hoseok shouted and thrashed around. The other hybrids in their cells made a fuss.

“I swear, you hurt them and I will rip your heads off!” Namjoon growled.

“Let them go!” Yoongi shouted.

“One more thing, the boss said to let you know you’re fighting tomorrow.” The men pointed at Taehyung, who jumped and cowered behind Yoongi. Yoongi growled, flashing his canines at them, his black ears twitching. They laughed and just pulled the two hybrids with them.

“No, let them go! You’re hurting them!” You tried to grab Hoseok and Jimin.

“No!” You screamed and cried.

“Kitten, kitten.” Yoongi managed to grab your ankle and pull you to him. He and Taehyung held you, comforting you. Yoongi whispered sweet nothings into your ear while Taehyung stroked the back of your head.

“Chim... Hobi... This is all my fault.” You shook your head.

“No, it’s not, jagi.” Taehyung kissed your head.

“It is! Boss Im gave me an offer. I could leave with Jimin and Hoseok but I’ll have to leave all of you behind. I immediately declined, I’m not leaving any of you behind but now, this happened. If I just let them go, they wouldn’t be dragged out like that. Who knows what torture they are being put through.” You confessed and cried.

“Y-You were given a chance to leave? And bring Hoseok and Jimin with you?” Yoongi asked. You nodded your head.

“But I can’t leave knowing the 4 of you are still here.” You sobbed.

“Jagi...” Taehyung didn’t know what to say. Were they supposed to feel touched that you stayed for them? Or were you dumb for not taking the offer and rescuing yourself and two of them?

You didn’t know how long passed when the cell door opened again. You stood up from the mattress and rushed over to greet Jimin and Hoseok. Hoseok was beaten up while Jimin was having a full meltdown, shivering.

“Hoseok?” You stroked the hair away from his face. He coughed a little before opening his eyes.

“I-I’m okay... Chim...” He choked.

“Chim, Chim.” You slowly approached the calico cat.

“No! D-Don’t touch me!... Please...” Jimin hid his face in his arms, shaking his head as he balled himself up. You retracted your hand immediately, not wanting to agitate him even more. But you noticed that he was breathing so hard was turning blue.

“Alright, sweetie. I won’t touch you. But you need to breathe or you’ll pass out. Follow my breathing, Chim.” You said softly.

“H-Hold me?” He looked up at you, absolutely broken. You nodded and slowly moved towards him. Cautiously, you wrapped your arms around him and he flinched but let you draw his head to your chest.

“I’ve got you now.” You whispered.

“T-They... T-They touched m-me.” He sobbed. Your heart broke and you heard the other hybrids let out growls of anger, hearing Jimin’s words.

You remembered what you had first learnt about how ring masters treat their pets from Yoongi. Jimin must have had to relive that entire experience from his old owner. Whatever memories that he managed to forget or dissolved came rushing back to him, just like that.

“Shh. It’s over.” You knew whatever amount of comfort that you had to offer would not pull Jimin out of this trauma. He may not be as beaten up as Hoseok but he was definitely more traumatised.

“Come here, Hoseok.” You said and Hoseok moved over, laying his head in your lap as he closed his eyes to rest.

“They made me bait for the new training hybrids.” He said softly. You gently ran your hands through his hair in an effort to make him feel better. At the same time, you kissed the top of Jimin’s head. Yoongi was busy comforting Taehyung as well. The tiger was hurt seeing his best friend like that and he was afraid of his fight tomorrow.

“You’ll be fine, Tae.” Yoongi told the younger.

Turning your head, you met eyes with Yoongi. He stared at you and you blinked your tears away. He was thinking the same thing as you.

Just when will this torture end?

That night, Jimin’s nightmares were bad. You were woken up by his screaming and him scratching at his arms and legs. 

“Get them off! Don’t touch me!” He thrashed around. 

“Shh, Chim. It’s me. You had a nightmare. Don’t worry, I’m here.” You hugged him and rubbed his back. When the men brought in the meals for the day, you didn’t even let them look at Jimin as you hid him behind your back. They snickered and nudged each other playfully. 

“Put it down and leave.” You frowned. 

“What makes you think we will listen to you?” One of them crossed his arms. You glared at them. 

“Hey. Boss called for you.” A voice said and the men immediately bowed their heads to their boss’ wife, running off. You let out a sigh of relief. You haven’t seen her since the day the hybrids were brought in. 

“It’s okay, Chim.” You ignored her presence, comforting Jimin. 

“I’m sorry, I really tried my best to keep them away.” You knew she was referring to trying to stop your hybrids from being captured here. Of course, you knew it wasn’t her fault but from all the mental fatigue that you have been facing during your time here, your brain just needed someone to blame. And it had to be her. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered again and left. Sighing, you brought the bowls of food over to Hoseok and Jimin. Hoseok ate slowly while you fed Jimin and yourself. 

Looking over, you saw Yoongi trying to convince a nervous Taehyung at least eat a little and Namjoon was slowly feeding a still battered Jin. 

“Hey, Jinnie. Are you feeling okay?” You asked. 

“I can’t believe... I... I almost.” He seized up. You grasped his hand. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Jinnie. It’s alright. You know what that drug does to you. You weren’t in the right mind. You were manipulated, you didn’t have control over your own actions and the snow leopard is alive.” You comforted him to stop him from having an anxiety attack. 

-

It was right after dinner when Taehyung was dragged out. Yoongi tried his best to stop them from taking him as Taehyung struggled and growled against the leash’s pull. 

“Yoongi!” You gasped when they hit him with the barrel of their guns. Yoongi fell to the side with a groan, blood dripping from his temple. Taehyung thrashed around but they still managed to pull him away. Soon, you knew that they would come for you soon. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Another debut fight! A tiger versus a lion!” The announcer said. Even if it was happening right before your eyes, you felt like it was mile away. Your eyes only focused on the door. 

“Why so glum?” Boss Im tilted his head mockingly, lifting your chin. 

“I hope you rot in hell when all this is over.” You spat at him. He glared at you, slapping your cheek. 

“It’s nice to hear you still hold onto ‘hope’.” He chuckled, wiping your saliva off his face and sitting back down in his throne chair. 

“It’s not too late to place your bets!” The announcer told the crowd. Your stomach churned as the door opened and Taehyung was pushed forward. The lion hybrid jumped out. 

Everyone cheered as it let out a loud growl. Taehyung’s eyes were dilated and red as he smirked at the lion. 

“Tae...” You whispered. 

The drug had taken over his system entirely. Taehyung didn’t even wait for the announcer to ring the bell as he rushed forward and pounced at the lion. The lion wasn’t too scarred though as he wrestled around with Taehyung. Taehyung didn’t have fighting experience but being circus trained made him pretty agile and smooth. 

“That all you got?” Taehyung laughed. 

“I’m just warming up, cub.” The lion wiped his lips and they charged at each other again. You looked away as you heard a crack of bones. 

“Call me that again.” Taehyung growled loudly and jumped on top of the lion. The lion slammed him against the wall, making his groan. Blood dripped down his temple like Yoongi earlier. 

“Please, Tae.” You prayed silently. 

“Sir-”

“Let him kill the lion.” Boss Im waved lazily, obviously not caring about the other fighter. He had a glint in his eyes, as if excited for blood to be spilt. Taehyung and the lion got some good hits at each other. Taehyung grabbed the lion by the leg and broke it. You winced and the crowd cheered as the lion yelped. 

“Finish him!” Boss Im commanded. The look in Taehyung’s eyes were unreadable. With one last pounce, he bit into the jugular vein of the lion. It was like Yoongi’s comeback fight. 

“Good show!” The boss stood up and clapped. 

“We have a new favourite in our hands.” He said to his men, who bowed their heads, nodding in agreement. 

You just focused on Taehyung still growled at the lion’s body, blood all over his body while he watched the lion fade out. The lion slowly bled out in front of Taehyung while Taehyung smirked deliriously. 

“Reward my new little monster with meat. And take her away.” You just let yourself be dragged like a sack of rice. Even as they shoved you back into your cell, your eyes were distant and dead. You couldn’t believe you just witnessed Taehyung do that. Your sweet, innocent, harmless Taehyung smiling at the body of a hybrid he just killed. 

“Snowflake?” Jin called but it fell deaf on your ears. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Yoongi frowned. 

“Yah! Idiot, where’s Taehyung?!” Namjoon asked the guy that brought you in and was about to leave. 

“Boss wants to treat his new little monster.” He smirked and left. Namjoon and Yoongi knew what happened. Taehyung’s fight must have been successful for Boss Im but horrible for you. You ran over to the bucket in the corner, emptying the contents of your stomach. 

“It’s okay, (y/n).” Hoseok rubbed your back. You couldn’t erase the image of the blood from your head. 

“My love/ Kitten/ Snowflake.” The others couldn’t reach you to comfort you but tried their best to do it with their voices and words of comfort. 

“(y/n).” Jimin whimpered by your side. 

“I-I’m sorry. I... I just need a m-moment.” You shivered. 

“It’s alright. Take all the time you need, my love.” Namjoon replied, leaning against the bars. You leaned back in Hoseok’s hold, putting your head against his chest. You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head as darkness washed over you. 

You woken up when someone knocked on the bars. You sat up, feeling the mattress below you. The cells were all empty, the boys were gone. You were alone.

“Where are the boys?” You asked. 

“Taking them to you now.” The person entered your cell, grabbing your arm and hauling you out of there. You tripped over your feet as you tried to follow him. It was scary not knowing where you were going. 

“Go.” You were shoved forward. Standing up, you realised that you were in the middle of the empty ring. 

“Hello, doctor. Sleep well?” Boss Im sat at his throne, looking down at you. 

“Where are the boys? What did you do with them?” You shouted at him. You didn’t like the smug smile he had on his face. It made your heart race as you were worried that he would do something to them. After all, you passed out before you could see Taehyung. Did he return to the cell after his fight? What about Jimin? Was he being tortured again? 

“Don’t worry, you’ll see them.” He shrugged. 

“What do you want?!” 

“Just conducting a little experiment. You’ll be helping.” He laughed. Before you could say anything, he sat back down. The lights dimmed and your eyebrows furrowed, just what was he getting at? 

“Hello?” You called. There was growling to your left. 

“Who’s there?” You stepped back but there was another hiss behind you, making you turn around. Eyes stared back at you. 

“N-Namjoon? Hobi?” You called. 

“No...” You gasped as the figures stepped into the light. It was them.

Your boys. 

They all growled and hissed at you. Their eyes dilated and red, just like Taehyung had been when he was fighting last night. You didn’t know where to go, you were surrounded by them. It was obvious they didn’t recognise you, they were completely drug induced and delirious. 

“Y-Yoongi.” You tried to call out to him but he just smirked at you, making you step back. You bumped into someone. 

“Jinnie.” You whimpered as he shoved you forward, making you fall to the ground. It would be impossible to fight them off. You were a human and they were 6 hybrids. 

“Boys, please. It’s me!” You constantly tried to break them out of the drug trance. They were circling you as you sat in the middle of the ring, like you were the prey and they were the predator. Fear coursed through your veins. 

“Snap out of it! Please, you’re scaring me!” You begged, watching them close in on you. Even Jimin and Hoseok were under the trance.

“Chim...” You reached out to him but he jumped forward, biting into your arm. Crying out in pain, you wrenched your arm from his mouth, cradling it against your chest, feeling your blood seep out from your deep wound. These weren’t your boys, they have gone completely feral. 

Taehyung growled and pounced forward, his palms digging your shoulders into the ground with a sickening crack. 

“Tae... Baby...” You cried in pain as you struggled to get out from his grip. 

He didn’t reply as he sniffed your blood. You cried as you tried to get out of the ring. You banged on the doors but no one would come. The boys all attacked you at once. You just took it, not being able to fight them off on your own. 

You didn’t want to fight them either, they were your boys. And they still are. You didn’t want to hurt them, you couldn’t bring yourself to.

Soon, the pain in your body turned to numbness. And yet, you couldn’t blame the boys. You knew this was out of their control. 

“Experiment success.” 

As you laid on the ground in your own blood, consciousness slowly slipping from you, you watched Boss Im stand up to leave. Yoongi wrapped his hand around your throat as they all looked down at you. You met eyes with each of them before you finally looked into Yoongi’s emotionless ones. You choked as you felt yourself get light headed from the lack of oxygen. 

“I’ll always... love you all.” You whispered as you mustered your last smile before your eyes fell shut.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, it’s not too late. Hopefully, it’s not your last goodbye.

The door burst open and the 6 hybrids were ripped away from your battered body. Jungkook’s eyes widened when he saw your state. Furthermore, he was shocked that his brothers did this to you.

“(y-y/n)?” He kneeled down beside your limp form. Gently, he lifted your wrist and dropped it, only to have it fall back into his lap. Tears welled up in his eyes. Even if he was angry with you or felt betrayed by you, you didn’t deserve this. He wrapped an arm around you, holding you against his chest.

“Jungkook.” Bravo approached him.

“We can try to save her. But you have to let her go.” Charlie came. Jungkook whimpered as he let Charlie and Foxtrot take you away. His arms stayed limp by his side.

“We’ve got them all, Jungkook.” Bravo informed.

“Why would the hyungs... do that? Y-Yoongi hyung... He-He had his hands around her neck.” Jungkook choked.

“They’re under a drug that makes them feral. They wouldn’t have recognised her. We’ll bring them to the hospital to flush the drug out of their system. You can see (y/n) too.” Bravo helped him stand up.

“The boss?”

“He’ll be locked up for the rest of his life.” Bravo sighed.

“Hobi hyung?” Jungkook slowly approached his older brother. Hoseok growled, lunging at Jungkook but the restraints held him back. Jungkook couldn’t even hide the shock on his face. There was a crazy look in his usually gentle brother’s eyes, almost as if he was determined to hurt him right thee. Delta pulled Jungkook away from Hoseok.

“I’ll take you to the hospital.” Delta smiled softly, patting his back. The drive was silent. Jungkook was still haunted by your broken, bruised form. And to think, all the damaged was caused by the people you loved.

“(y/n).” Jungkook began to weep in Delta’s backseat. He let out loud sobs, choking on them as he cried your name.

Delta looked at Jungkook through the rearview mirror of her car. She softened as she saw him cry, like a child who just lost his mother. Jungkook well believed you were dead.

“We’re here. They will be in the special wards.” Delta took him upstairs through the back entrance. Doctors were wheeling you into the operating theatre.

“Please, please don’t let her die.” Jungkook told the doctor.

“We’ll try our best.” He gave a small smile and rushed in. Jungkook had to hold the wall for support as he felt his legs give out. Even if Jungkook had the chance to see his brothers in recovery, he didn’t leave the operating theatre. He wanted to be the first to see you alive.

“If only I got there sooner...” Jungkook cried.

“Jungkook.” The door opened and two men stepped into the house. The rabbit just cast them a side glance before returning back to his television show.

“Who you?” He grunted.

“I’m Bravo. This is Charlie. We’re in the same organisation as Doctor Echo.” The male introduced. Jungkook just gave a nod.

“Look, Jungkook. I know you’re trying to protect your brother but right now, they could be in grave danger and we can’t waste any more time or it’ll be too late. So if you know anything about where they are, you have to tell us right now.” Charlie said.

“I don’t trust you.” Jungkook folded his arms.

“Why?”

“You took me away from my owner.” He stated. Bravo sighed, Kilo had told him beforehand about how all the hybrids felt about the organisation and their agents.

“It wasn’t within our control. It was to keep you all safe.” Bravo said.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that line many times.” Jungkook rolled his eyes. This all happened because of the organisation.

“Jungkook, please. We just want to save your brothers and Echo.” They were practically begging. Jungkook sighed and began to tell them about the letter you wrote that Alpha gave Yoongi. But judging from Bravo and Echo’s expressions, Jungkook guessed that they were not told about this ever happening.

“You want me to trust you, I want you to trust me. Alpha isn’t all that it seems. He was pretty adamant on making Yoongi hyung hate (y/n). I don’t know why I only heard bits of their conversation that night.” Jungkook said.

“I promise you, we’ll investigate this.” Bravo nodded his head.

It only took two days for a phone call to come in from Charlie. Jungkook was right. In Alpha’s office drawer, they found a location scribbled on a piece of paper that held the ring’s location.

“Usually we don’t allow hybrids to follow us during operations but if you can scent your brothers to tell us we’re in the right location, it’ll be of help.” Bravo said.

“Okay.” Jungkook immediately went to pack up and headed out with the agents.

Up until Alpha’s arrest, he remained silent, not telling the authorities why he had the location of the ring but didn’t act on it. He could have saved you and the other hybrids from the time he knew the location but he didn’t. Whatever it is, he will be getting the punishment he deserves.

PING!

Jungkook shot to his feet as the emergency lights turned off. The doctors that worked on you came out with their nurses.

“H-How is she?” Jungkook stuttered nervously. He was afraid of hearing the dreaded news.

“She’s alive. But we had to do a lot of work. It may be a while until she wakes up. However, I do have to caution you, son, there may be a lot of emotional and mental trauma that she may suffer from when she wakes up.” The doctor told him. Jungkook grew sour, would you even want to see the hybrids again after what happened?

“I understand. Thank you.” Jungkook gave a deep bow.

“We will move her to an ICU unit. You can visit her there.” The nurse informed, leading Jungkook the way.

“Bravo?” Jungkook saw the man signing papers at the nurse’s station. Bravo let out a hum of acknowledgement. When the rabbit peeked over, he saw that Bravo was signing your hospital admission papers.

“She’s alive!” Jungkook blurted.

“I know.” Bravo replied, continuing to look through the papers. He stopped when he noticed the boy still standing there, wringing the end of his shirt.

“Jung-” He was cut off as Jungkook hugged him.

“Jungkook.” Bravo was shocked by his sudden affection. Finally breaking out into a small smile, Bravo stroked the back of Jungkook’s head as he felt him cry into his shirt. For someone so young, Jungkook has been through so much and Bravo felt for him.

“Go see her.” Bravo told him softly.

“My hyungs?”

“They’re okay. They’re resting.” He relayed. Jungkook nodded and pulled away, rubbing his eyes with the end of his sleeve. Waving, he walked to the ICU floor alone. It felt so cold.

“Can I help you?” The head nurse there asked.

“(y/n) (y/l/n).” Jungkook sniffled. The head nurse immediately softened at the rabbit and held his hand comfortingly, leading him to your room. Jungkook watched as you laid there, with tubes in your arms and down your throat. The only sign that you were alive was the slow rise and fall of your chest and the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

“(y/n)?” Jungkook called as he approached you. He was afraid to even hold your hand, in case you broke even more.

Upon closer inspection, Jungkook winced as he saw the visible bite marks and scratches on your arms and legs. What made it feel worse was that he knew and loved the ones that did this.

Namjoon was the first to wake up. He groaned and tried to move from the bright light that shone above him when he felt a tug from his wrist.

“What?” His eyes shot open in panic as he fought against his restraints, being in an unfamiliar environment. To his left was Yoongi and to his right was Jin, both still sleeping peacefully.

“Hey! Get me out!” He thrashed around. The door opened and nurses rushed in with a doctor.

“Namjoon! Please calm down or we cannot remove the restraints and we’ll have to sedate you.” The doctor said from a distance. Namjoon didn’t want to be sedated again. He felt like he has spent the last few days just floating around like a body-less spirit.

“Okay, I’m calm.” Namjoon dropped his limbs.

“Do you know where you are, Namjoon?” The nurse asked him. Namjoon shook his head.

“You and your friends were rescued from an illegal fighting ring. All of you are recovering from the after-effects of the drug you were administered while you were captured there.” The doctor explained.

Namjoon fell back onto his pillow with a sigh of relief as the nurses removed the restraints from his wrists and ankles

“We’re... really free?” A voice croaked and Namjoon turned his head to see Yoongi awake. The panther just stared at the ceiling, tears in his eyes. Namjoon, too, had tears that threatened to spill. Their nightmare was finally over, they were finally free from that place. They didn’t have to spend the rest of their pathetic lives there.

“There aren’t too many serious injuries. Jin has worse injuries. You all heal exceptionally fast, I guess that is attributed to the side effect of the drug you were given.” The doctor continued.

“What drug is it?”

“No clue. It’s definitely a custom made compound.” The doctor nodded his head. As the doctor carried out checks on them, the others began to wake up.

“Hyung?” Jimin blinked as he looked around.

“Morning, Chim.” Taehyung grinned from beside his best friend. The moment the nurses release Jimin from his restraints, he ran over to hug his best friend.

“Why were we restrained?” Jin asked, rubbing his sore wrists. The nurses all looked at each other uneasily.

“I will let agent Bravo know that you are all awake and conscious. Excuse us.” The doctor ushered all the nurses out quickly, not answering the fox’s question. Yoongi frowned slightly, something was off. Those nurses and doctor knew something but were deliberately hiding it.

“Where’s (y/n)?” Hoseok was the first the realise you weren’t there.

“Maybe she’s safe. She wouldn’t have to be admitted.” Taehyung said and the rest nodded their heads.

“I see you’re all awake.” A new voice said.

“I’m agent Bravo. This is Charlie. As you may all understand, we are from the same organisation as Doctor Echo.” The male in the suit explained. The hybrids all nodded their heads.

“Where’s Alpha?” Yoongi asked.

“Who?” Bravo raised an eyebrow. From the look in his eyes, Yoongi pursed his lips. Something must have really happened and their best guess was that Alpha was involved. But right now, the hybrids didn’t care about office politics, they just wanted to see their owner.

“I know you all want to see Echo. But, you can’t.” Bravo spoke before they could.

“Why not?! We’re free, aren’t we?! No more separation.” Taehyung was outraged. All he wanted to do was hug you and now that they were free, there were still people stopping him.

“Do you all... remember anything leading up to the bust?” Charlie questioned. The 6 boys looked at each other and shook their heads.

“I see...” Charlie wrote this down.

“Look, it’s obvious that something happened, which is why we woke up in restraints. Were we drugged or something? We really don’t remember you guys saving us. The last thing we remember is being dragged out of our cages and knocked out. Everything after that is a blur.” Namjoon spoke for the hybrids. Once again, they all nodded.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Come in.” Bravo said and Charlie opened the door. The long ears were a dead giveaway on who it was. Hoseok smiled at the sight of his brother and ran to him but seeing Jungkook close his eyes and flinch made his stop.

“Kookie...?” Hoseok tilted his head, hurt.

“H-Hey hyungs.” Jungkook tried to brush off whatever discomfort he had and forced a small smile.

“You’re okay.” Jin let out a sigh. Jungkook nodded his head.

“Did you managed to see (y/n)?” Jimin asked. Jungkook froze at that, his ear twitching slightly. He looked to the side to see Bravo sighing, pinching his nose bridge. He subtly shook his head at Jungkook, as a signal that they didn’t know what they did yet.

“I... I’m sorry.” Jungkook ran out of there.

“What the hell was that?” Yoongi frowned. All eyes fell on Bravo.

Jungkook put a hand on his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. All he remembered was his brothers with your blood on them and Yoongi’s hands around your neck.

“No, it’s not their fault.” Jungkook hit his temple. He couldn’t face them now so he went back to your ICU ward.

“NO!” Yoongi flung the metal cart aside, sending it crashing.

“Yoongi-”

“No! You’re lying! No! No! No!” Yoongi fell to the ground, screaming and sobbing. He looked at his hands, shaking his head in denial. It was a slap in the face for all of them. It was too much to take in that it almost seemed unreal like everything was just a lie. A ruse used to make them hate themselves. No wonder Jungkook couldn’t even look at them.

“Where is she?!” Jin cried.

“It’s not a good idea to see her now. All of you are not stable.” Bravo told them. They needed to see you right now. They needed to know that they didn’t kill you in cold blood.

“Goddamn it! Just tell me where my mate is?!” Namjoon roared. The door opened again and Delta rushed in.

“Bravo.” The look on Delta’s face was dark. Bravo and Charlie rushed out of there, leaving the boys. The 6 hybrids ran after them up until the ICU floor.

“Bravo. She...” Jungkook hugged Bravo. Bravo shielded Jungkook’s eyes away from the team of doctors and nurses that were working to resuscitate you. The 6 stood there like statues. They were in shock.

“W-We... W-We... We... d-did that.” Jimin choked out.

“You 6 need to leave.” Charlie and Delta tried to get them out of there as Jungkook stayed by Bravo’s side. 

“No, please let us stay.” Taehyung cried. Did they really deserve to see you when they were the reason you were laying there, fighting for your life? The doctors and nurses came out. It was quiet again and the steady beeping of the machines filled the room again. 

“Be careful.” The doctor told the 6 that approached you. 

“Tell me it’s all a lie, kitten.” Yoongi whispered, kissing the back of your hand. He looked at the dark bruises around your neck, caused by him. 

“I’m sorry, (y/n).” Jimin cried. 

“Will she wake up?” Namjoon asked Bravo. 

“She will. But there’s no knowing when.” Bravo said. They were soon escorted back into their room to rest while Jungkook stayed by your side. All of them were quiet, they all laid in their beds, crying. The memories of that horrible event were all slowly coming back to them. 

You calling their names, your begs, your cries. 

_“I’ll always... love you all.”_

Those were your final words to them as Yoongi wrapped his hands around your neck to end your life. Jimin shook as he remembered you calling him in your soft voice, reaching out to him, and he proceeded to bite you. 

_“Tae... Baby...”_

Taehyung shivered as he remembered how you struggled to break free from his grip beneath you as he held you down with so much force that the bones in your shoulders cracked slightly. 

What they remembered that truly broke them was that through the whole thing, you didn’t even want or try to fight back. You didn’t want to risk hurting them so you let them hurt you. There wasn’t even an ounce of anger or betrayal in your eyes as you took whatever they gave you. You just looked at them with so much love and adoration. 

-

You woke up a week later. You were in so much pain when you woke up that you screamed and cried. Jungkook was there to hold your hand and wipe your tears as the doctor gave you a sedative. 

“Bun bun...” Your eyes fluttered open and close. 

“I’m here.” Jungkook whispered. 

“You’re not... angry?” You breathed out. Jungkook shook his head. How could he be angry when you were in this state?

“That’s... good... Your hyungs?” You asked again. Jungkook didn’t know where Bravo had decided to put up his brothers from the day they discharged. He just knew that since your old house was in pieces, they were currently being housed somewhere else for the time being. 

“They’re okay.” Jungkook nodded. 

“Good...” You sighed, eyes starting to close from the sedative. 

“Please don’t worry about the hyungs now. Just get well.” Jungkook told you. You managed to give a small smile and placed your hand over his as you fell back asleep. 

“She’s awake?” Jungkook nearly jumped when he came out of your ward to see his 6 brothers there. They have been visiting everyday but never had the guts to go in and see you. It was obvious that they weren’t sleeping well. Jungkook nodded to their question. 

“She asked about all of you.” Jungkook said softly. 

“How can she still worry about us?” Hoseok rubbed his eyes as he felt another round of tears start to form. 

“We should go.” Yoongi said grimly. 

“Wait! Hyungs!” Jungkook stopped them. They turned around to look at her. 

“You guys know (y/n) better than I do. And you’ll know that she won’t blame any of you for what happened because you didn’t do it out of your own will. Please stay until she wakes up again. She is in so much pain but I know she’ll still want to see that all of you are okay. She’ll want your support.” Jungkook spoke and they all look at each other. 

“Oh, you guys are all here.” Delta said. 

“Noona. She woke up but they had to sedate her.” Jungkook greeted the agent. Delta nodded, ruffling Jungkook’s hair. 

“We’ll move her to a private suite so you all can visit her more freely.” Delta said. The boys nodded and bowed their heads. They watched as the nurses unhooked the machines and wheeled you out. 

They all followed you into a bigger suite, where the boys could fit inside and wait. There was even a pull out bed for whoever wanted to stay with you. 

“We’ll stay.” Jin said to Delta, who nodded. 

“Ring us if you need anything.” She told them and left. The boys proceeded to camp out in your room. They were all quiet as they waited for you to wake up, even the playful ones didn’t crack a joke. The older ones took turns to go get food and drinks for everyone. 

“Boys...” You finally stirred. They all dropped what they were doing and surrounded you. 

“Jagi. Are you in pain? Let’s call a doctor.” Taehyung panicked. 

“No... Don’t...” You breathed. You didn’t want to be sedated again before you got the chance to even see them properly and speak to them. 

“Are you... all... okay?” You asked. 

“You’re the one stuck in the bed, my love. But yes, we’re all okay. We’re safe now, we’re free.” Namjoon smiled. He made an attempt to touch you but you retracted your hand slightly. You cracked a small smile to try and comfort him. 

“I’m... sorry.” You said. 

“No, snowflake, it’s alright. You must have been scared.” Jin whispered. They didn’t blame you, knowing that getting over an attack by your own hybrids would take a while. Even if it took the rest of your lives, the boys will be there every step of the way until your old lives are restored again. 


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it’s time to go home. Things are finally looking up for your family as you settle back into your normal life with the boys by your side.

“Careful, careful.” 

“I’m okay, boys. I’m-”

“Focus, hyung! Be careful.” 

They were totally ignoring you as Yoongi carried you back into their holding house. You were being carried bridal style in Yoongi’s arms as they freaked out over the panther not dropping you. 

“Set her down here. Easy.” Taehyung adjusted the cushions on the couch for you. Yoongi softly set you down and Jimin threw a blanket over your lap. You couldn’t help but laugh as Jin rushed to get you a cup of tea and Hoseok and Jungkook brought you your things. 

“Boys!” You shouted, getting their attention. 

“Really, I’m okay. You guys stressing over me makes me stressed too so please, just relax?” You giggled. 

“Here.” Jin handed you a cup of tea and medication. 

“Have you guys eaten your medications?” You looked back at them. The boys, except Jungkook, were all on medications to help them with the withdrawal of the drugs and to help them flush the drug out of their systems entirely. 

“Go.” You scolded. 

“I ate mine.” Jimin raised his hand as the others shot him a look and went to the kitchen to get the medication. 

“Good job.” You chuckled and ate your own painkillers. 

“Come here, Chim. Let’s cuddle.” You patted the space beside you. At first, Jimin shot to his feet, an excited smile on his face, but then he remembered your condition and his face grew sour before he sat back down. You tilted your head at his sudden change in mood and reached out to hold his hand, rubbing it softly. 

“What’s wrong, Chim?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He gulped, voice quivering. 

“You won’t. Everyone has given me hugs except you. I need my Chim cuddles.” You laughed and Jimin slowly headed over. He sat down and hesitantly wrapped his arms around you. 

“I love you, (y/n).” Jimin mumbled. 

“I love you too, Chim.” You kissed his cheek, leaning your head on his shoulder. The other boys came and sat around the two of you. Beside Jimin, another one that still hasn’t gotten over his trauma was Yoongi. After all, he promised that he would never hurt you again and yet, he tried to strangle you. 

“So, when are we house hunting?” 

“You just got out of the hospital after such a long recovery, my love. Let’s take it one step at the time.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Come on, guys. I’m feeling better, I promise! Everyday in that hospital was just waking up, going to physiotherapy and asking when I can go home. I’m finally out, let’s live a little.” You stroked Hoseok’s head. 

Even if your broken bones weren’t fully healed and there were still aches and pains, you were just happy to be out and with your boys again. 

“Right...” They said unsurely. 

“Now, show me the houses you guys viewed.” You clapped your hands lightly. Jin took his laptop out and showed all the properties to you. There were quite some nice houses that they found and went to view. You were actually shocked but nonetheless, grateful to your mother for helping the boys with house hunting and looking through contracts.

“What do you think?” Jungkook asked. 

“Hmm... They’re all really pretty and can fit all of us with room to spare. But I like this one. The backyard is big and the house is spacious.” You pointed at that one. 

“That’s our favourite too, actually.” Yoongi confessed. 

“Great!” You grinned. 

“It’s a little over budget but I’m sure we can make it work.” You patted their shoulders. Now that the others were going to start working soon, they were all happy to help contribute to the house’s finances. 

“Then it’s settled.” Namjoon said and you nodded your head. 

“This will be our new home.” You hugged them. 

That night, you were sitting on the bench outside your temporary home. You swung your legs back and forth, closing your eyes as you felt the night wind brush against your being. Everything finally felt peaceful and life was slowly moving as per usual again. 

“Kitten?” Yoongi draped a blanket over your shoulders. 

“Hey, Yoongs.” You smiled up at him. 

“It’s late. What are you doing up? You should be resting as much as you can.” He sat beside you. He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ears with a soft smile. 

“I’m not sleepy.” You shook your head. Yoongi snorted at your childlike attitude and kissed the back of your hand. 

“I don’t want your kisses there.” You whined. Yoongi pulled away in shock at your words.

“You stopped giving me real kisses.” You blushed, coughing at the end of your sentence. Yoongi chuckled softly, reaching up to cup your cheek. His thumb softly caressed your skin, making you shiver slightly. You saw the tears glisten in his eyes and you grabbed his collar, pulling him in so his lips pressed against yours. When he moved to pull away, you held him. 

“Why are you distancing yourself from me?” You cried. 

“Oh, kitten. It’s not you. I just don’t want to hurt you again.” Yoongi wiped your tears. 

“It hurts me more when you push me away. It really hurts, Yoongi. More than anything. Right here.” You pointed to your heart. Yoongi wrapped his arms around you, pulling you so you cried against his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“I don’t want you to apologise to me. I just want my Yoongi back.” You sobbed harder. He rubbed your back gently. 

“I love you so much, kitten.” He rest his chin on top of your head as he let his own tears fall. You knew you were being selfish and unreasonable but you just wanted Yoongi back. The boys were right in that as much as you loved all of them, there was no one that could fill Yoongi’s spot in your life. 

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” You cried. 

“Kitten, that’s absolutely crazy. I can never not love you. Your my first, last, one and only mate. Or did you forget that?” He chuckled, pulling your face up so he could look at you. 

“Well, you don’t give me kisses anymore...” 

“You’ll be the death of me, kitten. How are you so adorable. I’ll shower you in as many kisses and cuddles as you want, okay?” He kissed your forehead. 

The both of you stayed outside and he waited for you to fall asleep before bringing you back into the house. That night, instead of just tucking you in and leaving to his own room, Yoongi decided to stay by your side in bed and hold you the entire time.

“Yoongs?” You woke up to find the space beside you empty. No doubt, Yoongi stayed the entire night, leaving the pillow smelling like him. 

“Jagi! You’re awake!” Taehyung came in and greeted you with his usual hugs. 

“Good morning, baby.” You wrapped your arms around him. With Taehyung, you decided to stay in bed to cuddle for anothe rhour or so. Unfortunately, your growling stomach was what broke the cuddle fest. 

“Is my jagi hungry?” Taehyung teased. 

“Stop.” You shoved his chest but winced slightly when you felt the pain shoot up your shoulders. 

“Jagi! Are you okay?” Taehyung panicked but moved away, as if he was the one that caused your sudden pain. You nodded your head, holding his hand in your own as you waited for the pain to pass. 

“I’m okay. It’s my fault for not being careful.” You relaxed a little. 

“No, you wouldn’t be in pain if it weren’t for me. I can’t believe I did that to you. I’m sorry, jagi.” He whispered and kissed the back of your hand. You smiled softly and shook your head, reaching up to stroke his hair. With a hand on your back, Taehyung helped you sit up. 

“Hey, I told you guys, no more apologising. I’m alright.” You forced a smile. Taehyung helped you out of bed and you brushed your teeth. After that, you finally went out to the living room. 

“Good afternoon.” Your hybrids greeted you with smiles. 

“Good afternoon.” You smiled at them. Jimin came over to give you a hug. You sat down on the chair to dig into your lunch. Jungkook sat beside you, wolfing his food down hungrily. Despite being the rabbit hybrid of the family, you learnt that he had the biggest appetite, even bigger than Namjoon and Jin. Giggling, you stroked his back. 

“Slow down, bun. No one will take your food away.” You giggled. 

“I’m okay, (y/n).” Jungkook swallowed his food. 

“Boys?” You called. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to you, listening. 

“My mum is visiting.” You informed. They didn’t even question what for but just nodded. You weren’t around when they met your mother for the first time. But you knew for sure, she left an impression on them. 

**DING DONG**

“I guess that’s her.” You finished the last bite of food. Hoseok helped you put your used utensils in the sink and wiped the table. You squeezed his arm gratefully and went out to greet your mother. She was still dressed in her formal, office wear and carrying her briefcase with her. 

“Mother.” You greeted. 

“Good afternoon. I see you’re doing well. At least I know they’re taking care of you then.” Your mother gave you an acknowledging nod. 

“Tea?” Jin offered. 

“Yes, please.” Your mother removed her jacket and Yoongi took it from her to hang it on the coat rack. At least Jin and Yoongi were kind of used to your mother’s visits and knew what to expect. You gestured for your mother to sit. 

“I have the papers you asked for.” She took her briefcase and opened it. Jin set the cup of tea in front of her and sat by your side, along with the other hybrids. You gulped and nodded your head, sipping your own tea. The hybrids observed as your mother took a manila envelope out of her briefcase and opened it, removing a stack of papers. 

“Your adoption papers.” She stated, drinking her tea. 

“Right.” You nodded. The boys all looked at you in confusion. What adoption papers? Were you adopting another hybrid? 

“You’re adopting another hybrid?” Hoseok asked. 

“No, I’m not. Remember in my letter that was given to you, I told you all that I will give you a chance to revoke your adoptions with me, including Yoongi and Jin. So, here are your adoption papers.” You explained to them. 

“Wait... why?” They were confused. 

“I don’t want you guys to stay here with me just because you feel guilty or anything. You’re not obligated to stay here and take care of me. If you would like to be adopted by another owner, I won’t hold you back.” You smiled softly, trying not to cry. 

“(y/n)... what makes you think we want to leave?” Namjoon turned to you. 

“I’ve broken promises, I’ve caused you all so much pain, I’ve betrayed you and your trust. Why would you stay?” Your voice quivered. 

“Kitten, we love you. You’re our mate, we’ll never leave you. So please, we will never cease our adoptions. Ever.” Yoongi said and everyone nodded in confirmation. 

“Really?” 

“Yes. We’re staying.” Jungkook nodded his head firmly. 

“Alright then. Is there anything else, (y/n)?” Your mother raised an eyebrow as she kept the papers. You shook your head, afraid that if you tried to speak, you’ll just start crying and you weren’t going to do that in front of your judgemental mother. The hybrids stood up and bowed to her as Yoongi and Jin walked her out. 

“Take care of her, boys. My daughter... She can be so naive and weak to the harshness of the real world. She never sees the bad in people and even when they’re out to harm her, she only sees the good in them.” Your mother said. 

“We will. But ma’am, I think you’re wrong to say she’s weak. (y/n) is the strongest person I know.” Jin started. 

“She’s stubborn but if it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t be here. None of us.” Yoongi nodded. 

“This just tells me you all can care for her.” Your mother finally cracked a smile. 

“Have a nice day.” They bowed as your mother got into her car and left. When they re-entered the house, they saw you in the middle of a crying pile with your other hybrids. Jin turned to Yoongi and smiled at him, nothing was ever going to separate you again. 

-

“Would you be my mate, (y/n)?” Jimin asked. You threw your head back in laughter but nodded your head. Jimin shyly inched forward before he planted his lips on yours. 

“I love you, Chim. Don’t forget that.” You pressed your forehead against his. He leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against yours. 

“My mate~” Jungkook opened the front door and sang, his bunny smile on his face. You couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from you as Jimin frowned slightly, tilting his head in confusion. Jungkook hasn’t told the others that he already claimed you as his mate 3 days ago. 

“Jungkook... beat me?” Jimin looked enraged. 

“It doesn’t matter who does it first, Chim. Anyway, it was kinda sudden with Jungkook’s one.” You explained. 

_You were at the grocery store with Jungkook. Some kids were running and chasing each other when one bumped into you. You almost fell from instability but Jungkook caught you._

_“Hey! Watch it!” Jungkook frowned as he straightened you._

_“Sorry ahjusshi!” They giggled._

_“A-Ahjusshi?!” Jungkook was outraged. He didn’t even look that old! How dare these kids call him ahjusshi?_

_“Whatever, don’t apologise to me. Apologise to her. She could have been seriously injured!” Jungkook put his hands on his waist, raising an eyebrow at the kids. You couldn’t help but snicker. Even if Jungkook was trying to look fierce, he just reminded you of a child like those kids, a cute little bunny. Jungkook turned to you._

_“What are you laughing at?” He gave you a stink eye._

_“Nothing...” You said innocently._

_“Is she your owner, ahjusshi?” One of the little girls asked him. Jungkook’s ear twitched._

_“Firstly, I’m not even that old! So stop calling me ahjusshi! Secondly, she’s not just my owner. This girl right here, is my mate.” Jungkook slung his arm around you. You choked at his words._

_“Aww! That’s so cute! My mummy and daddy are mates too!” The little girl jumped up and down with a smile on her face. Before the conversation could continue, the kids ran off to their parents. You ducked out from Jungkook’s hold and he stared at you._

_“Hmm, I don’t remember you asking me to be your mate.” You tapped your chin._

_“What? Isn’t it already established?!” Jungkook’s eyes widened._

_“No. All your hyungs asked me. You didn’t.” You raised an eyebrow at him. Jungkook gave a sigh of defeat. He wrapped his arms around you to pull you close to him._

_“(y/n), will you be my mate?” He asked._

_“Hmm... I’ll think about it. Being a mate to an ahjusshi seems weird...” You cringed and Jungkook glared at you. Well, that ended with Jungkook kissing you in the middle of the supermarket._

“Y-You!” Jimin pointed at the bunny, who sat behind you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. You elbowed him to make him pull back. This was Jimin’s moment and you didn’t want him ruining it for the older. You pointed to the door and Jungkook pouted, letting out a whine. He puckered his lips. 

“Give me a kiss first.” He said. 

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin growled and chased the bunny around. Jungkook let out laughs as he ran from the annoyed cat. 

You were watching Hoseok cook breakfast the next morning. Hoseok hoisted you onto the counter as you watched him flip the chocolate chip pancakes, sipping your iced coffee. 

“Petal, are you sneaking bacon?” Hoseok asked, his back still faced to you. You froze. 

“N-No.” You dropped the bacon on the plate. Hoseok turned off the stove, placing the last pancakes on the plate. He turned to look at you and you smiled innocently at him. He placed his hands on either side of you, standing in between your thighs. You blinked at the closeness. 

“You’re lying, petal.” He teased. 

“I just wanted a snack.” You pouted. Hoseok leaned in to bury his head against your neck, inhaling your scent. 

“Alright. I believe you.” He chuckled, pinching your cheek. You scrunched your nose at him as he held out a piece of bacon to you. Grabbing it with a triumph smile, you ate it. 

“Hobi?” 

“Hmm?” He hummed, staring into your eyes. 

“Are you happy?” You asked. 

“I am. As long as I have you and the others, I’m happy. What about you, petal? Are you happy?” He turned the question back on you. 

“Of course I’m happy. I have all of you here with me. You make me happy, Hobi.” You cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and let out sighs of happiness, leaning into your warm touch. It was nice just to have your attention on him, alone, since all the other boys were still sleeping. Hoseok put his hand over yours. 

“I want you to be my mate, petal. Will you accept me?” He looked into your eyes again. You smiled softly. 

“Yes.” You blushed. 

“I love you, so much. You’re my happiness and hope.” He gently held your chin, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. Your eyes fluttered close as you balanced yourself by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you guys making out in front of my food?” Jin’s sudden voice made you jump. Hoseok couldn’t help the growl that emitted from him. 

“I’m enjoying some time with my mate.” You told the arctic fox, giggling as Hoseok held you close. 

“I get that. Just not in the kitchen, please.” Jin teased. Hoseok carried you off the counter, making you wrap your legs around his waist so you wouldn’t fall. He led you to your room and laid you down. Hoseok was gentle as he scented you. All the boys were. They were extremely careful with scenting you now. 

“I love you, Hobi.” You rubbed his golden ear. You heard voices outside. 

“Don’t go in, Tae.” Jin said. 

“But... I want my morning hugs from jagi.” Taehyung whined, stomping his feet like a child. 

“Hoseok’s scenting her, she just accepted him as her mate. Give them some space and privacy. After that, you can hug her.” Jin coaxed. Taehyung let out another whine. 

“Fine but I’m sitting here until then!” Taehyung declared. You couldn’t help but laugh at how stubborn Taehyung was. 

“Focus on me.” Hoseok growled and you nodded, wrapping your arm around him. He laid on your side, pulling you close to him. He kissed your forehead, inhaling your scent once again but this time, it was mixed with his own. His tail thumped happily against the mattress. 

“Are you happy?” You asked Hoseok again. 

“I am. Because now, I have my mate with me.” He said.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you need are you hybrids for a place to be called home.

“Alright, everyone got what they need?” Namjoon checked with everyone. They nodded and parted ways.

“Does my kitten need help?” Yoongi teased. You turned around and huffed with your arms crossed, not even having a chance to get into the van yet.

“Shut up.” You grumbled.

Yoongi still helped you up into the van before running to his driver’s seat. You still weren’t recovered enough to drive yet but you were grateful that most of the boys knew how to drive. As the van began to move, you looked out the window at the streets and buildings.

“Are you excited, kitten?” Yoongi asked.

“Yeah. It’s a new adventure.” You hummed to yourself. Yoongi glanced over at the back of your head and chuckled to himself. You were so adorable.

“What about you? Are you excited, Yoongs?” You asked back, not looking away from the scenery outside.

“I am. It won’t be just the two of us anymore.” Yoongi let out a light laugh. Today was finally the day you and the boys were moving into your new house. It was exciting and new a start for all of you.

It felt weird that you started with just caring for Yoongi alone and now, you had 7 hybrids to love.

Your van, as well as the others, pulled up to the new house. You were still in awe at the beauty of this house. The first time you came here, you were in stunned that you couldn’t help but imagine building a life with the boys here, even raising children in the future. Yoongi held his hand out to you, wanting to help you out of your seat.

“Admiring the house?”

“I just can’t believe it’s really ours. I love it.” You shrugged.

“Come on.” He smiled as you slipped your hand into his as you jumped down onto the gravel road. You followed Yoongi to the back of the van he drove. He opened it and took the first two boxes.

“Be careful, snowflake.” Jin told you as you picked up one of the boxes from the back of the van.

“I got it, Jinnie!” You giggled as you brought it into the house. You placed it down in the living room area with the other boxes

“Why don’t you help Namjoon and Tae start unpacking, petal? There aren’t many boxes to bring in.” Hoseok patted your head. You nodded and walked into the kitchen.

“My love has come to help us.” Namjoon smiled, wrapping an arm around you. Taehyung stopped sorting the plates out and came over with a grin.

“I’ll do the kitchen. You two go help with the living area and other stuff.” You gave them each a kiss on the cheek and they nodded, going out. Slowly, you opened the boxes and began to unpack all the cooking things, placing them in their respective shelves.

“Beautiful, shall I leave these in your room?” Jungkook came in with a box of your clothes. You nodded and he saluted, heading upstairs.

You even helped the boys sort out their wine fridge and alcohol area, placing Yoongi’s whiskeys aside with his favourite drinking glass and putting the beer in the fridge.

“Shall I bring these out for you, angel?” Jimin gestured to the empty cardboard boxes on the ground.

“Yes, please. Yoongi said to leave them on the sidewalk and recycling will pick them up.” You said as you closed the final cupboard. You and Jimin flattened the boxes and he brought them out.

“I’ll go find the others.” You told him, parting ways. You went to the living room to help the others.

“Jagi, what do you think?” Taehyung proudly showed you the wall with all your photos that he put up himself.

“It looks beautiful, Tae. I love it.” You wrapped your arms around him. There were many photos of you and the boys or the boys together.

“I love you.” He grinned.

CRASH!

“Aish! Namjoon hyung!” Jungkook said, picking up the box of his things that Namjoon dropped. You chuckled and wanted to check up on them but Taehyung held onto your waist tightly, preventing you from leaving him. You turned to face him, patting his head as he buried his face into your shoulder softly, purring.

“We have to help unpack, Tae.” You put your hands against his chest. Taehyung let out a whine in protest.

“But I want you...”

“Unpack first.” You squeezed his hand and went upstairs to your room. All of you had your own rooms. The boys gave you the biggest bedroom, which was on the top floor, along with Jin and Yoongi’s rooms.

“Tired?” Jin asked when you reached the top. You shook your head.

“I’m just super unfit.” You joked and he laughed.

“Don’t overwork yourself, alright?” He squeezed your hand. You nodded and he planted a kiss on your cheek before going into his room. You grabbed onto the handles of the double doors and opened them, entering your big bedroom. There were boxes everywhere, waiting to be unpacked.

“Need help?” Yoongi poked his head in.

“You’re done with your room?” You asked and he nodded, coming in and closing the door behind him.

“I would appreciate the help then.” You giggled and he started with some boxes. Of course, you did your underwear and everything yourself, sorting them out in the chest of drawers. The first thing you did, however, was put the photo of you and the boys on your nightstand.

“Now I know where all my missing hoodies are.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow as he lifted his black hoodie.

“What are you talking about? That’s mine.” You tried to play it cool.

“You know that I know when you’re lying, kitten.” Yoongi chuckled, taking out some other sweaters and shirts that definitely do not belong to you.

“Damn, kitten. You are a serial thief. Just how much of our clothes do you have in your possession?” Yoongi teased as he saw Namjoon’s shirt and Taehyung’s jacket in your box. You blushed at his discovery of the other boys’ clothes in your box. You don’t deliberately steal them, they just smell so much like the boys that you like to wear them sometimes.

“I wonder how the boys would react if they knew.” Yoongi tapped his chin and you gasped, pointing a finger at him.

“You wouldn’t dare, Min Yoongi.” You glared.

“Try me.” He challenged.

“If you don’t like it, I won’t take your clothes. I’m sure the others will love it if I’m in their clothes.” You scoffed. Yoongi growled and dropped the clothing, coming to wrap his arms around your waist.

“You know you drive me insane.” Yoongi growled possessively.

“Y-Yoon-”

He cut you off by turning you around and pressing you against the wall in a kiss. You circled your arms around his neck while he squeezed your waist. When you ran out of air, you tapped his arm.

“What’s with all of you today?” You panted as Yoongi pressed his forehead against yours.

“You smell so good.” He sniffed your neck before he proceeded to scent you. His tail curled itself around your thigh as he pulled your body flush against him. You shivered at his warm breath against your neck. He purred blissfully as he ears twitched.

“Yoongs, I really need to unpack.” You breathed heavily.

“Right.” It took a lot of will power for him to pull away. Yoongi went back to his side of the walk in closet, hanging up your sweaters, coats and jackets for you. The sun had set by the time you were done.

“Done?” Yoongi asked.

“Two more boxes to go.” You replied.

“I’ll get rid of these first and help with dinner. Why don’t you finish up, take a shower then join us? Hoseok helped unpack all your soaps and bath bombs.” Yoongi suggested.

“That sounds great. I’ll be down when I’m done. Thanks for helping me, Yoongo Boongo.” You smiled tiredly. Yoongi came over to plant a kiss on your lips, stroking your cheek with his hand.

“I’ll let that pass because of how cute you are.” He said. You laughed and he pinched your nose.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” You smiled and he left the room with all the empty, flattened boxes. You hummed to yourself as you unpacked your other things like your medical books and personal toiletries. You were excited to be returning to work soon since you missed the hospital and your colleagues. The boys told you how Head nurse Park helped them and you had yet to thank her for that.

“Almost done.” You were proud that you managed to hook up your computer on your own. As you placed your calendar on your desk, you froze at the date you saw.

Putting it down, you went to your toilet and took a quick shower. Right now, you didn’t care about soaking in your bathtub, you needed to talk to the boys.

-

The boys were all sitting by the new dining table, discussing something as they waited for you. You stood by the edge of the staircase, gulping. Jimin was the first to notice you. He jogged over and held your hand but frowned at your pained expression.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He panicked. His panicking made the other boys stop and come over.

“What happened?” Hoseok frowned. You stared at all of them, feeling their worried eyes on you made your words get caught in your throat. Tears started to form in your eyes as you held onto your chest to breathe. Jin caught you before you could fall due to your weak legs. All the boys were shocked as your full-blown anxiety attack.

“Hey, hey. Beautiful, it’s alright. Breathe. You’re okay.” Jungkook held your hands in his, trying to calm you down.

“Follow my breathing. That’s it, beautiful. We’ve got you, you’re going to be just fine.” He continued, a soft, patient smile on his face. Yoongi grabbed a tissue, wiping your tears.

“Petal, are you hurt? Do you need the hospital?” Hoseok asked.

“N-No...” You shook your head.

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell us anything. Do you not like the house or your room?” Namjoon continued to ask. You shook your head again at his questions, denying them.

“Then why are you crying?” Jin asked gently with a soft smile. With shaky hands, you pulled your hands away from Jungkook, reaching into the pocket of your hoodie. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes before you handed the item over to them. Jin was the first one to reach out and take it from you. The others leaned over to see.

“I’m sorry.” You buried your face into your hands and cried.

“Kitten, why are you sorry? This is amazing news!” Yoongi pulled you into his lap to hug you.

“We just moved in... I-I don’t know if we’re ready. It’s so sudden.”

“You have no idea how happy we are, jagi! This is the best present ever! The father could be either one of us but we’ll love him or her the same.” Taehyung kissed your cheeks.

“No wonder our hormones have been all over the place and you smell different. You’re pregnant!” Namjoon said. Everyone finally nodded in understanding.

“We’re going to be dads! Our mate is pregnant!” The boys all cheered happily. Jungkook lifted you up in his arms, spinning you around. You couldn’t help but laugh at how happy they were. You didn’t know what you were afraid of when you told them, they would have never been angry. You should have believed in them and their love more.

“But you haven’t shown any morning sickness yet? Or any other symptoms.” Hoseok pointed out.

“Maybe it’s too early.” You shrugged but smiled.

“We actually have a surprise of our own. But we know it won’t beat the surprise you just gave us.” Jin announced. You tilted your head in confusion.

“Snowflake.”

“Kitten.”

“Petal.”

“My love.”

“Angel.”

“Jagi.”

“Beautiful.”

The boys all stood in a row in front of you, making you blink at them.

“(y/n). You were there for each of us through everything, it was you and you only. You were the one that gave us a second chance at life. Without you, we don’t even know where we would have been.” Jin started.

“No matter where we came from, what our pasts were, you took us in. You healed us and no matter what we did, even if we hurt you, you never blamed us. You never held a grudge against us, even if you were the one who ended us with the scars.” Yoongi continued.

“When we felt betrayed by the world, you were there to hold our hand and never forced us to be anything we didn’t want to be. You always told us that it was okay.” Hoseok said.

“We were scared of the outside world. But you made us believe in ourselves again. You made us feel like we belonged somewhere in the world, that we actually matter and mean something to someone.” Namjoon smiled.

“Even when we were ashamed of our origins and where we came from, you never lost faith in us. You were proud of every little step we took and never stopped encouraging us to be the best that we can be. You were there to hold us each time we cried.” Jimin added.

“Even when we betrayed you, you believed in the good of us. You never doubted us, you always took the blame and pain all by yourself, never once did you complain.” Taehyung gave his boxy grin.

“You always tell us that you’ve got us and that you’ll always be here for us. Well, we want you to know that we’ll always be here for you too. We’ve got you, and our little one that’s on the way. With that said...” Jungkook looked at his hyungs and they all got on one knee. Namjoon held up a box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring.

“Boys...” You gasped in shock.

“Will you marry us?”

You were already silently crying because of their words but now, you were shocked by their sudden proposal that you cried even harder.

“What’s you answer?” Jimin asked.

“Of course, it’s a yes!” You smiled and the boys all closed in to hug you. Yoongi slipped the ring onto your finger, showing their matching silver bands on their own ring fingers.

“I love you all so much.” You cried.

“We love you too.” They said in unison. After all the tears, you all sat down the eat. You couldn’t take your eyes off the diamond ring on your finger.

“Eat, angel. You’re eating for two now.” Jimin placed more food onto your plate, making you blush. The boys were already taking this so seriously, you wondered how it would be like when the child is born. You were sure that he or she would be loved by all of them.

The boys were just as ecstatic. Every male hybrid’s wish is to see their mate walking around, carrying their offspring. The thought made the boys’ hearts start to pound.

“Will we find out what hybrid mix it is?” Jungkook asked.

“If I’m pregnant for sure, I can go down to the hospital to check tomorrow through a blood test.” You explained.

“We’ll all go together.” Yoongi declared. They were all excited and nodded in agreement. They were going to be there every step of the way, even if it wasn’t their biological child.

At night, you and all the boys decided to have a big slumber party in the living room, together with snacks and a movie.

“Are you sure you’re okay sleeping on the ground?” Namjoon asked.

“I’ll be fine, Joon. Really. Don’t worry about it, the baby is probably still super small.” You kissed his cheek. He smiled, flashing his dimple. As the movie played, you looked at all the boys.

No, your husbands.

You thought about how much happened in one day. You moved into your new, beautiful home, you’re pregnant with your first child and now, you have 7 loving fiances. It made you think back to all the times when you first met each one of them and how special it was for you.

Rescuing Yoongi when you were on call one night and him waking up from his coma to him becoming your first hybrid. Then rescuing Jin from that exotic pet auction and helping him with his anxiety.

After that, it was seeing Namjoon get admitted while you were going home and performing surgery on him.

Next, it was saving Taehyung from that chef at that burger restaurant. And right after, it was Namjoon waking up from his coma and coming home with you. Then you saved Jimin and helped him forget his abusive past.

Lastly, Yoongi rescuing Hoseok and leading you to find Jungkook in that old house.

You couldn’t imagine how your life would have been if you didn’t have them. It all started from saving Yoongi from his life threatening injuries to Jungkook crying at your bedside as the both of you understood each other’s feelings. But even then, it wasn’t the end. You were going to have additions to the family and it’ll only grow from there.

All the challenges that you have been through, holding each other’s hands with reassuring smiles.

 _“You’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”_ You’ve always told them.

 _“It’s going to be alright. We’ve got you.”_ They’ve always reminded you.

That was when you realised. You didn’t need a big house with a swimming pool, you didn’t need expensive cars parked in your garage, you didn’t need all the riches in the world.

All you needed was them; your arctic fox Jin, black panther Yoongi, golden retriever Hoseok, wolf Namjoon, calico cat Jimin, tiger Taehyung and rabbit Jungkook.

Because no matter where you were, no matter how far you explored, as long as you had them with you, you were home.

They became your home.

Just like how you became theirs. You were the light in their lives.

You gave them a place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last, concluding chapter of A Place Called Home. Thank you for all your support and comments! There will definitely be epilogue chapter(s) released after this. Also, I will be posting a new Jungkook series soon so do stay tuned! Once again, thank you for all your lovely comments, kudos and for just accompanying me on this journey that I took while writing this series.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your family is only going to grow from this point! You need to learn to be a good mother and give equal attention to all your children while the boys need to grow up and take their role as fathers.

“I really don’t like that we’re out when you’re about to pop, kitten.” Yoongi sighed for the nth time as he pushed the grocery cart. 

“Oh, quit nagging, grandpa. We’ll be fine.” You waved him off as you grabbed two bags of pasta and placed them into the cart. Yoongi sent you a flat look and shook his head. 

Ever since the pregnancy blood test revealed that your child had panther blood, Yoongi has been very cautious and mindful of you. You felt that it was rather deserving that you were carrying Yoongi’s child first, considering he was with you the longest. But the two of you decided not to know the gender. 

“You should be taking this more seriously than I do, kitten.” Yoongi scoffed. 

“I am, Yoongs. Now please let me choose my cereal in peace, please.” You hushed him as you looked between the two boxes in your hands. Yoongi facepalmed at you. 

“Just get both.” He groaned. 

“You’ll let me get both?” Your eyes sparkled. 

“Only because I know that if I say no, you will use the baby as an excuse to make me buy both in the end.” He rolled his eyes at you. He really knew you too well that he knew all the antics that you use. 

“That’s a fact.” You shot finger guns at him and placed both boxes into the cart before the both of you continued. You waddled away to grab ice lollies that you have been craving as Yoongi went to grab some meat to stock the fridge at home. When you didn’t come back, Yoongi placed the trays into the cart and pushed to find you. 

“Kitten-” He froze when he saw the puddle of water by your feet. You mirrored the same shocked expression as him. 

“It’s okay, kitten. Accidents happen and you’re pregnant-” 

“Yoongs, it’s not pee.” You quickly cut him off. The wheels in Yoongi’s head turned and he knew, your water just broke, in the supermarket. He abandoned the cart and rush to you. 

“I can’t move.” Your whole body was stiff. 

“Why not? Are you in pain?! Shall I call an ambulance?!” Yoongi panicked. 

“No! It’s dripping...” You mumbled in embarrassment. A store clerk had seen what happened and rushed over to offer assistance but you couldn’t move until Yoongi received instructions. Yoongi contacted your gynaecologist to let her know that your water just broke and the baby was coming. 

“Dr Rin said you can either go home and wait for contractions or go to the hospital. She has a spare labour room for you.” Yoongi informed, putting his phone into the pocket. 

“Call the others. Let’s go to the hospital.” You said. Yoongi slowly helped you to the car.

He pulled up to the hospital and the nurses were quick to bring you to the ward that your gynaecologist had prepared for you. 

“The others will be here soon.” Yoongi came to your side. 

“Yoongs, I’m scared.” You whimpered as you held his hand. Yoongi leaned forward to kiss your forehead, stroking your hair. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear. 

“I’m here, kitten. I’ve got you.” He rubbed your hand with his thumb. The door opened and your 6 other hybrids came in. With their senses, they could smell that your water had indeed broke and you were going into labour. Yoongi was beside you, comforting you and trying to get you to calm down. Taehyung came to your other side. 

“How are you, jagi?” He rubbed your stomach. 

“Scared.” You admitted. 

“You’ll be just fine, my love. We will be here the entire time.” Namjoon kissed the back of your other hand. You sent them a grateful smile. 

“The whole squad is here, huh?” Dr Rin came in with two nurses. You let out a sheepish laugh. The boys stepped aside as the nurses pulled the curtains to give you some privacy for Dr Rin to check you.

“Hmm... Not quite there yet. Sorry, bub.” Dr Rin patted your thigh as she removed her rubber gloves. You sent her a small smile. 

“I’ll come and check on you later.” She said squeezed your hand and left. 

“Is there anything we can do for you, beautiful?” Jungkook stroked your head. You shook your head. Jin poured some of your favourite juice into a cup and you drank it with a straw. You were feeling so many things that your mind just blanked out. 

“What if it’s a human?” That was your worse fear. 

“Kitten, we have told you this multiple times. Whether it is a hybrid or human, we’ll still love it. It’s still made with my DNA. What he or she looks like won’t change my or our love for the baby.” Yoongi reminded. 

“I love you all.” You blurted. 

“We love you too, angel.” Jimin kissed your cheek. Over the next few hours, your contractions came and went, each time getting stronger. You knew that very soon, you would be holding your first child in your arms. It was both exciting and nerve wrecking. Dr Rin came in to check on you from time to time when she wasn’t helping other patients. 

“Well?” You panted. 

“Looks like we’re ready for some pushing.” Dr Rin finally smiled. Yoongi came through the curtain, the other staying outside so as to not crowd the area. 

“I’m right here, kitten.” Yoongi whispered, stroking your cheek. He held your hand as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Take a deep breath and push.” The nurse helped with verbal guidance. Each time you pushed and your face tensed, Yoongi helped with comforting words and wiping your sweat. 

“Yoongs.” You whimpered, throwing your head back as you groaned. 

“A little more, kitten. You’ve got this. I know you can do this.” He gave you a soft smile, pecking your lips. 

“Alright, we’ve got the head! Just two more pushes!” Dr Rin squealed happily. You gave it your all, squeezing Yoongi’s hand until it was all over. Dr Rin carried your baby to the side with one of the nurses while the other cleaned you up. You and Yoongi stayed silent until the cries of a baby sounded. 

“Can the father come cut the cord?” The nurse called and Yoongi stepped away for a while and cut the umbilical cord. 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.” Dr Rin came over with a bundle. You laid your baby against your chest, tears falling from your eyes. Yoongi cried as well, pressing his cheek against yours. 

“He’s beautiful, kitten.” Yoongi cried softly. 

“It’s a hybrid.” You sobbed as you saw two small, black ears rested against his head and you smiled up at Yoongi. Yoongi wiped your tears, cupping your cheeks and pulling you up for a full kiss.

“I love you, kitten.” He said against your lips.

“Hey there.” Yoongi let the baby wrap his hand around his finger. The nurse took the baby from you to do all the necessary tests. 

“Don’t cry, Yoongs.” You reached up to wipe his tears once it was only the two of you. 

“I just never imagined... that one day, I would have a family of my own. I mean, that’s my real son. He’s so precious. Thank you so much, kitten.” He hugged you as he cried into your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his neck to cry along with him. All of you, your entire family, has really come so far. The nurses were ready to move you to a regular ward. 

“We’re moving you to a regular ward. After that, you can see your baby.” Dr Rin smiled. 

“Thank you.” You said, exhausted. Before they could even wheel you out to see the other 6 boys, you fell asleep. 

“He looks just like Yoongi hyung.” You heard hushed whispers, making you stir and wake up. You saw the 6 boys gathered around Yoongi, who was sitting on the couch, his son in his arms. 

“Jagi. You’re awake.” Taehyung was the first to notice you. You nodded. 

“You did so well. You should rest more.” He kissed your head. Yoongi came over, carrying his son in his arms. You opened your arms to receive him gently. You cradled him in your arms, cooing softly at his sleeping form as Taehyung took pictures with his camera. 

There was no doubt that he was Yoongi’s son. If the black ears and tail did not give it away, he had pale skin that matched his father’s.

“We wanted to wait for you to wake up before we gave a name.” Yoongi explained. 

“I’m fine with what all of you choose.” You chuckled, not taking your eyes off your son. The boys have all discussed and decided that the children will all follow their father’s surnames. 

“Min Yoonjae?” Yoongi suggested. 

“I love it. Yoonjae.” You smiled, kissing your son’s head softly. The midwife came in to teach you how to feed Yoonjae. Yoongjae latched on really well, drinking hungrily as Yoongi went out to sign Yoonjae’s birth certificate. 

“Aww, don’t cry! Appa Taetae got you.” Taehyung cooed and bounced slightly to calm Yoonjae down. 

“Better eat up, snowflake.” Jin held a spoonful of food up to your mouth. This again, the feeding. You shook your head in defeat and opened your mouth, leaning forward to eat the food. Of course, the boys had made sure to cook for you so you wouldn’t have to eat the hospital food. And they did do research on what foods nursing mothers should eat. 

“You feeling alright, my love?” Namjoon asked. 

“A little sore but nothing I can’t handle. I think I need a nap after this.” You yawned. The boys all softened at how adorable you were. 

When the nurse came to take Yoonjae back to the nursery, the boys tried to protest. It was a very parental hybrid thing to want to constantly nurse their young and care for them. 

“After the phototherapy, he will stay in the room.” The nurse explained. 

“Come on, boys. Don’t give her a hard time.” You lectured, stifling a laugh. The nurse wheeled a sleeping Yoonjae out of there. 

“Now it’s time for the main baby to sleep.” The boys turned to you. Jimin climbed into bed next to you, circling his arms around you as he purred gently. You leaned into his touch, feeling sleep wash over you once again. 

-  
Loud crying broke you out of your day dream. Standing up from the bench, you turned around to see three kids running towards you. Yoonjae pulled his younger sisters with him. After Yoonjae was born, you and Seokjin conceived a girl named Yujin, she was a hybrid. Then you had a human daughter with Taehyung after that, named Taehee.

“Mama! Appa Namjoon made Namwoo cry.” Yujin said. 

“I just put him down from his nap.” You shook your head and headed back into the house with your three children. 

“Joon, I told you not to disturb him.” You put your hands on your hips as you carried your wailing 1 year old son. Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, coming over to kiss your cheek. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I just... wanted to scent him.” Namjoon apologised. 

“After his nap, alright?” You chuckled, cupping his cheek. You went upstairs to your room and undid your shirt to feed Namwoo. Namwoo was a hybrid like his father, making Taehee your only human child so far. But it didn’t matter. The children were all loved equally by their fathers. 

“Namjoon hyung woke Namwoo again?” Jungkook quietly came in. You nodded your head. 

“Can’t blame him. It’s just the alpha in him wanting to constantly scent his son.” You whispered back, humming and swaying slightly to coax Namwoo back to sleep. Out of all your kids, Yoonjae fell asleep the easiest, like his father. 

“Is he sleeping?” You asked. Jungkook stood up from your bed and bent down slightly to see the sleeping baby. 

“You’re good, beautiful.” Jungkook kissed your temple. 

“I put him in my room this time.” You said and Jungkook helped you arrange the pillows so Namwoo wouldn’t fall while he slept. Slowly, you laid him down on the blanket and covered him lightly. 

“Sleep well.” You kissed his cheek and left with Jungkook, having the baby monitor around your neck. Jungkook kept his arm around your waist as you headed down. You saw Yoonjae sitting by the piano with his position slightly slumped. Chuckling, you went over and sat down, lifting him up to sit him on your lap. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” You hummed. 

“I don’t want to learn the piano but appa keeps making me practice. I want to go play with Taehee and Yujin.” He pouted. 

“Did you tell appa?” You combed his hair back. 

“He told me I have to learn to play like him cause it’s special to you and him.” Yoonjae explained. You laughed and leaned down to give him a kiss. Trust Yoongi to guilt trip his own son. 

“Well, it is. But that’s between me and your dad. You don’t have to do what you don’t want to do, baby.” You told him. Yoonjae turned to hug you, burying his head against your chest as you rubbed his back. You knew Yoongi didn’t mean any harm. He just wanted his son to see the beauty of music as he did. 

“Are you practising?” His older, carbon copy appeared, sitting beside you. Yoonjae shook his head. 

“Why?” 

“Tell him.” You encouraged Yoonjae. 

“I don’t want to learn the piano, appa. I want to play with Yujin and Taehee.” He looked over at his sisters, who were drawing and colouring together in the main living room. Yoongi looked perplexed as he turned to you. You blinked. 

“Alright.” Yoongi nodded. Yoonjae beamed, turning to you. You laughed and Yoongi opened his arms. Yoonjae hugged his father. 

“Thanks, appa.” 

“Go play, kiddo.” Yoongi stuck his cheek out for Yoonjae to give him a peck before he climbed off to go play with his two sisters. You turned to Yoongi and cooed teasingly, wrapping your arms around him. Yoongi gave you a disgusted look and inched away from you. You were so used to caring for your children that you liked to treat the boys like kids too. 

“Come here my baby panther.” You opened your arms. 

“Kitten, I suggest you stop it or you’re getting punished.” He raised an eyebrow. You giggled as Yoongi attacked you in tickles. He leaned in but suddenly froze. Your scent... he knew it all too well now.

“What?” You tilted your head. 

“You’re... scent...” Yoongi reeled away. The boys now knew your scent that you gave off when you were pregnant, having been there through your first 4 kids. 

“Mama? Are you okay?” Yujin tugged your sweater.

“Get appa Chim.” Yoongi spoke for you. Yujin nodded and ran out of the living room, pulling Taehee with her. Jin, Taehyung and Hoseok were working today but thankfully Jimin was around. Your daughters came back with a panicked Jimin, Jungkook and Namjoon. 

“What’s-” They stopped when they finally smelled the air. 

“I didn’t smell it earlier.” Jungkook frowned. 

“It’s very faint.” Yoongi said. Your eyes were wide as you stared at Jimin. Jimin rushed to your side, burying his head in your neck as he took a confirmation sniff of you. 

“You’re really pregnant again.” Jimin said in disbelief. It was his child. He was next in line to really mate with you for a child. 

“Is mama okay?” Yujin frowned. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, babe.” Jungkook patted the girl’s head. You finally broke out of your shock and wrapped your arms around Jimin. Jimin softly cried into your shoulder. You were having another baby! Even if Namwoo just turned 1, it was always exciting to know that there was going to be another little figure running around the house. 

“You’re going to have another sister or brother.” Namjoon said to the kids. They grinned and cheered loudly in excitement. Cries sounded through the monitor on your neck. 

“I got him.” Namjoon ran up to your room. 

“Good morning, buddy.” He lifted Namwoo into his arms. Namwoo scratched the ears on his head as he yawned. 

“Appa.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon brought him down and you took Namwoo into your arms, kissing his cheeks. Namwoo smiled, showing his dimple, which mirrored Namjoon’s own. 

That evening, the boys came back from work, which meant the whole family was complete again.

“My beautiful daughter and mate!” Taehyung showered you in kisses as he held Taehee in his arms. Taehee giggled at her father’s antics. 

“You...” Taehyung stopped. 

“Chim is supposed to announce it but I guess we can’t hide it from hybrid noses, huh?” You bumped foreheads with him. Taehyung gave you his boxy grin and laughed, nodding in agreement. You waited for everyone else to gather in the living room. 

“Before everyone points it out, do you want to do the announcement yourself, Chim?” You chuckled. 

“We’re having another baby!” Jimin announced. The other boys all gave knowing looks, they actually all smelt it the moment they entered the same room as you. 

“Congrats, snowflake.” Jin kissed your forehead. 

“Our family is going to keep growing. I can’t wait until it is my turn.” Hoseok laughed, making you blush. 

“Alright children, time to head to bed.” They all helped in putting the kids to bed. Since the rooms weren’t sorted out yet, the kids actually slept with their fathers. When they needed alone with you, they would just come to your room instead. You kissed all your children goodnight. Namwoo was already half asleep on Namjoon’s shoulder.

“Mama, can’t I stay with you?” Taehee whined. 

“She’s as clingy as her dad.” Jungkook snorted and you turned to shoot him a look, making him shrink back. 

“Come on, bubs. Children need to sleep more than grown ups.” Taehyung bent down in front of his daughter. Taehee let out more whines but Taehyung wasn’t going to budge. 

“Taehee.” He said with a little warning in his voice. Taehee’s bottom lip quivered as she huffed, signalling the beginning of waterworks. 

“Crying isn’t going to make me change my mind, Taehee.” Taehyung raised an eyebrow. Taehee turned to look at you. 

“Eyes on me, Taehee. Don’t look at mama, she isn’t going to let you stay up too. You saw Yoonjae oppa and Yujin noona go to bed with appa Yoongi and appa Jin. They didn’t cry and get angry.” Taehyung sat on the floor. 

“But I’m not sleepy.” Taehee rubbed her eyes. Taehyung gently grasped her wrist to stop her or she might accidentally scratch herself.

“You want to be a grow up but children who don’t get enough sleep don’t grow, you know?” Taehyung said. That made Taehee stop. She held her arms up so Taehyung would carry her. Taehyung shot you a wink as he went to his room with his daughter. 

“I hope I can be as good with my child.” Jimin said from behind you. 

“You’ll be a great dad, Chim. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re already such a great dad to the other children.” You comforted. 

“Movie night and cuddles?” Jin came back down with Yoongi and Namjoon. Namjoon had the baby monitor around his neck now in case Namwoo woke up. 

“Let’s wait for Taehyung.” You smiled. Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok made snacks while the rest of you took out blankets to lay them out in front of the television. You picked the movie this time. 

“Finally down.” Taehyung sighed and fell onto the space beside you, wrapping his arms around you. All the boys came to sit around you as the movie started. 

You knew your family was only going to get bigger and it was going to get more chaotic and hectic but you were so happy that despite it all, the boys were always there to help you and all of you made sure to set aside time for your own relationship as husbands and wife. 


	27. Short 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to make it official.

***DING DONG***

You ran to open the room door. 

“Head nurse Park!” You cried out loud, throwing your arms around her. She took a step back in shock as she hugged you, rubbing your back. You have been a mess the entire morning. 

“Where’s the angel?” She asked as you invited her into the hotel suite. 

“Taking his morning nap. He probably shouldn’t be seeing his mother turn into such a mess.” You rubbed your temples. Head nurse Park laughed and rubbed your back as you led her to the baby room, where Yoonjae was sleeping soundly. After checking him, the two of you stepped out. 

“Alright, I’m here on baby duty. Go back to getting ready.” She shooed you away. You went back to the main bedroom where your make up artist and hair stylist was waiting for you. 

“Calm down, mama.” Dr Yu patted your shoulders. 

“I can’t!” You were so jittery. The hair stylist continued curling and styling your hair while the make up artist finished your eyeshadow. 

“You’ll be fine. Don’t worry, you’re psyching yourself out.” Dr Lee chuckled, sipping her champagne with Dr Yu. 

“We bought a non alcoholic one for you.” She handed you a glass of alcohol free sparkling juice. You couldn’t drink since you were still breastfeeding Yoonjae and you weren’t going to risk something happening to a child because you were careless, no matter what the occasion was. You sipped the cold liquid, the bubbles helping you calm down. 

“I’m so glad I have you two.” You sighed happily. 

“We’ve got your back.” The two laughed. 

“Look who is awake, mama?” Head nurse Park came in with a half asleep Yoonjae. Yoonjae was never a baby that really cried much, which you were very thankful for. 

“Hello, angel.” You took Yoonjae into your arms. He rested his cheek on your shoulder, yawning sleepily. 

“He really is Yoongi’s son.” Dr Yu shook her head with a smile. Yoonjae loved napping, especially with his father. The two were really carbon copies. 

“Let’s get you changed.” You handed Yoonjae over to head nurse Park and went into the big bathroom with Dr Yu and Dr Lee. They unzipped the dress and helped you stepped in. 

“Absolutely stunning.” The two smiled softly at you. You turned around to see your reflection in the mirror and felt tears well up in your eyes. 

“No crying! You’ll ruin your make up and we’ll have to redo it!” Dr Lee laughed as she grabbed a tissue to dab under your eyes gently. You laughed through your tears. Not once did you ever imagine that you would be here, standing at where you currently were.. 

“Is she ready?” You heard a new voice and held your dress up, going out. 

“Mom.” You greeted her and she turned to face you. Seeing you all dolled up with your hair and make up in your stunning dress made her feel emotional too. And your mother was never one to really show emotions. 

“Beautiful.” She held your shoulders to take a good look at you. You hugged her, wrapping your arms around her. 

“You’ve really grown so much. I am proud of you and what you’ve become.” Your mother said. 

“Really?” You felt another round of tears come. 

“I don’t show it but I am so proud of you. Look at what a beautiful family you have.” She lightly kissed your cheek. From head nurse Park’s arms, Yoonjae reached out, wanting to be held by his grandmother. Your mother chuckled and held the child in her arms, cradling him gently, just like how she used to do it with you when you were Yoonjae’s age. 

“No more tears.” She smiled at you. 

“I’m only here because of you.” You knew what hardships your mother had to go through when your dad left without a trace. Even if you two never really expressed emotions, you were still very grateful for her. 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Who is it?” Dr Yu went to the door. 

“No! I told you 7 that you’re not allowed to be here!” You heard her scolding and you already knew that it must have been the boys at the door. 

“I just want to know if my son is okay.” You distinctively heard Yoongi’s voice. 

“He is fine, in good hands. His mother and grandmother are here to look after him. You can see him after the ceremony. Now shoo! Go back to your wing!” She came back in, slamming the door in their faces. You threw your head back in laughter at her actions. 

“We have to go soon too.” Dr Lee checked her watch. 

“Stay with halmeoni, baby.” You kissed Yoonjae’s cheeks, laughing when you saw the sparkle from your lip gloss on his skin. Quickly, you grabbed a wet wipe to get it off. 

“Let’s go!” Dr Yu and Dr Lee slung arms with you. You nodded your head and wore your shoes. 

You stepped out but stopped outside the double doors. Your mother stood by your side with Yoonjae in her arms. He blinked in confusion, eyes shifting from side to side and you just melted at how adorable he was. 

“They’re in position.” Dr Lee peeked into the doors. You were jumpy and just couldn’t breathe properly with your heart pounding against your chest. You couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Of course, you had planned this with the boys a year ago and did a count down but you still felt that you didn’t have time to mentally prepare yourself. 

“You’ll be fine, dear. Calm down.” Your mother chuckled. 

“I just can’t believe it’s happening. What if we moved too fast? Are we being too rash?” You panicked. 

“Rash? You do know your mother is holding your son right? Those men there love you to death and they’ll never regret anything so you don’t have to worry. Stop scaring yourself.” Dr Yu told you. 

“You’re right.” You side eyed Yoonjae, who was blinking at you.

“I’m ready.” You took a deep breath. The doors opened and Dr Yu walked in front of you with Dr Lee, each holding their own bouquets. You walked behind them, holding your mother’s arm as she held Yoonjae. Yoonjae just looked bored at this point. 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” The 7 boys thought as they stood at the end of the aisle in their suits, waiting for you. 

The wait was definitely worth it, seeing your ethereal beauty. They were not allowed to see your dress, to see what you looked like. This was the first time this whole day that they were seeing you in your dress. 

“Hi.” You said shyly as you faced them. 

“Hey.” They greeted back, speechless from your beauty. Your cheeks heated up and you had to fan yourself slightly. 

“You may not exchange your vows with one another.” The officiant stepped aside to give all of you space. You all faced each other.

“Snowflake.”

“Kitten.”

“Petal.”

“My love.”

“Angel.”

“Jagi.”

“Beautiful.”

They all started their vows with your pet names, just like how they started when they first proposed to you at your new house. 

“I guess I’m first. You know I’m not one to openly talk about love like that but the first thing I have to say is, thank you, kitten. Not only did you save my life, but you also opened my heart. You healed me and my wounds. When you first brought me home, never did I think we would all be standing here. Now, we have our beautiful first born, Yoonjae. It’s an honour being your first hybrid.” Yoongi said.

The two of you turned to Yoonjae, who was now smiling at you. 

“Snowflake, there’s just so much to say. You say that I’m someone you know you can count on. Well, I feel that way with you. I know that you’ll always be there for me, for us. When things grew dark in my life, you were the light that constantly guided me.” Jin smiled. 

“Jagi, if you didn’t help me that night at the diner, I may not even be here. You took me, a stray, into your home just like that. You granted me shelter, you gave me a home.” Taehyung kept his short and sweet, worried he may cry. 

“I wasn’t there when you first met me. But I know, for sure, that I would have died that night if you didn’t save me. Even when I was angry with the world, you were always patient with me. You protected me and showed me what real love was.” Namjoon grinned, his dimple popping out. 

“(y/n), you were the angel in my life. I was scared of the outside world. No matter what happened, you have never judged me. You were always there to encourage me and love me. Even when you were in pain, you put me before yourself.” Jimin said. 

“My petal. I think if Yoongi hyung never found me that night, I never would have met you. I’m grateful for that. You love me for who I am. You give me the courage to be myself. You never made us feel unloved or abandoned.” Hoseok spoke.

“I was so horrible to you when we first met. I was just so angry but you never gave up on me, not once did you show any frustration. You were so loving, patient and kind, and you still are. When I came to you, you didn’t push me away like I did to you. Instead, you hugged me and let me cry on your shoulder.” Jungkook teared up. 

You were sure that you were a crying mess at this point. Jin cooed and leaned in to wipe your tears. 

“Breathe, my love.” Namjoon had a patient smile on his face. 

“Never did I once imagine that I would be standing here, getting married to all of you. From the night I met Yoongi, to right now, I have never felt even an ounce of regret from meeting all of you. 

You have all come so far and I am so proud of you. I’m grateful you let me stay by your side through each of your own journeys. You’re here today because of your own efforts and strong wills to get better and get to this point, you guys should give yourself more credit. It’s not all me.

We’ve been through a lot but I think that’s what makes us closer. I can’t wait for what life has installed for us but we’ll do it all together.” You said. 

The officiant carried on with the ceremony. 

“Do you take (y/n) (y/l/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He turned to the 7 hybrid boys.

“I do.” They said in unison. 

“Do you take these 7 men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?” He turned to you. You gulped and nodded your head.

“I do.” You said. 

“You may now exchange rings.” They had their silver bands on while you had your diamond ring on your finger. You share a small kiss with each of them to end the ceremony. The crowd cheered and clapped for you as the 8 of you stepped out of the wedding hall. 

“You’re officially ours.” The boys shared looks and pulled you into their group hug. You laughed, letting your tears fall. Taehyung was quick to wipe them up.

“Come here, Yoonjae.” You carried him into your arms and Yoonjae rubbed his face into your neck. Yoongi rubbed his son’s back. 

“We love you.” The boys said. 

“I love you all too.” You smiled softly. 

“If we didn’t already mention, you look beautiful, snowflake. The dress is definitely made for you.” Jin held your hands in his and you blushed slightly, not used to the compliments.

“You all look rather dashing yourselves.” You giggled. Yoonjae began to whine, probably sleepy and wanting to take his nap. 

“I’ll take over.” Yoongi carried Yoonjae and stepped aside to a more quiet area to soothe his son and put him to sleep. Jungkook wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your cheek. 

“I was so nervous.” You told them honestly. 

“Afraid we would run away?” Jungkook teased and you blushed. 

“Well, if it was any consolation, we were afraid that you would run away. That when those doors opened, there would be no one standing there.” Hoseok gently patted your head and you laughed. It was some comfort that the boys were fearing the same thing that you were fearing. I guess, you could call it a match made in heaven them. 

“We would never run away from you.” Jimin gently cupped your cheeks. 

“Yeah, you’re kinda stuck with us for life.” Taehyung held your hand with your wedding band, running his thumb over it. 

“There’s nothing I would want more.” You confessed, playing along with their cheesy, flirty attitude. Turning your head, you saw that Yoonjae had quickly fallen asleep in Yoongi’s arms. 

“But seriously, my love. There was nothing for you to worry about. You are absolutely perfect. It would be crazy of us not to wed you.” Namjoon consoled.

“I know, it’s was just my nerves getting the best of me.” You smiled. 

“Well, it’s your wedding day so enjoy yourself. We’ve got baby duty taken care of.” Jin gestured to Yoonjae.

“But it’s all of your wedding day too. We should all be enjoying it together. We can share baby duty. And Yoonjae is the easiest baby to care for. We’re married now, we have to share everything, including baby duties. Or did you forget that?” You giggled as you nudged him. 

“Oh right, I nearly forgot. Thanks for the reminder.” Jin winked. You burst out laughing and hugged him. 

“I haven’t scolded you guys for making me sob up there! What was with those vows, are you all trying to kill me? And you guys were the ones that made me promise no emotional vows.” You crossed your arms. 

“Yeah, we made you promise no emotional vows. We never promised anything.” Jungkook raised his eyebrows. 

“Well played, Jeon.” You playfully glared at him. 

“Time for pictures!” Dr Yu and Dr Lee, your bridesmaids, called all of you. Your mother helped hold a sleeping Yoonjae. 

“Say cheese!” You stood in the middle of all your boys as the photographer snapped the picture. 

Everything just felt right. It had been right since the beginning but this just made it all that real, it made it official. You’re all tied together by the strings of fate and nothing was ever going to separate you from your boys. From this point on, you knew your family was just going to grow with your love for one another. 


End file.
